Swords of Fate
by Kasuhisa
Summary: Here is my shot at a humour fic. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are at it again, but while they are fighting their inherited swords, Tessaiga and Tenseiga, decide that they have had enough.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Swords of Fate**

He growled low in his throat, as his sword tokijin was ripped from his grasp. Having stumbled across Inuyasha and his friends, Sesshoumaru had baited him into yet another battle. The youkai no longer desired the sword his brother carried; he just loved to bait his hanyou brother into fights. Amused at how easily his brother was drawn into a rage, Sesshoumaru flipped backwards, avoiding a swing from the Tessaiga.

Smirking, he drew the only other weapon now, the Tenseiga. Never having used it before in battle against his brother, he held it out hoping that it would prove to be useful. His sword pulsed. Frowning, he drew his mouth into a tight line. An answering pulse came from the Tessaiga, and then his sword pulsed again in response.

Inuyasha was staring at his sword in annoyance, then over at Tenseiga and back to his own as the swords seemed to communicate with one another. Both brothers growled and their frowns deepened.

Snarling with rage, both brothers jumped at one another both hefting their swords in tune with each other, and their swords met. Tenseiga, hummed, and Tessaiga sang, both reverberating from the impact, and both responding to the other. The swords flared to life and both brothers gaped in shock and surprise as their swords hissed.

They pulsed in unison then flooded both brothers in a bright white light. Hissing again, the swords gave a final explosive pulse and sent both brothers back at the impact. They flew back with such ferocity that they left indents in the earth as their bodies connected with it.

-------

Tenseiga flew from Sesshoumaru's hand, and flew towards Rin and Jaken who stood gaping at the now dust covered field.

-------

Tessaiga flew from Inuyasha's hands, landing feet away from Kagome, and she stared from Miroku and Sango, to Shippo, and then at the sword in wide eyed wonder. Whispering, she took a shuddering breath. "What just happened?"

-------

Sesshoumaru groaned, and took a deep breath. Rolling onto his stomach, he lifted himself into a crouched position. He froze however when his left hand connected with the ground. Blinking, he stared at it in horror. 'I don't have a left arm!' He shouted into his mind.

-------

Inuyasha grunted, and growled at his stupidity. Sighing, he sat up. Looking around he saw a lot of dust and shook his head waiting for it to settle before searching out his irritating youkai brother. He looked up when he heard shouts threw the dust, and he yelled out in response. Startled, he bit his tongue warily. '_That wasn't my voice_.'

Lifting his hands to his eye view, he gasped. His claws here gone, his fingers were '_Chubby?_' He felt his eyes widen in terror.

-------

Sesshoumaru growled, however his growl died in his throat at the pitch and sat back on his heels. '_What th-?_' Frowning, he lifted his gaze at the dust and noticed it was starting to settle around him. He saw Jaken and Rin both running towards him, but they stopped horrified. Sniffing, he wondered why they looked terrified. Jaken squawked. "Lo-lord Sess…houmaru?"

Snarling, he glared at his retainer. "Who else wou…" He froze. That was not his voice.

-------

A cry caught Inuyasha's attention and he looked over at the horrified faces of his friends. "What?" He frowned. His voice was far too high. Clearing his throat he tried again. "What?" He flinched. That didn't work.

Kagome started laughing. "He is so cute!"

Inuyasha growled. He stood up but found he didn't have far to go. Blinking rapidly, he stared. Lifting his gaze more, he realized that his friends had either gotten a whole lot taller, or he had shrunk. He felt his eyes widen to unimaginable sizes.

-------

Sesshoumaru sniffed and pushed himself to his feet, expecting to reach his full height. However when he looked up, he stared right into Rin's eyes, and he winced. Looking down at himself, he noticed his different clothing, his lack of fur, and the fact that he was indeed standing on both his feet.

Blinking again he lifted his gaze slowly, meeting Rin's eyes dead on.

Rin grinned. "Are you Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Snorting, he narrowed his eyes at her. The dust finally settled, and he looked over his shoulder. He felt his mouth drop open, and blinked trying to clear his senses. He saw red, but he wasn't expecting to see Inuyasha as he was.

Inuyasha stared at his brother in surprise and horror. "I want an explanation." Inuyasha shouted out to no one lifting his head to the sky. Groaning, that definitely was not his voice.

Kagome and Sango turned around and stared at the former Lord Sesshoumaru. "Well this is interesting." Kagome muttered, giggling.

"Do you think they realize what happened yet" Miroku asked standing next to the girls looking thoroughly amused.

"I'm not even sure what happened." Kagome whispered.

The two separate groups had finally all turned around and stared at the two forms of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. They definitely weren't who they used to be. For standing there now were children.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Cranky Children**

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, and stalked over to his brother snarling. "This is your doing isn't it?" He cried out in rage.

Snorting, Sesshoumaru took a step back when Inuyasha stuck his nose right to his. "Right. I would really do this to myself. Fool."

Inuyasha frowned. Both brothers stared at one another for a moment before their gazes shifted and landed on the Tessaiga and Tenseiga laying only feet away. The swords were pulsing back and forth to one another happily.

Inuyasha growled, and tackled Sesshoumaru; they fell to the ground in a heap, both wrestling with each other.

Kagome and Sango smirked, shaking their heads. The girls walked up to the two children, Sango reaching down and grabbing Sesshoumaru by his sash, holding him up into the air, while Kagome did the same to Inuyasha.

The brother's stilled at this strange action, and stared into the girls eyes. "Put me down." Sesshoumaru growled.

Sango lifted a brow. "Stop being so rash." She scolded both of them. "We have to figure out what happened. That means that both of you have to stop fighting, at least until we can set things right."

Sesshoumaru struggled in the exterminators grasp to no avail. In his current state there was nothing he could do.

Kagome grinned. "Hey Miroku?"

The monk walked over with a giggling Shippo.

"How old do you think these two are?"

Miroku grinned. "No more then seven I would think. How old are you Rin?"

"Eight." Came the response.

"Boys are generally taller then girls at this age, so perhaps between six and eight years." Miroku felt his grin widen.

Kagome nodded and pulled Inuyasha into a tight hug. "You are so adorable." She cried.

Inuyasha struggled. "Let me go!" He said pushing against her arms.

Sesshoumaru snorted, still being held up by his sash in Sango's hand. "Are you going to put me down?" He snarled.

"Be a good boy will you?" Sango smirked. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes.

They were finally released, and both brothers glared at each other for a moment. Inuyasha barred his teeth. Sesshoumaru found that quite amusing. Grunting, he looked away. '_Good grief, I have resorted back to my childhood._' He groaned at that thought.

"What are you growling about?" Inuyasha snarled.

"Drop it Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru ground out between clenched teeth. He flinched at the high pitch of his voice, and the tone that erupted from his mouth. Had he been in his regular state, he would have sounded much more menacing. "You sound like a pup."

"We are pups! If you haven't noticed!" Inuyasha cried out, arms out stretched widely. "We sound like pups, look like pups…"

"Shut up!" Sesshoumaru stalked off as best as he could with his much shorter legs. Walking over to the Tenseiga, which now stood higher then him, he tried to pull it out of the ground. Grunting, it didn't move. Frowning, placing both his hands on the hilt, reaching it only by standing on his toes, he then planted both his feet on the blade and pulled backwards. It toppled over, right on top of him. The hilt smacked him firmly in the forehead and he yelped.

Inuyasha felt his eyes widen at the sight, barely containing his laughter. "Smart one."

Sesshoumaru sat up struggling to push the sword off him and glared at his brother, then turned his glare at his sword, and got to his feet. Reaching down, he dragged his sword over to where the sheath lay, but before he could react the sword was yanked out of his grasp.

"Children should not play with such dangerous things." Kagome smiled, holding the sword above her head.

He gaped. "What? Are you jesting with me?" Sesshoumaru snarled.

Shaking her head, Kagome walked over to the Tessaiga and picked that one up as well. "Stop your growling you two." She sighed when they both stared at her in disbelief, growling in disapproval. "We should get to Kaede and see if she can help."

They began walking out of the field, leaving both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru staring at their retreating backs stunned, baffled, startled, confused, and…the brothers shot each other a look. Breaking into a run, they caught up with the others. Inuyasha sneered at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru shot his arm out and pushed Inuyasha into the dirt.

"Hey!"

Kagome stopped and saw Inuyasha laying on the ground and Sesshoumaru walking by her with a satisfied smirk on his face. Shaking her head, she rolled her eyes. "Hurry up, Inuyasha. You'll get left behind."

Picking himself up he ran after them. Snarling under his breath as he approached his brother, he smiled broadly at a sudden thought. Slipping his foot to the side, Sesshoumaru stumbled and fell face first into the dirt. Inuyasha quickly raced forward. "Wait for me."

Growling, Sesshoumaru hissed under his breath. "Oh, just you wait until we are back to our normal selves you twerp." Pushing himself to his feet, he followed them slowly. This was not a good day. The only reason why he was following them in the first place was because that human girl had his swords. Thinking on it more, he realized that there was little he could do at the age of six or eight, or however old he was. He didn't even have use of his energy whips at this age. Both Rin and Jaken had stopped and waited for him, and he growled, barring his teeth. "Not a word!"

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin grinned. "What happened to your fangs?"

He muttered under his breath ignoring her. His muffled words were snarls and curses, mixed in with furious growls. Sesshoumaru grunted slightly, feeling a yawn try to escape and he quickly bit it back with another snarl. '_There is no way I am falling asleep in their company_.' Lifting his hand to his head he scratched at the tight knot that bound his hair up. "Oh for the love of…" He muttered the rest unintelligibly as his eyes narrowed at his newest discovery. '_I have a dratted pup's top knot again!_'

Kagome looked back over her shoulder, sighing at the irritated growls and snarls erupting from Sesshoumaru's mouth and she giggled at the '_cute_' sounds he made. She would never voice it out loud but both brothers looked absolutely adorable as children.

Sighing again, Kagome also knew that it was going to take them a long time to reach the village, due to the fact they had three more in their company, and no Inuyasha to carry her on his back.

Kagome grinned widely, reaching her hand down and petting Inuyasha between his small dog ears, and he whacked her hand away. "Stop that!"

"You and your brother are cranky." Sango smirked looking over her shoulder. "Do you two need a nap?" She was thoroughly enjoying teasing Inuyasha. Knowing she would have to eventually face his wrath, she continued to tease him. Shaking her head at his growled response, she remembered teasing Kohaku when he was young too.

Inuyasha stared at Sango's back. '_Oh, she is going to pay. Yes_.' He nodded with a smirk. '_They are all going to pay_.'

Kagome giggled. "Stop pouting, Inuyasha." She lifted her gaze to the two swords in her hand, Tokijin was strapped at Miroku's side, but the two swords she carried were still pulsing back and forth. "It's like the swords are talking to each other."

Miroku nodded. "It seems that they had enough fighting and decided to intervene."

Kagome nodded. "Well Sesshoumaru had never drawn Tenseiga during a fight before, so why would that sword be tired of the fighting?"

Miroku shook his head. "I think we will need to talk to Toutousai or Myoga about this. Perhaps they will have an explanation."

"Hey Sango? Can you send Kirara to find Myoga?"

Sango smiled and nodded. "You heard her Kirara. It is one of those times when your exceptional skills are needed." Winking at her two tailed cat, she heard the answering meow. Within minutes, Kirara was off on her search, leaving Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha staring into the sky where she had vanished.

Rin and Jaken both stopped suddenly, as Inuyasha glanced back at them frowning. '_I had almost forgotten about those three._' Lifting his gaze further, he smiled as he watched Sesshoumaru struggle with the topknot on his head. Sesshoumaru was only making it worse, and finally Inuyasha saw his hands drop to his side.

"Hey Kagome?" Inuyasha muttered. "We had better be on the look out. It would do no good to be caught unawares." He waved his hand over in front of him in emphasis.

Kagome nodded. "How old were you when you were left on your own?"

Inuyasha winced. He didn't like that particular memory. "Older then this." He grumbled.

"Are we going to continue?" Sesshoumaru hissed, walking up to them.

Sango lifted a brow. "You were never disciplined were you? Such foul language." Turning away she began walking again.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. Golden gaze met golden gaze, and both brothers stared at one another. Smirking, Sesshoumaru's eyes trailed to the large rosary around his brother's neck. Lifting his hand, he used his finger to lift it to Inuyasha's view. Inuyasha blinked, and then shuddered. Stepping back from his brother's reach, he turned away with a sniff.

Sesshoumaru knew exactly what that thing did. During their battle over Sou'unga, the necklace had ripped apart, but now it looked like new. Kagome had noticed this interaction between the boys, and shook her head. Thinking that it was going to be another wrestling match between them, she had stopped walking.

"Sesshoumaru, don't you dare start anything." She scolded firmly. "I'll have Kaede make you one if you do."

Snorting, Sesshoumaru glared at the girl. Remaining silent, they finally continued walking. It was getting late. The sun was beginning its descent over the horizon, and Sesshoumaru found himself glancing at the sky, searching for the moon that would be making its appearance in short time. He barely remembered his childhood, but he knew he used to watch the stars with his father. Shaking his head, he sighed. '_This is not a good day_.' He thought absently.

--------------------------------

Here is a repost. Sorry folks. I want to thank Taiyoukai Lady for pointing out a mistake. It was a slip nothing more. I knew that Tokijin didn't have a sheath, and me being tired didn't help…thanks again.

Just to clear something up. I know Tenseiga can't kill, but being weaponless, I know in my case I would draw whatever I had to protect myself. In movie 3 Sesshoumaru drew the sword to kill Takemaru, it didn't kill him; rather it took him down, but he came back to life with the use of Sou'unga. However this didn't stop Sesshoumaru from using the sword to fight him even though Tokijin was nearby for his use. So I used that little bit of knowledge for him drawing his sword whenever he is weaponless.

Hence him drawing Tenseiga in battle against his brother. Plus I thought it would be an interesting twist to the story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Dealing with Impossibilities**

The night had fallen, and currently everyone sat around the fire. Rin was chattering with Kagome and Sango, asking all kinds of questions never having been in the company of other women for long periods of time. Jaken grumbled incoherent dialogue that was starting to irritate everyone, including Sesshoumaru who had the misfortune of being seated next to him. Miroku sat beside Sango and Kagome, eying them hungrily, but only Sesshoumaru seemed to notice the monks lingering stare of longing, and he rolled his eyes.

Inuyasha sat outside the ring, pouting. Not a word was uttered by the hanyou, and Sesshoumaru felt himself roll his eyes again. Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru ceased his rolling of eyes, and turned his gaze to the moon, which could barely been seen near the light of fire. All the chatter was hurting his head, and he stood up and wandered outside the fires bright light. Climbing into a tree, he sat on a branch and turned his gaze to the moon again. It was a sliver of blue in the night sky, surrounded by thousands of stars. Sighing, he now felt comforted.

Grunting, he glanced down at himself. His white pants were gone, replaced by royal blue ones, bound at the ankles. His feet were bare, as they had been when he was a pup. Snorting, he was a pup, what was he thinking? His hakama was no longer white, but a cream color with green and blue strips donning the left side. His sash wasn't yellow or blue, but a solid color of maroon.

Lifting his left hand, he stared at it. He was so used to not having use of a left arm that now that it was there, he was uncertain as to what to do with it. Smiling slightly, he had actually missed having it. Wrinkling his nose, he lifted his gaze to the moon once again, and sighed. Pulling his feet closer to him, he perched on his branch, thinking about what had happened.

Both he and Inuyasha were now children. But how had this happened? He knew that his sword the Tenseiga was a sword of life, a sword that could not kill, but he had drawn it regardless. Why? '_Because you had no other weapon, you fool_.' He mentally scolded himself. Grunting, he inwardly smacked himself for loosing his grip on tokijin in the first place. '_Blast you Inuyasha._'

Looking down, his eyes met those of his brothers, as if he knew Sesshoumaru was thinking about him. Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at him, and he smirked. '_Very mature, Inuyasha._' He found himself sticking his own tongue out and blinked in shock. '_What the hell am I doing?_'

Shaking his head, he pulled his tongue back in and turned his head away quickly, scolding himself for his childish behavior. A snort and laughter reached his ears, and he narrowed his eyes, turning his head slowly at his giggling brother. Snarling low in his throat, Sesshoumaru pounced off his branch and landed on his brother.

Inuyasha yelped, and both started rolling on the ground, in a tangle of arms and legs. Sesshoumaru winced as he felt sharp teeth embed into his arm, and he hissed snatching his arm away, planting his feet into Inuyasha's stomach, he pushed, sending the hanyou flying off him, landing on his back a short distance away.

Sesshoumaru hopped to his feet, sitting in a crouch waiting for his brother to react, but he didn't. Inuyasha just lay there, on his back. Crawling forward, Sesshoumaru frowned. His brother wouldn't give up; he knew that, so cautiously, he inched forward on his hands and knees.

Inuyasha lifted his head, and glared at Sesshoumaru. He grunted, and dropped his head back to the ground. '_That hurt_.' He thought. Groaning, he rolled over and lifted himself on all fours, and struggled to catch his breath.

Sesshoumaru stopped, his brother's eyes actually held pain in them. Pursing his lips, he sat there silently. All eyes were on them, and he shifted his gaze slightly, not turning his head in the slightest.

He heard a step beside him and he turned his head peering at a leg. Lifting his head his gaze traveled up to a set of deep brown eyes, that belonged to his brother's human girl. Blinking, he waited.

"What did you do that for?" Kagome shook her finger at him.

He bit his tongue, still blinking at her. Kagome shook her head and walked over to Inuyasha kneeling beside him. "Are you alright?"

Inuyasha growled at her. "I'm fine." He turned his glare over his shoulder at his brother.

Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes again. "You can't tell me that hurt."

Inuyasha crawled over to him. "Shut up." He snarled sticking his nose to Sesshoumaru's

Sesshoumaru inched back a bit.

Rin watched with wide eyes at the two brothers'. She giggled. Both were crouched nose to nose, in the exact same position as the other, in a face off. She bit back her laughter when their gazes dropped on her. The little girl instead smiled and waved at them. They both grunted.

Inuyasha relaxed his glare, and sat back a bit. Whispering to his brother, he was actually intrigued. "What happened to cause this?"

Snorting, Sesshoumaru sat back on his heels as well. "Why are you asking me? Isn't that why you sent for Toutousai and Myoga?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I feel more like a pup with each passing hour."

Sesshoumaru grunted.

"You feel it too." Inuyasha snapped.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "I have no memories of my childhood, Inuyasha." Turning away, he sighed. "Not many memories, to be truthful." Lowering his head, he stared at the ground.

Inuyasha nodded. "I tried to forget my childhood memories."

Both brothers' now sat with their backs to the fire and the group, whispering softly.

Inuyasha turned to face his brother. "What do you remember?"

Sesshoumaru frowned. "I remember…" His frown deepened. "I…" He fell silent.

Inuyasha watched the play of emotions rush over his brother's face in fascination. He had never seen his brother show any kind of emotion and this surprised him. His brother's face went from confusion, to frustration, to sadness, then back to its original solid controlled face.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "What do you remember?"

Inuyasha shrugged, figuring he wasn't going to find out about his brother's childhood. "Pain." He paused. "Mostly." Shrugging, Inuyasha sighed. "Loneliness, loss."

Sesshoumaru glanced over at him, surprised. "Why loneliness?"

Inuyasha swallowed. Staring at Sesshoumaru curiously he wondered to himself. Was his brother actually interested? Or was this something Sesshoumaru could use to scorn him more later? Biting his lip, he torn his eyes away and lifted his gaze to the moon. "I was always alone. Especially when my mother died." He whispered.

Sesshoumaru nodded. He was surprised his brother answered him. Seriously he didn't expect an answer, but he listened for once. Lowering his golden eyes to the ground again, Sesshoumaru remained silent. This was so out of character for him, that he figured it had to do with their current state.

"Why pain?"

Inuyasha lowered his gaze and met his brother's eyes in surprise. "Do you really want to know? Or is this some kind of plot to use against me later?"

Shrugging, Sesshoumaru sighed. "I suppose it is mere curiosity. You don't have to answer."

Inuyasha stared hard at his brother. "Why pain? Because everywhere I went I was teased, beaten, scorned. I was never accepted." Closing his eyes, Inuyasha let out a deep breath.

"It made you stronger." Sesshoumaru whispered.

Inuyasha twitched. "Keh!" '_Stronger my ass_.' Inuyasha scoffed mentally. "It's your turn."

Sesshoumaru blinked. "My turn for what?"

"What was your childhood like?"

Shrugging, Sesshoumaru turned his gaze back to the moon. "As I said, I don't remember much."

"What do you remember?"

Sesshoumaru sighed, lowering his gaze to the ground. "I remember traveling with father, mostly." He whispered so softly it was more of a breath of air then actual spoken words.

Inuyasha frowned. "What was he like?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged again. "He…well, he always protected those he loved. It was his weakness."

"Why do you always think that emotion is a weakness? I think its strength."

Sesshoumaru snorted. Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru looked up at is brother. "Playing with emotion is a weakness, it shows your enemy that you care for something and that something can be used against you."

Inuyasha smiled faintly, that much was true. Looking over his shoulder he glanced at Rin. "But you hold a weakness in your company."

Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder and sighed. They both glanced away, staring once more at the moon. Both brothers sat there for a long while before Inuyasha felt a yawn break through his mouth across his face. "Damn, I always hated the feeling of being tired." He grumbled, earning a chuckle from his brother.

Standing up, the turned around surprised at the silent and sleeping camp. "Hn. Figures." Inuyasha growled.

Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru wandered over to the sleeping circle of humans, and noticed Rin and Jaken curled up close to the fire, much like they did when he returned to camp after battle.

"I wish I still had my pelt." Sesshoumaru muttered. Curling up under a tree nearby, he closed his eyes, and promptly fell asleep. It didn't take long for Inuyasha to follow suit, and he silently knew that it was dangerous for them all to fall into slumber, but he was so blasted tired, he no longer cared.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Childhood Awkwardness**

A deep rumbling brought everyone out of their slumber. Immediately Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were on their feet in the blink of an eye, completely forgetting their present states. They reached to their sides to clutch the hilts of their swords, but instead their hands met air. Blinking they looked and their swords were gone.

"Ahh!" Inuyasha cried. "This is not a good time to be stuck like this!"

The ground shook, and sent everyone flying off their feet into a crumpled heap. Rin and Shippo clashed heads, and both started to whimper, rubbing their bruised skulls. Inuyasha flew against Kagome and Sango who flew into a tree, which succeeded in stopping their flight, although painfully.

Jaken flew into Sesshoumaru, who was knocked into the air, both flying into a surprised Miroku who grunted as his body took the full brunt of the impact into the earth. They all untangled themselves and stood up only to come face to face with a rather large youkai.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru flinched. This was not good. As the youkai took a step, the earth shook under the pressure, and sent everyone almost crashing to their knees. "Anyone have any ideas?" Inuyasha growled.

Sesshoumaru shot his brother a look, but before he could respond the youkai shot his arm out taking out a dozen trees sending them through the air with broken branches, dirt, rocks, and…Sesshoumaru looked at his shoulder as he ducked…_bugs_. "Eh." He grunted, swiping the long, slimy, many legged insect off his shoulder.

Wrinkling his nose, he turned his head back towards the youkai, and gasped as he saw a large hand descend towards him, intending to crush him. Suddenly he was barreled over, and planted firmly in the ground with a thud. Opening his eyes slowly, he peered at the monk and swallowed.

"Kagome." Miroku shouted, practically picking Sesshoumaru up with little effort and thrusting him towards the human girl. "Take the children and run!"

Inuyasha growled flexing his hands. "Who you calling a child!" He shouted.

"Get out of here!" Miroku shouted enraged. "_NOW!_" Before Inuyasha could object, he was picked up and tossed effortlessly, like a rag to Kagome.

Sango ran forward, blocking Kagome's flight path with the children. Gripping her hand tightly on her weapon, she shouted. "Miroku, be careful." Another rumble almost drew them to their knees.

"You think he's trying to give us a message?" Miroku grunted.

Out of no where a small figure flew past in a flash of blue, red, and a tail? "Shippo!" Miroku cried.

"_Fox Fire!_" Shippo yelled at the same time, and a small blue flame shot out, only to be brushed aside like an irritating fly. Panicked, Shippo dropped to the ground quickly and raced off. "He's all yours!"

--------------------

Kagome, Rin, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and quickly followed by a frantically racing Shippo, raced towards the darker parts of the woods. Periodically Inuyasha would stop to turn and fight, but he kept getting shoved forwards by his brother. "Keep running, you jackass. What are you going to do? Bite it to death?" Sesshoumaru snarled.

Shoved forward yet again, Inuyasha stumbled and quickly jumped to regain his footing. "Stop pushing me!" Inuyasha howled.

Just as Inuyasha said that, Sesshoumaru's foot caught a tree root and he plummeted to the forest floor, eating and breathing dirt. Pushing himself to his feet he scowled at his brother.

"I didn't do it!" Inuyasha protested as he spun around to continue running, trying to now outrun his brother who looked like he was ready to kill him.

Kagome looked behind her, making sure that Rin was still with them, and she looked about as out of breath as she was. Shippo flew past them, "It's coming!" He cried.

Inuyasha turned to looked over his shoulder, and he felt his heart stop as Miroku and Sango were running with them now. Sesshoumaru also looked over his shoulder, which proved to be a mistake, because he barreled into Inuyasha who had frozen, and both were sent to the forest floor.

Frantically, they untangled their limbs, got to their feet, growled at one another and took off. Jaken was no where to be found. '_Where the Hell did he get to?_' Sesshoumaru thought angrily. Just as the thought entered his mind, Jaken landed behind them on Ah 'Uh, both in attack formation.

Ducking under a low hanging branch, Sesshoumaru smiled as his retainer and two headed dragon began their fight with the youkai. As he turned his head forward, he felt his mouth drop open as his eyes connected with the ground and he fell face first into the earth once more. Lifting himself to his knees he looked at the source, and gasped at his brother's still form. The branch he had just ducked under had been missed by Inuyasha, succeeding in knocking him flat onto his back now out of breath.

Sesshoumaru felt his eyes widen, but refrained from any comment, and pulled his brother to his feet. "Get up, idiot! Come on!" Pushing Inuyasha forward, he earned himself a well deserved glare. '_Yup, I'll definitely have to deal with that later._' He mused silently, breaking into a run once more.

Seeing Kagome further a head, Sesshoumaru pointed. "There they are, come on! Faster!"

"You try having the wind knocked out of you and then running for your life. Feels great, you should try it sometime." Inuyasha scoffed mockingly.

Sesshoumaru snorted, and rolled his eyes.

------------------------

Kagome quickly stopped running and pointed to a large rock formation to her left. "Here, we can hide in here." She waved them all forward. Shippo was the first inside the cave, followed by Rin, and then the two bickering brothers. Kagome stood and waited for Miroku and Sango who shook their heads, turning away to make sure the youkai wouldn't show up.

Ducking inside the cave, she rolled her eyes at Rin who looked at her returning her rolled eyes, as they both took in the brothers standing face to face, nose to nose, glaring at one another. They were the same height, same build, and same irritating stubbornness.

"I can't believe you pushed me!" Inuyasha started, snarling in anger.

"Be thankful I didn't do more." Sesshoumaru retaliated.

"Do I have to separate you two?" Kagome scolded.

They turned to look at her, and they dropped their attack stance quickly.

Sesshoumaru leaned over slightly whispering to Inuyasha. "Is she always this intimidating?"

"Uh huh." Inuyasha confirmed. "Sometimes more so."

Sesshoumaru looked at his brother his eyes widening. "Really? More? Is that possible?"

"Sends shivers down your back doesn't it?" Inuyasha whispered.

Sesshoumaru nodded, turning his gaze back to the impending figure of Kagome who seemed to fill the cave with angry energy. "I don't want to be a pup anymore. I feel so useless."

"Helpless." Inuyasha added.

"_Weak_." They whispered together, which sent them eye to eye curiously. Staring at each other for a moment, they seemed to loose whatever senses they had left and both fell to the ground in a heap, giggling uncontrollably.

Rin and Kagome were speechless. They just stood there silently, but amused as they saw the two people in the world who would rather be caught dead then be seen with one another, rolling on the ground in a giggling heap.

Sesshoumaru was the first to push himself up off the ground and shook his head. "I think I'm loosing my mind." He sighed, lifting his hand to his topknot, tightening the tie.

"Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed, but then snickered. "Why the pony tail?" He asked his brother, using one of Kagome's words from the modern world.

"What's a pony tail?" His brother faced him blinking curiously.

"That thing." Inuyasha pointed to his brother's topknot.

"This is a topknot, idiot. All pup's have it at this age."

"I didn't."

"Yah well you're strange that way."

Inuyasha frowned, but remained silent. He watched as Kagome came forward and brushed Sesshoumaru's hands aside, and taking the tie out of his hair. "Here let me help you."

Sesshourmaru's long silver hair fell about his shoulders, sending strands into his face, and he blew them away with a puff of air. The strands lifted briefly before floating slowly back into his face. Grunting, Sesshoumaru's eyes lifted upward and he pursed his lips in irritation.

Kagome smiled brightly at Inuyasha who sat there glaring at her. "Would you like a pony tail, Inuyasha?" She smirked.

"Keh!" Inuyasha turned his back on her and stared at the caves wall.

Pulling the long silver hair back into the tie, she stood up. "There all done."

Sesshoumaru hand his hand on the top of his head, rubbing it, moaning slightly. "That hurt!"

"You big baby." Kagome smirked again. Miroku, Sango, and Jaken all entered the cave then and looked exhausted. They slumped to the floor leaning against the cave walls, and sighed in relief.

Sesshoumaru lifted his nose to the slight wind drifting into the caves mouth, and smelled Ah 'Uh. Nodding in satisfaction he looked at Jaken. "Dead?"

Jaken muttered under his breath, and then nodded. Poking his finger at the two humans' beside him, he grumbled. "That woman took down the beast after my two headed staff burnt it, and that monk sucked it up in that hole in his hand." Without another word he fell over and promptly went to sleep.

Nodding, Sesshoumaru stood up and walked over to Rin, still not comprehending the fact he was the same height as she was. Looking at her right in the eyes, he peered closely into the dark brown orbs searching for pain or discomfort. "You're not hurt?" He mumbled.

Rin grinned. "No, milord."

Nodding, even more satisfied now, he went back to where he had been and promptly sat down, and placed his hands down, crouched perfectly. Before he could lift his head, he was knocked flat onto his stomach, with a grinning Inuyasha on his back. "Oh for crying out loud!" Sesshoumaru snarled. "Get off me you, big oaf!"

"Keh!" Inuyasha chuckled. "You need to pay more attention, _big brother_!"

That did it. They were at it again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Impossible Children**

Kagome walked forward, fully intending to catch and stop the boys from their wrestling. However, every time she reached out to grab either Inuyasha's or Sesshoumaru's sash, her hands met air. They were rolling, wrestling, growling, snarling, grunting, flipping, tossing, biting, and yelping. Just to name a few. Rolling her eyes, she now just stood there watching.

The dust that covered the caves floor was being tossed into the air, and another yelp reached her ears. Miroku, Sango and Rin all watched in frustration. Jaken was still asleep and didn't seem to notice the disturbance. She really didn't want to use the rosary on Inuyasha, with him being so small, she wasn't sure what would happen or how much it would hurt him. Watching, she realized she may have no other choice, if they didn't stop. Kagome was seriously thinking about talking to Kaede about making another restraint rosary for the other brother.

It grew quiet all of a sudden, and she sighed waiting for the dust to settle. When it finally did, both brothers were on their backs panting. Their clothes were wrinkled, and torn in places. Their hair was mussed; Sesshoumaru's looking the worst for wear. Scratches and bite marks scattered their arms, and small amounts of blood seeped through the material of their clothes.

"Goodness, you two." Kagome groaned.

Inuyasha panted before responding. "All…fun."

Sesshoumaru grunted. "Right." He nodded.

Rolling her eyes, she stalked up to them. "Really, then explain the blood."

"Fun." Inuyasha insisted.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Should…see…a litter…of…pups." He huffed.

"God, no!" She cried. Reaching down she picked Inuyasha up. "You are a mess." Carrying him over to Sango, she placed him into her lap.

Sesshoumaru sat up and grinned flashing pearl white teeth at them. "You have sharp little teeth, brother." Glancing at his arm, he noticed the puncture wounds the said teeth had left. "At least you don't have your fangs yet."

Inuyasha grunted, trying to wiggle out of Sango's clutches. "You still have your milk teeth; I suppose I should be thankful for that."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. He lifted his eyes to the piercing brown ones of his brother's human girl. Blinking he stared at her. "What?"

"You should see yourself." Kagome reached out and tugged out the leather tie holding his hair in place.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes again. "Just leave it out. Makes my head itchy." He whined.

"It was placed there for a reason right?"

Pursing his lips, Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Why do all pups have topknots at this age?" Kagome asked, running her fingers through Sesshoumaru's hair, taking out the tangles.

"Keep the hair out of their faces." Sesshoumaru shrugged.

"When are the topknots removed?"

"Adolescence."

"When is that?"

Sesshoumaru snorted. "When we learn our abilities, grow our adult fangs." He shrugged again.

"Then you shall keep the topknot." Kagome smirked, pulling the hair into her hands. Leaning over and whispering into his ear she asked. "Do you think we should give Inuyasha a topknot?"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "You do that and you will cover his ears, he won't be able to hear anything."

Kagome smiled, and nodded. "Too true." Tying the topknot in place again, she stood up. "Will you two stop fighting now? At least until we hear something from Myoga and Toutousai?"

Inuyasha giggled as Sango poked his sides. "It was all in fun." He protested.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Inu pups play rougher then human children do." He glanced over at Rin who looked sad. Frowning, he walked over to her, trying to straighten out his clothes as he did so. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, not answering.

Seating himself down beside her and sat exactly as she was. "I may be a pup in appearance Rin, but my mind is still there. I know you better then you think."

"I know." She whispered. "I have never seen you so carefree."

"You are saddened because of it?" He asked, fingering his sleeves.

She shook her head. "No. It's just something Inuyasha had said."

Frowning, he turned his gaze back to her. "What did he say?"

"That he feels more like a pup with each passing hour."

Frowning deeper, he pursed his lips. "That much is true. I too feel more childish."

"But what if you continue to feel like a child, and you actually turn into a child all the way?"

Sesshoumaru jerked. "I never thought of that." He looked down at his bare feet. Pursing his lips, he thought silently for a moment. "I'm sure we'll have this figured out before anything that drastic happens."

He leaned back against the caves wall and sighed. In truth he wasn't sure what happened exactly, or why. Was what his brother said have some kind of truth behind it? Sesshoumaru did feel more like a pup then he did a day ago, but why?

Resting his chin on his knees, Sesshoumaru sighed again. These measly humans didn't understand what life was like as a youkai child. His memory of his own childhood was dim, so he barely remembered what it was like. He remembered danger, that's what he remembered. Even though his father was there, it was still dangerous. Frowning, Sesshoumaru tried to bring up the mental image of his father and found that somewhat dim as well.

Lifting his head, he glanced over at Inuyasha. Standing up, he walked over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha grumbled.

Leaning over and whispering into his ears, Sesshoumaru hissed. "We need to talk. Now."

Inuyasha frowned but nodded. Standing up, they exited the cave, and Sesshoumaru walked up to Ah 'Uh who stood guard.

"What is it?" Inuyasha sighed, crossing his little arms.

Petting Ah 'Uh, Sesshoumaru felt his frown deepen. "This Myoga that you sent for." He paused and turned around. "Is this the same Myoga that served father?"

"I think so, why?" Inuyasha muttered, looking up to the tree tops.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Rin said something to me that you had said last night. Thinking on it more now, I am uncertain as to where to go with our conversation."

Inuyasha lowered his head and glanced at Sesshoumaru, pushing off the stone surface he was leaned up against, he walked over to his brother. "I don't understand."

"Last night you said that you felt more of a pup with each passing hour. I didn't give it much thought up until now. Rin mentioned it just now, and it got me thinking."

"Alright, but what does Myoga have to do with this?" Inuyasha asked, lifting his hand to Ah's face. Uh glanced over and nibbled gently on his fingers. Rolling his eyes, he lifted his other hand and petted both heads.

Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru sighed. "I no longer feel the urge to fight, however the urge to play is intense. To cause mischief, be carefree. I haven't had any sort of feelings like that since I was a pup. I feel uneasy about this transformation."

Inuyasha lowered his hand and stared at his brother. "You have never felt uneasy about anything."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "I did when I was a pup." Cursing, he shook his head. "I had father there always, to protect me, when I grew up I came into my abilities and learned to control them with father's guidance, his constant tutoring. I still remember how to use my energy whip, I still have knowledge of my power, but I don't have use of it. I feel fear, knowing my abilities are there, but I can't use them." He sighed. "What am I trying to say here?"

"That you are now alone without father to protect you? You feel vulnerable?" Inuyasha supplied, absently petting Ah and Uh's heads.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "That and I fear that if we are left like this, we will loose what memories we have of adulthood."

Inuyasha snapped his head to stare at his brother. "I certainly hope not. I do not wish to relive my childhood."

Sesshoumaru frowned. "Was it that bad?"

"What was yours like?" Inuyasha scoffed.

Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru shrugged. "Mine was simple, due to the fact that I had father there. You did not. However you had your mother, you had someone there."

Inuyasha snorted. "Mother was alive until I was eight, Sesshoumaru. I was alone the rest of it."

Sesshoumaru felt his frown deepen. "Eight? How did you survive?"

Shaking his head, Inuyasha looked down at his feet, lowering his hands to his side. "I basically didn't. Running, hiding, fearing for ones life is not living, nor is it surviving." Inuyasha whispered.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "I see." He didn't know what to say. The youkai had always thought that Izayoi had lived a long life. "How did she die?"

Inuyasha turned away from his brother. "Sickness of the lungs. She got sick and died late winter."

"Did the villagers help?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "They kicked me out of the village when spring came." He lifted his hand to his face. "They said that the house was needed, and that I had to find somewhere else to go."

Sesshoumaru felt a growl rise in his throat. "I never knew." Sighing, he smelled salt in the air and glanced at his brother curiously. "I suppose I was lucky then, having father by my side until I was of an age to travel on my own." He walked forward and placed his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Where did you go?"

Inuyasha twitched feeling his brother's hand on his shoulder, but he didn't pull away. "No where. I went into the forest and lived there. I learned to build fires, hunt, and defend myself." He shrugged.

Sesshoumaru frowned again. "You never once thought to seek me out?"

Inuyasha turned his head and looked into his brother's eyes. "I was afraid to. I didn't find out about having a brother until mother told me on her death bed. She told me that you hated the human kind and so I kept to myself."

"I despise humans. I always have. That is another story, however. Well there is nothing we can do about this now. We have to think of a way to reverse this."

Inuyasha smirked. "What so you can try and kill me again?"

Sesshoumaru returned the smirk. "Perhaps. We'll see when this mystery has solved itself."

"Hell, we still talk like adults, even though we are pups." Inuyasha laughed. "Do you think this is permanent?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "I don't think so. I think it has something to do with the swords father made. If Myoga is the same as the one who traveled with father, and served under him, then he will know what happened."

"Why do you say that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Myoga was always there. He was there the day I was born, the irritating little flea used to suck my blood every chance he got."

"Sounds like the same Myoga." Inuyasha laughed again, wiping his eyes.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Myoga was the one who told father about Toutousai. I went with father to meet him. I was young. It was after my mother had died, I know that much. Sometime after I turned five I think." Chuckling he continued. "I still had my milk teeth then."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Do you think that father put a spell on the swords, like the barriers that he placed on them?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "Maybe. I wouldn't put it past him actually. Father never wanted us to fight each other. I remember the night he ran to Izayoi's side after battling Ryuukossei. That was the night you were born."

Inuyasha glanced at his brother curiously. "You knew? You were there?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "I wasn't there. I had been standing with father talking to him about Tessaiga and Sou'unga. I wanted the swords even then; he refused and raced off asking why I desired power. He also asked if I had something to protect." He chuckled. Shaking his head, he looked back at his hanyou brother. "That was the night you were born and father died.

Father knew even then that my desire for power and the swords were great. Perhaps this was something else he planned. I don't know." Sesshoumaru shrugged. "Ah 'Uh was there too." He said looking at his two headed dragon.

"Where?" Inuyasha asked.

"Like Myoga, Ah 'Uh was there the day I was born. Rin named them."

"How did you come across Rin?" Inuyasha asked, changing the subject.

Sesshoumaru laughed. "She stumbled across my injured body after you discovered the Wind Scar."

Inuyasha gasped. "You mean the day you attacked me with that dragon's arm? Tenseiga saved you if I remember correctly."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "I didn't escape unscathed, that's for sure. I woke in a forest and Rin stumbled across me. The village was attacked by wolves and she was killed."

Inuyasha frowned looking to the caves entrance. "If she was…oh." Looking at his brother strangely, he tilted his head. "You used Tenseiga? Why?"

Sesshoumaru smiled faintly, shaking his head. "I don't know. There was something about her that made me feel guilty I suppose. Had she not come across me maybe she would have lived. I seriously don't know why I revived her."

"Tenseiga only works if you have a heart for humans." Inuyasha muttered, remembering what Toutousai had told him.

"What makes you say that?"

"Toutousai told me that very day you got injured. So you _do_ have a heart!" Inuyasha accused, pointing at him.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "You say it as if that's a bad thing."

Inuyasha stood and stared dumbfounded. "Well no. But you always seem so cold and black hearted, no one would ever guess."

Nodding, he smiled. "Exactly." Pausing he looked at his brother and smirked. "Have you never wondered why I never killed you? Even though I could have easily? The amount of enemies I have battled against, who far out weigh you in power, I have defeated without a single thought, and yet, you a hanyou, have survived my attacks? Have you ever wondered why?"

Inuyasha frowned. Shaking his head he sighed. "I suppose it is because we are evenly matched? Or you don't wish me dead like you portray."

Shrugging, Sesshoumaru smiled a true smile then. "I suppose you will never know. You are the only living relation I have, so perhaps I wish to continue battling you, and only toy with the idea of killing you. Or perhaps it is the whole idea of knowing I can beat you at any time."

"Keh! I have beaten you many times, Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha scoffed.

Smirking, Sesshoumaru nodded. "Indeed, as I have defeated you. Anyways, let us not dwell on that right now, we have to figure out this current problem of us being pups. I find this irritating. But I do like having my left arms back." He muttered throwing a glare at his brother.

Inuyasha snickered. His smile faltered then.

Sesshoumaru noticed and felt his smile fade. "What is it?"

"Let's hope Naraku doesn't find out about this."

Sesshoumaru growled. "Why in _Hell_ did you have to mention his name?"

"Why do you hate him so much?"

"Why do you?"

"You first."

Shaking his head firmly, Sesshoumaru snarled in annoyance. "You."

"But I asked first." Inuyasha pouted.

"Stupid mutt. I don't care who asked first."

Sighing, Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Fine! Naraku was the one who caused my being sealed to a tree. It's along story."

"Make it short."

"I heard about the Shikon Jewel being able to make youkai more powerful, so I went to steal it and that was when I stumbled across Kikyou."

"The miko who sealed you? The one who is now the walking dead?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and nodded. "I spoke with her and yes had my heart stolen. She suggested me using the jewel to become human, and I agreed."

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Stupid mutt."

"Well I had planned on becoming a full youkai, thank you very much, but I fell in love with Kikyou. Anyways, we were supposed to meet the next day and Naraku somehow used my image to attack Kikyou. I'm not sure exactly what happened, but I thought she had betrayed me, and so I stole the jewel and she sealed me to the sacred tree. Miroku's family was cursed by Naraku, hence the wind tunnel in his hand, and Sango's little brother was taken by Naraku."

"Kohaku." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at that. "The boy who tried to kill Rin."

"It's all Naraku, Sesshoumaru. Why do you hate him so much?"

"He used me as bait, tried to absorb my youkai self, tried to kill Rin, many reasons. I suppose we all have reason to hate him."

Inuyasha looked at his brother. "Do you think we can defeat him?"

Sesshoumaru snorted. "He is a hanyou, nothing more then pieces of weak youkai put together to make up a whole. He is so cowardly that he keeps himself hidden in hopes of catching us off guard. Let's hope we are back to our normal selves when he shows his ugly self again. If not then we will find our end, little brother."

"Who are you calling little?" Inuyasha snarled.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "We appear to be the same age, but I am still older then you by a few hundred years, Inuyasha."

"Keh! So you say."

"Come, perhaps we can have one of your humans catch us some food, I'm getting hungry."

Inuyasha nodded. "You and me both. I wonder if Kagome has any more of those ramen noodles left."

Sesshoumaru glanced at him strangely. "Ramen what?"

"Noodles. I think you would like them. They are from her time."

"Her time?"

Inuyasha stopped, his eyes widening drastically. "Right, you don't know about that. Forget I mentioned it." He waved his hand nonchalantly. "Come on, I'm famished."

Sesshoumaru bit his tongue from any comment and followed his brother into the cave.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: The Arrival of Myoga and Toutousai**

Before Sesshoumaru could enter the cave behind his brother, a thump made him turn around. Blinking, he stared into three eyes of a cow. Stepping back he glanced up and saw the swords smith. Rolling his eyes, he opened his mouth to say something, but something bit him, and he smacked his hand out of surprise and shock. A now flattened flea floated into his hand.

"Myoga." Sesshoumaru muttered. So it was the same flea that had traveled with his father.

Toutousai walked up and looked Sesshoumaru up and down. "You look like you did all those years ago."

Sesshoumaru raised his eyes to the sword smith. "Yes mind explaining this?"

Toutousai walked away.

"Hey! I was talking to you." Sesshoumaru snarled.

"Master Sesshoumaru." Myoga cried, hopping in his hand.

Looking down into his hand, Sesshoumaru turned and followed Toutousai into the cave. Before he could take a step however, he felt something brush against his legs and looking down he saw the two tailed cat mewing and gently kneading his leg. Pausing in mid step, he waited.

"Sesshoumaru!" His name was called from inside the cave, and he lifted his head.

"I'm coming, but mind calling off the _cat_?" He winced when a set of claws pierced the material of his pants and dug into his skin when he uttered the word cat.

Sango appeared. "Kirara." The exterminator said happily. "I have a bowl of treats for you."

The two tailed cat abandoned her kneading of his leg and ran off into the cave. Sighing with relief, Sesshoumaru followed, still holding Myoga in his hand. His eyes adjusted to the light in the cave, and he saw Toutousai kneeling off to the side among the others. Taking a deep breath, Sesshoumaru joined them and watched the sword smith pull Tenseiga out of its scabbard. Scrutinizing it thoroughly, he placed it to the side shaking his head, and then he pulled Tessaiga out and peered at that. Placing that sword to the side, he stood up shaking his head.

"Well, that's that." He muttered, walking towards the entrance of the cave, leaving everyone open mouthed and staring at his slow retreating back.

"What do you mean that's that?" Inuyasha cried. "Hey! Get back here!" The small hanyou jumped to his feet and raced after the sword smith.

Sesshoumaru blinked. Inuyasha grabbed the smith's hand and started pulling back trying to stop his escape. Both his feet here planted heel down in the stone, leaning as far back as he could, pulling the arm of Toutousai who seemed not to notice. Inuyasha was being pulled along despite his efforts.

Suddenly Toutousai stopped, causing Inuyasha to be knocked off balance and hejolted forward beside the smith. The desperate tugging, then the immediate stop caused him to fly forward with his arms flailing at his sides, falling face first into the stone ground with a grunt of surprise.

"Goodness, what is this?" Toutousai murmured. "Who are you, boy?" The smith glanced down at the red blob on the floor.

Myoga sighed in Sesshoumaru's hand.

"You do look familiar boy." Toutousai tilted his head gasping. "Are you my new apprentice?"

Inuyasha growled and lifted his head. "No, you fool!" Jumping to his feet he tried to glare at the smith, but rolled his eyes instead seeing only the knees of Toutousai before his eyes. Lifting his gaze he narrowed his eyes, trying his damndest to look menacing.

"Oh good a fighting spirit. Come along boy, we have a long way to go." Toutousai nodded. Turning around he made his way to the cave door, but was stopped by other people in his way. "Oh, Kagome, Sango. Nice to see you again. Where is Inuyasha? I had wanted to speak with him about Tessaiga and how he treats that sword."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "Some things never change. Still as senile as ever, old man."

Toutousai turned around and nodded to the youkai. "Very right you are, Sesshoumaru." The smith stopped suddenly, and gasped, eyes widening. "Goodness, what happened to you. You should be what, nine-hundred years old by now."

Shaking his head, becoming annoyed, Sesshoumaru growled. "Not quite. Did you forget the reason for your coming? Or is this a game that you are playing?"

Snapping his fingers, Toutousai reentered the cave, stepping around Inuyasha mindlessly. "We should wait for Inuyasha to arrive." The smith sat down beside Sesshoumaru and the smith smirked. Peering at the child, he nodded. "Well I don't have to worry about you killing me. You don't even have claws yet boy."

Sesshoumaru grunted, clenching his fist. Myoga squealed in his hand and he looked down quickly releasing his grip. He had forgotten about the flea.

Toutousai turned around when someone poked his shoulder, and he peered into golden eyes of his apprentice. "Boy, you should not disturb an old man when he is having a conversation. Be good and wait by the door."

Inuyasha growled, and Sesshoumaru chuckled. "I assumed we were waiting for Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru grunted.

Toutousai nodded. "Now where could he be?" He said looking around.

The hanyou's eyes narrowed even more. "I'm standing right here, you idiot!" He shouted.

Toutousai gasped. "You shrunk!" He stated.

Growling frustrated, Inuyasha jumped onto the old mans lap and pulled his hakama in his grip. "I didn't shrink you fool. You were brought here to explain this." He waved to him and his brother.

"Oh that's right. You both had been fighting and were wondering what had happened to you. Well isn't it obvious?" The smith chuckled.

Inuyasha, still in the smiths lap, growled. "We were changed into children. Would you mind explaining to us why?"

Toutousai grunted, holding his finger to his chin. "Now, let me see. Oh, that's right. Sesshoumaru, what sword did you use when fighting Inuyasha?"

Rolling his eyes, Sesshoumaru sighed. "I started with tokijin, but the blasted hanyou dislodged it from my grasp."

Toutousai nodded. "Right, you then used Tenseiga, a healing sword, to fight."

Gritting his teeth together, Sesshoumaru nodded. "I have used the sword in the past, sword smith."

"Yes, very true, but have you ever used the sword against Tessaiga?" The smith asked.

Sesshoumaru paused, and glanced at Inuyasha who was still in the smith's lap with his hakama firmly between his clenched fists. Inuyasha glanced at him and frowned.

"I don't think you have actually." Inuyasha muttered.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "I haven't, now that you mention it."

Toutousai nodded. "Well, there's your answer." He made to get up, but Inuyasha snarled, gripping his fists tighter. "Oh, alright. Tenseiga and Tessaiga were both made from your father's fangs were they not?" Shaking his head, he muttered in exasperation. "Children!"

Waiting for a moment as both Inu pups nodded, he then continued. "Well, you see, the fangs were your fathers. If you think about it, you really wouldn't have fangs in your own mouth fighting against each other for dominance, right? It's the same now that they are swords. They know that they are from your father's fangs, were once a part of each other as much as your father, so they are telling you what they think of the constant bickering."

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru looked unimpressed.

"Tenseiga was never meant to be used in battle against Tessaiga. The moment the swords realized the intentions they decided they had enough and intervened."

Inuyasha growled. "They're swords!"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "How can swords intervene or even know what is going on?"

Toutousai looked at Myoga, who was inching his way onto Sesshoumaru's shoulder. "I think what Master Toutousai is trying to say is that when the swords clashed in battle; you opened a rift in time. A healing sword not meant to be used in battle, and a destructive sword meant only for battle, used against one another opened this rift taking their owners to another level in life."

"So how is this reversed?" Miroku asked, listening intently.

Myoga sighed. "I'm not certain it can be." He squeaked suddenly when he was gripped tightly in a fist.

Sesshoumaru glared at the flea. "I am not staying a child!"

"If I'm not mistaken, to get back to your normal selves, you would have to find this rift and seal it. This is a theory." Myoga moaned, twisting in the youkai's strong grip.

Inuyasha released Toutousai's hakama and stepped out of his lap to glare at the flea. "Wouldn't this rift be at the sight of where it opened?"

"Not necessarily." Myoga muttered still struggling to free himself. "The rift can fluctuate between its own dimension and anyone it chooses. It can pop up for moments, or it can remain in place for long periods of time, but it can also vanish and reappear miles away minutes later, or disappear entirely for years." The grip on him got tighter.

"So do you mind explaining how we are to find this rift?" Sesshoumaru snarled.

"This is a theory, Master Sesshoumaru. If this is in fact the case, the swords must work together and release their curse on their owners. The owners must work together, put aside their differences, and basically prove to the swords that their intentions have changed. If the swords believe that their owners are worthy, then they will show the way to the rift. Much like they did when they drew you to Sou'unga."

"Their pulsing." Inuyasha grunted.

Myoga nodded. "Now they can show the way to the rift, but if you don't reach the rift before it vanishes then you would have to start your search over again."

Sesshoumaru took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. "Basically a never ending cycle."

Myoga nodded, and sighed when the grip on him released. "Remember this is in theory. I can only assume that this is what the swords had intended. Your father never wanted you brother's to fight, and so he made sure that you never would."

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes slowly, and glared at the flea. "There is something you're not telling us."

Myoga gulped. "Well…uhh…if you cannot reverse this in the swords allotted time that they have set, you will remain as you are, reliving your childhood."

Sesshoumaru reapplied his grip on the flea. "And what pray tell is the swords allotted time to break this curse?"

Myoga squeaked. "I don't know. You would have to ask the swords."

Sesshoumaru growled and dropped the flea. "This is ridiculous." Standing up he stalked out the door of the cave, and left the others sitting there staring in stunned silence at the news they had just heard. If things were going to get complicated, then this was only the beginning.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Finding a Neutral Path**

Inuyasha stood there for long moments, deep in thought. The news they had received from Toutousai and Myoga was just starting to sink in, and now he was left speechless, and confused. There were so many questions racing through his head, but he didn't utter any of them. Except one.

"Hey, Myoga?" Inuyasha looked up quickly.

"Yes, Master Inuyasha?" The flea replied, rubbing the feeling back into his body from being held so tightly in Sesshoumaru's grip.

"You said that we would resort back to our childhood forms, should we not find this rift in the swords allotted time frame correct?"

"In theory yes." Myoga nodded, hopping across the floor and landing on the bridge of Inuyasha's nose.

Inuyasha frowned. "There is one thing I don't understand." Lifting his fingers, he pried the flea off his nose and stared at him. "I understand the part where we would remain children, but would our minds also resort back to it? Would we forget everything?"

The flea sighed. "I'm not familiar with this myself, Master Inuyasha. But I would image that everything you have learned and seen in your adult life would be erased along with your adult form."

"That would mean…" Inuyasha looked over at his friends slowly. '_I would forget Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and…_' His thoughts trailed off. '_Kagome._' He frowned. '_I can't forget about them._' Swallowing, he turned his gaze back to the flea. "I can't forget about them. I refuse to." He growled and stood up walking out of the cave angrily.

Miroku looked at the retreating form of Inuyasha and shook his head. "What should we do?" He asked the others who sat in a circle.

Kagome looked at him hard. "What do you think we're going to do? We're going to help them get back to normal." She replied suddenly fuming.

Rin was seated beside Sango and nodded in agreement. "I don't feel very safe without Lord Sesshoumaru around."

Jaken sputtered. "What about me, you brazen child? Who looks after you when he is away?" He shook his staff.

Rin smiled. "I feel safe with you Master Jaken, but it is a different kind of feeling." She shrugged, and drew her knees up wrapping her arms around her legs. Placing her chin onto her knees she sighed.

Sango rubbed the little girls back. "Don't worry, Rin. We'll find a way to reverse this."

Shippo shook his head. "What about Naraku? We have to continue our search for him too, you know."

Miroku nodded. "We can't go looking for him until those two are back to their normal selves. We alone can't destroy him; we need Inuyasha's Kaze No Kizu and his Bakuryuuha."

Rin nodded. "Lord Sesshoumaru's Souryuuha."

Jaken sat down heavily and nodded. "It's true. Compared to those two we have nothing."

Sango narrowed her eyes. "We do so." She snapped. "We have faith in each other, have companionship, trust, dedication, plus we aren't as weak as you think, Jaken." Sango fumed. "I have my Hiraikotsu, Miroku has his Kazaana, Shippo has his Kitsune-bi, and if we stick together we are strong."

Kagome nodded. "Divided we don't have a chance, but together that's a whole other story." She smiled widely.

Toutousai smiled slightly, and nodded in approval. '_Perhaps they could teach those two blockheads a thing or two._' He reached out his hand and pulled the Tenseiga closer. The blade was immaculate, almost new looking, so that left the conclusion that Sesshoumaru had used the sword rarely. Shrugging, he took out his leather cloth and began polishing the blade.

-------------------------

Sesshoumaru was situated in a tree to the right of the caves entrance, sulking. His arms were crossed and he glowered in anger. The last thing he wanted to do was to travel with those measly humans, but what choice did he have? In this body he was weak. Toutousai had been correct. Looking at his hands he stared at the small flimsy claws that had yet to strengthen and grow longer. His milk teeth had yet to fall out and reveal his adult teeth, which would eventually include his fangs. Even his whips were out of the picture. Shuddering he remembered how long after he grew his fangs that the whips had made themselves known. Closing his eyes tightly, he shifted on his branch.

Taking a deep breath he lifted his head to the darkening sky, a shuffling of feet caused his gaze to travel to the caves entrance and he smirked. Groaning, Sesshoumaru lifted his gaze once more to the sky.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha muttered, climbing the tree to sit beside his brother.

"Can't I have a bit of peace without you around?" Sesshoumaru snarled.

Inuyasha nodded, and began his descent. "Sorry."

Startled at how easily Inuyasha apologized, he reached out his hand and stopped his brother. Not sure why he did, he took his hand off Inuyasha's arm and stared at it. "Just remain quiet, and don't bother me."

Inuyasha frowned, but he nodded, shifting his position on his branch. There were questions he wanted to ask Sesshoumaru, but the sudden change in his brother made him not want to disturb that, so he took a deep breath and stared at his brother for a moment. '_What is he looking for?_' Inuyasha wondered, seeing Sesshoumaru's gaze dart across the sky. Tearing his eyes away from his brother, he lifted his own eyes to the sky.

They sat there in silence for a while before Inuyasha glanced over at his brother, who still scanned the sky for something. Frowning, he looked back to the sky, then back to his brother, back to the sky and again to his brother. This went on for a few minutes before Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Will you stop that?"

Inuyasha twitched. "Sorry. What are you looking for?"

Sesshoumaru lowered his gaze and peered at Inuyasha. "The moon."

"Oh." Nodding, the hanyou smiled. "I watch the moon."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Why is that?"

Inuyasha smiled. "All Hanyou's have a specific cycle during a month that they fear. I am no different. I watch the cycle of the moon every night, dreading that one particular cycle that changes me."

Sesshoumaru frowned. "Changes you? You mean when your human blood takes over and you are left defenseless." Smirking, Sesshoumaru turned his gaze away. "How close to that night are you?"

"Too close." Inuyasha whispered. "Will you be traveling with us to find this rift?"

Sesshoumaru snorted. "What choice do I have? You heard them, we have to work together. We need both swords to show us the way, Inuyasha."

The younger brother nodded. "Then you will see what cycle of the moon changes me. That is something I don't particularly want you to know."

Sesshoumaru frowned and stared at his brother in surprise. "Did I kill you that time you were full youkai?"

Inuyasha shook his head.

"Then what makes you think I would kill you should you be human? If I kill you Inuyasha it will be when you are in your hanyou self."

Inuyasha glared at his brother for a moment. '_If?_' He thought. Turning his eyes back to the sky, he glared at the small sliver of moon that began showing against the darkening sky. "Dammit." He growled. Counting silently to himself he figured he had two or three days until the new moon.

Sesshoumaru frowned and turned his head to stare at the moon that seemed to push through the dark blue sky. Glancing back at his brother he saw Inuyasha's mouth move in silent counting. "Its close isn't it?"

Inuyasha froze, but after a moment he nodded. "Too close. Maybe a few days."

"What did you do when you were younger and this happened?" Sesshoumaru asked, feeling a strange sensation enter his soul.

"I hid. Where ever I could, I always hid so no one would find me. I still do."

Nodding, Sesshoumaru frowned deeper and scrutinized the moon. '_A few days, would be a new moon._' Startled, his mind ran back to Inuyasha's birth. He had been born on a night with no moon. Blinking with sudden realization, he snapped his head back to his brother. "It's the new moon isn't it?"

Inuyasha sucked in his breath sharply. "Why do you say that?"

"You were born on a night with no moon. It was the night of the lunar eclipse that you were born actually. In a few days the moon will vanish for the night, which would mean there is a connection on the night of your birth to the night you loose your youkai power." Sesshoumaru spoke quickly in a hushed tone. Feeling his frown deepen even more, Sesshoumaru thought back to his first discovering Naraku. "When was the first time you saw Naraku?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Umm." He paused. "My first knowledgeable discovery of him, or the first time I actually laid my eyes on him?"

Sesshoumaru tore his gaze from the moon. "When you first discovered his betrayal. When was the first time he tangled his hanyou self with your life?"

"I think it was the night I was sealed. I didn't discover that until only months ago. I believe it was Kikyou who had her first encounter with him, but Kaede would know about that."

Sesshoumaru nodded.

Inuyasha pondered this. "Didn't Naraku tell us that he can change his night? That it is his doing on which night he looses his demonic power?"

"So he says. If that is true, then it is because of the constant changes he makes to his body. His absorption dates, now if we can figure out when he plans on absorbing his next victim, perhaps we can figure out the cycle when he is at his weakest."

"Sorry to bust your bubble, Sesshoumaru, but we do have a little problem of our own that we need to take care of first."

"Bust my bubble?" Sesshoumaru blinked.

Inuyasha giggled. "It's something Kagome says all the time. Sorry."

Shaking his head confused, he lifted his gaze to the moon once again. "I used to watch the moon with father."

Inuyasha smiled. "I wish I could have known him."

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Just watch the moon and do your thinking in silence."

Grinning now, Inuyasha jumped off the branch landing with a soft thud on the ground. Racing into the cave, he hoped his friends remembered his night of uselessness and weakness.

His friends turned to look at him as he entered the cave. "Hey Inuyasha? Something wrong?" Miroku asked seeing his racing.

"No, but we will have a problem in a few days. Has anyone noticed the moon lately?" Inuyasha groaned, waving his hand to the gaping hole that was the entrance of the cave.

"That's right!" Kagome gasped. "The new moon."

Inuyasha glared at her.

"Well, we will just have to remain hidden, and keep our eyes open for signs of danger." Miroku sighed.

Rin looked over at them. "What's wrong with the new moon?"

Sesshoumaru walked into the cave. "It's when things get complicated, Rin." He muttered.

Kagome turned to stare at him. "You know?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. Seating himself beside Rin he frowned when his eyes saw Toutousai. "What are you doing with my sword, old man?"

"Polishing." Came the distant mutter.

Rolling his eyes, he turned his gaze to Rin. Fighting the question that came to his lips, he grumbled. He was feeling restless, standing up Sesshoumaru began pacing. Taking a deep breath, he let it out with a huff.

Inuyasha stared at him. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm restless. I need to do something." Sesshoumaru muttered absently.

"I'm hungry." Rin sighed.

Sesshoumaru nodded. He turned to ask her that question that sat on the tip of his tongue and he snapped his mouth shut with a click, biting his lip trying to hold the question at bay.

Inuyasha grinned. "There is a stream nearby." He smirked when Sesshoumaru turned around nodding.

Rin suddenly jumped to her feet. "We can go fishing!" She exclaimed.

Sesshoumaru felt a smile pull at the corner of his lips. '_What a smart girl._' He thought silently, relieved he didn't have to ask. Grunting with indifference, he turned away from the group and made his way out of the cave, following the smells of fresh water. Soon he was accompanied by the others, and he almost jumped when Rin raced past him in excitement. Even Jaken seemed to be excited, since Rin had taught him how to catch fish. "Heh." Inuyasha fell into step beside him.

"You should have just said something."

Sesshoumaru grunted.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, and then he grinned and darted after Rin and Jaken. "Perhaps having a little fun wouldn't kill us, right?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. '_Fun?_'

"I'll race you, Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha's voice cried out from far a head of him.

Frowning, he lifted his gaze at the challenge. "You had a head start, mutt." He remained walking.

Inuyasha grinned and stopped. "Fine. I'll wait." If he was stuck in a child's body, then he wasn't going to be the only one who found a bit of joy in it. If he had to beat it into his brother, then that was what he was going to do.

Before Inuyasha could recover from his thoughts, Sesshoumaru raced by him and pushed him to the ground.

"That is not fair." Inuyasha cried, getting to his feet, and racing after his brother.

"Children." Miroku muttered.

Sango smiled. "This should be interesting."

Shippo pouted.

"Why don't you join them Shippo?" Kagome laughed seeing the pout on the young fox's face.

Without a word, Shippo hopped off Miroku's shoulder and bolted down the path after the others.

Kagome looked on her shoulder at Myoga. "Is it ok to let them act like kids, Myoga?"

Myoga nodded. "I don't there is any harm in it, but be wary about their actions. If they start acting like this all the time, then I would worry."

"What signs should we be looking for?" Kagome asked, looking back to where the children had raced.

"Constant play, Inu pups play rough and don't have a care in the world. They are mischievous, sneaky, always up to no good. I'm sure Toutousai can converse with the swords to find out exactly how long they have to find this rift and seal it." Myoga said seated contentedly on Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome nodded, and hoped that was what Toutousai was doing back at the cave. He had waved them off, saying he wanted to polish the swords and repair any damage he found. Sounds of splashing water reached her ears and she grinned. Happily she ran towards the stream, and came upon it moments later.

Rin was wading in the water, her kimono hiked up to stay dry. She was hopping from foot to foot, chasing what fish were in the stream, towards Jaken who scrambled through the water awkwardly.

Inuyasha sat on the bank and watched the fish curiously, as if he were trying to remember how to catch them. Sesshoumaru was beside him, leaning over dipping his left hand into the water, trying to scoop up the fish that evaded Jaken's grasp, and Shippo was sitting on a stray rock watching them as if he were the one who was protecting the children. Kagome grinned.

A sudden splash made her look back towards the water, and she saw Sesshoumaru head first in the stream, with his feet in the air, and a grinning Inuyasha dusting his hands off with contentment. The hanyou turned away, and bolted towards Kagome, before Sesshoumaru had pushed himself out of the water eyes narrowed, and looking around for his brother.

Inuyasha darted behind Kagome's legs and she gasped. "Why are you hiding behind me? I'm not going to save you." She stepped away just as Sesshoumaru's eyes landed on Inuyasha whose eyes widened. Gasping, he jumped behind Miroku's legs, and Miroku shook his head stepping away as well.

"Hey!" Inuyasha whimpered, his eyes widening even more as he took in his brother's casual walk towards him. Holding his hands out and backing up, he darted behind Sango's legs, and gripped her kimono tightly in his little hands, holding on for dear life.

"No way." Sango muttered, prying Inuyasha's hands from her clothes. "You are on your own, Inuyasha."

Whimpering desperately, Inuyasha glanced around him. "Traitors." He grumbled, and spun around taking off down the rocky shore of the stream.

Sesshoumaru grinned, nodding his thanks to them as he continued to walk casually after his brother. Kagome grinned. "He does deserve what ever Sesshoumaru does to him this time."

Miroku chuckled and nodded in agreement. Sango placed her hand over her mouth also nodding. They turned their heads when they heard a shout of surprise, a large splash, and then silence. Glancing at one another curiously, they saw Sesshoumaru strolling back towards them, a small smile on his lips and a glint in his eyes as he dusted his hands off. Nodding to them once again, he went back to his spot by the water, and they turned their heads back to where Inuyasha had vanished.

Soon a rather wet child stumbled across the rocks, defeated. His hair was plastered on his head, his ears drooping slightly and he glared at them. Curling his lip he walked up to them and thought for a moment. Dropping down to all fours he shook himself spraying them all with the water that flew off his clothes and out of his hair. With a smirk and a sniff, Inuyasha turned away and dropped back down beside his brother, still pouting.

Kagome blinked, and turned her head to Miroku and Sango who also stood there a bit stunned. Frowning, Kagome narrowed her eyes and stalked towards Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" She cried.

Inuyasha stiffened, glancing over his shoulder, he felt his eyes widen drastically as she stormed over to him. Yelping, he took off down the other side of the stream, covering his ears with his hands as he ran.

Smirking, Sesshoumaru took a deep breath and sighed. This was turning out to be a very good evening.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Mischievous Little Pups**

The day was practically over, as the group now prepared for bed around the small fire that had been built inside the cave. Everyone was asleep except for Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, who sat near the caves entrance silently. Finally Inuyasha stood and wandered over to the sleeping group quietly, stepping over Shippo who lay in the middle of his path. Stopping beside Kagome, he smiled slowly, and plopped himself beside her, curling up into a ball and promptly went to sleep.

Sesshoumaru stared at the moon. He was confused over this whole turn of events. Not knowing what to do, he glanced over his shoulder, searching out his companions, and found Jaken and Rin sleeping contentedly. Shrugging his shoulders, he turned his gaze back to the star lit sky and sighed. His two headed dragon slept nearby, however every once in awhile the ears would twitch and move towards a sound that had caught its attention. Nodding in satisfaction, Sesshoumaru felt at ease knowing Ah 'Uh was keeping watch.

Looking down to his feet, his eyes caught a crawling bug, and he wrinkled his nose at it. An idea sprouted in his mind and he smirked to himself. Standing up, he walked out of the cave, past Ah' Uh who lifted their heads watching him, and then laid back down upon discovering it was their master, much smaller master, but their master none the less.

Kneeling beside a log, Sesshoumaru grunted, pushing it over quickly. Smiling broadly at the many crawling insects under it, he looked around to see if anyone would notice. Scooping up a handful of the wriggling bugs, he darted back to the cave and peered in searching for anyone awake. Seeing them still sleeping as soundly as before, he tip toed into the cave and knelt beside his slumbering brother.

Biting his lip, he pulled out a few bugs and laid them on his brother's fire robe, and proceeded to the next person in his brother's group. Once finished, he smirked again, and felt his eyes slip to the side where his sleeping companions slept. Feeling his mouth pull upwards into a broad smile, he knelt beside Rin and placed a large wriggling worm by her hand, allowing it to touch part of her, and moving to Jaken, he looked into his hand at the left over bugs and dropped them unceremoniously onto his retainer. Nodding in satisfaction he bolted out of the cave before the bugs woke the sleeping company. Quickly climbing a tree, hiding in the branches, Sesshoumaru leaned against the trunk and waited.

He didn't have to wait long when a loud squeal echoed through the cave signaling Rin had been abruptly disturbed. Smirking, several other cries and yelps issued from the cave and Sesshoumaru quickly placed his hand over his mouth holding back his laughter that threatened to escape his mouth.

Several minutes later Rin came out of the cave carrying a handful of his pets and placed them into the bushes. Giving a large yawn, she rubbed her eyes and started back towards the cave entrance.

"Rin." Sesshoumaru whispered. The little girl stopped and turned around curiously. Smiling, Sesshoumaru jumped out of the tree, and landed in front of her, quickly clasping his hand over her mouth to muffle the startled cry that almost escaped. "Easy, it's only me." He smiled, lowering his hand when her eyes filled with recognition.

"Lord Sesshoumaru." Rin smiled. "You put the bugs in side didn't you?" She whispered, glancing over her shoulder quickly.

Sesshoumaru smirked and nodded. "I was bored." He shrugged indifferently.

Rin's eyes widened and she giggled softly. "I think Lord Inuyasha knows that it was you."

Pursing his lips, Sesshoumaru nodded in affirmation. "I think I'll stay outside tonight." Turning away, he jumped back into his tree and winked at Rin who smiled and walked back into the cave quickly.

-------------------------

Something sharp landed on his head, jolting him into awareness so suddenly that he toppled over off his branch and onto the ground with an oomph. Lifting his head out of the dirt, Sesshoumaru flinched at the tapping foot of Inuyasha's human girl. Smiling broadly and feigning mock innocence, Sesshoumaru got to his feet and dusted himself off.

Inuyasha smirked behind her, tossing a rock in his hand. Silently, Inuyasha had found it quite amusing as the girls had practically flown around the cave in a fit. Secretly, he had stuffed a few of the bugs into Kagome's pack before Rin had gathered them up fearlessly.

. Snickering at the memory of his brother's startled expression then falling face first to the ground off his high perch, Inuyasha held back the urge to pounce on his brother.

Sesshoumaru blinked, staring at the company quickly, seeing them all standing behind Kagome and Inuyasha, all looking slightly miffed. "What?" He muttered. Swallowing when they all glanced at him in a manner that said revenge, he felt his eyes widen slightly. Only Rin stood off to the side giggling at the sight. Quickly weighing his options, Sesshoumaru about faced and bolted into the forest, and he heard his brother's cry of surprise.

Hearing Inuyasha chasing him, Sesshoumaru cursed his ill luck at not having his speed, but smirking, he realized that Inuyasha didn't either. Not taking any chances, Sesshoumaru ran harder. Suddenly something attached itself to his feet and giving a cry he fell to the ground for the second time that morning. Turning over, he peered at his feet which were tied together by a large chain, and the two tailed cat landed beside him, with the Youkai exterminator sitting on Kirara's back.

Gasping, he unwound his feet and jumped up turning around only to get barreled over by a flash of red. Landing on his back with his brother pinning him down smirking, Sesshoumaru whimpered. "Get off, get off!" Sesshoumaru cried, pushing at his brother. Inuyasha toppled over and tried to grab his brother's ankle, missing the navy blue pants by a mere inch. Giving a yelp, Sesshoumaru was lifted off his feet and he hung suspended in the air by his sash. Sango grinned at him.

Defeated, Sesshoumaru growled, narrowing his eyes. "That's not fair, six against one." He whimpered.

"Mischievous little imp." Sango laughed.

"I'm not an imp!" Sesshoumaru protested, as the exterminator carried him back towards the cave. Wriggling frantically knowing that something was planned for him, Sesshoumaru was thoroughly trapped in the exterminators grip. Grumbling, he fell limp and pouted. This sure seemed familiar to him. Suddenly he was dropped onto the ground for the third time that morning and he glared at Sango.

Kagome grinned and walked over to him, helping him to his feet. "You have the wonderful task of getting water for everyone this morning, _Lord_ Sesshoumaru." Filling his arms with the water bottles, she dusted her hands off, and turned away.

Blinking at the bottles in his hands, he dropped them and picked one up, twisting it this way and that curiously. "Hey wait!" He muttered, peering closely at the clear plastic container. "How the hell am I supposed to put water in this thing?"

"That is for you to figure out, Sesshoumaru. Maybe next time you will think twice about disturbing our sleep." Kagome smirked, and reentered the cave.

Turning, hearing Inuyasha approach, he held the bottle out to him in question. "How do you get water in this thing?" He asked, slightly miffed. Peering at it again, there was no stopper to remove, or a hole to allow water to get inside it.

Inuyasha smirked. "Take the lid off." He shrugged as if that was explanation enough. Racing into the cave, he left Sesshoumaru staring blankly at him, with a puzzled look quickly replacing his blank one.

Turning to the bottle again, he looked for the stopper. Actually the 'lid', Inuyasha had called it. Furrowing his brows, he twisted it in his hand again, looking at it dumbly. Holding it up towards the sky, he closed one eye and peered through the plastic thing. Lowering it again, he shook the dratted thing, and then tossed it to the ground where it bounced. '_Bounced?_' Growling at it, he pounced on it, causing it to flip into the air, and fall a few feet away. Growling louder now, he pounced on the thing again, that was now rolling and bouncing over stray stones. Quickly jumping on the thing again, he blinked and peered at it, it now sat squashed under his feet completely flat. Pursing his lips, he picked it up and twisted it this way and that to see if it would return to its regular shape and found it to be quite useless.

"Huh!" He snorted, turning away from the now mangled bottle. Looking to the others scattered on the ground behind him, he sat down cross legged in front of them and pondered these strange water flasks that Kagome had given to him.

Several minutes later, Kagome exited the cave and raised her brows at Sesshoumaru who was now biting on the plastic, creating holes of his own with his milk teeth. Standing up, he grinned at her and shrugged his shoulders. "I'll be back with your water in a moment." With that he darted off with the dented and mangled bottles.

Kagome burst into laughter, her eyes seeing the stray bottle which was twisted into who knows what, and reentered the cave holding her stomach.

Inuyasha glanced at her curiously. "What's wrong with you?" He asked, his foot currently scratching at his ears, trying to relieve himself of the itch that had suddenly dropped on him. Lifting his gaze and lowering his foot he watched Kagome owlishly for a moment before glancing towards the caves entrance.

Shaking her head, now doubled over, with one hand wiping at her eyes, she laughed even harder.

Blinking, Inuyasha watched her as if she had finally lost what sense she possessed. "I missed something didn't I?" He pouted. "What did I miss? How come I always miss the good stuff?"

Kagome laughed even harder.

A few minutes passed, and Kagome finally stopped laughing, wiping away the tears, she was now seated on the ground with her legs crossed, shaking her head. Just then, Sesshoumaru walked into the cave carrying the bottles of water, except little streams of water leaked out from the holes he created. He dropped them at Kagome's feet, which sent her into gales of laughter again.

Inuyasha blinked at his brother mouth open in shock. Pursing his lips, he felt his eyes widen at the plastic bottles, and giggled at the sight.

Sesshoumaru shrugged, winking at his brother.

"What did you do to our water bottles?" Miroku gasped, staring at the leaking containers, on the ground, creating a puddle at Kagome's feet. This only caused her to laugh harder, now clutching her stomach again, and falling to her side.

"I made holes. I couldn't figure out how to take the stopper out."

Miroku shook his head and stared at Kagome hard. "You didn't tell him how to take the lid off?" He accused. "Now what are we going to do for water?"

Rin tugged on his robes and handed him a large water jug. "We have jugs that we use for water."

Miroku nodded. "Thank you Rin. Next time find Sesshoumaru something else to do. He ruined your nice bottles."

Kagome nodded and sat up wiping at her eyes again. "That was the funniest thing I have seen in a long time. The first was when I gave Inuyasha chocolate."

Sango tilted her head. "I never heard about that one."

Kagome shook her head. "I'll tell the story another time, but we should think about heading out. Toutousai told us last night that we have to get Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru to that rift by the next new moon. We have just over a month."

"Just." Inuyasha growled sulking. "New moon will be fun." He sighed rolling his eyes at the thought.

---------------------------

They were on the path, several hours later, Sango, and Kirara in front, followed by Miroku and Inuyasha, then Sesshoumaru and Kagome, followed lastly by Ah' Uh Rin and Jaken. The latter two were in an argument, and Sesshoumaru felt himself roll his eyes at the familiar bickering between his two wards.

The air seemed to cool quickly as the clouds passed over head, and they all glanced up at the grey sky.

Miroku looked back over his shoulder. "Looks like a storm is coming." He sighed.

Inuyasha groaned. "Great. What fun."

"What are you complaining about? I have umbrella's you know."

Sango pulled out her straw hat, and tied it under her chin, handing Miroku one, she grinned and patted her shoulder for Kirara to jump to. The two tailed cat mewed and curled herself around Sango's neck, happily.

Sesshoumaru snorted. Turning around, he peered at his wards and saw Jaken wrinkle his nose at the mere thought of rain, but Rin giggled and seemed excited. "I hate rain!" He snarled, sniffing the air and detecting the faint scent of water. "Here it comes."

Just as the words excited his mouth, the rain started. Blinking, he lifted his head and stared at the green thing that was blocking the rain from falling onto his head. "What is that?"

"An umbrella." Kagome smiled, handing him the pole to hold.

"I don't need some girl's formal thing to keep me dry." He retorted, shoving the pole back into her hands.

Kagome shrugged and pulled the umbrella to cover her entirely, leaving Sesshoumaru standing still on the path glaring at her retreating form. Suddenly a loud clap of thunder brought him out of his surprise, and he practically jumped a foot off the path, nearly falling onto Rin who stopped behind him at the sound.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, that was really loud." She whispered.

He nodded, glancing around him curiously. Just then Miroku came back and informed them of a small rock overhang just up a ways and they all scrambled to shelter.

---------------------------------

They sat there watching the rain for what seemed like hours, when it stopped as suddenly as it appeared. Now the sun reappeared and shone on the wet ground, and they all crawled out from the tight cramped space they had sheltered in. Rin stretched and looked around her, suddenly giving off a cry of surprise, and turning to them excitedly.

"Look!" She cried gleefully. "Oh can I go pick some flowers?" She begged them.

Sesshoumaru frowned and rolled his eyes. Nodding his head, he followed her into the small field, and watched as she raced from flower to flower picking random colors. Inuyasha walked up beside him and smirked. "Is she always this happy?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, watching the little girl's antics with narrowed eyes. "Always."

Inuyasha grinned and walked into the field looking around him curiously. He stopped beside something and called over his shoulder at the others who had joined them. Kagome shook her head and entered the field.

"Hey look at this!" Inuyasha called, which caused Sesshoumaru to raise his brow at the exclamation from his brother. Walking over, he stopped beside Inuyasha and froze. Blinking blankly, he stared at the small oval object attached to the log. Swallowing as a familiar sound reached his ears, he took a wary step back. "Uhh." His mouth fell open when several buzzes reached his ears, and he about faced and bolted for the closest person he could see. Almost knocking Kagome off her feet as he flew into her arms, he bit his lip at the bees that flew around Inuyasha.

"You found a bee's hive." Miroku smirked, backing away slightly as more bees exited their hive.

Inuyasha didn't care about the bee's at the current moment, as he stared at his brother clutched in Kagome's arms. "Hey!" He cried.

Sesshoumaru whimpered as his childhood memory of flowers and bee's entering his mind in a wave of uncertainty.

"You're afraid of bee's?" Inuyasha snorted, biting his lip in amusement.

"No!" Sesshoumaru grumbled. His eyes gave another story as he watched them swirl around Inuyasha.

"If you hate bee's so much, why do you let Rin pick flowers?" Inuyasha snickered.

"They get her, not me." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at his brother.

"And if she offers you flowers?" Inuyasha was practically giggling now.

"I don't take them." Sesshoumaru growled.

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru felt his eyes widen at the startled look on Inuyasha's face. Immediately the hanyou's hands started waving and he yelped racing off away from the swirling bee's.

Miroku gulped and took another step back at the now angry swarm of bee's that flew after Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru snorted, watching in amusement as his brother tried to elude the bee's. "Serves him right." Kagome turned around and began retracing her steps back towards the woods.

"Might be a wise idea to find water quickly." She called out to the group who were also retracing their steps. Lowering Sesshoumaru to his feet, he grabbed the front of her shirt in his fists.

"Don't you dare put me down!" He snarled.

Suddenly, Miroku and Sango raced past her. "Get moving, Kagome."

Looking over her shoulder, she saw Inuyasha running right for them. Gasping, she turned and bolted, still holding Sesshoumaru in her grasp.

"Don't leave me!" Inuyasha wailed. "Get them off, get them off." He cried flinging his arms around frantically.

Rin had jumped onto Ah' Uh and had picked up Jaken and now they flew over head, watching from above. "That stupid Inuyasha." Jaken squawked.

They watched from above, as Kagome, and Sesshoumaru went one way, and Miroku and Sango went the other way, leaving Inuyasha running in several directions.

Jaken yelled down to him. "You fool, jump in the water!"

Inuyasha seemed not to be listening to them.

"Ah' Uh, can you grab Lord Inuyasha and drop him in the river over there?" Rin asked.

The two headed dragon nodded and swooped down and grabbed the frantically running Hanyou, and lifted him off the ground with a swirling of bee's all around him. Inuyasha was whimpering and yelping. Above the water, Rin patted Ah's side and Inuyasha was dropped into the river quickly. "Fly higher, Ah' Uh. They will come after us next." Rin took a deep breath.

It was several hours later, and Kagome was seated with Inuyasha in her lap who was whimpering helplessly as Miroku pulled out the stingers the bee's left behind. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Inuyasha yelped, as one stinger after another was pulled out.

Sesshoumaru crawled up and got to his knees behind Kagome watching his brother suffer. "Idiot!" Sesshoumaru laughed.

"Who are you calling an…ow…idiot!" Inuyasha moaned. "This is all your fault."

Sesshoumaru snickered. "Mine? How do you figure?"

"You distracted me."

"I did not."

"You did too." Inuyasha complained. Finally, Kagome pulled her pack towards her and unzipped the top. "I have some ointment in here somewhere." She mused, digging her hand deeper into the pack. Inuyasha felt his mouth fall open and he glanced over his shoulder staring at Sesshoumaru panicked.

Sesshoumaru blinked at the silent begging look, and he smirked shaking his head wondering what his brother had done. Before anyone could react, Inuyasha had jumped out of Kagome's lap and had darted into the bushes beside the river.

"Ewwww!" Kagome cried, yanking her hand out of her pack, worms and other bugs crawling all over it. Eyes widening at the realization, Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"It didn't do it!" He protested, racing after his brother's retreating form, listening to the girls all cry out in anger.

Suddenly a hand darted out and grabbed his foot and he plummeted to the ground in a heap beside Inuyasha who sat there with his finger to his lips. "I think we're both going to be in for it this time." Sesshoumaru hissed.

Inuyasha snickered behind his hand and nodded. "I have more in store for Kagome. Pay back for getting me to sit all the time!"

Sesshoumaru blinked, wondering if he really wanted to know.

Inuyasha giggled softly. "You know, we might be able to really get them if we work together."

Sesshoumaru frowned. "I don't understand."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Hell, when I was this age, I used to get back at all those villagers who used to tease me, by pranking on them."

"Ah. What do you have in mind?" Sesshoumaru whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: An Unexpected Guest**

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru exited the bushes once they had come to the conclusion that enough time had passed for the women to cool down. A small fire was crackling off to the side of the rocks, and their companions were happily telling stories and eating fish that they had caught in the river behind them. The same river that Inuyasha had been unceremoniously dropped in earlier that day.

Kagome and Sango both looked up smiling broadly at the brothers as they approached the fire, and Rin waved quickly scooting over closer to Jaken to allow Sesshoumaru room to sit down beside her.

"So what were you two up to all afternoon?" Miroku smirked, his eyes wandering towards Sango whose attention was at the current moment distracted enough for his liking.

Inuyasha sniffed. "Like you would care." He plopped himself down far away from Kagome, and noticed her frown. "What?"

"You always sit right next to me. What's wrong?" She asked, putting on an innocent look.

"Keh! I don't trust you." Inuyasha scoffed, flicking his hand absently in the air.

Sesshoumaru snickered, seating himself beside Rin, and happily took the offered fish. "Are we expecting company?" He asked, his hand freezing in mid air, and sniffing around him curiously.

Kagome blinked. "Not that I know of." She glanced at Inuyasha who also sniffed the air. "Inuyasha?"

The hanyou growled low in his throat, and jumped to his feet. "Time to hide. It's that blasted wolf!"

Rin froze, and glanced around her fearfully. "Wolf?" She whispered.

Sesshoumaru frowned. "What wolf?"

"Kouga." Kagome rolled her eyes, and watched as Inuyasha darted into the bushes.

Sesshoumaru's frown deepened. "Who's Kouga?"

Jaken gasped. "That's the leader of the wolf tribe who once tried to barricade your way through a forest."

Rin shivered, and scooted closer to Sesshoumaru. "The one who sent his wolves on a feeding frenzy?" He asked looking at Rin startled.

Jaken nodded looking at Rin concerned. "The same one whose wolves killed Rin."

"Ah, I see now." Sesshoumaru frowned even deeper. His eyes narrowing.

"You've met him before?" Kagome gasped. "You have to hide too. It will do no good for him to see you or Inuyasha in this state."

"I will not hide like a coward." Sesshoumaru hissed.

Sango took a deep breath and quickly got to her feet. "You stubborn little twerp, what are you going to do?" She asked picking him up by his sash which was quickly beginning to become a habit of hers. Irritated, Sesshoumaru snarled in her grasp, but before he could do anything he was tossed into the bushes quickly.

Just as Sango took her seat again, a whirl of wind approached and Kouga stopped beside Kagome grinning madly. "My dear, Kagome. It is so good to see you again." He drawled, gripping her hand tightly in hers.

Kagome shuddered. "Uh-hi Kouga. What are you doing here?" She stammered trying to get her hand back from his clutches.

Kouga glanced around him frowning. "Where's that mutt, Inuyasha? Did he abandon you?" He raged, letting her hands fall. "Where is he? I smell him around here. How dare he leave you unprotected?"

---------------------

Meanwhile in the bushes, Sesshoumaru was pining Inuyasha to the ground, holding his face into the dirt, muffling the enraged cries that his hanyou brother was trying to utter. Inuyasha's feet were thrashing wildly, his fists flailing around him desperately. Sesshoumaru blinked, and debated if knocking Inuyasha unconscious would be wiser then allowing him to thrash around like he was.

--------------------

"Where is he Kagome?" Kouga cried, sniffing around the camp quickly, standing upright as his followers entered the clearing. Rin squeaked and darted behind Jaken as the wolves following Hakkaku and Ginta came behind them. "Where's that mutt face?" He growled, sniffing Rin only to fall back as Jaken's staff connected with his head.

"Stay back you stupid wolf!" Jaken squawked. Rin whimpered.

"How dare you!" Kouga growled picking the staff from Jaken's grip and tossing it into the bushes.

--------------------

Sesshoumaru bit his lip, holding back a cry as Jaken's staff connected with his head. Rubbing his bruised skull with his left hand, still holding Inuyasha down with his right, he held his breath for a moment before letting it out slowly. Blinking back the tears from the solid blow of the staff, he gripped it in his hand and tossed it right at the stupid wolf leader whose back was now turned to the bushes.

--------------------

The staff flew out of the bushes in seemingly slow motion to Kagome as she felt her eyes widen at the sailing stick. Her mouth opened in horror as the staff landed solidly on the back of Kouga's head knocking him out cold instantly.

Suddenly the bushes broke out in a frantic rustle, yelps and thuds followed, a mass of sticks and leaves flew out of the bushes, then there was silence. Eerie silence, as Kagome knelt beside Kouga, helping him into a sitting position.

"What the hell hit me?" Kouga grumbled rubbing his head. Not noticing Hakkaku and Ginta's stares at the bushes.

Kagome waved her hand quickly. "Oh it was nothing. Jaken's staff always returns to its master, so it had to go through you to get to Jaken." She quickly explained hoping desperately that it worked.

Kouga blinked, and stared at the toad in question, and saw the staff clutched in his grip. "Really? Hmm." He muttered. "So where is mutt face?"

"Chasing after youkai?" Kagome shrugged. "Sometimes he wanders."

Kouga jumped to his feet, pulling Kagome up with him. "Then why do I smell him around?"

Kagome swallowed. "We all smell like Inuyasha, Kouga-"

"What are those two doing here anyway?" Kouga asked, waving to Rin and Jaken.

"Who?" Kagome played dumb.

Kouga frowned. "Aren't those Inuyasha's brother's wards? What's his name again?" He asked placing his finger to his chin. "Oh that's right, Sesshoumaru."

Jaken started to squawk, only to be tripped by Rin who placed her foot out as he walked forward. She clutched at him, trying to keep him between her and the wolves.

"He left them behind, as he chased after Inuyasha. I think they said Naraku was close by." Kagome mentally patted herself on the back.

Kouga twirled around quickly. "Really? Which way did they go?"

Kagome pointed downriver, and Kouga waved as he bolted off.

Sango sighed in relief.

"Brilliant work, Kagome." Miroku nodded.

They waited silently for a moment staring at the bushes. Nothing appeared. Kagome frowned and glanced at Miroku who looked at Sango who eyed Shippo. "What?" Shippo cried. "I'm only a kid, why do I have to check it out?"

Gritting his teeth, Shippo trudged into the bushes and stared in surprise at the two brother's who pinned each other down, in an extremely awkward position. Inuyasha had his right foot planted on Sesshoumaru's neck pushing outward, while Sesshoumaru held Inuyasha's arms behind his back, pulling Inuyasha backwards into a bow shape. Inuyasha's teeth were buried in Sesshoumaru's right arm, his neck craning backwards and sideways to reach the arm, as Sesshoumaru's teeth were embedded in Inuyasha's left leg which was bend to the side and over the hanyou's head; both were growling low in their throats.

Shippo shook his head staring in quiet wonder. Blinking at them as they remained still, both not moving due to their painful situation, Shippo snickered. Looking over his shoulder, he called out to the others. "Hey come take a look at this!"

Soon the others came through the bushes and stared at them in quiet wonder. It was Miroku who broke the silence. "Do we even want to know how they managed to get themselves into this mess?

Everyone shook their heads. Shrugging their shoulders, they left the brother's alone, returning to their fire and meal which was quickly getting cold.

Soon after rustling could be heard along with more yelps, and a few curses followed. Then Sesshoumaru exited the bushes brushing off his pants as if nothing had happened. The only tell tale signs were the blood marks and torn clothing he wore. Then Inuyasha limped out of the bushes after his brother and pounced on him, causing both to fall to the ground in a tangle of limbs, rolling on the ground, growling and snarling. Kagome squeaked and jumped out of the way of the rolling brother's causing her to step back quickly.

Miroku lifted his dinner up over his head, drawing his legs closer to him as Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru rolled past him. "Goodness." He stated, watching the two roll over a sleeping Kirara, who mewed loudly, jumping to her feet and racing away to a safer spot. Looking back at his dinner he sighed.

Sango shook her head placing a piece of fish in her mouth silently, while Shippo watched in fascination. Kagome sighed, rolling her eyes irritated. Myoga hopped on Kagome's shoulder scolding the two Inu pups who were now rolling towards a tree trunk.

A loud thud entered the air as they connected with it solidly knocking the two senseless for a moment while they caught their breath. Inuyasha was the first to get his bearings and he jumped to his feet storming away. Sesshoumaru snarled, having none of that and hopped to his feet, pouncing on his brother.

This went on for hours; finally Kagome had enough and stood up angrily. "That's enough. Stop it." She cried.

Miroku nodded. "I agree with Kagome. You two will be black and blue by morning."

"Inuyasha!" She yelled, seeing him tackling his brother once more. Turning her eyes to Sango she shook her head. "They're ignoring me."

Sango nodded smirking.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed. "SIT!"

Rather then one grunt of pain issuing from the hanyou, another one filled the air as Inuyasha fell right onto his brother pinning them both into the earth creating a small crater.

Sesshoumaru groaned, trying desperately to maneuver from under his brother. "Get off." He whined.

"I can't!" Inuyasha whimpered, waiting for the spell to release so he could move. Finally the rosary around his neck dimmed and he jumped to his feet. "That hurt! What was that for?" He snarled.

"Want another?" Kagome warned.

Inuyasha sniffed and spun around, almost loosing his footing as a wave of dizziness came over him. Blinking rapidly, he felt his world tilt dangerously to the side. "Oh, that _really_ hurt." He moaned, sitting right where he was.

Sesshoumaru still had yet to move. Eyes closed and breathing deeply, he finally pushed himself into a sitting position and stared at his brother in horror. "You let her get away with that?" He asked, placing his hand on his chest gingerly.

Inuyasha nodded, remaining silent. His world was still spinning. He had never been a pup when she had sat him before, but now he knew he didn't want another occurrence of that. Not that he did when he was his regular form, but his youkai powers always protected him from that kind of pain.

Sesshoumaru whimpered. "Don't _ever_ come near me again when she's going to sit you."

Inuyasha frowned. "Like I know when she's going to sit me. She just does it, you idiot."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "You're the idiot who allowed that thing to be bound around your neck. I would just take it off."

"I didn't plan this, you know." Inuyasha grumbled. "She's the only one who can remove this stupid thing."

Sesshoumaru felt his eyes widen, remembering her threat a few days ago about having one crafted just for him. "She wouldn't, would she?" He whispered in horror.

"What?" Inuyasha sighed in relief as his world became still once again.

"She said she was going to have one made for me." Sesshoumaru felt his eyes widen drastically.

"Kagome is always good on her threats."

"Hnn." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "I think we need some backup for this payback plan of yours." He whispered his lip curling into a snarl.

Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder casually, and smirked. "Who'd you have in mind? I think they're all against us at the moment."

Sesshoumaru grinned, flashing his white teeth. "I'm certain a little girl would love to help out her Lord Sesshoumaru."

Inuyasha gaped. "You'd involve her?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Sesshoumaru felt his smile grow. "Oh yes. Who better? Kagome?"

Inuyasha shuddered. "Uh." He grunted.

Sesshoumaru nodded and sighed. "Tonight?" He whispered.

Inuyasha nodded.

Standing up, and stumbling slightly over to the fire, Sesshoumaru sat down with a thump. "I never imagined that would hurt that much." He complained.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "This coming from a full blooded youkai who only hours ago had been rough housing with a certain brother of his. How can you two complain? Especially Inuyasha who blows off a gaping hole in his gut? That will never make sense to me."

Sesshoumaru snorted. "Youkai powers grow with age. If you haven't noticed were pups now. Maybe six years of age."

"Well don't get too playful, alright? Myoga warned us to keep you two from playing too much." Kagome sighed.

"It's instinct." Sesshoumaru shrugged. "Besides, I haven't had this much fun since I was this age, which was centuries ago."

"You call that fun?" Sango asked tilting her head to the side.

Sesshoumaru grinned. "What would you expect from Inu pups? Tossing a kemari ball around? Sitting around playing with flowers?"

"Knawing on a bone." Inuyasha smirked, crawling over to them. "Actually a kemari ball sounds kind of fun right now."

Shippo shook his head. "Good grief. Children!" He stated.

Inuyasha glared at the fox. "Excuse me? You're a kid too you know."

"I'm a lot more mature then you are, even when you're in your normal self."

Inuyasha snorted. "Right!" He plopped himself next to his brother. His eyes trailed over to a piece of fish that was sitting on a rock by the fire. Reaching his hand out to grab it, he was smacked firmly by Sesshoumaru.

"Don't you dare!" His brother snarled.

Kagome laughed. "Here Inuyasha, your favorite." She smiled handing him a cup filled with steaming noodles.

"Ramen!" Inuyasha cried, grabbing the cup frantically.

Sesshoumaru stared at the item curiously. He watched in amazement as his brother quickly fingered the noodles out of the cup and into his mouth. "Animal!" His brother grunted.

"Ook whoff hawhing." Inuyasha muttered around a mouthful of noodles.

Sesshoumaru shook his head and glanced at Rin who was talking happily to Sango who was telling her a story of her brother Kohaku. Turning back to Kagome, he frowned. "So, Kagome, when will you return the swords to us so we can begin this journey of finding this rift?"

Kagome raised her brows. "Try never." She scoffed. "The swords will work as long as we are all together. At least according to Toutousai."

Rolling his eyes, Sesshoumaru sighed. "Figures." Quickly picking up the fish that he had discarded earlier, he polished it off as Inuyasha's eyes trailed over to it, as the last of the noodles filled his mouth.

Inuyasha pouted. "I'm still hungry."

Kagome laughed again. "I think I have something else in my bag." She pulled the yellow pack closer to her and began rummaging through it. She pulled out several strange items, placing them at her feet, with Sesshoumaru staring at them curiously. Reaching his hand out for a small blue box, made of that same material the bottles had been made out of, he sniffed at it.

Turning it over, he peered at the clear plastic covering the front and tapped on it with his small claws. "What's this?" He asked, holding the thing out to her.

"That's a clock." Kagome smiled. Turning her attention back to her pack, she almost jumped out of her skin when the alarm sounded on the said clock. A loud crackle filled the air, as the item flew out of Sesshoumaru's hand and into the fire. "Hey! I needed that."

Sesshoumaru blinked and watched the item melt in the heated flames, and drew his mouth into a tight line. Inuyasha stared at the fire watching in amusement as the clock she used to time the cooking ramen, melted into a puddle of blue.

Kagome smacked Sesshoumaru's hand away as he reached for another item that lay at her feet and she glared at him. "Don't touch." She scolded, pulling the items closer to her.

Inuyasha snickered. "That was funny. What else do you have that will melt?" He asked reaching his own hand out for something.

"Oh no you don't." Kagome pushed his hands away. She wasn't able to stop him from grabbing a long stick like item and she felt her eyes widen dramatically as he tossed it into the fire. "Oh my god." She cried, quickly standing up and racing away from the fire. "Run."

Inuyasha blinked for a minute staring at her, but then a loud crackling filled the air, and everyone bolted from the fire in a flash. As they stood back at a safe distance, they watched the remarkable display of colors fill the air above the fire and finally it became silent again.

"What was that?" Inuyasha gaped.

"That, you idiot, was a fire cracker!" Kagome cried.

Sesshoumaru peered around Miroku's legs, blinking at the fire and whispered to Rin who also hid behind the monks legs. "Think its safe now?"

She nodded and stared at the fire and then clapped her hands excitedly. "That was so pretty. Do you have anymore?"

Sesshoumaru frowned as Kagome laughed and nodded. "I have some sparklers and other things I brought back from my country to show everyone."

Everyone made their way back to the fire, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru being the only ones warily staring at it as if it would jump out and bite them. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha sat a ways away from the fire keeping their eyes on it warily. When everyone finally settled down for the night, both brothers grinned at each other and quickly set to work on their plans.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: The Wind Arrives and New Realizations

Sesshoumaru crept up to Rin's sleeping form quietly, holding back the annoying snicker that threatened to escape his mouth. Biting his lip, he leaned over and peered at her sleeping face, noticing the small smile playing upon her lips as she dreamt. Smirking, he reached his hand out to shake her, only to have her roll over and flip her hand through the air catching him full on in the face. Biting back a yelp, he gripped his nose in his hands and winced at the dull throb that now existed. Sitting back on his heels, he glared at Rin, and shot another glare over his shoulder at his brother who he could barely hear in the darkness.

Wrinkling his nose, he cautiously moved his hand away from his face and placed it on her shoulder shaking her softly, so he didn't startle her. Her eyes opened and she blinked for a moment before a huge smile broke across her face at him. Rolling his eyes he placed his finger to his lips hoping she would comply with the small gesture. She nodded and sat up stretching.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" She asked whispering softly.

Grinning from ear to ear, he waved her to follow him out of the light and clearing into the darkness. Rin nervously nodded and followed him closely. So closely in fact that she almost dislodged his footing when she stepped on his heels.

Grunting, he sat next to Inuyasha who shook his head.

Rin squinted barely seeing them in the darkness. "What is it?"

"Would you be interested in helping Sesshoumaru and I get back at the others?" Inuyasha frowned hoping she would say yes, for his fear was if she said no, Rin would run to Kagome and inform her of their little plan.

Rin rolled her own eyes, and smiled. "Why? What did they do?" She asked in her small musical voice.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "We are only wanting to have a bit of fun is all, Rin."

A bit oh formed on her lips as she stared at them. "You are going to get in trouble." Rin smirked. "I remember pulling pranks on my older brother when he was still alive." She whispered softly.

Inuyasha peered at her. "Really? Like what?" He asked his brows rising under his bangs.

Rin frowned and placed her finger to her chin thinking quietly for a moment before she grinned. "Oh now I remember. Once I stuffed a pile of worms in his nagajugan, put ants in his shoes, but that really didn't work all that good cause they climbed onto his bed instead."

Inuyasha snorted through his nose. Sesshoumaru just peered at the little girl who he had thought was innocent.

"I also stuffed an old fish into his clean linens and he smelled like a dead fish all week. Then there was that time I put curry in his food, and snow in his boots. I did lots of stuff to him." Rin grinned wider remembering her pranks.

Sesshoumaru gaped at her. "I thought you were innocent!" He accused.

Rin bit her lip and put on a look of pure innocence. "I am." She giggled.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "Innocent from tripping Jaken whenever I'm not looking?"

Rin gasped and placed her hands to her mouth in mock innocence. "Did I do that?"

Inuyasha snorted again. "She's perfect!" He declared. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, nodding in agreement. The three youngers sat close to one another whispering softly and quickly before any of them were missed. Rin giggled a few times and eventually made her way back to her bedroll, but not before stopping beside Kagome's backpack, digging through it quietly. Pulling out the items she found interesting, she turned to her bed roll stuffing her kimono full of small objects, once that was finished she lay down and promptly fell asleep.

The next morning around the fire, Rin sat next to Jaken who ignored her irritating presence. "Will you stop bugging me you stupid girl." He squawked.

Rin pouted. "But Master Jaken, I was only watching you."

Jaken sniffed. "Right and I'm a stuffed pig!"

Rin blinked and then giggled. Shrugging her shoulders, Rin went and sat down on her bedroll and sighed watching the others. Sesshoumaru sat off to the side eating his morning meal, while Inuyasha grunted to himself. Kagome was digging through her pack searching for something, Shippo was happily organizing his toys and Sango was preparing Kirara's meal. Miroku sat back as usual watching Sango as she bent over and he grinned.

Kagome stood up and looked around her frowning. "Hey, has anyone seen my toothbrush?"

Sango and Miroku glanced up and shook their heads.

Kagome sighed. "I must have forgotten it at home, but I could have sworn that I had it with me." She turned back to her bag and starting digging through it again. "Even my toothpaste is gone, and my floss. What in the world?" She grumbled.

Rin shared a quick look with Sesshoumaru and they shook their heads shrugging. Inuyasha smirked to himself, knowing that Rin had accomplished gathering items out of Kagome's pack, but the little girl wouldn't know what the said items were.

"Oh this is just stupid." Kagome huffed, and tossed her pack back to the ground. She sat down with a sigh and placed her cheek in her hand, leaning it against her knee lost in thought.

Rin dug her little hands into her bedroll pulling out the small round object she had filched from Kagome's pack, peering at it while the others seemed occupied with other things. Shrugging her shoulders, Rin placed the small item into her Kimono, and pulled out a small tube item from her bedroll peering at it curiously. She placed it into her teeth and bit down into it, but the horrid taste that filled her mouth caused her to spit and smack her lips in disgust. The motion brought some attention to her and she grinned suddenly, laying her hands in her lap innocently.

"Are you alright, Rin?" Miroku asked quietly.

She nodded, trying to maintain the smile on her face, while trying to work the taste out, and she peered at Lord Sesshoumaru quickly.

His golden eyes caught her brown ones and he smirked. Crawling over to her, he pushed her over with the top of his head, and growled. "Don't put stuff in your mouth." He hissed. Miroku shook his head and bent over once again breaking small twigs for the fire. His eyes traveling over to Sango from time to time with a grin on his face.

Sesshoumaru sat back on his heels now that the attention was away from Rin, and she took her nails and brushed off her tongue quickly. "Eh." She gasped. "Gross." Rin stuck her tongue out of her mouth and grimaced.

Sesshoumaru stared at her and grinned. "What else did you get?" He whispered.

Rin beamed and pushed aside her bedroll slightly so he could see what she had. Sesshoumaru frowned at the small pile of strange items and shook his head shrugging. Inuyasha walked over and knelt down beside them and glanced at the items giggling amused. "Now all we need to do is figure out what to do with these things." He whispered, turning away so that they weren't suspected of anything.

Sesshoumaru's eyes trailed after his brother and he smirked. "I think we should include Inuyasha in our little plot."

Rin's mouth dropped open. "But Lord Sesshoumaru, if we do that then he will turn against us."

Sesshoumaru tilted his head. "So?"

Rin shook her head and giggled at her lord. He was sure acting strange, not to mention he looked weird as a child her age. She gasped when the wind picked up and she lifted her gaze to the sky. Everyone covered their faces and then glanced up when the wind died down. "What was that?" Rin whispered, but when her eyes landed on a tall woman she squeaked and tried to hide behind Sesshoumaru.

Kagome and the others felt their eyes widen at the woman who stood slightly off to the side peering at them all. Her eyes landed on Inuyasha and her mouth fell open. "Well isn't this interesting?" Kagura grinned, her eyes narrowing.

Miroku and Sango stood up and blocked her view of Inuyasha, and Kagome raced over to where Sesshoumaru sat growling softly at her.

Kagura's eyes followed Kagome and her eyes widened at seeing Sesshoumaru the same as Inuyasha.

"What do you want, Kagura?" Miroku asked.

"What has happened here?" The wind sorceress asked frowning, glaring at Sesshoumaru through Kagome's legs.

Sango hefted her weapon and stepped forward.

Kagura moved to stare at the demon slayer and she smirked. "I only give you word that Naraku has planned something for you, but you will be rather useless as children."

Sesshoumaru stood up and walked around Kagome growling low in his throat. "Where is Naraku, Kagura?" He tried to sound menacing, but the attempt was pointless as his voice betrayed his current condition.

Kagura laughed. "You are darling as a child. But not very convincing, Sesshoumaru."

The small youkai snarled at that.

"Temper, temper. Normally you are emotionless when I see you, but you are rather feisty now it seems."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes.

Inuyasha got up and stared at her. "Are you going to tell Naraku about this?" He asked fear filling him quickly.

Kagura shrugged. "What happened when I caught you in human form, Inuyasha? Does Naraku know about that?" She glanced at the sky catching sight of the moon and she grinned. "It seems your night is coming rather quickly isn't it, hanyou?"

Inuyasha growled and bolted towards her, leaping off the ground and gripped her kimono in his hands. Growling loudly, he stuck his face right to hers. Kagura smirked and lifted her hand pushing him outward. "Get off me."

Enraged further, Inuyasha gripped her kimono harder, pushing against her hand. "Not until you tell us what Naraku has planned."

"I thought you were annoying before. Get off me, Inuyasha." Kagura hissed. "If I had any choice in the matter, I wouldn't even be here. Naraku commanded me to come."

Sesshoumaru smirked and shook his head turning away. "More of Naraku's annoying tricks."

Kagura glanced at his back. "Avoid the plains to the North. If you wish to keep this little mishap a secret."

Everyone gaped. "Why are you telling us this, Kagura?" Miroku asked suspiciously.

Kagura shrugged, still pushing Inuyasha away. "Will you get off me, you irritating little flea!" She pushed sharply, causing Inuyasha's hands to slip and make him fall onto the ground roughly. "Much better. Remember what I said." With a quick glance at Sesshoumaru, Kagura lifted her hand and plucked a feather from her hair and flew off as quickly as she had come.

"Get back here!" Inuyasha cried, getting to his feet and racing after her disappearing form.

"That was strange." Miroku frowned. "Why would she warn us? Unless that is part of Naraku's tricks."

Everyone turned around and regarded the monk curiously.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Kagura despises Naraku just as much as the rest of us."

Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha's brother. "Why?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged.

Rin walked over and stood next to Sesshoumaru. "Lord Sesshoumaru, wasn't that the same lady who was lonely?"

He nodded. "I remember she had asked me to kill Naraku in exchange for some shikon shards."

The company gasped.

"I have no need for them. I had denied her request. However Naraku holds something of hers and she is afraid of him."

Kagome nodded. "Why are you after Naraku?"

Sesshoumaru peered at her, and then turned away, remaining silent.

Miroku shook his head. "We should get some rest. Tomorrow we can decide if we can trust her or not."

Inuyasha grumbled retracing his steps over to the fire. "I don't like this."

Kagome nodded. "None of us do Inuyasha. We should just stay here tomorrow night. The first day starts and it wouldn't be good for us to travel when Inuyasha is in human form."

The hanyou turned and glared at Kagome. "I was able to survive out here when I was a pup. There's not much difference you know."

Sesshoumaru snorted. "Unfortunately for you, Inuyasha. There is a big difference."

"Oh? What would that be, you bastard?"

"I am also a child." Sesshoumaru glared right back at his brother.

"So what?" Inuyasha growled. "It's not like you were ever around."

"Is that so? Ever wonder why you never came across any youkai when you were in human form? I knew your nights, Inuyasha. I was always nearby."

Inuyasha froze, and the others stared at the full demon shocked.

"Are you saying you watched over Inuyasha after his mother passed away?" Miroku blinked.

Sesshoumaru curled his lip, refusing to answer. He turned away and sat down on his bedroll.

Inuyasha shook himself out of his shocked daze, his eyes trailing over to where his brother now sat. "I never knew that." He whispered. The hanyou walked away from the ground silently, and climbed into a tree pondering his brother's words carefully. Was his brother really there? His mind raced back to that day when his mother passed away.

---------------------

_Crawling to his feet, he quickly glanced over his shoulder. He could hear them, and smell them as they trudged through the forest enraged. They were chasing him, although he didn't know why they were. Biting back his tears, he continued racing anywhere to safety. His mother was no longer alive. She had passed away in the night and when he had woken he had found her lying on the bed. _

_Wiping away his tears that started to fall to his cheeks, he ran even harder. These large things were yelling and cursing after him, and he suppressed a shudder. Lifting his eyes, he stopped abruptly and gasped. There was no more path to run on. Just a large cliff that dropped into a thick mist._

_Feeling his golden gaze widen in fear, he scrambled to the edge and peered down. There was a small overhang he could hide on. The lip of the rock hung over long enough to hide him. Nodding, he crawled over and had to jump the rest of the way down, and he scooted to the wall, and pulled his legs up to his chest. _

_Holding his breath, he shuddered and felt tears fill his eyes again. Wiping them away angrily, he wasn't sure if those monsters could smell tears, and he cursed himself. Shrinking back, he saw one of them hover over the edge of the cliff and he froze. As quickly as they had come, they were gone. He didn't move, even after their retreating feet had signaled their leaving. His mind ran over the previous night, and he sniffled._

_---------------------_

_**The night was cold, and his mother had crawled out of bed where she had stayed for most of the winter. Izayoi wrapped herself into a winter kimono and stumbled to the fire adding more logs to it. Lowering herself beside her small son, she had gathered him into her lap and rocked him back and forth gently. He had inched closer to her warm overheated body and heard the rattle in her chest.**_

"_**Mother, why does your chest rattle?" He had asked. **_

"_**My dear Inuyasha, your mother has a cold." Izayoi kissed his cheek.**_

_**Snuggling closer, he nodded.**_

_**They had stayed there for most of the night, before Izayoi told him to go to bed.** **She had coughed several times through out her song she had sung to him, but he never noticed the red that lingered on her lips after the last few coughs, and he had obediently crawled onto his futon, and had gone to sleep.**_

_**The next morning he had tried to wake her, but her skin was cold. A five year old Inuyasha had even started a fire, and had tried to heat up her chilled body, but she never woke. Her sightless eyes peered at the roof of their hut, and her lips were tinged blue. Then they had come. The men of the village, checking up on Izayoi as they did every day since midwinter. **_

_**One glanced at the small five year old and scooted him outside, into the chilly morning air. Early spring left the air cold and the snow was starting to melt when the warmer part of day arrived.**_

_**The men exited the hut, and told Inuyasha to leave. Frowning, he was chased out of the village, all the while crying out why, and calling for his mother. That was when he ran, and he kept running, until he felt his whole body freeze in terror when he had heard sudden yelling and crashing through the trees. Then he saw them, the youkai. **_

_---------------------_

_Shuddering, he scooted closer to the wall of the cliff and lowered his head onto his knees. "Mother." He sobbed. Lifting his head suddenly, he sniffed their air fearfully. There was a scent lingering nearby, and he froze in terror. The youki emanating from this youkai was greater then the ones who had chased him._

_He felt his whole body start to shake, and closing his eyes, he hoped it would go away. Listening intently, he heard a soft thump and he whimpered._

"_Inuyasha." Said a soft firm voice._

_He lifted his gaze and shuddered again. Gasping, he peered at the tall figure that stood there standing over him almost protectively. Frowning, he wiped away his tears and scooted further back trying to bury himself into the wall that he leaned against. 'How does he know my name?'_

_The man walked forward, kneeling in front of him, and waited. "Inuyasha." He said again._

_Whimpering louder, but nodding at the golden eyes that stared at him, he suppressed another shiver. "Who are you?" Inuyasha whispered._

"_I am Sesshoumaru." The youkai muttered._

_Inuyasha nodded. "How do you know my name?"_

"_I am your older brother." The figure hissed. "Why are you out here?"_

"_They chased me out." Inuyasha whimpered._

"_Who?" Sesshoumaru frowned. _

_Inuyasha shook his head quickly, feeling tears fill his eyes again. "The men like mother."_

_Sesshoumaru nodded. "You have the lingering smell of death on you."_

_Frowning, the small child sniffed at his red haori and lifted his gaze to the golden eyes of the youkai Sesshoumaru. "Mother wouldn't wake up." Inuyasha shivered._

_Sesshoumaru felt his mouth open slightly. "Izayoi." He whispered. "I see. Come." The older youkai stood up and turned around, Inuyasha also stood and walked next to him, only coming up to his knees._

"_Where are we going?" Inuyasha whispered, lifting his eyes up and up until they met his brother's._

"_No where, but away from here." Sesshoumaru sighed. Bending over, he gently picked up the small Inu pup and sniffed at him, holding him away from his own clothes. "You stink of death and humans."_

_Inuyasha squirmed in the tight grip and swallowed._

_--------------------_

Inuyasha sat forward quickly looking over his shoulder at Sesshoumaru. Jumping out of the tree and racing over to where his brother sat talking with Rin, he fell to his knees.

Sesshoumaru lifted his head and frowned. "What do you want?"

"You were there! I remember. When my mother died. You were there." Inuyasha accused.

Sesshoumaru nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: A Severe Setback**

Inuyasha plopped himself down next to his brother and scowled. "I think you're lying." He stated, a pout coming to his mouth.

Sesshoumaru shrugged, and turned his gaze to Inuyasha. "What makes you think that?"

"You told me you were unaware of my mother's passing. Didn't you tell me that you didn't know I was alone at such a young age? Now you're affirming that you were there."

"Your memory is muddled, Inuyasha. I knew your mother passed, I thought she would have lived longer, true, but if you must know, I figured that our last conversation would have been the last. I was hoping you would not remember my involvement with you in youth."

Inuyasha squirmed uncomfortably. "Why would you lie to me?"

"I didn't lie Inuyasha, only held back some pertinent information." Sesshoumaru sighed. "If you must know, you traveled with me for several years. However, you don't seem to have any recollection of any of it."

Inuyasha frowned and pouted more. "Of course I don't. I don't think much about my past. I certainly don't remember you really being there. I do remember you being cold, and heartless as you are now."

"Can we get off topic now?" Sesshoumaru looked over at Rin who had crawled over to Jaken and was now poking and prodding at him. "Rin, leave Jaken alone."

Rin glanced up and nodded. "Yes Lord Sesshoumaru." She sat back and grinned widely.

Sesshoumaru turned his eyes back to his brother, and frowned. "Inuyasha?"

"I hate you." The hanyou whispered, getting to his feet and walking away.

Sesshoumaru was used to it. Shaking his head, he felt a small twinge of regret as he watched his little brother walk away sadly, and he grunted. Taking a deep breath, Sesshoumaru got to his feet and followed Inuyasha into the trees.

"Would it have made any difference if you had remembered my involvement with you as a pup?" He asked, sitting beside the hanyou, who brushed his eyes against his sleeves.

"Leave me alone!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Don't presume to tell me what to do, little brother." The youkai narrowed his eyes.

Inuyasha snarled louder and turned to face his brother. "Still all talk? I don't want anything to do with you. Go away."

It wasn't the fire in Inuyasha that caused him to be startled, but the tears and hurt that lingered in the golden eyes. Sesshoumaru shook his head sadly. "As you wish." Standing, the youkai walked away and looked through the trees to the moon. It was better this way. Leaving his brother, allowing him to believe that he hated him and despised his blood. Wasn't it?

Looking down at his feet, which normally were a lot farther down then they were now, Sesshoumaru frowned. What he wanted was to be traveling again, without his brother and his company. Searching for Naraku, and living his life in peace. Not traveling as a pup helpless and weak.

Sighing, Sesshoumaru lifted his head feeling a hand on his shoulder. He glanced at the hand, and then up at the face of his brother's human girl. "What do you want?"

Kagome knelt beside him and pulled Sesshoumaru into her lap, hugging him. "Inuyasha will get over it. He's just hurt right now." Apparently Kagome had overheard their conversation.

Sesshoumaru struggled in her arms, trying to wiggle away. "Let me go."

Kagome hugged him tighter. "He really doesn't hate you, you know."

The youkai stopped struggling, and glared at her. "It would be better if he did."

Inuyasha's voice floated from out of the trees. "I do so hate him!"

"See?" Sesshoumaru snarled. "Now let me go." Struggling once again, trying with all his might, the youkai was unable to worm his way out of the human's arms, and panting exhausted after several minutes, Sesshoumaru finally gave up, lying limp in Kagome's arms.

"So what do you think about Kagura telling us which area to avoid?"

"I don't know." Sesshoumaru muttered. Instead he shifted and curled up into Kagome's lap and snuggled against her.

Kagome was stunned, and she stared down at the full youkai blinking.

Inuyasha made his appearance, and glared at his brother. "Leave Kagome alone."

Sesshoumaru's muffled voice filled the air. "Tired."

The hanyou stalked over and turned his glare to Kagome. "Get off her."

"Oh, Inuyasha stop this." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Want me to hug you too?"

Shaking his head rapidly, Inuyasha held up his hands and backed away. Golden eyes lifted and peered at Inuyasha. Smirking, Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and promptly went to sleep, quite comfortable at the moment to really care what was happening around him.

---------------------------------------------

Inuyasha pouted, his arms crossed over his chest, watching Kagome sleeping, hugging his brother as they both slept. Kagome's back was to the fire, and she had curled around Sesshoumaru protectively, and he was jealous. Everyone was asleep, and he sniffed in indifference. Turning his head away from them, a muttering snapped his head back.

Crawling over to them, Inuyasha peered down at Sesshoumaru, whose face was peaceful. Definitely something he wasn't used to seeing. His elder brother frowned and muttered something, and then a soft whimper escaped his lips. Inuyasha frowned, and shook his brother's shoulder. Golden eyes flickered open and rolled casually over to the hanyou.

Sesshoumaru rubbed his eyes, and sat up. "What?"

"You were whimpering." Inuyasha sat back on his heels.

"I was not." His brother stated.

"Were too." Inuyasha whispered.

Sesshoumaru blinked. "Was I?"

Inuyasha smirked and nodded. Lying down on the ground, he curled up into a ball and promptly went to sleep, leaving Sesshoumaru confused, wondering what would have caused his strange behavior while sleeping.

-----------------------------------------------

The next morning was definitely not an exciting one for the group, as they began to move about the camp gathering their belongings to continue searching for the rift. Sesshoumaru had walked over to Rin and Jaken and ate with them. Sango, Shippo and Miroku packed up the bags, followed by Kilala, who mewed for attention. Kagome, packed up her backpack, and Inuyasha sat crouched growling watching them. He had not said a word all morning, and his whole demeanor had seemed to have changed.

Sesshoumaru frowned, looking at his brother, and he gasped when the golden eyes met. Unrecognition filled the hanyou's golden orbs and Sesshoumaru furrowed his brow curiously.

Crawling over to his brother, Sesshoumaru was half way there when he was met by a warning growl, telling him to stay back. "Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked softly.

The hanyou blinked for a moment, and then he tilted his head to the side. Sesshoumaru realized that his little brother didn't recognize anyone, including himself. '_Uhoh_.' He thought.

"Uhh. Not good." Sesshoumaru whispered. He knew he needed to do something, before Inuyasha took them as a threat and bolted off into the forest alone. Sitting back on his heels, Sesshoumaru curled his lip and barred his teeth, not backing down from his brother.

It was now a battle of who would hold eye contact the longest, and who would relent and go into submission. Sesshoumaru wondered how his little brother would react to this silent challenge, and he smirked, inching closer to Inuyasha.

Snarling softly, Inuyasha warily took a step back and then stopped, once Sesshoumaru sat nose to nose with him. The hanyou froze and glared at the golden eyes that were now inches from his, and both brothers growled low in their throats.

Kagome saw this and rolled her eyes. "Enough you two."

They didn't move. Sesshoumaru lifted his hand and held it palm up to her and waved it away, not breaking eye contact.

Kagome and Sango glanced at one another and both girls frowned. "What is it?" Sango asked, walking over to them slowly.

Sesshoumaru growled louder, and lifted his hand again, firmly holding it up to stop her. "Don't. Stay back."

"Huh?" Kagome and Sango both froze.

"He'll bolt. If you approach, he'll think of it as a threat." Sesshoumaru explained, maintaining his eye contact with Inuyasha, whose hackles were up feeling threatened by the approach of others.

Kagome felt a chill enter her spine and she shivered. "What are you saying?" She asked.

"He doesn't recognize us." Sesshoumaru snarled softly.

Inuyasha tilted his head as his brother spoke, and kept his eyes glued on Sesshoumaru's. When he had woken, he found himself in strange company. There was only one in the group who seemed familiar, and they were now nose to nose. Not really understanding why he was challenged in a stare down, the hanyou had complied. Now he was finding it harder to keep his eyes on the golden orbs of this other, who seemed so much like him.

Sesshoumaru saw something flash in his brother's eyes, and he smirked, when his brother finally relented and lowered his golden gaze. Inuyasha whimpered, and crouched low to the ground.

The older brother finally nodded. "I don't think he knows us. But he will follow me."

Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru. "Why is that?"

"I won the challenge. It was a battle of wits, to see who was the dominant one." Grinning, he shrugged.

Sango shook her head. "This isn't good. Wasn't it Myoga, who said that if they resorted they would forget us?"

Sesshoumaru frowned, and glanced over his shoulder at his two companions. '_How much longer do I have?_' Glancing back at his brother, Sesshoumaru lowered himself to Inuyasha's height. "Inuyasha?"

Golden eyes rose to meet his, still blank. A soft voice whispered. "Who are you?" The hanyou glanced around him. "I'm scared."

"It'll be alright." Sesshoumaru whispered back. He felt his skin tingle at how his brother must be feeling, and he shook his head. "This isn't good. I thought we had a month." Sesshoumaru growled accusingly.

Miroku stepped up. "I believe that because Inuyasha is only a half demon, that his will is weaker. Plus tonight is the night of the new moon. Perhaps that is part of it."

'_Hnn, knew he was weak._' Sesshoumaru thought silently. "Inuyasha?"

The hanyou lifted his head and retook his crouch. "Is that my name?" He asked innocently.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Stand up."

Inuyasha did just that, and stood slightly behind Sesshoumaru. "Who are you?" He whispered.

"I'm your older brother." Sesshoumaru stated matter of factly.

Inuyasha gasped. "I have a brother? Why are we with them?" He asked, completely baffled.

"They're helping us stay alive." Sesshoumaru shook off the urge to roll his eyes.

"Where are mother and father?" Inuyasha whispered, fear filling the air around him.

Sesshoumaru blinked, staring at Inuyasha hard. '_Does he not remember anything?_' Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru frowned. "You don't remember?"

Inuyasha shook his head frantically. "I don't even know you. But if you're my brother I should right? I'm really scared, what's your name? How'd we get here?"

This time Sesshoumaru was unable to stop himself from rolling his golden orbs skyward. He noticed Inuyasha take a step back, when Kagome inched forward, and Sesshoumaru snarled in warning. She stopped and worriedly looked at both brothers.

"Don't be afraid of them." Sesshoumaru snarled at the hanyou. "They won't hurt you."

Rin stood up and she hugged her arms. "Master Jaken?"

"What is it, you annoying girl?" Jaken asked in annoyance.

"Will Lord Sesshoumaru forget about us too?"

Sesshoumaru swallowed at the fear that filled the girls question and he peered at her. "I'm stronger then Inuyasha, Rin."

Rin swallowed and nodded, but tears filled her eyes.

Inuyasha sniffed the air and peered over Sesshoumaru's shoulder staring at the little girl curiously. "Why is she crying?"

Sesshoumaru stepped away from Inuyasha, only to stumble when the hanyou stepped on his heels, trying desperately to stay behind him and extremely close. "Stop that."

Inuyasha blinked and nodded, wrapping his arms about his frame, and shivering uncontrollably. He was scared. Sesshoumaru must have felt that he was about to bolt, when his so called brother walked back to him staring into his eyes. "I told you not to be afraid of them."

Inuyasha nodded quickly, and his eyes darted around the camp nervously. They seemed nice enough to him and he swallowed. Their eyes were kind and he didn't smell evil on them. Maybe his brother was right. Lowering his arms, he tilted his head to the side.

Kagome slowly walked up to Inuyasha, like she would a startled dog, and knelt down beside him. He shrunk back slightly, and clenched his eyes tightly shut.

"Inuyasha? Do you remember my name?" Kagome asked.

One golden eye opened and then both peering at her. Inuyasha shook his head. Kagome sighed and nodded. "My name is Kagome." She waved over to the others. "That's Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala." She grinned kindly as his eyes took in faces and names. Nodding, he peered into her eyes again.

"Umm, what's my brother's name?" He whispered.

Kagome smiled gently. "Sesshoumaru. With him are Jaken, Rin and I'm not really sure of the two-headed dragon's name. I think little Rin calls it Ah 'Uh."

Inuyasha smiled nervously then. His golden orbs followed his brother as he walked up to the human girl and Inuyasha frowned when Sesshoumaru solidly struck the toad on the head. The hanyou's mouth dropped open in surprise and he blinked back to Kagome for answers.

Kagome giggled and shook her head. "I think your brother is fond of Rin. Jaken is kind of mean to her."

Sesshoumaru glared at them. Turning back to Jaken who now squawked out apologies, the youkai glanced at Rin and shrugged his shoulders. "What? It slipped." He stated and stalked away. Rin giggled behind her hand, and bent down to Jaken.

Miroku glanced around him, and nodded in satisfaction. "Well, should we be off?"

Inuyasha leaned back to look over Kagome's shoulder, and he stared at the monk. "Where are we going?" Inuyasha's eyes fell onto the swords by Kilala, who had been given the task of watching over them while everyone was sleeping, and Inuyasha moved around Kagome.

Curious as to where Inuyasha was headed, she gasped when he stopped at the swords looking down at them. His hand reached out to touch one, but before he could he snatched it back hissing with renewed fear. Jumping backwards away from the swords, he lifted his sleeve to his face, and glared over his arm.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "That's Tokijin, you fool. Only I can touch it."

Inuyasha turned his fear filled eyes to his brother and lowered his arm.

Both brothers watched as Miroku stepped over to the swords and while he placed a piece of paper of the wildly humming sword Sesshoumaru carried. Wrapping it up, he placed it at his belt and smirked at Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at his brother, and crawled forward as Miroku then picked up the other two swords. "Whose are those?""

Miroku lifted Tenseiga and said. "This is his." Holding up Tessaiga, he smiled. "This one is yours."

Kagome huffed. "Great, Miroku, you shouldn't have told him that."

Inuyasha's mouth fell open. "Why does he get two swords?"

Sesshoumaru smirked again. "Because I'm older."

"You don't look older." Inuyasha accused.

Snorting the youkai walked away. Inuyasha's eyes followed and he walked after him. "How much older are you?"

Sesshoumaru ignored him.

"Why are we here?" Inuyasha prodded on. "Why is that human carrying our swords? Do we have a home? Where are mother and father? How'd we get here?"

Sesshoumaru continued to ignore his brother as they walked, however the questions were starting to irritate him. "Will you shut up?" He snarled after an hour of walking and annoying questions that he had no intention of answering.

Inuyasha snapped his mouth shut and pouted. "Cranky." He muttered, falling back a little. Something darted onto the path and Inuyasha stopped staring at the rabbit that jumped off the path as suddenly as it had come. Crouching low to the ground, and growling, Inuyasha pounced after it.

Sesshoumaru glanced behind him and shook his head. Kagome ran after Inuyasha calling out his name. Miroku and Sango stood on the path grinning at each other.

"What are you two smiling about?" Sesshoumaru asked. "This isn't something to be amused over. If we don't find that bloody rift soon, then we both shall be stuck like this."

Sango nodded. "Do you think Inuyasha will be like this permanently?"

Sesshoumaru frowned uneasily. Whispering softly to himself, he lowered his gaze. "I hope not."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: Complicated Incidents**

The morning had definitely been an interesting experience for everyone. Kagome had brought Inuyasha back, holding him by the scruff of his collar, while he growled low warning her to release him. Of course this had amused Sesshoumaru greatly, and he had asked Kagome to keep hold of him at least for a little while. They were once again walking down the path, far too slowly for Sesshoumaru's liking, but with a group of human's what could he expect? It was now afternoon, and well after lunch.

Thinking his brother had been annoying before, he was sorely mistaken. Every step he took, his brother took a step, mimicking his own but rather then waiting until his foot had risen completely, Inuyasha would step on his heel causing Sesshoumaru to stumble several times. Even the warning snarl didn't seem to phase the little hanyou.

Gritting his teeth holding back any curse, Sesshoumaru flexed his fingers wanting desperately to shred the skin from his brother's bones. This small movement of his hand, alerted Kagome however, and she stooped in quickly, picking up, not his brother, but him. Growling outraged, Sesshoumaru struggled in her grasp pushing against her shoulders in desperation. "Let me go, let me go, let me go!" He cried out. Growling fiercer, he glared down at his brother, who was grinning thinking it was a game, and holding his arms up for some. "Oh, let me at him!" Sesshoumaru snarled, holding out his hands in a chokehold, hoping his brother got the hint.

Inuyasha didn't get the hint, instead he giggled and jumped about Kagome's feet excitedly. Seriously to everyone, Inuyasha looked like a lost little puppy that had adopted them. He pounced playfully, yipped when something startled him, and followed Sesshoumaru endlessly. Sango found this amusing, and Shippo tormented both inu mischievously. The snap at the fox demon, by Sesshoumaru had given Shippo enough cause to keep his distance, and remained firmly planted on Kilala's back.

This had only alerted Inuyasha that Sesshoumaru's actions must have been natural, and therefore had snapped at pretty much everything within his teeth's reach. This included Sango's weapon which even though extremely tough, and hard to dent, had small little marks on it, signaling a teething hanyou. This had amused everyone except Sango, who had firmly yanked Inuyasha from her boomerang, and planted him beside Ah'Uh. This didn't amuse the two-headed dragon, when Inuyasha decided that the tail looked like an interesting thing to gnaw on. Kagome eventually handed the small hanyou a sucker, which had occupied the little guy for a few minutes until he realized that it didn't match up to his teeth, and it had vanished.

Kagome held Sesshoumaru tightly, refusing to release the now blood thirsty youkai pup, and she had to keep her eyes on Inuyasha who still jumped around her feet, wanting to be picked up and be a part of the game.

Sesshoumaru growled. "What the hell is wrong with you, Inuyasha? You're acting younger then before. Immature half-breed."

"Easy, Sesshoumaru." Kagome hissed at him. "Whatever happened to him, is making him act far younger. In fact he even looks younger."

Snarling, Sesshoumaru continued to push against the girl. "It hasn't even been a day."

Miroku nodded, walking up to them. "Indeed it hasn't, but tonight is the night of the new moon. Don't forget Sesshoumaru, youkai age slightly different then humans. I would say right now Inuyasha is merely acting his age in human years, seeing as this is his night to transform."

Sesshoumaru snorted. "Typical. Now he's going to slow us down even more!"

Kagome hugged Sesshoumaru tightly, which only frustrated him more, and snarling in warning and wrinkling his nose, he relented and finally fell limp in her arms. "You are so adorable as a pup, Sesshoumaru." Kagome giggled, and to his utter horror, kissed his cheek.

Wiping the spot she had kissed him, he growled angrily. "Let me go!" He whimpered now, pleading with her.

"Will you refrain from tearing Inuyasha to shreds? Or maiming him in anyway? Or hurting him?" She asked pointedly.

Sesshoumaru paused for a moment, thinking how utterly enjoyable it would be to feel his brother's flesh slip through his claws, or to rip off his arm like he had taken his, or even knock the little sucker senseless. Glancing at the grinning human who held him, he quickly nodded, wanting nothing more then to be freed from her tight embrace. He would agree to anything, if she would let him go.

Nodding at the silent agreement, Kagome allowed Sesshoumaru to race away as fast as his little feet could carry him. Inuyasha of course followed, thinking this a new game, and Sesshoumaru yelped as he was tackled by the smaller pup. "Leave me alone, or I'll break my word and tear you limb for limb!" He threatened. Inuyasha grinned, not catching the hint, seemingly only all to happy to oblige his brother for the moment as long as he could be close to him.

"No, leave me alone means stay away from me!" Sesshoumaru shooed his brother away, pushing him back towards where the others were walking. "There, now go. Get! Sit! Heel!" Whimpering at the stunned confusion on the hanyou's face, Sesshoumaru lifted his eyes pleadingly to his brother's human. Turning around quickly, Sesshoumaru bolted into the woods, when Inuyasha turned around to stare at Kagome who approached.

"Sesshoumaru! Don't run off!" She called. Glancing over her shoulder at Sango, who nodded, jumped onto Kilala quickly and took pursuit.

Of course, now it was Sesshoumaru's time to be carried like a chastised little puppy, and who else to carry him like this but the one human he was seriously starting to hate with each passing day. He was dumped rather unceremoniously to the ground, and he sat there with his legs outstretched and he crossed his arms with a loud huff.

Inuyasha ran over immediately, and plopped himself down next to Sesshoumaru, mimicking him yet again.

Snarling, Sesshoumaru turned his heated glare over to his rather amused little brother. "This is your fault, you do realize that don't you?"

Inuyasha frowned slightly and then shook his head. "Why?"

"Because you refuse to leave me alone." Sesshoumaru growled.

Inuyasha hung his head, and nodded. "Oh." The hanyou lifted his gaze to Sesshoumaru's tilting his head to the side. "You don't like company?"

"No!" Sesshoumaru shook his head furiously.

Seemingly unaffected by the rough tone his brother used, Inuyasha beamed. "I do."

Blinking, Sesshoumaru stared at the hanyou. "I always knew you were a half wit."

"A what?"

"Curse it, get away from me you idiot." Sesshoumaru pushed himself to his feet and promptly stormed away, but to his utter dismay, found Inuyasha right on his heels.

Having enough, Sesshoumaru spun around, snarling fiercely. Golden eyes locked, and Inuyasha's grew wide. Feeling slightly threatened, Inuyasha copied every move Sesshoumaru made, right down to the cracking of the fingers. They were snarling, growling, and their eyes were flashing in silent competition, to see who was the stronger of the two.

Kagome shook her head, glancing at Sango frustrated. "And here I thought they were starting to get along." She sighed.

Jaken who had remained fairly quiet throughout the entire day, finally shot in his two cents, and laughed hysterically. "Lord Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha get along? Who are you kidding?"

Rin glanced at the toad youkai for a moment, before a saddened frown crossed her face. "Why do they always fight like this?"

"Be silent, Rin!" Jaken grumbled, watching the two pups anxiously. He was waiting for his lord to tear Inuyasha to shreds. He did deserve whatever Sesshoumaru did to the hanyou that was for sure.

"I wasn't talking to you, Master Jaken." Rin retorted. Kagome blinked at the sudden fire that lit the girls face. If she had been Sesshoumaru's daughter, she would have impressed even the stone cold youkai.

The snapping of jaws alerted Kagome that she had to do something, before both boys ended up with scratches and nicks as they had the first few days they had been in the same company. Shaking her head, and swerving her eyes to the two children, she angrily stomped her foot. "Stop it both of you. We can't get anything accomplished when you both are being stubborn fools."

Of course they ignored her. This didn't surprise her, and she slumped shaking her head.

"Knock it off!" She raged.

They two brother's didn't move. They only seemed to growl louder.

Stalking over to the brother's, Kagome placed her hands on her hips and leaned over them. "I said knock it off!"

Neither brother moved from their contest. Lips drew back and tiny fangs appeared. Sesshoumaru's nose wrinkled at the ferocity of his snarl, and his eyes began giving hints of red rage.

Amazingly this didn't faze Inuyasha in the slightest, and he intensified his own snarls to match those of Sesshoumaru. To her surprise though, neither brother had struck out at each other. "Will you two stop it already! This is crazy!"

They were ignoring her completely, and neither brother flinched at her angry words.

Kagome turned around and faced Miroku and Sango, who stood there with small smirks on their faces. Both were sitting quietly waiting for the show to end. She could have sword she heard little snickers of amusement coming from their direction, but she couldn't be sure.

"Will you two please stop sitting there and help me?" A loud thump grabbed her attention, and she spun around blinking at the now flattened Inuyasha. Small whimpers reached her ears, and she raised her hand to her mouth in horror.

Sesshoumaru's guard was now lifted, and he sat there blinking at the smaller hanyou curiously, to see what he would do.

"Oh!" Kagome cried horrified. "Inuyasha, I'm so sorry!" She bend down and scooped him up once the rosary released its spell, and the whimpers grew louder.

Inuyasha opened his eyes, and glanced up at her completely taken aback as to what had happened. Seeing the horrified expression on the girls face, he knew it had something to do with her, and immediately grew alarmed. Struggling in her arms, and bolting from her lap, Inuyasha darted behind Sesshoumaru his whimpers filling the air in fright.

Sesshoumaru peered at Kagome and smirked, and then he glanced over his shoulder at the cowering hanyou, who to his irritation held his haori tightly in his fists, with his face buried in his back.

"Well done, Kagome." Sesshoumaru grumbled.

"Inuyasha, I'm so sorry. It just slipped." Kagome tried to go to the younger brother slowly, but Inuyasha sensed this and whimpered louder.

Miroku laid his hand on her shoulder and pulled her up. "It's okay, Kagome. Just let him be for awhile." Looking down at the full youkai still crouched on all fours; he shook his head at the rather proud looking Sesshoumaru. "Can you two never find an even ground, and work together? Your stubborn behavior is starting to grind on everyone's nerves here."

Sesshoumaru growled. "Why would I care about your feelings, human? I'm only doing this in the first place, because I refuse to go through life as a pup."

Sango sighed, absently petting Kilala's head.

Sesshoumaru snarled over his shoulder at his cowering brother. "Will you release me you stupid half-breed!"

Inuyasha shuddered. "What happened?" He whispered his voice breaking from fear.

"It's that stupid thing around your neck. You were stupid enough to allow her to have this control over you, so deal with it!" Sesshoumaru stood up and yanked himself out of his younger brother's desperate grip.

Inuyasha shivered and glanced at the beads in horror, and quickly tried to yank them off from around his neck. The rosary wouldn't budge. "It's not coming off!" He wailed.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Only she can take it off."

Inuyasha's eyes lifted to Kagome's and he yelped, darting as far away from her as possible. This made Sesshoumaru smirk with a sudden thought. Inuyasha had no memory, Inuyasha was filled with fear of this mortal now, and Inuyasha would stay as far away from her as possible. Smirking, Sesshoumaru glanced upward at the human girl whose saddened expression was easy to read. Concluding everything in his mind, Sesshoumaru grinned broadly. If he remained close to her, then Inuyasha would stay away.

Inuyasha sat crouched on the other side of the camp, watching his brother glance up at the human, and he felt tears fill his eyes. In truth, he felt safe around his older brother. The power he emanated, told Inuyasha that his brother was strong and was definitely one to be beside if trouble ever presented itself. But now he was standing beside the human girl who had thrown him to the ground and caused him pain.

Looking down at himself, his chest still hurt.

Sesshoumaru's eyes met Kagome's brown ones. "He's afraid of you now."

Kagome nodded sadly. "I didn't mean to say it."

"He doesn't understand that. He has no memory, remember?"

"Of course I remember. Sesshoumaru, he trusts you, and only you now. Please go talk to him." Kagome begged.

"No way. I'm sticking beside you from now on. This way I'll have a little peace from that annoying half-breed." Sesshoumaru grinned proudly.

"How cruel." She whispered. "What if he runs off?"

Sesshoumaru waved absently. "Send the demon slayer after him. Or the monk."

Kagome raised her eyes from the proud youkai pup and stared across the camp at the whimpering Inuyasha. Shaking her head, she turned away walking back to the others.

Rin looked at them all and saw Lord Sesshoumaru's brother looking sad and alone. Quickly, she broke into a run and stopped several feet from him, and knelt down. Sesshoumaru saw this and raised his brows curiously. "Rin?"

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru?" She answered obediently.

"Come here. Let him be."

"But Lord Sesshoumaru, Master Inuyasha is frightened." Rin argued.

"I know."

"Shouldn't we try to calm him down? You always chase my fears away."

Sesshoumaru flinched. He definitely needed to work on controlling his emotions.

Kagome glanced down at him with a raised eyebrow. "I thought you hated humans!" She accused.

Sesshoumaru growled. "I do." He confirmed, turning away from Rin quickly, before her innocent face brought all reason crashing down around his feet. Although staring at those said feet, what ever reason that did crash around them, it wouldn't be falling very far, and he sighed in resignation. "Oh! Stupid mutt!" Sesshoumaru abolished. Spinning around and storming away from Kagome, the youkai walked up to his brother and tilted his head to the side, staring at him. "Get up!"

Inuyasha lowered his head, placing his chin on the dirt, and he shook his head.

"Get up!" Sesshoumaru commanded.

"You said they wouldn't hurt me." Inuyasha's whimper although softly spoken, reached his ears with no problem what so ever.

Sesshoumaru knelt down and lowered himself to the same level as Inuyasha. "It's in the word, you know."

"Huh?" Inuyasha's golden eyes locked onto his and flickered with confusion.

"The word 'sit'. I don't know how, but it's connected to that thing around your neck."

"Why do I have this?" Inuyasha whined.

"You tried to kill her, I suppose. That is why it was placed about your neck. Seriously, I have no idea how that blasted thing got there, and I particularly don't care." Sesshoumaru blinked. "She's not that bad, you know. Just don't make her say that word and everything will be fine."

Inuyasha shook his head. "I don't like her."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "She just hurt your pride. Kagome's fine. Now come, it looks like they are making us something to eat, finally."

"Where are mother and father?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshoumaru winced.

"Uhh. They're not here." Sesshoumaru muttered. Thinking rapidly, he knew if he told Inuyasha that they were dead, the small hanyou would bolt terrified. The fear of the unknown must have been great, and right now he would say anything to his brother to calm those fears, in order to close the rift as quickly as possible. There was no way in hell that he was going to go through this same thing. "They left us with them, so we would be safe."

Inuyasha shivered. "Why?"

Sesshoumaru cursed silently. "Uhh, because they had to go off fighting. We have something we need to do too."

"They went to war?"

"Yes." Sesshoumaru triumphed. "We are too young you see, so they left us in their hands. They trust those human's, so here we are."

Inuyasha allowed that bit of information to sink in and he nodded. "Okay. I don't want to go anywhere near her."

"They keep the others company." Sesshoumaru stood up and shrugged.

"Who is the girl? Did her parents go off to war too?" Inuyasha sat up slowly, peering at Rin who had abandoned her kneeling position and was now sitting by Miroku who was currently starting the fire.

Sesshoumaru allowed his eyes to fall on Rin, and he wondered if Inuyasha would remember any of this if they were given back their former bodies. "Uhh, she's with us."

"Like a sister?"

Sesshoumaru cringed. "Hmm, sort of." Shrugging, the youkai had to stop the conversation. "Come on, Inuyasha. I'm hungry, and they are making us something over there."

Inuyasha stood up and followed Sesshoumaru slowly, giving Kagome a wide berth as they passed her. The hanyou noticed she looked sad, and he tilted his head in her direction. She did say sorry. Taking a deep hesitant breath, Inuyasha clasped his hands tightly behind him and approached her warily.

Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes met and they shyly smiled at one another. "I'm really sorry, Inuyasha."

"It's okay." He whispered, now standing in front of her. "Can't you take it off though?"

"Come here." Kagome held her arms out and pulled him into a comforting hug. She lifted the beads from around his neck to everyone's surprise.

"Thank you." Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome's eyes traveled to the beads and she nodded slowly. "Want to wear these Sesshoumaru?"

Blinking at the question for a moment before it sank in, the youkai frantically shook his head. "Are you crazy?"

Kagome laughed lightly. Shrugging, she placed them into her pack and went about making ramen for everyone. It was Inuyasha's favorite and she figured she owed him something after her slip of that word.

She wasn't disappointed when his cup vanished quickly; even Sesshoumaru's was gone. Inuyasha sat down beside his brother and looked much happier now. The afternoon was growing late, so everyone decided to prepare camp. As the sun was setting, everyone waited anxiously for when the night fell and seeing Inuyasha's reaction to being turned human. He had wrinkled his nose a few times and even whispered to his brother, he knew something was wrong.

"Why is everything different?" He asked.

Sesshoumaru peered at him, sitting on his borrowed blanket. "What?"

"I can't smell anything." Inuyasha whispered, sitting cross-legged on the blanket.

"Oh!" Rolling his eyes, he wondered if there was any point in telling his hanyou brother what was about to happen. He was actually curious himself, never having seen his brother's transformation before. "You'll see."

Inuyasha glanced at him frowning. The sun disappeared, and everyone was staring at him. What is wrong with them? Did I grow a tail or something? Growling low in his throat, he choked and coughed. Turning his head to his brother again, he caught sight of black hair in his peripheral vision and blinked. Didn't he have silver hair like his brother? Lifting his hand and pulling his hair to his vision, he gaped.

His hair was black. "What happened!" He cried out, staring at the black strands.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: A Human Trouble Maker**

Inuyasha's eyes bugged out in fear, as he held his black hair in his now normal human hand. Several times he blinked trying to remove the black, thinking his eyes were playing tricks on him. However, his face dropped after several minutes of this, and he barreled over to Sesshoumaru, flinging his arms around his brother's neck, crying out in terror.

"What happened? What happened to me?" Inuyasha sobbed.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, using both his hands, trying to shove Inuyasha off him. "Get off me."

"What happened to me?" Inuyasha begged again.

"You're human. Now get off." Sesshoumaru snarled.

"I'm not human, am I?" Inuyasha whimpered, sitting back, but his hands staying close to Sesshoumaru for protection.

"Shesh! Just on this night!" Sesshoumaru growled. "You're a hanyou. Your mother was different then mine."

Inuyasha blinked confused. "Huh? Will I stay like this?"

Kagome sighed. "No Inuyasha. Every month on the new moon you resort to your human form. All hanyou's have a period of time where they loose their youkai powers."

Inuyasha nodded hesitantly, then looked at Sesshoumaru for a moment. "When do you change?" He asked innocently.

Sesshoumaru snorted. "I don't, you stupid mutt. I'm full youkai, you aren't."

Inuyasha tilted his head to the side confused.

Kagome stood up and knelt beside Inuyasha smiling gently, placing her hand on his back. "It's okay, Inuyasha. Why don't you come over there and have some ramen."

Eagerly, the now human hanyou nodded. "I'm hungry." He stated. Sesshoumaru sighed in relief. At least now he could have a few minutes of peace.

His peace didn't last long however, when a scent reached his nose and he lifted his head in surprise. Gathering his feet under him and standing, Sesshoumaru turned toward the scent and sniffed the air, furiously.

All members of the company were frozen in place, watching Sesshoumaru sniff the air.

Miroku glanced at Sango, shaking his head at her silent question. Shippo and Jaken both sniffed the air, trying to locate what Sesshoumaru had found. Shippo looked at the youkai and asked. "What is it?" He asked.

Sesshoumaru's sniffing stopped and he turned his head surprised, glancing at his audience. "Huh?" He blinked.

"What do you smell?" Shippo asked.

Jaken waved his staff at the small fox chastising him. "Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't answer to pathetic beings, he doesn't have to answer to the likes of you."

"Jaken." Sesshoumaru warned. "That's enough."

Jaken flung himself to his belly, spouting apologies.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, which was quickly becoming a habit for him. "It's nothing. I thought I caught the scent of something, but it's gone now."

Inuyasha lifted his own nose and sniffed at the air, which caused the others to shake their heads. Obviously he had forgotten he was in human form. "I only smell this cup a stuff." He smiled lifting the ramen cup to show everyone.

Sesshoumaru mumbled under his breath. "Stupid mutt."

Inuyasha sniffed again, but shrugged and proceeded to eat his ramen in silence. So far he couldn't remember anything before that morning. He had no idea why his brother and himself were with these human's, besides what his older brother had told him. He was scared that his mother and father weren't around, but having Sesshoumaru there, it seemed to be all right. He froze. Wait, didn't Sesshoumaru tell him that his mother was different then his?

Blinking and turning to face Sesshoumaru he gasped. "Hey, Sessho." Inuyasha muttered.

Sesshoumaru tilted his head to the side at the nickname, ignoring the snickers from the other members on the name. "What do you want?"

"Why is your mother different then my mother?"

"Your mother's human." Sesshoumaru waved it off with a flick of his hand.

"Is she fighting too?"

"Huh?" Sesshoumaru seemed to shake himself from a momentary lapse of concentration and he peered at his brother in confusion.

Inuyasha froze again. Thinking back to his brother's words, Inuyasha swallowed. '_Your mother **was** different then mine_.' Lowering his eyes, he stared at the half eaten cup of noodles and frowned. "Where is my mother?" Inuyasha whispered.

Sesshoumaru glanced at Kagome and the others for help. Mentally smacking himself for his stupidity, the youkai wasn't sure what to say. "Uhh…"

Kagome sighed and shook her head. She waved the ok to Sesshoumaru, knowing that it would be more of a blow to Inuyasha if he were to find out their parents were indeed deceased.

"Uhh, because your mother is human, she is uhh…at the mountain home where we umm…live." Sesshoumaru stammered.

"So why are we with them, instead of with her?" Inuyasha asked.

'_Blast that mutt_!' Sesshoumaru cursed. How did his pathetic brother get so observant? "Uhh…your mother needed time to umm…prepare for…" Dammit, he hated lying. "Any injuries that may occur from the fight."

"So, father and your mother are fighting? My mother is at the mountain home? Then why did you say my mother _was_ different then yours?"

Sesshoumaru groaned. So this wasn't going as well as he planned. Looking once more to the others for help, he received none and he snarled at them as a way of thanks.

"Uhh, figure of speech, hanyou. My mother is a full youkai where yours is a human." Sesshoumaru snapped, and turned away from the black haired Inuyasha and ended the conversation. However his brother had different plans.

Inuyasha threw down his cup of ramen and got to his feet in a huff. Stomping over to Sesshoumaru, he grabbed his brother's haori sleeve and dug his heels into the earth. "I don't believe you!" Inuyasha sniffed, gripping the sleeve tightly.

"It matters not to me, if you believe me or not, hanyou!" Sesshoumaru batted the hands away.

"You are so moody. Why are you always grumpy?" Inuyasha gave a rather impressive growl in his human form.

Sesshoumaru snarled at him.

Inuyasha snarled right back. "See, grumpy!" He shoved the youkai back.

Sesshoumaru stumbled back surprised and tripped over his feet at the momentum and fell backwards. Blinking blankly for a moment, he glanced up staring at his brother. He jumped to his feet and growled loudly.

Inuyasha jumped at him and shoved him again, successfully knocking Sesshoumaru off his feet again. "Grumpy!"

"Stop that!" Sesshoumaru scrambled to his feet, and shoved Inuyasha back.

"Why are you so grumpy?" Inuyasha challenged.

"Get out of my sight, you stupid half breed! You are nothing but a disgrace to the family!" Sesshoumaru snarled.

Inuyasha froze. Blinking, he stared at his brother for a moment, before his eyes filled with tears and he bolted.

Sesshoumaru snorted. He received several glares, and flinched at the one Rin gave him and he blinked. "What? You all know how I feel about him, so why are you surprised now?" The youkai stormed off.

"Did you forget about the curse? You have to work together or you are both stuck like this." Miroku snapped, loosing his temper. It was a rare thing.

Sesshoumaru glanced over his shoulder and then turned around shaking his head. The curse, like he needed to be reminded of that fact. Blasted swords. Closing his eyes, he lifted his nose and went in search of his brother. Amazingly enough, he came across the small human kneeling beside a small stream, wiping away tears from his eyes.

"Come, Inuyasha. We must return." Sesshoumaru stated.

"Go away." Inuyasha whispered.

Sesshoumaru sighed and walked over to him. "Will you grow up? Sometimes you are so immature. We have something we must do, and once that is done, you can run off all you like. For now we have to work together."

Inuyasha shook his head. "You are so mean. Why do you hate me if we're brother's?"

Sesshoumaru sat back on his heels. "Another time. Let's just get this thing done, okay?"

"No." Came the choked response. "I don't want to have anything to do with you."

"Inuyasha, if we don't work together, then you and I are both stuck like this. It's bad enough that you don't remember."

"What am I suppose to remember?" Inuyasha shouted. "I don't know what's going on. You lie to me, you are mean to me, and I don't know why! You didn't tell me that this happened!" He shouted waving at his human form. "Now you want me to work with you? Keh!"

Sesshoumaru grinned. "That sounds more like the Inuyasha I know. Come on little brother, let's go back."

Inuyasha lashed out at Sesshoumaru and thoroughly struck him across the face.

Sesshoumaru snorted surprised, holding his jaw. "Satisfied now?"

Inuyasha peered at his brother for a moment before breaking into giggles. "You should see your face."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes.

"When do I go back?"

"Huh?"

"To my other body?"

"In the morning." Sesshoumaru got to his feet and dragged Inuyasha up by his collar. "Come on hanyou."

"Stop calling me that!" Inuyasha sniffed, storming back towards the camp. The others glanced up at their arrival and shared a secretive look with one another.

Sesshoumaru sat down beside his companions and was rather startled to see Rin get up and walk away from him. Blinking, he realized that she was angry. But why? She knew how much he despised his brother. Frowning, Sesshoumaru stood and walked over to her. "Rin?"

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked softly.

He waited, trying to find the right words. "You know that I don't like Inuyasha."

She turned to him and nodded. "I know, it's just that it brought back memories of when I was in that village." Rin whispered.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Those words were not directed towards you."

Rin nodded and clasped her hands together. "I know. It still hurt." She turned away and went back to the fire, leaving Sesshoumaru standing there stupefied.

Releasing a frustrated sigh, Sesshoumaru climbed into the tree, and leaned against the trunk. The sooner they got to this rift, the better. He seriously thought about threatening the sword to change them back, but he knew that wouldn't work. Rolling his eyes, he watched as the members of the group fell asleep, everyone except Kagome, who gently caressed Inuyasha's hair as he slept.

Jumping down, Sesshoumaru crawled over to them and peered at Inuyasha, and saw Kagome's hands freeze. His golden eyes drifted up and held hers. "Why do you do that?"

Kagome smiled slowly. "It relaxes him. I'm sure it would do the same for you."

Sesshoumaru frowned. He remembered gentle hands running through his hair when he was younger. Snorting, he was younger, but shaking his head, he peered at her closely, and nodded.

Kagome's hands lifted from Inuyasha's dark head and she wrapped her arm around him. Sesshoumaru batted her arm away. "Don't touch me." He whispered harshly.

"Oh stop being so stubborn." Kagome scolded softly, so not to wake the others. She ran her fingers through his hair, releasing it from the topknot, and allowed it to fall free.

Sesshoumaru gave a sigh as the pressure on his head released. Her hands ran through his hair and he felt another sigh escape his lips and he growled in warning.

"Just enjoy it while you can. There is no one awake besides the two of us." Kagome whispered. "Soon, you will have to maintain that emotionless air you hold so dear. I know you are not as cold hearted as you portray Sesshoumaru." She continued. "I think that the little girl has done something to make you open up and it scares you."

Sesshoumaru relaxed under her fingers, not listening to her words, and he almost purred in contentment. Realizing that he was drifting off to sleep, he shifted and swatted her hand away, curling up into a tight ball.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome whispered.

"Hmm?" He asked sleepily.

"Why do you hate Inuyasha so much?"

"Hmm?" He asked, turning over and peering at her. "I have my own reasons." His head felt like it was stuffed with cotton, and he sat up shaking it out of irritation.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked, seeing his hand go to his head, as if in pain.

"Mmm?" He mumbled confused.

"Does your head hurt?"

Sesshoumaru blinked and shook his head. "Fuzzy." He stated, completely taken aback at this strange sensation. "I don't want to go to sleep." He stated, glancing around him in fear.

"What's wrong?"

"My head feels funny." He rubbed his forehead, shaking it again.

"Funny how?" Kagome grew alarmed.

"Like it's stuffed with something." He muttered.

Kagome placed her hand on his back and rubbed it gently.

"Please don't." He whispered. Blinking, that was definitely a first for him.

"Maybe you should try to sleep. It has been a pretty big day." Kagome sighed, dropping her hand.

Sesshoumaru shook his head firmly. "No." His fear grew at the mere thought of waking up and not knowing who anyone was. It was bad enough that Inuyasha had lost his memory, but if he were to succumb to it, he knew he would bolt from the humans. Inuyasha didn't remember anything that happened to their parents, so he knew he wouldn't either. The youkai would go in search of his father, knowing at this moment his father would never be found. But without any memory, he wouldn't know that.

Panic rose in him, something he hadn't felt since he was young. Perhaps when he had been five or six. He took a deep shuddering breath, and shook his head again. "Kagome?" He whispered.

The girl looked at him curiously.

"I…you utter a word of this to anyone and when I return to my normal self, I'll make sure you suffer for it!" He growled in warning.

"Huh?" Kagome asked confused.

"I fear that whatever power took over Inuyasha, will soon overcome me, despite my being a full youkai."

"Do you feel something happening?" Kagome asked suddenly worried. "You can't loose it, Sesshoumaru."

Shaking his head, he frowned. "I realize that, but if I do loose whatever memory I have, I will surely bolt. When I was a youth, my trust in humans diminished. Don't tell me to explain to you, because I'm not certain myself, but…" He paused. "My first thought would be to search for my father."

Kagome nodded. "So how do we stop you if you bolt?"

Sesshoumaru snorted. "Good luck trying. You wouldn't be able to catch me. I would be terrified of you."

Kagome nodded again. "So what do you suggest we do?"

Clearing his throat, Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, trying to steady his mind. "I am going to destroy my father's fang when this is over." He mumbled absently.

"I could always put those beads on you, that I had on Inuyasha. That would stop you for sure."

Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open in horror. "Don't even think about that!" He growled.

Kagome smiled gently. "I couldn't resist. You said your mind felt fuzzy. So you think that if you fall asleep, you will wake up without your memory? I thought Myoga said that we had a month."

"To close the rift. But I think this is preparation for staying as pup's."

"So what you're saying is in a month we have to close the rift, but anytime during that you both can resort back to your youthful states?"

"It appears that way doesn't it?"

"How can you and Inuyasha work together to close the rift, if you don't know each other, or anything?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "How should I know? All I know is after drifting off a little when you were _petting_ me; I started to feel a bit panicked. Then my head grew fuzzy."

"Is it still like that now?" Kagome asked. She glanced around her curiously.

He nodded absently. "I really don't want to loose what sanity I have."

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I think I can hold it off for now, but I will require sleep eventually. I will just refrain from sleeping for the moment." Sesshoumaru declared to himself.

"Oh sure and have you get super cranky?" Kagome groaned. "I don't think so."

Sesshoumaru frowned. "I'll be fine. I don't get cranky."

Kagome peered at him in disbelief. "Oh right. I forgot."

Sesshoumaru stood up and wandered over to his companions. Jaken was sleeping as usual, with his great snores and rather unpleasant displays. Rin was curled up comfortably on her side, and he wandered to her side peering at her peaceful face, flushed in sleep. She had been angry with him for his lack of control and abusive terms used towards his hanyou brother and he sighed.

Kneeling down beside her, he ran his clawed finger over her cheek and her eye twitched. Smirking, he poked her and decided to offer the girl an apology before he forgot her and everyone else. It was below him, but how much lower was he to get? Soon he would be a youth again in all aspects and probably loose whatever dignity he had anyway, so why not show the girl a bit of leeway?

Rin opened her eyes and blinked at him. "Lord Sesshoumaru?" She asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

Sesshoumaru sat back on his heels and peered at her for a moment before his carefully picked words were uttered. "I woke you to offer my apologies. I was not intending for you to be hurt by my words to Inuyasha, and I thought you would over look them. However, I was wrong and I suppose I feel slightly at fault for making you remember the experiences of that human village."

Rin gaped at him stupidly. "It's alright, milord. I forgave you right away." She grinned.

Sesshoumaru nodded relieved. "Go back to sleep. I only wanted you to hear my words." Standing and walking away, Sesshoumaru gazed up at the moon. Oh how he hated being small. The moon looked so far away. Looking down at his feet, he growled. The moon was so far and yet his feet were way too close. Snorting, he shook his head trying to clear it again. But the cottony feeling remained much to his dismay. His hand reached up to his shoulder, and met with air. Irritated, he shot a look at the shoulder where his pelt should be. Right, it was not there. He had received it later. When he had been six winters old. Frowning, that meant he was what? Five or just past his sixth year?

Lifting his gaze to the moon again, he wondered what would have happened had he fallen asleep. Dread filled his heart and he was secretively glad that Inuyasha's human girl had been the only one awake. It seemed that she had a bit of a brain in that head of hers, and seemed to understand far more then her kind actually should.

Sure his pride had been injured at mentioning his weakness to her, but he knew that she would hold it with her until the day she died. In another truth, she reminded him of Rin. Not only the looks, and eyes, but with that innocent outlook on life in general.

He felt at ease in her presence. Well not all the time, her aura was definitely one to fear, especially when she was angry. But she was kind, and extremely patient. One would have to be when dealing with his hanyou brother, that's for sure.

Smirking, he reached his hand up and scratched at his scalp that was now free from the tight knot. Having it down felt much better, and he ran his claws through it satisfied that he could keep it down for awhile anyway. He knew that once morning hit, Kagome would attack him again with her fingers and place the dreaded topknot in place. Rolling his eyes, he shrugged and turned to glance over his shoulder.

Once again she was running her fingers through Inuyasha's black hair and Sesshoumaru wrinkled his nose feeling a little left out of the rather comforting gestures. Sighing, he turned his head away. He would not stoop so low as to ask the human to pet him again. Even though the feeling had been quiet enjoyable.

Looking down, he was tired. All he wanted to do was to curl up and close his eyes. Shaking his head firmly, he knew he couldn't. Sesshoumaru didn't want to feel that panic again, and so lifting his head to the moon, he blinked once when black entered his vision, a slight clanking noise, and something rest around his neck. Horrified, he glanced down and peered at the heavy unnatural thing. Blinking and opening his mouth, he turned around in a flash and blankly looked at the human girl.

Peering at his neck again, then back up at her and once more at his neck, he snarled. "Take it off!" He commanded.

Kagome smiled and shook her head. "I don't need you running off into the woods by yourself, should you loose your memory. These will keep you nice and close."

Sesshoumaru tugged at the beads, wincing at the whirring sound it made as it resisted against his pulls. Dropping to the ground, he placed his feet against the necklace along with his hands and pushed and pulled, rolling on the ground desperately. "Take it off, take it off, take it off!" He whimpered.

Kagome knelt down, untangled his hands and pinned them down, while his feet were still pushing against the beads. "Sesshoumaru, this is for all of us. Not just me or Inuyasha, but for Rin too."

Sesshoumaru's struggles ceased immediately. He lay there completely still, blinking at her. "But I don't want to be sat!" He whimpered, remembering how Inuyasha fell on him, almost crushing him instantly.

"Well the word sit only works for Inuyasha." Kagome giggled seeing Sesshoumaru's wince at the word. "I need to think of one that will work for you."

Sesshoumaru shuddered, lowering his feet, extremely relieved that he didn't do a face plant at that word. "What kind of word?" He whispered, inching away from her slowly, forgetting that she still held his hands to the ground.

Kagome shook her head, and released his hands causing him to jolt onto his back, in a crumpled heap. He rolled forward and sat with his feet together and placed his hands in front of him, glaring at her. "I'll think of a word for you. I will leave it for right now, until you loose your memory. Deal?"

Sesshoumaru growled and shook his head. "I don't want them on."

"I could always think up a word now." Kagome threatened.

Sesshoumaru flinched. "Fine." He snarled.

--------------------------------------

Morning came quickly for everyone but Kagome and Sesshoumaru who had remained awake all night. Inuyasha hopped to his feet and rolled his shoulders, stretching loudly.

Breakfast was finished, and now everyone was packing up the camp, much to Inuyasha's delight. He had enjoyed his ramen, and rediscovered that his silver hair had returned along with his puppy ears. Nodding happily, he pounced towards Sesshoumaru, who inched away at the last second, causing Inuyasha to fly right by him and into the bushes.

Sesshoumaru snorted, and stood up turning away. Before he could take a step, be was barreled over by his hanyou brother, and tackled to the ground. "Hi, Sessho." Inuyasha grinned, sitting on his back happily. "Did I surprise you?"

Sesshoumaru rolled over, dislodging Inuyasha and stood up again. "No." He stated walking away.

Inuyasha gathered his feet and followed his brother out of the clearing after everyone else. "Did you sleep?"

Sesshoumaru frowned and shook his head.

"Why not?" Inuyasha's head lifted and he saw dark clouds overhead. "What's that?" He asked pointing to the sky.

Everyone looked up and gasped, sensing the demonic aura fill the area. Inuyasha blinked at it and then bounded off down the path head right for it.

Sesshoumaru stilled, sniffing the air instantly. "It's Naraku!" He exclaimed.

Kagome nodded and raced after Inuyasha. "Stupid Inuyasha! He has no idea what is happening. We have to stop him!" He called back. However everyone was right behind her, including Sesshoumaru.

"Jaken!" Sesshoumaru snarled. "Stay with Rin!"

Jaken, and Rin both stopped on the path and glanced at one another before nodding.

Inuyasha exited the clearing and stopped surprised at the rather large thing that filled the field. His eyes drifted past the large spider to a shimmering purple light and he tilted his head curiously.

Before he could turn around, he was barreled over forcefully, and he gaped at Kagome. "Don't move." She whispered.

Naraku grinned wickedly. To say he was surprised upon seeing the half-breed Inuyasha come out of the clearing as a tiny child was an understatement. Now he was very amused. This was going to be easier then he thought. His mouth dropped open however when the last likely person to be seen even in the company of the hanyou was Sesshoumaru.

Naraku was suddenly glad his heart was elsewhere, because had it been in his chest it would have broken in half from shock. Not only was Inuyasha a child, but Sesshoumaru was too.

Sesshoumaru glared at Naraku, and took a stance beside Kagome who gathered her feet once again, pushing Inuyasha behind her. She drew her bow and arrow and aimed it, and Sango and Miroku also too their battle stances.

Blinking, Sesshoumaru allowed his eyes to travel upward, his glare still intact. "Hmph." He stated softly. "You know, he looked a lot smaller before." Absently he scratched his cheek.

"Well isn't this an amusing sight." Naraku laughed.

"You have finally come out of hiding, Naraku." Sesshoumaru snarled. Lifting his claws to his face, he smirked. "You bastard."

Naraku feigned surprise. "What are you going to do, Sesshoumaru? Scratch me to death?"

Sesshoumaru snarled and jumped at the spider. "Dokkasou!" He slashed his claws, and his eyes widened in horror, as they remained quiet. Before he could shake himself out of his shock, he was swatted to the side like a fly.

"Oh!" He whimpered as his body connected with the earth hard. He sat up and rubbed his head. "That hurt." Sesshoumaru whimpered.

Kagome fired her arrow, and Sango threw her boomerang, giving enough distraction for Sesshoumaru to quickly run back to the group. Miroku landed a solid blow to Sesshoumaru's head. "Idiot! You could have gotten yourself killed."

Sesshoumaru snarled, and both his hands went to his head, rubbing a small lump that began to form. How did humans have such forceful hands anyways?

Something shifted and slipped in behind him, and Sesshoumaru glanced over his shoulder curiously. Inuyasha cowered behind him, whimpering. "What the hell are you hiding behind me for?" He blinked.

Inuyasha lifted his golden eyes and pointed at the spider. "Who is that?"

Sesshoumaru frowned. "Naraku." He shoved Inuyasha with his foot, knocking Inuyasha onto his back.

Inuyasha got to his feet quickly glaring at his brother. "You pushed me!" He accused.

Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru smirked. "No I didn't. I kicked you."

"Same thing!" Inuyasha raged, and shoved Sesshoumaru back.

Crouching low, Sesshoumaru pushed his brother back again. Miroku stared at them, and turned his head back to the ladies. Everything seemed to pause at that point, when outraged snarls, and yelps of pain filled the air. Even Naraku paused in his attacks to stare at the two Inu pup's fighting on the ground. Naraku could barely call it fighting though. To him it looked like they were playing, and he sneered.

Miroku grabbed both boys by their collars and threw them into the bushes, while he turned to fight Naraku.

------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha peered over the bushes watching silently as the three human's fought with Naraku. It was then that Sesshoumaru noticed the glimmering light behind the spider hanyou. Gasping, he stood up. "That must be the rift!" He exclaimed.

Inuyasha glanced up at him and frowned. "The whatsa?"

"The rift, we need to get to the rift." Sesshoumaru pulled his brother to his feet, and raced out into the field. "Kagome!" Sesshoumaru shouted. "The rift!"

Everyone glanced up staring at them, then their eyes trailed over to the purple light and they all gasped. Everyone except Naraku. They were immediately stopped in their path to block another attack.

To their horror, Naraku pushed them back away from the light, and Sesshoumaru looked at it longingly. He just wanted to be back to normal. Picking up a stick, he flung it at Naraku in anger, to his horror a little flash of red and white raced past him, right for the stick, and his mouth dropped open in shock.

"No, wait, Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru gaped. Scrambling after his idiotic brother, he tackled him and they rolled on the ground mere inches away from a highly amused spider hanyou. Naraku twisted one of his many appendages and aimed right for the boys. His attention was broken as Sango's boomerang cut the appendage in half.

Roaring in fury, Naraku knocked the youkai slayer to the side, and aimed another arm at the pup's who glanced up staring at the arm as it descended on them in amazingly frightening speed.

Sesshoumaru clenching his eyes shut, twisting his body around his brother protectively, and held his breath in fear.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: Frustrations**

The blow never came, as Sesshoumaru hunched his form over his brother more desperately. Blinking confused, the sound of an arrow reached his ears, and then a rather unpleasant burning smell filled his nose. Looking up a little more then surprised, he felt instant relief fill him, as his sight picked up Kagome holding a now empty bow.

Naraku cried out in pain, and Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder and saw him slither backwards quickly, several of his limbs disintegrating from the power of her arrow. Kagome shot another arrow, causing Naraku to sneer angrily and finally he filled the area with his miasma, vanishing like the coward he was. Shuddering, Sesshoumaru released a long shaky breath, and buried his face onto Inuyasha's shoulder, trying to relax his furiously pounding heart. Seriously, he couldn't remember the last time he had been so terrified.

Remembering the rift, he scrambled to his feet and got up pulling Inuyasha along with him. Kagome rushed over to them, and they approached the shimmering purple thread of light that wavered in the air. Sesshoumaru frowned. Hadn't it been a lot lighter then this before?

He lifted his hand and tugged at Kagome's skirt and held out his hand for his sword. Of course she didn't have it and called Miroku over, who trotted over quickly.

"Is that the rift?" He asked, pulling Tenseiga out from his belt and handing it to Sesshoumaru. The weight of the sword surprised the boy, and he toppled over.

Sesshoumaru struggled to his feet and pulled the sword out of its scabbard, dragging it on the ground. "Inuyasha needs the Tessaiga." He stated, using both hands to drag the sword.

Miroku handed the excited little hanyou the large sword, and the same happened to him. He rubbed his head where the hilt had hit it, and frowned. Inuyasha watched what Sesshoumaru was doing and quickly pulled the sword free, and began dragging it to the rift. Trying to run to catch up, but the heavy sword slowed him down, and he slipped a few times.

Tenseiga pulsed once, and Sesshoumaru blinked stopping to stare at it. "Huh?" The sword hissed now, and flared to life, successfully knocking Sesshoumaru several feet from it.

Gasping, he rolled upright and glared at his sword. "What are you doing, Tenseiga?"

Inuyasha had stopped long enough to stare at his brother, then at the sword. The hanyou glanced at the sword in his hand, and released it immediately, backing away from it as if it had grown several feet, a head and started talking to him.

Sesshoumaru scowled and stormed over to Tenseiga angrily. Before he could touch the surface, the purple thread in the sky shot out several smaller strips of light and licked at Sesshoumaru, managing to startled him as his haori melted at the touch.

Giving a startled exclamation, Sesshoumaru jumped back, and glanced at his shirt horrified. Tenseiga pulsed again and flashed into a blue shield, and Tessaiga followed suit, covering everyone in yellow and blue.

The swords appeared to be fighting with the rift, and the purple light hissed furiously and then snapped loudly, vanishing in the air. The light around the group diminished, and before Sesshoumaru could step forward, he felt a hot searing lick at his right arm. Gasping and looking down, the shirt continued to disintegrate, and yelping, he frantically ripped it off, along with his under shirt.

Everyone remained silent as they watched the blue and cream-colored shirts melt before their eyes disappearing completely. Sesshoumaru rubbed his arm roughly, and then shivered as the early morning cold hit his flesh.

Miroku stepped forward and knelt down to pick up the swords, and was dumbfounded as he stared from the swords to where the purple light had been and then to the ground where Sesshoumaru's shirts had been. Finally able to find his voice, he shook his head first before uttering anything. "What happened?" His eyes followed Kagome who knelt beside the two boys and inspected Sesshoumaru's arm quickly.

Kagome shook her head, and took her pack off her shoulders pulling out a burn treatment applying it to the youkai's now red oozing arm. "I don't know, but the swords seemed to be protecting us."

"But from what?" Sango asked, kneeling down beside them.

Miroku stood up and also joined them. "Perhaps that wasn't the real rift?"

Inuyasha blinked back and forth between everyone and tilted his head confused. "That was fun." He stated with a smile, causing everyone to shift their heads towards him rather annoyed.

Sesshoumaru glared at his idiotic brother. "No it wasn't." He snarled.

Inuyasha shrugged and sat down cross-legged watching Kagome apply the white stuff to his brother's arm. "What are you going to use for a shirt now?"

Everyone shook their heads, and Sesshoumaru rubbed his arms once Kagome had finished her task. Shivering, he shook his head also, and sighed.

Sango smiled. "There is bound to be a village around here where we could get another."

Sesshoumaru looked around them trying to discern exactly where they were, wondering if there was perhaps youkai territory nearby for him to acquire another demon haori. It provided much more protection then the human's material, and he wanted nothing to do with their cotton or silks.

"What about sending Kirara to Toutousai, to get me a youkai haori?" He stated.

Everyone turned their eyes to him.

"I don't want any human cloth." Sesshoumaru frowned.

No one noticed as Inuyasha shrugged out of his red fire robe placing it on the ground, and then pulling off his cream colored one under it. He threw it at Sesshoumaru, smiling. "Wear that." The hanyou stated.

Sesshoumaru frowned and glanced at it first before lifting his brows at his brother. "What will you wear?" He smirked. Seriously he didn't want his brother's clothing. He would smell like a hanyou.

"I have this one." Inuyasha replied, wrapping his red one around him again. Shrugging, he turned away and pounced into the grass.

Sesshoumaru sighed, and looked at it long and hard before shivering again. Gritting his teeth, he shook it out and placed it around his shoulders, swatting everyone's hands away that tried to assist him. "I am quite capable of dressing myself, thank you." He growled.

They all shook their heads and went after Inuyasha, who was currently pouncing through the grass after a butterfly. Kagome giggled and glanced at Sango. Sesshoumaru glanced over at them, and rolled his eyes at his brother's antics. Frowning, he was bombarded by a memory of him doing that exact same thing when he was a pup.

Snorting, he reminded himself yet again that he was a pup, and stalked over to them. Wrinkling his nose, he snarled at his brother. "Don't you ever wash this thing?"

Inuyasha froze mid stride in his pounce for the butterfly, and stared at his brother. "I'm sure it's clean. Doesn't smell bad to me."

Sesshoumaru barred his teeth and stormed away, heading back towards the tree line where he had left Jaken and Rin.

Once everyone was back in their company, Rin ran up to Sesshoumaru and glanced over at him sighing loudly.

Sesshoumaru glided his eyes over to her without turning his head and muttered. "What is it, Rin?"

Rin sighed again. "Well, I hoped that you would be back to normal again. Lady Kagome said that the rift was there."

Sesshoumaru turned his head now, looking at her frowning. "I don't think it was the real rift."

"Oh." Rin looked down at her feet. "How come you are wearing, Lord Inuyasha's haori?"

Sesshoumaru snorted at that. "Mine melted."

Rin blinked and looked at him horrified. "Are you okay, milord?"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and nodded. "I'm fine, Rin. It was only my clothes that melted, not me." Spreading his arms outward, he grinned. "See, I'm still here."

Rin gaped, and everyone stopped in their tracks staring at Sesshoumaru as if he had grown an extra head. Inuyasha blinked and tilted his head amused.

Sesshoumaru blinked at his choice of words and pursed his lips confused for a moment. Waving his hand absently, he growled. "Pretend you didn't hear that." He mumbled.

For a moment an overwhelming desire to pounce off into the forest over took him and his eyes widened in horror. "Hnn." He frowned. "Okay, so sleep doesn't hold off the effects."

Kagome glanced at Sango and then back at Sesshoumaru. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I feel like chasing after a stick." Sesshoumaru grinned remembering his brother doing that only that morning and he shivered thinking how nice it would be to do that now. "I feel like frolicking in the grass. Something's wrong with my head!" He declared spreading his arms out wide.

Irked at how his mouth was spouting off his thoughts, Sesshoumaru yelped and raced down the path away from the company.

Kagome gasped and shook her head, quickly thinking. "Oh, oh what can I use?" She uttered. "Help me think of something!" She cried, racing after Sesshoumaru.

The others just stood there flabbergasted not knowing she had placed Inuyasha's beads on the small youkai.

"Help?" Sango muttered. "With what, I wonder."

They broke into a run after Kagome and Sesshoumaru, confused and shaking their heads. Inuyasha grinned excitedly and bolted after them.

Kagome held out her hand. "Sesshoumaru!" She called.

"Leave me alone!" He barked. "I'm fine, just going a little crazy, but, yeah, I'm fine!"

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome cried. "Stop!"

Sesshoumaru felt an enormous pressure around his neck and before he could clear his head, he plummeted to the forest floor hard. "Gah!"

Kagome stopped and blinked. "Uhoh." She mumbled softly.

Sesshoumaru remained motionless. 'That really hurt.' He thought. Whimpering, he struggled to get to his feet and found he was rather helpless. Snarling, he glared at her as much as he could from his position on the ground. Of course her shoes got the brunt of his glare. "You said you would wait!" He whimpered.

"I didn't know that it was going to be that word!" She cried, kneeling down. "You just scared me."

"Scared you?" Sesshoumaru growled, pushing himself up onto all fours. He clutched his chest and rubbed it whimpering. "That hurt!"

"I'm sorry. You just ran off, and I didn't know what else to do." Kagome defended herself.

Sesshoumaru glared at her still holding his chest.

"Well if you had stopped when..." Kagome felt her eyes snap open wider in horror as Sesshoumaru barreled to the ground again. "Oh, cancel that, sorry, sorry." She placed her hand over her mouth.

Sesshoumaru whimpered and snarled at the same time. The others raced up to them and Inuyasha leaned down to look at his brother.

"He okay? He looks a little sick." The small pup declared.

Kagome sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Why me?" She whispered.

Sesshoumaru pushed himself upright and scrambled behind Rin who blinked in surprise. He gripped her shoulders and peeked over looking at Kagome terrified. "Keep her away from me." He snarled.

Rin turned her eyes over to her lord and blinked again. "What am I going to do?" She asked curiously.

Sesshoumaru then realized who he stood behind and drooped his hands. "Hnn. Never mind." He remained behind the girl his eyes following Kagome's every move. "Now I'm definitely going to get back at her for this. You do still have that stuff you filched from her pack, right?" Sesshoumaru whispered.

Rin nodded and smiled slowly.

Sesshoumaru returned her nod and grinned. "Of course if I remember that is."

The little girl shuddered and rubbed her arms. "You won't forget about me will you, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

The youkai sighed. "I'll try not to. I won't intentionally forget, how's that?" He whispered back, knowing he couldn't promise the little girl anything.

Rin nodded in acceptance. "Okay." Before she knew it, Rin released an eep as she was tackled to the ground by Inuyasha, who beamed at his brother in pride.

Sesshoumaru stood there floored. "What are you doing?"

Inuyasha looked down at Rin and grinned. He dashed off and left everyone standing there with their mouths opened.

"Oh he is going to pay." Sesshoumaru snarled, racing after his younger brother.

The three human's sighed and glanced at Rin who still lay on the ground stunned. She grinned and lifted her head at Kagome who reached down to help her up. "Did Lord Inuyasha just knock me down?" She giggled.

Kagome hide her grin and nodded. "He is very playful today it seems."

Rin nodded and her eyes followed the others down the path and watched, Sesshoumaru tackle Inuyasha. A cloud of dust flew into the air and the sounds of snarling reached her ears. Smiling she trotted down the path, and stopped several feet from the spray of dust and mud. Every once in awhile she would catch a glimpse of red or white through the cloud.

Kagome stood beside her and shook her head. "You both know that this is delaying us finding the rift?"

A yelp filled the air around them, then another snarl, and Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, stop…" A disgruntled yelp and a loud thump escaped the dust and more of it flew into the air upon Sesshoumaru's landing on the packed earth. "Why does it have to be _that_ word?" Kagome moaned.

Inuyasha was the first to come out of the dust filled air and he glared up at Kagome. "That was you, wasn't it?" He accused.

Kagome nodded apologetically.

They waited as the dust settled and realized that Sesshoumaru hadn't moved from the large indent on the path outlining his body. His eyes were clenched tightly shut, and he whimpered in the dirt, little wisps darting out as gasps of air left his mouth.

Kagome knelt and sighed. "You have to st…" She caught her words and snorted. "Well, umm…Sesshoumaru please refrain from running off. Okay?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes slowly opened and he blinked at her. Shifting his head over to his brother he snarled. "How the hell do you put up with this everyday?"

Inuyasha just tilted his head to the side confused. The boy shuddered.

Sesshoumaru climbed to his feet slowly groaning with the effort. His eyes trailed to the indent his body had left behind and he remained still for a moment. "I suppose I have to be grateful I'm a youkai and not a lowly human."

Kagome glared at him. "Do you really want to test my patience, _youkai_?" She said in anger. "I really have a short fuse at times, and I will be more then happy to demonstrate that for you. When Inuyasha regains his memory, you can ask him just how short my fuse can be." She shot to her feet and stalked off.

Sesshoumaru didn't move his eyes away from the indentation in the ground, but he did manage to suppress the shudder that threatened to betray how he really felt. Pursing his lips, he snuck a glance in the direction the human girl had taken and released the air he had been holding.

Leaning over to whisper in his brother's ear, he asked the silent question. "Do these things work out of ear shot?"

Inuyasha only blinked at him owlishly, not knowing what he meant.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "Dimwitted half-breed." Snorting the youkai stiffly walked after the others, and felt Inuyasha following him also. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on relaxing his stiffened muscles, and stopped quickly as an overwhelming feeling of loosing control filled his every vein. Inuyasha bumped into him, not realizing that he had stopped and the hanyou stepped back confused for a moment, as his brother seemed to visibly stiffen on the path.

Inuyasha watched for a few minutes, and then lifted his head calling out for the others. "Hey, come back here."

They were far ahead of the brother's but they heard the confused voice of Inuyasha and glanced back.

Sesshoumaru lowered his head and clenched his eyes shut trying to hold off whatever this feeling was. It seemed to cover him like a blanket, and he shivered. Warmth spread through his limbs, and his mind became cloudy. Fear filled him, shoving the warmth away, and left him feeling slightly cold. His hearing dimmed and he couldn't make out the muffled voices of the other's as they approached. The youkai took a wary step back, and tightened his fists, feeling his claws pierce the skin of his palms.

Inuyasha placed his hand on Sesshoumaru's back and stopped him from backing up more. "What's wrong?" The hanyou whispered.

Sesshoumaru felt a hot hand touch his back and felt soft air rush past his ears and he released a soft groan. He felt his legs grow numb and he wasn't sure if he was still standing or not, but he did feel a rush of air approach his side and strong arms wrap around him quickly.

He was able to make out a few words as his body seemed to loose whatever feeling it was fighting with, and he moaned as the pain became too much. "Easy." A soft voice whispered into his ear. "Deep breaths." Whose voice was it? Opening his eyes, he realized that his vision was blurry and he couldn't make out anyone's faces. Clenching his eyes tight again, he writhed as a searing pain shot through him, causing him to stiffen. Did his brother feel this when he lost his memory? Overwhelming fear filled him and he whimpered.

He felt sweat break out on his forehead, and something soft wipe it away. Sesshoumaru was held down tightly by strong arms. Was it his father? No, he was dead. Who was it?

Sucking in his breath sharply, he gritted his teeth. Where was Rin? Had he reassured her that he wasn't going to forget her? Was he going to forget? He couldn't remember.

"Easy." The soft voice said again. Was that his mother? Shaking his head, he knew she was dead too. But what was this? Why was he feeling so out of control? How pathetic of him, to loose himself in the presence of humans. The voice came again, soft and gentle, a soothing sound against the rushing ringing his ears heard. "Don't loose it on us, Sesshoumaru. Come on, fight it."

What was he fighting? Furrowing his brows, he shook his head. Did he loose something? Groaning, he buried his face into the soft material of the person who held him. He choked back a sob, and felt a soft gentle circling motion on his back. He needed something. Sesshoumaru knew that there was something wrong and he allowed his hands to clutch at the material his face was buried in. It felt strange in his fingers, and he pushed back slightly opening his eyes to peer at it. His vision was still blurry but he was able to make out the colors green and white. Frowning, he closed his eyes again and allowed himself to drift off into oblivion. It seemed strange, almost like a dream. He knew that those arms would keep him safe. Whose ever they were.

Kagome felt Sesshoumaru slump in her arms and she lifted worried eyes to Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha knelt beside her and was looking at his brother confused. "Is he okay?"

"I don't know, Inuyasha."

"Is he sick?" He asked in all childlike innocence.

Kagome smiled sadly. "What are we going to do?" She asked no one in particular. Her eyes found Rin who was clenching onto Jaken frightened.

Tears filled the little girls eyes and she shook the toad youkai back and forth whispering something to him. Jaken shoved her off him and stalked over to Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

"Lord Sesshoumaru will not approve of your hands on him human."

Kagome frowned and her eyes flashed with anger. "How could you? You witnessed what happened, and you're saying that even Sesshoumaru wouldn't want comfort through that?"

Jaken shook his staff at her. "That's exactly what I'm saying, human."

"Sesshoumaru is a child, and he deserves to be comforted. Every child deserves that."

Jaken huffed and waved his staff at her again.

Furiously, Kagome yanked the staff out of his hand and tossed it behind her. "Fetch!" She snarled to Jaken, but to her delight and amusement, Inuyasha bolted after it and vanished in the bushes on the side of the path.

Jaken stood bug eyed for a moment, and then ran after the hanyou pup. Rin giggled around her tears and Kagome waved her over. "It's okay, Rin."

"I'm scared that Lord Sesshoumaru, won't remember me." She brushed the tears away with her sleeve and looked down at the silver haired youkai in Kagome's lap.

Kagome nodded sadly. She wanted Inuyasha to remember her also. The pain was there, but now it had dimmed slightly at his rather playful nature, and she wondered if he had been like this when he was growing up around his mother.

Kagome stroked Sesshoumaru's hair and felt Inuyasha come back and kneel beside her again. The girl lifted her gaze searching for Jaken, but Inuyasha's mischievous grin alerted her that something unpleasant happened to the toad.

"He still hasn't woken up?" Inuyasha sighed. "He's more fun to play with then the green guy."

Kagome smiled behind her hand and drew Inuyasha in for a hug. "You are so sweet you know that?"

Inuyasha made a face and squirmed out of her arms. "Yuck." He stated, inching away. "Why are all girls so huggy and stuff?"

Kagome shrugged and giggled. "Miroku?"

The monk turned away from Sango, and looked at her nodding.

"Do you think we should set up camp?"

Miroku shook his head. "If Sesshoumaru has lost his memory, then we will have to really make haste and find this rift. We don't even know where to start looking."

Kagome nodded, and picked Sesshoumaru up into her arms. Rin remained close, as did Ah 'Uh who had moved closer after Sesshoumaru had fallen asleep.

Miroku gripped Kagome's shoulder and whispered. "Would you like me to carry him?"

Smiling, the girl nodded and sadly turned away. If Sesshoumaru lost his memory, then they were in serious trouble.

It was perhaps an hour later when Sesshoumaru finally stirred in the monk's arms, and he groaned. Squirming, Sesshoumaru groggily opened his eyes and frowned at the monk's face. "Hmm?" The youkai mumbled, blinking rapidly.

Kagome walked over and stared anxiously in Sesshoumaru's eyed, silently hoping he hadn't lost his memory, but his blank look at the monk told her he did. Miroku released Sesshoumaru to his feet, and the youkai blinked for a few minutes glancing around at the faces that peered at him.

Tilting his head to the side he frowned. Why was he still in the company of his brother's human's? He only recognized two faces out of the group, and the little girl who traveled with him. Taking a deep breath, he narrowed his eyes trying to remember the one who had carried him. Sesshoumaru knew he should remember who it was.

He knew Kagome, the youkai slayer, and Rin. But why was his memory so foggy concerning the others? Shaking his head, he looked around for his brother and found him riding the two-tailed cat. What was her name again?

Kagome knelt down beside him. "Sesshoumaru?"

He turned at the sound of his name. "Kagome." He nodded. The relief washed over her face.

"You remember us?"

"Not everyone. I know I should though." Sesshoumaru frowned again, searching his memory. "I know you, Rin and that one."

Jaken scrambled over and anxiously asked his question. "Do you remember me, milord?"

Sesshoumaru blinked at the toad for a moment. "I don't know if I want to." He began.

Kagome snickered and hid her smile behind her hand.

"Like I said, I remember Kagome, Sango, I think her name was, and Rin."

"You don't remember Inuyasha, then?"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "No him I do remember, although I would like to forget. I'm not so fortunate though."

Rin walked over upon hearing her name and happily flung her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck. "I'm so happy you remember me, Lord Sesshoumaru."

The youkai only blinked owlishly at her, and tried to push her away. "Yes, yes. I do. Let go." He mumbled.

Rin jumped back grinning happily. Jaken grumbled and walked away feeling disgruntled that he hadn't been remembered over the little girl. At least he wasn't the only one. Jumping onto the two-headed dragon, he waited while everyone prepared to begin their journey once again.

Kagome walked beside Sesshoumaru thinking rapidly. "I wonder why Inuyasha lost all his memory and you only lost some of it."

Sesshoumaru snorted. "I'm a full youkai, plus, Inuyasha lost his memory the morning of the new moon. I think perhaps that had something to do with it. I'm obviously not able to hold off the effects of this memory loss."

"I wonder how long it will be before you loose all your memory."

"Hopefully we won't have to find out. The sooner we find the real rift the better. I do not enjoy being helpless."

"I think you are just irritated that you are smaller then everyone now."

Sesshoumaru snarled. "I'm taller then the toad." He grumbled.

"I think everyone is taller then him. I don't think even a child has to worry about the toad being taller then them. Poor guy." Kagome giggled.

Sesshoumaru shook his head and followed Rin rather then stand beside someone who was taller then him which made his neck hurt from always having to look up. Satisfied that he could look over and peer at the girl, he wondered what her reaction would be to his following her around.

Rin didn't seem to mind though to his relief. Sesshoumaru continued on down the path and watched as Inuyasha ran back and forth between them, excited about this journey. '_Stupid mutt._' He thought. '_He has absolutely no idea what's going on._' Snorting through his nose, Sesshoumaru noticed Rin glanced over at him and he grinned.

"Is everything alright, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked curiously.

"Why do you keep calling me Lord?" He asked changing the subject.

"Because that's what Jaken told me to call you." Rin commented confused.

"I'm assuming Jaken is the green toad?" At Rin's nod, Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. '_Befitting name._' "When did he tell you this?"

"When I started traveling with you. It was before I could use my voice though." Rin smiled.

Sesshoumaru hmphed. "Do I like the toad?"

Rin just peered at him and nodded. "I think so. I don't think you would have anyone you didn't like traveling with you, Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Stop calling me that for now, okay?" Sesshoumaru begged. "Just until I'm taller. This being called Lord and being the same size as you is a bit disconcerting."

Rin nodded happily. "Okay." She skipped off down the path and Inuyasha whirled around at the sound of her approaching and he dashed off away from her thinking Rin was chasing him. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and snorted. Something was definitely wrong with his head if he found amusement in his brother's actions. Nodding, he confirmed it when he burst out laughing as Inuyasha tried to skid to a halt on some damp leaves and whipped into the air with a startled yelp. The hanyou crashed to the ground in a heap, and lay there for several moments before moving.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen: A Tangled Mess**

Inuyasha pounced to his feet shaking off his fall as if it had never happened and bolted excitedly down the path, chasing after something that had caught his attention. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes trying to figure out what the hell his brother was chasing, but his eyes couldn't see anything. '_Is he chasing nothing?_' He wondered silently.

Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru snorted. Leaning over, he made to whisper in Rin's ear, but he blinked noticing she was gone. Whirling around quickly, he found her beside Kagome as the older girl passed something to both Rin and the kitsune. Rolling his eyes skyward, he took a step, and spun in place, but yelped when his foot touched the same patch of damp leaves his brother had slipped on.

His foot slid to the side, as his other lifted to find a better foothold, and it landed on another patch of leaves, and slipped the other way. Flailing his arms out desperately, he tried to maintain his upright position, and his footing slid out from under him. Landing with a grunt on his back end, he folded his arms cursing the leaves silently.

He felt strong arms pull him up and he lifted his head, only to come face to face with a stick with a bright green knob on the end. Blinking, he took the offered item and sniffed at it curiously. Lifting his gaze, he met the eyes of Kagome and he waited for an explanation.

"Try it." She smiled, walking back to the group behind them.

Pursing his lips, he glanced at Rin who was trying hers, and copying the kit beside her as he licked at the object. Frowning, he lifted it to his mouth and watched both the pups intently. He licked it carefully and his mouth filled with sweet tastes he had never experienced before. Thinking he rather liked it, he stuck the knob into his mouth, and walked away happily.

Inuyasha raced back and stopped in front of Sesshoumaru and peered at him curiously. "What's that?"

Sesshoumaru growled, around the sweet thing, glaring at his brother.

Inuyasha grinned and yanked the item out of his brother's mouth and stared at the bright green knob on the end of the stick. Sesshoumaru reached his hand out and snatched it back, shoving it back into his mouth, giving Inuyasha a warning growl to stay away.

Kagome quickly resolved the problem, bringing Inuyasha a bright red colored one, and the hanyou took it and tested it as Sesshoumaru had. Inuyasha grinned and plopped it in his mouth and bounded away quickly.

Miroku leaned over and whispered to Kagome as she dusted her hands proudly. "You know that once the candy settles, you will have four hyper children on your hands."

Kagome nodded grinning. "At least it will keep them occupied for the time being, and besides I have you and Sango both to help if they get out of control." Turning away, she walked beside Sango who only shook her head.

Inuyasha quickly crunched away on his sucker, and discovered that it vanished too quickly for his liking. Pondering how he was going to resolve this problem, he bounded back over to his brother, who still sucked away on his. Sesshoumaru snarled and turned away as Inuyasha made to swipe the candy from his mouth, and the youkai quickly walked out of reach from his brother.

The sweet taste filled his mouth and he found that his mouth began to drool and he swallowed the heavy liquid. Inuyasha pounced over to him again and grinned widely, flashing a set of very red teeth and a rather amusing shade of tongue. Sesshoumaru blinked and pulled his out of his mouth and stuck his tongue out trying to look at it. Inuyasha laughed at his brother. "Your tongue is green."

"Yours is red." Sesshoumaru declared, and plopped the candy back into his mouth and walked away casually. He took two steps and was tackled from behind and he yelped falling to the ground. How he was starting to despise the dirt! At least he didn't have far to fall. Rolling his brother off him, Sesshoumaru gained his feet and once again casually walked away.

Kagome chuckled as Inuyasha jumped to his feet and began pestering his older brother. Glancing at Sango, she shook her head. "Do you think we should start making camp?"

Sango nodded looking into the sky. "It's getting late."

------------------------------------------

It didn't take them long to set up a fire, and begin their preparations for dinner. Rin spread out her bedding and sat down on it, and Sesshoumaru quickly joined her, still working on his sucker. Rin's was long gone, as was Shippo's both having crunched it as Inuyasha had.

Rin pulled out something from her kimono and showed Sesshoumaru, cupping her hands around it so the others couldn't see. Sesshoumaru just stared at the small round object in her hand and he lifted his eyes curiously. Taking the sucker out of his mouth, he whispered. "What is that?" He found his mouth to be sticky from the candy.

Rin shrugged her shoulders giggling. "I took it from Kagome's pack, remember?"

Sesshoumaru frowned slightly, filtering through his mind for the memory and found it had eluded him. Shrugging his shoulders, he plopped the sucker back into his mouth, and his tongue shoved it to the side, letting his cheek bulge out as evidence of his candy.

He reached out and took the small item in his hand and stared at it hard for a moment, before a small piece of string caught his attention. It seemed to be inside the round shape. Picking the string up between his claws, he pulled and grinned around his sucker, as the string unwound from inside the thing. Rather curious, Sesshoumaru kept pulling on the string, while Rin watched in amazement at the length of it.

Sesshoumaru was growing frustrated. Didn't the string end? Frowning, he pulled and pulled and finally it stopped and the end popped out and he blinked surprised. Snorting, he tossed the plastic thing down and glanced at the pool of string in his lap and lifted it to his nose sniffing intently. It smelt minty, and he licked it curiously. It even tasted minty and his nose wrinkled again. Shaking his hand, he found it tangled in the thread and he blinked up at Rin who giggled behind her hand. She reached out and tried to help him untangle his hand, and hers got trapped into it. They struggled for a while, and finally gave up, successfully trapping themselves in the heap of thread, and Sesshoumaru whimpered.

This was not good. Lifting his eyes, he sought out Kagome, whose back was to them and everyone seemed to be oblivious to their plight, and he grunted. Kagome looked over her shoulder calling them to dinner, but paused as she saw Rin and Sesshoumaru tangled in something. Standing up, she realized with wide eyes that they had gotten into her dental floss and she gaped at the mess.

"Where did you get that?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips. Kagome held back her laughter, trying to appear stern, but finally she let loose a loud roar. The floss was everywhere. Tangled in their hands, around their legs, and feet, and pieces were caught in Sesshoumaru's long silver hair, that she still had yet to bind back up into the topknot. Shaking her head, she knelt down and helped them escape the stuff, and she rolled it in her hands.

"What else did you sneak from my pack?" She accused Sesshoumaru, whose eyes widened.

"I didn't take anything." He protested, and Kagome looked hard into his eyes and saw only truth. Maybe she had dropped it and he had picked it up curiously. Shrugging her shoulders, she waved them over for dinner, and held out her hand for Sesshoumaru's left over sucker, which was still going strong.

Sesshoumaru growled, shaking his head, refusing to release his treat, and he backed away.

"I'll give it back once you finished eating supper." She sighed.

Sniffing, Sesshoumaru handed his sucker to her, and licked his sticky lips with his tongue. A bowl was placed in his hands and he frowned at it sniffing curiously. It didn't smell nearly as good, nor looked as tasty as his green knob. Looking longingly over at the green item at Kagome's feet on a piece of wrapping, he frowned again at his food.

Inuyasha's eyes had followed the green knob everywhere, from Sesshoumaru's mouth to his hand, right down to where it sat at Kagome's feet, and he grinned wickedly, shifting over to it slowly. Lifting his eyes and allowing them to watched everyone closely; he edged closer and closer to the girl, who held the prize within her grasp.

No one seemed to notice him moving, and he gave a sly grin and quickly threw his soup over his shoulder, and right for the candy, startling everyone as the Hanyou practically pounced into Kagome's lap.

Sesshoumaru saw Inuyasha's soup fly, and then noticed the golden eyes on his treat, and his soup went flying into the air as he made to rescue his candy from the clutches of his brother.

Soup went flying everywhere, as Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha wrestled over the green knob, knocking Kagome's bowl out of her hands. Small feet connected with Miroku's arm and his soup flew into Sango's lap, and she stood up dropping her bowl onto the ground, frantically wiping away the hot liquid. The bowl rebounded off the ground and smacked Jaken firmly in the head, knocking him over backwards, his soup flying with him, and time seemed to stop as the bowl Jaken had held, rolled over to where Kirara lay sleeping.

She lifted her head curiously, and stared at the bowl as it came to a stop at her paws, and she got up and began lapping at the left over liquid that remained. Rin had managed to save her meal, and ran over to Ah Uh who stood up at the commotion. Shippo had also run for cover, hiding in the bushes.

Everyone stared at the two boys as they wrestled over the green sucker, and some how it managed to vanish in the fray of activity that had erupted around them. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru both stopped, searching the ground for the treat, but it had disappeared completely. They stared at one another for a moment, before Sesshoumaru pouted crossing his arms. Inuyasha sighed and got to his feet and leaned over dusting off his pants, when Sesshoumaru caught sight of the green knob. Grinning triumphantly, he knocked over his brother, and locked his mouth in a mass of silver hair around the green sucker, and tugged with all his might, refusing to let go.

Inuyasha yelped as his brother tugged at his hair, and he planted his hands and feet firmly on the ground, pulling back. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, and yanked his head back growling low in his throat.

Kagome sighed, looking at their dinner remains and then over at the two fighting brothers. Sango placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder and shook her head. "I think this one they should settle on their own."

Kagome nodded in agreement and dug out her pot from her pack, and walked to the stream to fill it with water. '_So much for a nice bowl of hot soup._' She thought. Walking back to the camp, she prepared everyone ramen, and they ate in silence while Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru fought for the candy.

"I've opened a door for disaster." She declared whimsically. Everyone's eyes trailed to the brother's and nodded in agreement.

Miroku shook his head. "How long do you think this will last?"

Kagome shrugged. "Either until the sucker melts completely, or Sesshoumaru yanks all of Inuyasha's hair out of his head."

They all laughed at her response and went back to their meal quietly.

They were in for a long night.

----------------------------------

Sorry for the short chapter everyone, but I didn't want to keep you all waiting. More coming soon. More activities for both brother's before the rift is found. Remember the tooth paste from a previous chapter? Many things Rin was able to take. Wink


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen: Foaming at the Mouth**

It took far longer then Kagome had anticipated for Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru to return to the fire. Most of the company now had finished eating their meals, and were lounging back talking about the rift and its location, when Sesshoumaru triumphantly strolled over to the fire. Kagome glanced up and nearly fell over backwards with laughter. Once again the green sucker was placed in its rightful place, however several of Inuyasha's silver hair stuck out between his lips while Sesshoumaru worked with his claws to pull them out of his mouth.

Inuyasha walked back rubbing his abused scalp, and glared at Sesshoumaru's back as the youkai took his place back on Rin's bedding and sat down next to her. Rin looked up and smiled brightly at her Lord.

She leaned over and helped him pull the hair out of his mouth and off the sucker, and Sesshoumaru gagged once, as she took one that had worked part way down his throat. Snorting, Sesshoumaru took the sucker from his mouth and found it easier to remove the unwanted hair from it this way. Once he had finished removing the hair from his sucker, he worked on the hair that had settled in his mouth, and he grunted.

Rin handed him a small tube once all the hair had been remove, and he plopped it back into his mouth with a sniff. Lifting his eyes to Rin's bright brown ones, he tilted his head to the side and waited for her explanation.

He remembered the last time she had given him something and it had successfully managed to tangle him and her in it.

Rin shrugged her shoulders, and leaned over to whisper. "It tasted funny when I tried it before. Don't you remember?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head, and lifted it to his nose. Finding no traces of scent from the tube, he frowned. Pulling the sucker from his mouth, he handed it to Rin, knowing she would keep it safe, and sniffed along the tube curiously. Frustrated that he could detect no scent, he clenched his hand around it and smiled slowly upon discovering the tube molded to the shape of his hand. There was something inside it.

Grinning now, he lifted it once more to his nose and then bit down on the strange tube that held the scent from him. Maybe it was another candy item that Kagome had brought with her. His fangs pierced the tube and stuff squirted out from his puncture wounds, filling his mouth.

He paused surprised, and wrinkled his nose as the stuff settled on his tongue and he quickly yanked the thing out of his mouth and onto the ground. The stuff tasted horrible. Opening his mouth quickly, using his tongue to work around the sticky stuff, he tried to wipe it off his tongue and mouth by pushing the stuff outward with his tongue.

Rin gaped watching him. Hadn't he told her not to put strange things in his mouth if she didn't know what it was? Yet here he was doing exactly the same thing she had. She watched with widening eyes as the stuff frothed in his mouth, and seemed to foam around his lips as he worked on it with his tongue, trying to get it out of his mouth. Her mouth dropped open as his mouth foamed white, and she called to Kagome who glanced over her shoulder.

Kagome looked up at Rin's call and glanced at her curiously, but her eyes fell on Sesshoumaru, who was foaming at the mouth. '_Foaming?_' She exclaimed to herself startled, gathering her feet quickly and running over to the two.

She knelt down quickly, and then saw the tube of toothpaste that had vanished mysteriously from her pack. Shaking her head, she giggled remembering Inuyasha had done a similar thing with it upon a former inspection of the items she had brought from her era.

Kagome got to her feet and walked back to the fire, and grabbed a plastic water bottle, and brought it back handing it to Sesshoumaru whose eyes were watering and he was whimpering around the stinging in his mouth.

Sesshoumaru gulped the water back as quickly as he could, but dropped the bottle and he scowled at the water smacking his lips together and swallowing. "Yuck." That was the second time Rin had given him something and it had backfired on him. Glaring at the little girl, he sniffed.

Kagome sighed and shook her head. "So do you want to tell me what else you have of mine that I should know about?"

Sesshoumaru snorted. "As I said, I don't have anything of yours." Standing up and holding out his arms, he waited for her to inspect him. "Check my pockets, but have I ever lied to anyone?"

Kagome shook her head. "Are you hungry?" She asked him.

He furiously shook his head, and plopped back down on the bedding. Pouting he crossed his arms.

"Are you going to pout all night?" She asked him.

"Not pouting, go away." Sesshoumaru mumbled.

Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed. "You are too pouting. Never mind." She walked back to the fire and sat down beside Sango who was petting Kirara. Inuyasha bounded over to Sesshoumaru and Rin, extremely energetic, and he wasn't too sure why. He had this playfulness about him that made Sesshoumaru wary.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked his brother with a frown.

"That guy with the stick says we'll be in a village tomorrow to get more stuff." Inuyasha beamed.

'_Guy with a stick? Huh?_' Sesshoumaru's eyes traveled over the group and fell on two with a stick. "Which one? The tall one or short one?"

"The tall one, not the green guy, he is too grumpy." Inuyasha stated with a wrinkle of his nose.

Rin giggled having said that exact same thing on several occasions.

Sesshoumaru frowned around his sucker and sighed. "What kind of stuff are they wanting to get?"

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and pounced away, looking for something to get into. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed with a sudden thought. "Hey Rin, next time you have something of Kagome's you wish to share, give it to Inuyasha."

Rin glanced at him, and then giggled nodding her head in agreement. "Okay. Can I shop tomorrow while we are in the village, Lo…I mean Sesshoumaru?"

"What would you shop for?" He asked frowning slightly.

Rin shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "I don't know, maybe a toy or a book."

"We'll see." He said simply. Where would she get the money? Blinking suddenly, he remembered that in his other form he had a moneybag tucked in his haori pockets, and quickly reached into his sleeve to see if it was still there. Smiling, he nodded. It was. In all seriousness, he didn't want to go into a human village, even more so now in his childlike form and he groaned. It seemed that tomorrow was going to be a rather long day and he flopped back on Rin's sleeping bag still working on his sucker, much to Rin's disappointment. She had eaten hers too quickly, and now she wanted another one. However, she had seen what Sesshoumaru had done to Inuyasha over his, and she wasn't about to snatch it away, even though highly tempted.

Shaking her head clear from those thoughts, she yawned, and Sesshoumaru peered at her, and then bit back a yawn of his own that threatened to take command of his mouth. Biting his lip and blinking the tears back as the yawn remained locked inside, Rin giggled and yawned again. Sesshoumaru wrinkled his nose at her and found another one of his own try to mimic hers. Sitting up he pulled the sucker out of his mouth and found it was really small now.

Rin giggled even more and this time feigned a yawn and this time Sesshoumaru wasn't able to hold it back and it split across his face, and then he snarled. "Stop that!"

Rin fell onto her back in a fit of giggles, and Sesshoumaru huffed irritated. Inuyasha bounded over to see what was so funny, and Sesshoumaru crunched on the rest of his knob and threw the stick at his brother's head. It landed firmly on his forehead and stuck there.

Rin had seen all of this and broke into another fit of giggles, and she rolled off the edge of her bedroll. Inuyasha crossed his eyes to see the end of the white stick and grinned at his brother. Sesshoumaru only rolled his eyes and snorted. "Idiot."

Inuyasha barred his fangs at Sesshoumaru, and then pounced. They fell backwards off Rin's bedding and right onto Rin who grunted. "Will you stop jumping on me?" Sesshoumaru growled, pushing his brother off him.

Inuyasha grinned foolishly, and shook his head. "It's fun."

Sesshoumaru scoffed.

Inuyasha's eyes caught sight of something amongst Rin's bedding and he leaned down sniffing at it curiously. Pulling back the covers on her hidden treasures, Inuyasha felt his eyes widen surprised. "What's all…"

Sesshoumaru smacked his hand over his brother's mouth, and then wiped the slobber off it, on Inuyasha's shirt, disgusted. "Silence, you idiot."

Inuyasha's eyes went to a round cylinder object, and he picked it up curiously sniffing at it. Frowning, he tapped his finger on the side and something popped off the top causing his eyes to widen in surprise. Where the top had been was a small white thing and he sniffed at it. That was where the scent was coming from.

Grinning, Inuyasha fingered the white thing and frowned when nothing happened, suddenly it hissed, and then his brother growled loudly, falling over backwards clutching his nose tightly and his eyes were clenched shut tightly.

Shrugging his shoulders, Inuyasha picked up the next thing he saw and it was a box shaped thing. Smirking, Inuyasha pointed it at his brother, who now sat up, but fell over backwards startled upon discovering another thing pointed at him. Sesshoumaru's hands flew out to protect his face, and Inuyasha snickered.

Holding the thing out towards his brother, Inuyasha heard a click and then a bright white light blinded him, and blinking rapidly trying to get rid of the annoying spots in front of his eyes, he dropped the offending thing quickly.

Sesshoumaru snorted seeing his brother stare off dumbly, his eyes blinking far too quickly, and he shook his head, and then shared a look with Rin who giggled helplessly beside him.

Inuyasha finally cleared his vision, finding that if he didn't blink the white spots vanished, so trying his hardest not to blink, he reached out for a box. The thing fell apart in his hand and he picked up another thing that had been inside the box. Lifting it to his nose, it seemed boring, but he fingered the end and found the part on the other side sticky.

Turning it over, it was small, and brown, with colorful objects on it and he shrugged flicking his wrist to rid it of the sticky thing. It landed on Sesshoumaru and the older brother snarled softly at his brother. "Stop touching stuff."

Inuyasha looked up and plucked the thing off Sesshoumaru's nose, and frowned when it latched onto his finger firmly. Sighing, Rin grabbed it and rolled it in her hands like she had seen Kagome do with the floss.

Sesshoumaru slapped Inuyasha's fingers as he reached for another thing on Rin's bedroll and he shook his head, tilting it towards Kagome who was looking at them curiously. Rin quickly shifted and sat down on her treasures, and they all turned to see Kagome get up and walk over to them. She gaped at seeing a white stick stuck to the hanyou's forehead and glanced at Sesshoumaru who shrugged.

"What are you three doing?" She asked, seeing their amused expressions.

Inuyasha blinked and forgot about the spots and he swiped at the air to wipe the spot away. Blinking again, Inuyasha continued to swipe at the air, and tried to outrun the spots that swirled around his eyes, and Sesshoumaru snorted loudly. Kagome watched stunned. "What's wrong with him?"

"Seeing things, perhaps?" Sesshoumaru snickered, and Rin giggled.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the older brother and shook her head.

--------------------------------------

The next morning was eventful for everyone, as they prepared to leave camp. They were all single file, with Sesshoumaru trailing behind miffed at having his hair bound up in a topknot again, shuffling his feet. Inuyasha pounced on the path, darting in and out of the trees, even more childish then the previous night. Having a hoard of children was certainly draining, and Miroku pointed to a village in the distance, much to everyone's relief.

They decided to split up into groups to gather the things they needed while on the road. Miroku, Kagome, Shippo and Kirara all decided to stick together. Mostly due to Sesshoumaru's refusal to be near Kagome, not since that morning when she had accidentally uttered the word stop while talking with Sango.

Jaken and Ah' Uh were left outside the village, at the command of Sesshoumaru who refused to pull the large two headed dragon with them through the narrow paths of the village.

Inuyasha, Rin, Sango and Sesshoumaru were left as a group, although Sesshoumaru was not thrilled about that either, when his memory recalled the demon slayer to be the one who picked him up by the scruff of his neck. Glowering and trudging after his group, he muttered under his breath disdainfully.

Rin was excited, as she ran from shop to shop glancing at the many items that lay sprawled out in stunning displays. Sesshoumaru sniffed, but froze as a rather tantalizing smell filled his senses. Blinking, and turning his eyes following his nose, he came to a booth where items steamed. Lifting his finger, he touched one, and brought his claw to his nose to see if that was what had grabbed his attention. Smiling happily, he pulled down the round object and walked away happily, holding it in both arms tightly incase someone tried to take it from him.

Glancing around carefully to make sure his brother was no where in sight, Sesshoumaru promptly sat on the ground cross-legged in the middle of the road and placed a piece of the pastry into his mouth.

He was perhaps half way done his treat when Rin came racing around the corner apparently looking for him, and he glanced up at her call. Rin stopped and stared at him for a long moment before she said anything.

"Where did you get that?" She asked. However, she didn't comment on his sitting place, not yet at least.

Sesshoumaru waved his hand over to a booth a little ways down the road, and Rin glanced up seeing a woman frowning looking for her missing pastry.

Gasping, Rin glared at Sesshoumaru. "Did you buy it?"

Frowning and mumbling around his mouthful of food, he tilted his head for a moment. "Bie eh?"

Rin gaped at him. "Sesshoumaru!" She scolded. Reaching down and grabbing his arm firmly, she dragged him down the street, his eyes wide staring at his dropped treat on the ground.

Rin pulled him around the corner and glared at him, before walking up to Sango and then ignoring him. Sesshoumaru pouted, and followed disgruntled. Having lost his treat, he wondered what else he could find. He was hungry. Suddenly he was gripped by the back of his haori and pulled into a shop before he could comprehend what was going on.

"Oh Sutzuki, I found a model for you. Perfect child!" Sesshoumaru was shoved into a small room filled with colorful cloths, and he gaped. About-facing immediately, several human women tackled him and he whimpered in panic. What was with humans? Did they not understand personal space?

Before he could even think of snarling, he was quickly wrapped up in a bright green and pink piece of cloth, and he grunted as it was wound around him tightly. "Lemme go!" He cried out.

Another cloth was placed around him, and he blushed suddenly realizing exactly what it was. Horrified, he tried to scramble away. Were they blind?

Absolutely stunned that these women could not tell a female child from a male one, he cried out for anyone who could aid him from the insane human women who attacked his person.

Sango rushed through the door and paused for a moment and then started giggling. Rin followed and tilted her head in surprise, and Sesshoumaru whimpered. "Get me out of here!" He begged. Trying to reach for Sango who was just slightly out of his immediate reach. Flexing his hand for emphasis, he turned and bit the hand on his shoulder, and jumped down from the stool he had been on. Frantically racing out the door, he heaved in deep breaths of air. Inuyasha sat on the ground watching silently, and his ears twitched when Sesshoumaru growled at him.

Sango came out still staring at him, and he growled loudly, shredding the cloth that still clung to his body. "Hells, what's with this place?" He grumbled, and took off down the dirt path.

Snorting as he rounded a corner, safe from the human seamstresses, he found himself facing a group of children kicking around a ball. Frowning, he watched as they stopped and stared at him. He wrinkled his nose and held their eyes with his golden ones.

"It's a demon!" One child called out.

"Is it a filthy half breed like Yuri?" Another asked, mockingly.

Sesshoumaru snorted and released a small snarl. Half-breed? Who were they kidding? "Don't mistake me for a half-breed, human." He growled.

He spun around quickly feeling another presence behind him and he looked up into a pair of rather disturbing brown eyes. The way they looked at him made him extremely uncomfortable. Suddenly, something sharp hit the back of his head, and he whirled around confused.

Another missile flew towards him, but he grabbed it out of thin air before it could hit its mark. They were throwing rocks at him. Dropping it to the ground, he snarled. Sesshoumaru was shoved from behind causing him to stumble forward, and making to hurt the boy who dared touch him spun around to face him. Another missile flew at him and landed on his temple hard, making his mind reel for a moment in stunned surprise.

A blur of white and red flew through the air and Sesshoumaru gaped seeing his brother standing there confronting the boys. Shocked and bewildered, he heard his brother defend him. Inuyasha was defending him of all people. Why? Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru gripped his brother's shirt and held him back from attacking the boys.

"That one's a hanyou!" The first boy laughed raucously. "Look at his ears!" The boys laughed, pointing at his brother.

Inuyasha flexed his fingers. "Come here and say that!" He growled.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened for a second and he frowned. "Let's go, Inuyasha." Did his brother grow up to this sort of taunting? Was his brother actually taking the bait? Frowning as his brother flexed his fingers, ready to take on the numerous boys, Sesshoumaru pondered what it must have been like for him growing up.

One boy stepped forward, and made a fist with his hand, while the boy behind them gave both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha a forceful shove causing them to stumble to the ground. Sesshoumaru growled and shot to his feet in an instant, and snarled. This boy was much larger then the two Inu brothers, and took advantage of his height.

Several large rocks suddenly pelted Inuyasha and most of them hit its mark, causing Inuyasha to whimper. Sesshoumaru whirled around to face his brother, and jumped in front of him, and swiped his hands knocking the missiles to the ground.

A low whine from behind him made Sesshoumaru look over his shoulder and he saw his brother hoisted up in the arms of the taller boy. The boy lifted Inuyasha to his face, and then lifted his fist, making Sesshoumaru's eyes widen in horror at what this human intended to do. Disgusted, Sesshoumaru had only whirled around to take the boy out, when Sango raced around the corner with Rin, and they both stopped.

"Put him down this instant." Sango said angrily. "How dare you boys take advantage of children smaller then you. You should know better."

Upon seeing the adult female in a rage, the boys about-faced and fled down the streets. Inuyasha was dropped unceremoniously to the ground, and he whimpered. Sesshoumaru's eyes trailed after the children and he frowned. These boys tormented smaller children, and his mind was sent into a flurry of emotions. Rin had had a nightmare on a night long ago, before he had resorted to a pup form, and he remembered asking her about it.

She had said she was always the villagers target for things going missing, or the boys and girls of the village found it entertaining to pick on her. Glancing over at the girl, her eyes told him that she remembered the incident, and she sadly looked at the ground with her memory.

Frowning even deeper, he remembered taking Inuyasha in after his mother had passed. The pup had been tired and lonely, and didn't speak much at first. Sesshoumaru also remembered the pup flinching several times when he lifted his hands to quickly.

Had Inuyasha been subjected to the same treatment when he was a pup? Seeing what the humans were capable of, Sesshoumaru felt his frown deepen even more, and this caused his eyes to narrow dangerously. If he remembered when he resorted to his other form, he would have to come back to this village, and check out these children's behavior regarding the half demon they had mentioned. Yuri, that was her name. Smirking, he turned and followed Sango as she called out to him.

Sesshoumaru allowed his eyes to trail where the boys had vanished in, and he sniffed the air, memorizing their scents. He would intervene if they were tormenting this half demon, but he would not admit that to anyone. Cruelty was something he was not fond of, no matter the race or breed. Smiling now, he knew he wouldn't kill them, but he would elicit fear. However, he would have to wait until he was in his usual form.

Formulating a plan in his head on how he would deal with the boys, he knew he didn't care about the humans. However he had been subjected to their torment and he was far from pleased with the situation. Sesshoumaru felt a soft snarl erupt from his lips, and Rin's hand surprised him when it gripped his tightly.

Surprised and bewildered, Sesshoumaru glanced up and stared at her. Rin grinned at him happily. She never stopped to amaze him. Even though only moments ago, the memory of her time with the villagers had saddened her. Now she was brilliantly happy. Frowning, he tilted his head confused.

"Don't be angry, Sesshoumaru." Rin shrugged cheerfully. "They don't know what they are doing. They were only scared of you and Inuyasha, and they showed it through throwing rocks. I found that they only did that because we are different and don't know any better."

Blinking stupidly at her, the words rammed into his brain forcefully. "Does it not bother you?"

Rin shook her head. "Not any more, because you were there. I used to be lonely, but I'm not anymore." Releasing his hand, Rin skipped off towards Sango, and Sesshoumaru stared at her back. This girl surprised him more and more on a daily basis.

Inuyasha sauntered up beside him, and looked like a lost puppy. His golden eyes were far off, and Sesshoumaru peered at him closely. His brother's mood had changed drastically from the experience, not having any memory of his own past abuse, and Sesshoumaru swallowed.

Had father still been alive during Inuyasha's upbringing, he would not have allowed the treatment. Sesshoumaru remembered Izayoi being sad most of the time, as he watched on from the protective trees that had surrounded the village. From what he had seen when he had been there, Inuyasha had always been left alone. Inuyasha had always seemed to play by himself. Not once did Sesshoumaru see the humans abuse him, but it must have happened. He made a mental note to ask about it after they resorted back to their normal forms.

Sesshoumaru nudged his brother and tilted his head slightly. "Think nothing of it." He whispered.

"I want mother." Inuyasha whispered back.

Sesshoumaru nodded in understanding. "Father would have protected both of us, just like Sango did. We're okay right?"

Inuyasha nodded and walked more quickly, wiping his eyes with his sleeve leaving Sesshoumaru alone once again. Sighing, he raced up to the group and followed closely, glancing around for any more signs of mistreatment.

Perhaps both Rin and Inuyasha had taught him something. If Rin could shrug off such horrid abuse, then perhaps she also could teach his brother about it. Inuyasha had taught him that his actions as afull grown hanyou, hadresultedfrom his past experiences, so perhaps Sesshoumaru had been wrong about his brother.

Inuyasha wasn't weak. He had found strength in his life, and had found someone he could trust. His friends were evidence of that. What confused Sesshoumaru was why his brother choose human's for friends when his childhood had been stolen by those very same. Looking at his feet, he pondered this. Even though humans had taunted Inuyasha, he still had friends. The monk, the demon exterminator, and the strangely clad girl, Kagome were all his friends. They stuck by him no matter what, and didn't ridicule him for his appearance of lineage.

Stopping, Sesshoumaru felt his eyes widen. Was that why Inuyasha despised him so much? Because all he did was taunt him about his blood? He had only wanted to teach Inuyasha to be alert, and to find strength in himself, but in truth, he had been going about it the wrong way. It did enrage his younger brother and he fought ferociously when their swords clashed. The anger and fear had also been there. Including the humiliation.

Blinking, Sesshoumaru knew his brother didn't have a say in the matter of his bloodline. He didn't choose to be born of a youkai and a human. Hunching his shoulders, he kicked at a stray rock that lay at his feet. Sesshoumaru realized that his own taunting had hurt Inuyasha greatly, and shaking out of his thoughts, he raced back up to the group and decided to amend his actions towards his brother.

Even though he himself had been humiliated, it was far less then what Inuyasha had been through. Sesshoumaru had felt betrayed and abandoned by their father, but now he realized that his father only wished Inuyasha to be able to protect himself. The passing of Tenseiga to him, he still debated. Silently, he thought back on what his father had said to him.

"_Do you have someone to protect_?"

Those words still rang in his ears, and now he wondered if his father had meant something more. Perhaps his father giving him Tenseiga was also a lesson. Gasping audibly and causing the others in the group to halt their steps and stare at him, Sesshoumaru was hit fully with his father's intensions of handing him the sword of healing.

His father wanted him to learn to love. To love life. To love someone. To protect someone. Raising his eyes to Rin, and then to Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru felt suddenly sick. Gulping the air furiously, Sesshoumaru whimpered at his own stupidity. He was smarter then this wasn't he? Was he so blind that it had taken this long, and this resorting to a pup for him to realize his father's intentions? Shaking his head, he brushed off Sango's hand, and nodded when she asked if he was okay.

"I'm fine." He snapped, angry at himself.

"Don't let those boys get to you, Sesshoumaru. It's the same for all hanyou." Sango sighed. "Anyone different…"

He cut her off. "It's not that! I have been stupid!" Without another word, Sesshoumaru raced down the narrow street, and headed towards where he had left Jaken and Ah' Uh. Having felt the great need to get as far away from the village as possible, Sesshoumaru felt his foot catch on something and he tumbled to the ground, grunting at the impact.

His chin slammed into the earth hard, causing his teeth to rattle at the impact, and his eyes grew hazy. Pushing himself up onto his hands and knees, he whimpered. How could he have been so stupid? Shaking his head, he clamored to his feet and walked slowly out of the village and whispered into the air. "Forgive me father. I did not know."

Slipping into the trees, Sesshoumaru went to find someplace quiet for a while to process this new information. He didn't want anyone interfering with his thoughts, and so went to find solitude.

---------------------------------------

Sango ran after Sesshoumaru, but stopped on the out skirts of the village. He had vanished. Spinning around quickly, she saw Inuyasha and Rin close behind her, and waved for them to follow her. "We need to find the others." Sango said, hefting her packages over her shoulder.

"Where is Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked, looking around.

"I think he went back to Jaken and Ah 'Uh. We will meet up with him later." Turning around, Sango walked back into town, searching for the others quickly.

It didn't take her long to locate Kagome with her white and green uniform, and Sango called out waving. They turned but paused in waving back when they noticed Sesshoumaru missing.

Sango quickly informed them of what happened, and they nodded in understanding, but gathered their own items and headed out of the village in a hurry. Kagome felt uneasy, and once they had climbed the hill to where Jaken and the two-headed dragon were, they saw no signs of Sesshoumaru.

"Did Sesshoumaru come this way?" Kagome asked, before allowing any panic to fill her, but at Jaken's shaking of his head, her alarm raised full fold. "We need to find him." She gasped, spinning around to the others.

Sango and Kirara quickly left, flying into the air, and Jaken, Miroku and Ah' Uh headed in the other direction. That left Kagome with Rin, Shippo and Inuyasha. "Hey, Inuyasha?"

The boy turned around from staring into the forest. "Yes?"

"Can you sniff out your brother's scent?" Kagome asked, praying silently that he would say he could.

Inuyasha lifted his nose to the air and sniffed several times, but shook his head. "I don't smell him nearby. I don't think he's here."

Kagome lifted her head in dread. Thinking rapidly, she shouted loudly. "Sesshoumaru!"

There was no answer.

"Sesshoumaru! Stop! Come back!" Listening carefully, she waited to hear anything, his response, or even his crashing to the earth from the beads, but there was no sound. Her heart picked up pace, and she panicked.

-------------------------------------------

After shouting into the woods for several hours, Kagome felt tears fill her eyes; there was still no sign of Sesshoumaru. The others had also returned shaking their heads, and it was growing dark.

Rin saw tears in Kagome's eyes and frowning, she glanced into the dark woods silently. Sesshoumaru would be okay, wouldn't he? He had been strange after the boys had thrown rocks at him and Inuyasha, but she remembered she had acted like that too. The group set up camp and Kagome stared off in the woods, still calling out for the small youkai.

"How dare he worry us like this." Kagome suddenly raged.

Sango shook her head. "I don't think it was intentional, Kagome. He was upset after what happened this afternoon."

Jaken yelled out. "Fool, he is never upset, even as he is now. He has just gone off to get away from all you humans!"

Ah' Uh turned his right head and bit Jaken firmly on the shoulder, and the toad spluttered in surprise.

Shippo shook his head and sat down on the ground with his arms crossed. "It's something Inuyasha would do." He grumbled. "Running off and telling no one where he went."

Inuyasha peered at the little fox for a moment, confused. "When have I run off?" He asked, looking around the company for answers.

Kagome shook her head. "Don't pay him any mind, Inuyasha. Shippo is confused." She glared at the kit when she said the last bit.

Shippo caught the look and quickly amended his mistake. "Uh, right. I am confused. I have another friend named Inuyasha." He grinned.

Kagome rolled her eyes and once again looked into the forest, hoping that where ever Sesshoumaru was, he would be safe. However the feeling of dread seeped into her heart and she shuddered.

-----------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes slowly, startled that he had fallen asleep. Sitting upright, he glanced around him for a moment, and remembered that he had walked off alone. The night had approached while he had been sleeping, but why would he wake up now of all times?

Frowning, he glanced around, his golden eyes peering into the darkness curiously. Lifting his nose to the air, he caught a scent. It was a youkai. Frowning deeper, he stood up and brushed off his hakama pants and looked around to gain his bearings. Had he traveled so far that he was unable to pick out any of the companions he had been with? He must have. Turning away from the scent of the youkai, he headed in the direction he hoped the others would be. Shuddering, he wondered if they were angry. Nodding, he knew Inuyasha's girl would be.

Clicking his tongue, he looked down at the beads around his neck and rolled his eyes. Silently, he wondered how many times she would shout out that horrid word as a punishment. Shrugging his shoulders, he gaped when he realized that his concentration had been broken, and the youkai had found him.

Spinning around quickly, he squeaked and jumped into the air, barely missing a large clawed hand that had tried to squish him. The youkai was enormous. Blinking upward, Sesshoumaru ducked a swipe at his head, and bolted into the trees. He needed to find the others, and fast. This youkai's aura overwhelmed his, and he would be killed instantly if he stayed.

Trying to urge his tiny legs to move faster, Sesshoumaru stared straight a head, biting back the cry of terror that threatened to escape his mouth. A jolt to his back caused him to loose his footing, and he plummeted to the ground hard. Rolling onto his back, he gasped and felt his eyes widen, as a hand flew towards him, intending to squeeze the very life out of him. Clenching his eyes shut, the last thought that shot through his mind was, '_Help._'


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen: Another Setback**

The pain that ripped through Sesshoumaru was intense, and he whimpered miserably. The claws wrapped around his small body, and dug into his sides, causing him to yelp at the pressure. He was hefted to the youkai's face, and he clenched his eyes shut thinking the youkai intended to eat him. '_What a wonderful way to end my life._' He thought. A certain brown-eyed little girl's face came to him then and he gaped. '_Rin._' Growling, he couldn't give up. Struggling in the youkai's grasp, he tried clawing at the tough hide on the arm that held him.

The youkai hissed and tossed him through the air, and Sesshoumaru connected with a large tree, knocking the breath out of him. Struggling to his feet, he made to run but he was smacked to the side forcefully. He could feel the claws on the youkai rip through his haori and through his flesh.

Whimpering at the stinging pain that ripped through his back, Sesshoumaru stumbled and fell to the ground. The claws descended as he turned his head and he bit back a sharp cry of pain as the claws drove into his legs pinning him down to the ground. The claws ripped through his skin, through muscle and penetrated the bone. He stiffened and blinked in surprise at the pressure, and then his limbs grew numb and then the pain exploded behind his eyes and he wailed into the air.

When the youkai twisted his hand, Sesshoumaru couldn't prevent the cry that erupted from his mouth in another agonizing yowl. Tears filled his eyes. When had he been in this much pain before? The only memory that he could recall was when his brother had used and discovered the Wind Scar.

Panting, and swiping at the claws embedded in his legs, preventing him from moving, his soft short claws tore a small piece of flesh. The large youkai yanked his clawed hands out of his legs, causing Sesshoumaru to howl in pain and he struggled to his feet.

The intense pain that shot up his legs caused them to freeze up and turn to mush. Falling uselessly to the ground, he whimpered more, and pulled himself away from the furious youkai that attacked him. Every thing became muddled together, and a flurry of movement caused him great confusion. Things seemed to move in slow motion, and he turned his head slightly, to see where the youkai was, and all he saw were those sharp claws again.

The claws descended on him, and Sesshoumaru closed his eyes preparing for the pain. It never came. Blinking and curling into himself, he felt strong arms wrap around him, and he whimpered. Was it his father? Frowning, he shook his head. That wasn't right. Blinking open his eyes, he turned his head slightly and peered up at the demon slayer who cradled him gently in her grasp.

Whimpering again, he glanced over his shoulder and saw Kagome shoot an arrow at the large youkai, and then Miroku suck the dreadful thing up into his hand. Burying his face in Sango's shoulder, he released another whimper and shuddered.

Strong hands rubbed his back and he clenched the front of her kimono in his hands, wiping the tears from his face. He still had a little pride left, so he hid his tears; he felt those fingers run through his matted hair gently.

Rubbing his nose on her shoulder, he lifted his eyes to her again and blinked.

Sango smiled softly. "You are safe now." She said whispering.

Sesshoumaru frowned and buried his face once again on her shoulder. Kagome and Miroku raced to their sides, and he felt another hand on his back and he whimpered. It hurt. He was carried all the way to the camp, and he was placed onto a soft blanket, and he rolled onto his side curling into himself.

He winced at Jaken's cries of rage, and whimpered at the gentle pressure on his legs as Kagome tended them. Smiling slightly, he found this small bit of attention rather pleasing. He was being babied and he turned his head to stare at his brother's girl.

Kagome had tears in her eyes as she tended to his legs and back, and he frowned. Was she shedding tears for him? Why? All he had ever done for her was to cause her grief and he had even tried to kill her on several occasions, yet here she was, tending to him gently as a mother would her pup.

Her hands worked tirelessly on his wounds, cleaning them, and binding them in some strange woven cloth, and he sniffed softly, and then yelped when her fingers brushed a deep cut.

Kagome glanced up quickly as his foot jerked away and his whimper reached her ears. "I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru."

Inuyasha crawled over to them and sat beside his brother watching intently and he rested himself onto his stomach with his head placed in his hands. The hanyou just watched curiously, and winced when his brother did and sighed.

Everyone was quiet as Kagome finished tending his wounds, and Rin sat over by Sango who tried to make the girl laugh. Even Rin was shedding tears for him. Shivering, he drew his legs to his stomach and whimpered at the stinging pain that shot up them. Kagome had gotten up and began helping Miroku prepare camp and something to eat, and Sango came over to sit next to him.

"Are you okay, Sesshoumaru?" She whispered, placing her hand on his forehead, brushing back his silver bangs.

Blinking, he glanced at her and nodded. Even though he felt horrible, he couldn't show weakness to these humans, could he? Swallowing, he realized that he had already shown great weakness in this body, and he shuddered again.

"Are you cold?" Sango asked softly.

Sesshoumaru nodded slowly. Startled, he felt those strong hands on him again, lifting him into a set of strong arms, and he furrowed his brow confused. What was she doing? Sango cradled him in her arms, and he sighed placing his head against her shoulder. Somehow, it felt safe here. Smiling, he curled up more and closed his eyes.

Kagome walked over and laughed at her friend several minutes later. "Is he sleeping?"

Sango looked up smiling from ear to ear. "I think so."

Kneeling beside her friend, Kagome looked at the peaceful expression on his face, and brushed the tangled hair out of his eyes. "He's cute, isn't he?" She whispered.

"I wouldn't let him hear you saying that." Sango giggled, and unbeknownst to herself, she was rocking back and forth very slightly, as though trying to calm a frightened baby. "How are the rest holding up?"

"Inuyasha is a little shaken. When he had told us he smelt his brother's blood on the air, he had gone into a fit of panic. He is calmer now." Kagome muttered, seating next to her friend. "Rin seems to be doing better too. I think all that blood frightened her."

Sango nodded. "It scared me." She admitted looking down into her arms at the relaxed figure of Sesshoumaru. His mouth moved slightly, and he curled against her more. Giggling softly, she glanced up at Kagome. "He's dreaming."

Kagome peered over into her friend's arms, and nodded. "I think you're right. Do you think we should wake him when dinner is ready?"

Sango shook her head. "No, I think he really needs to sleep. It's been a big day for everyone. Even Inuyasha is sleeping now."

Kagome blinked and looked over into the hanyou's direction, and true enough, he was curled up around Kirara sucking on one of his thumbs. She snorted. "I wonder what he would do if I took a picture of that as a memory." Gasping, she remembered she had her camera with her. "Oh, that would be too good of a revenge against him. Having pictures of him and Sesshoumaru together."

Sango giggled and nodded. "I think they would both probably deny it despite the proof."

Kagome nodded and grinned. "Do you think they will get along if they change back?" She whispered.

Sango shrugged. "Sesshoumaru was acting really strange after the encounter with the village boys. I think maybe he was startled at a new discovery, and that is why he had left, but I don't know for certain."

Sesshoumaru stirred in her arms, and Sango looked down to see if she had woken him. His eyes remained closed and he gripped her kimono tightly in his grasp and uttered a word she certainly wasn't prepared for. "Hahaoya."

Sango glanced up startled and stared at Kagome, blushing furiously. "Did he just say what I think he said?" Kagome asked just as wide-eyed as her friend.

Sango nodded wide-eyed. "I never really thought about him having a mother."

"I wonder what happened to her?" Kagome whispered.

Sango gave a small smile and shook her head. "I don't thing anyone will ever know the answer to that."

Kagome nodded sadly, her mind on her own mother back home in the present. "I wonder what she looked like?"

Sango giggled. "Well we saw their father after Sou'unga was destroyed. He looked similar to what Inuyasha does in his transformed state. I think Sesshoumaru has more of his mother in him then his father."

Kagome smiled. "Do you think he got that arrogance from her too?"

Sango bit her lip. "I really have no idea. Inuyasha is pretty arrogant too."

Kagome nodded. "That's true." She gave a yawn and stretched her arms over her head. "I think that's it for me. I'm exhausted."

Sango nodded. "I'll keep watch, and wake Miroku half way through the night."

Kagome got up and glanced once more at Sesshoumaru who was curled up protectively in Sango's arms. "You know, you could always lay him down on that bedroll." She pointed to the one behind the demon slayer.

"I know, but I think I'll hold him awhile longer." Sango gave a tiny smile and tightened her arms around the youkai pup in her arms.

Kagome grinned and nodded. "Good night, Sango."

Sango looked up, but then looked back into her arms, where Sesshoumaru was. His face was buried in her hair, breathing softly. His tiny hands were clutched in her kimono, holding it desperately, as though afraid that if he let go, danger would find him. Again his whispers took her by surprise when he softly called for his mother. "Hahaoya."

Sango whispered in his ear, trying to calm his now racing heart she felt through her clothing. "Shush, little one. It's okay."

This didn't go unnoticed by Kagome or Miroku who watched with small smiles on their faces. Sango pushed herself up against a tree, and cradled Sesshoumaru closer, and almost jumped surprised when a small golden eye popped open to peer at her curiously.

"Did I wake you?" Sango whispered.

"I'm not little." He mumbled, before closing his eye again and shifting closer to her warm body.

"Have you been awake all this time?" She scolded.

"Keh. Ridiculous."

Before she could comment, she looked up and saw Inuyasha wandering over to her. He stopped beside her and yawned and also climbed into her lap and promptly curled up next to his brother, slipping back into sleep before she could say a word.

Sesshoumaru's eyes opened surprised and he grunted as his brother gripped the remains of his shirt tightly in one fist and stuck his thumb into his mouth. Frowning, Sesshoumaru reached over and removed the thumb and snorted when Inuyasha protested. "You're too old for that, Inuyasha."

The hanyou muttered something and plopped the thumb right back where it had been and fell back asleep.

"Leave him be, Sesshoumaru. He is only doing it because he felt insecure and frightened earlier." Sango explained.

Shrugging his shoulders, Sesshoumaru closed his own eyes and planted his nose into her hair taking a deep breath. Shifting his head slightly, he sniffed again and sighed. She smelt like the soft spices of cinnamon and the flowery scent of lilies.

Sango felt Sesshoumaru sniffing her and she frowned. "What are you doing?" She whispered.

"Nothing." He declared and shifted closer to her sighing again.

-------------------------------

The next morning was interesting for everyone as Kagome tended to Sesshoumaru's back and legs. He had been able to remain silent during the ministrations to his shredded back, but once Kagome unwrapped his legs, the young youkai had closed his eyes tightly.

Kagome applied streams of water over his legs, and she noticed his tiny immature fangs sink into his lip, holding back any sounds of pain. She was almost certain that once she applied the antibiotic from her era, Sesshoumaru would definitely cry out. Rinsing out the cloth, Kagome turned back and blinked surprised seeing Sango kneeling behind Sesshoumaru rubbing his arm gently, and he released a snarl at the contact.

Giggling, Kagome uncapped the lid to the antibiotic spray and took a deep breath. "This is going to hurt, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru turned his glare to her quickly, before he noticed what was in her hand and he clenched his teeth together, preparing himself. Never in his small life was he expecting the cooling sensation that eased the painful throbbing, but once the cooling subsided, it began to burn and it felt like someone had lit his legs on fire. Suddenly the stinging intensified and he flopped half way around and wrapped his arms around Sango's waist yowling into her kimono.

"I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru." Kagome whispered softly.

Sesshoumaru's mind didn't even register her words, as he felt hot tears well up in his eyes at the stinging hot pain that coursed up his legs right into his stomach and he felt it clench painfully. Wincing against the pain, he whimpered. Those strong arms wrapped around him again, and he felt suddenly sick.

Twisting quickly, he retched over Sango's legs, his stomach trying to rid itself of something, even though he hadn't eaten anything besides the pastry from the day before. Having already digested it, his stomach only released stomach bile and it burned through his throat, making him gag.

Finally exhausted, he slumped into the demon slayers arms, and whined low in his throat. Kagome handed Sango some water, which she offered to Sesshoumaru who shook his head slowly.

"I don't feel good." He whispered.

Sango nodded, and sighed. "Have some water at least. It will help with the burning in your throat."

Sesshoumaru looked up and shot Kagome a glare, before taking a long drink from the bottle, and he released his breath in relief.

Miroku walked over and announced that they were ready to depart, and Kagome nodded. "I don't think you should walk on your legs yet, Sesshoumaru."

The youkai blinked at her. "So what do you suggest I do? Crawl?" He mocked.

"There is Kirara and Ah 'Uh who can carry you." Sango smiled.

Sesshoumaru glanced over at the transformed cat youkai and shuddered, he was never really that fond of cats. Blinking over to the two-headed dragon, Sesshoumaru nodded in its direction. "I'll ride Ah' Uh."

Sango nodded and giggled, lifting him as she stood and Sesshoumaru protested.

"I'm not a baby."

"I know that." She replied shaking her head, and then placed him on the dragon's back. Sango turned away and quickly jumped onto Kirara's back, as did Miroku and Kagome. Shippo perched on Kagome's shoulder happily, and watched the rest of the group take their spots. Rin clamored onto Ah 'Uh's back behind him, and grinned. Jaken only sighed from the other side of Sesshoumaru and remained quiet.

"Why are you so happy?" Sesshoumaru grumbled.

"I think it is a wonderful day." Rin cheered happily, her exuberance flooding the area and making the others smile widely at her cheerful voice. "The sun is shining, the birds are singing."

Sesshoumaru snorted and felt a small smile pull at the corners of his lips as her happiness washed over him as well. Inuyasha bounded over to them and hopped onto Ah 'Uh's back and grinned widely. Rolling is eyes; Sesshoumaru looked down at his torn hakama pants and sighed. Through the material and torn strips you could see the gauze that Kagome had placed on the wounds. Turning his head to glance at Ah' Uh, he couldn't remember the last time he had ridden the animal, and he frowned.

Why was it every morning, it seemed his memory was dimmer? Thinking back to the day before, he remembered the village boys taunting him and Inuyasha, but what had happened after that? Frowning more, he tilted his head. There had been a youkai that had attacked him, but why had he been alone? Had he run off? Or was it something else? Shaking his head furiously, he glanced up when Ah' Uh started walking.

Gripping the saddle tightly in his hands, he certainly didn't remember the jolting steps the two-headed dragon made. Rin clapped her hands excitedly behind him and he turned his face to hers snorting. "It's not that exciting." He mumbled.

Inuyasha stood on the dragon's hips testing his balance, and Sesshoumaru felt his eyes widen when they passed under a low hanging branch that successfully knocked Inuyasha over backwards into the ground.

Sesshoumaru snorted and then smirked. Inuyasha bounded back up onto the dragon blinking curiously as to what had happened. Rin grinned and explained. "You got knocked off by a branch. Ah 'Uh is tall you know."

"I did? Now how'd that happen?" Inuyasha asked placing his index finger to his chin, not fully listening to her words. Shrugging his shoulders, Inuyasha stared at his brother who seemed lost in thought. "What's wrong, Sess?"

Sesshoumaru glowered at him. "Nothing, mutt. Go back to testing your balance."

Inuyasha nodded excitedly and stood up just as another branch connected with the top of his head and sent him reeling backwards onto the ground once again. Rin burst into laughter. Sango glanced over her shoulder and saw Inuyasha lying on the ground. "Get up Inuyasha, you're going to get left behind."

The hanyou rolled to his feet and glared at the trees, but more importantly at his brother who sat chuckling on the dragon's back. Quickly running to catch up, he jumped back onto the dragon and snarled at his brother. "You had that all planned, didn't you?"

"Not my fault you fell for the same thing twice." Sesshoumaru smirked.

Inuyasha raised his fist, and got to his feet to tackle his brother, but his ears filled with a sharp crack and he felt the wind knocked out of his lungs. Lifting his head, he realized that yet again a stupid tree had knocked him down. Growling, Inuyasha attacked the tree trunk furiously with his immature claws, barely leaving small scratches in the thick bark.

"Inuyasha, stop fighting with that tree, and come on already." Kagome said impatiently.

Blinking and nodding quickly, Inuyasha raced over to Kirara. "Can I ride with you?" He asked, throwing a glare at his brother and Rin who tried to hide their laughter.

"There isn't anymore room, Inuyasha. Kirara can only carry so many, and she already has four." Miroku explained.

"But I don't want to ride with them, they made the trees knock me off the dragon's back."

"Stop standing on Ah' Uh's back and you won't fall off." Kagome rolled her eyes.

Inuyasha pouted and stomped back to the dragon and pounced into the saddle behind Rin.

-------------------------------------------------

The rest of the morning passed without any more incidents, and Kagome called for a break so they could eat something. Inuyasha all too eagerly raced from the dragon to Kagome's side, and pounced around her feet as she searched for firewood.

Kagome giggled as she dodged his excited movements. "Inuyasha, you're going to make me fall."

Inuyasha grinned, and decided to help her with gathering the wood.

Rin also had jumped from Ah' Uh's back and followed Jaken to the river after a stern command for Jaken to get some fish. Miroku and Shippo also followed. Sesshoumaru blinked stupidly on the dragon's back and watched as everyone went about the camp, building the fire and finding sticks so they could cook their meal. The youkai turned his head and snorted. "I guess they forgot about me." He muttered to Ah' Uh.

The dragon sniffed, and took a step towards the fire and waited. Sesshoumaru also waited, a bit impatiently as he was indeed forgotten, and he snarled. "Hey, I'm hungry too, you know! I can't believe you forgot about me." He said after everyone seated themselves around the fire preparing to dig into their meal.

All heads turned in his direction and their mouths dropped open in surprise. They had forgotten, and both Kagome and Sango scrambled to their feet and ran up to him apologizing profusely. Sango quickly scooped him into her arms, and carried him back with Kagome following behind still apologizing.

Sango placed Sesshoumaru down beside Rin and handed him a bowl of something, and then walked back to the dragon with another bowl for the two-headed beast and paused briefly looking at the single bowl in her hand and then up at the two heads of the dragon. Tilting her head, she glanced over her shoulder and smiled sheepishly. "So, umm which one usually does the eating?"

Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder and snorted. "Ah' Uh won't eat that. Leave him, he will find something on his own."

Rin chirped. "He loves to eat leaves and grass." Turning her head to Sesshoumaru, Rin grinned. "Can I take Ah' Uh to the field later after we eat?"

Sesshoumaru nodded and lifted the bowl to his nose sniffing it cautiously. His stomach rumbled in response to the smell and he quickly lifted the bowl to his lips, allowing the liquid to pass into his mouth. Licking his lips, Sesshoumaru frowned. It was pretty bland. What he really wanted was another one of those treats that Kagome carried.

"Hey Kagome, can't I just have another one of those knob things on a stick?"

Kagome looked at him for a moment, and copied his words. "Knob things on a stick?" Suddenly it clicked, and she shook her head. "That's candy and it will rot your teeth. Eat your soup and I'll give Inuyasha, Rin, Shippo and you one. But not before."

Sesshoumaru wrinkled his nose and glanced back down at his bowl. "But this tastes like heated water with bad spices." He stated.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "It's good soup, stop complaining…" Her mouth formed a large Oh as Sesshoumaru plummeted to the ground by the force of the beads spell. "Oops."

Sango glanced at the sprawled Sesshoumaru and then at Kagome. "Interesting word to choose." She shook her head.

"Sorry Sesshoumaru." Kagome muttered blushing.

Sesshoumaru growled and snarled until the spell wore off and he struggled to sit back up wincing as the slight movement pulled at his wounds. "That was not called for." He snarled.

"I said I was sorry. Besides, it's not like I picked the word or anything." Kagome defended herself.

"That hurt!" He snapped.

"Ohh!" Kagome stomped to her feet and stalked away.

Sango and Miroku shared a look and shook their heads. "Normally it's Inuyasha getting her mad."

Inuyasha looked up and frowned. "What did I do?"

Sesshoumaru wrinkled his nose. "Do I still get that knob thing on a stick?" He asked softly.

Shippo shook his head and crossed his arms. "I wouldn't count on it. Once Kagome is mad, she stays mad for a long time. I would apologize to her. You insulted her cooking."

Sesshoumaru peered down at his hot water and snarled. "Cooking?"

Miroku leaned over and whispered into Sango's ear. "You know, he is right though. It does just taste like heated water. I think Kagome forgot an ingredient."

Sesshoumaru's ears perked, and he narrowed his eyes mischievously. "I heard that!" He glanced over his shoulder with an evil smile. "Perhaps I should let Kagome know what you think of it."

Miroku's eyes widened dramatically and waved his hands frantically. "No, no. It's alright, in fact this tastes wonderful, doesn't it Sango?"

She glanced at him and rolled her eyes. "Don't drag me into this you lecherous monk. You are on your own."

Sesshoumaru shifted his eyes back to the monk. "I won't say a word if you get me a knob thing." He smirked. "My soup spilled when she leashed me."

Miroku blanched. "Uhh…"

Sesshoumaru turned is head. "Oie Kagome!"

"Okay, okay, I'll do it." Miroku flinched. Sighing, he watched as Kagome came back to the fire still mad.

"What?" She raged.

"I wanted to say, sorry." Sesshoumaru started, and locked his eyes on the monk who flinched again and quickly reached over to her bag pulling out a sucker. Nodding, Sesshoumaru turned his eyes upward grinning. "It's just that it tastes like it is missing something, it's not bad or anything." He quickly amended when her eyes narrowed even more.

"What do you mean missing something?" Kagome snatched up her bowl from the ground and quickly tasted it. She gasped. "Oh, how could I have been so stupid!" Stalking away, she began mumbling to herself, everyone forgotten.

Sesshoumaru smirked and held out his hand.

"You stoop so low." Miroku mumbled. "Even Inuyasha has never gone so far."

Inuyasha looked up again. "What? Now what did I do?"

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Stupid mutt." Snatching the sucker from Miroku's grasp, he grinned widely. Fiddling with the wrapper on the sucker, Sesshoumaru felt his grin widen even more at the discovery of a purple knob on this stick and he plopped it into his mouth happily.

-----------------------------------------

Soon they were back on the road, and Sesshoumaru beamed happily on Ah' Uh's back with his treat. Kagome had apologized to everyone on her outburst and had given everyone a sucker, and when she had gone to give Sesshoumaru his, she had paused and glared at the one that stuck out of his mouth.

Of course she had asked where he had gotten the sucker, and he had grinned and pointed at the monk whose eyes had widened so wide Sesshoumaru could have sworn the eyes would have popped out of their sockets. Kagome had then gotten angry with Miroku and now the monk was walking behind Kirara, throwing looks in the youkai's direction.

Sesshoumaru had cursed upon his slip up, and figured had he not been so hasty on eating his treat, he could have had two instead of one. Rin had once again crunched on hers, and now sat happily behind him, and Inuyasha once again watched Sesshoumaru carefully, looking for any opportunity to steal his.

Throwing a warning glare and a growl in his brother's direction had stopped Inuyasha's attempt at filching the knob, and now pouted beside Miroku. Sesshoumaru pulled the sucker out of his mouth and yawned widely. He was tired, and shifted slightly in the saddle and rested his head against the black mane that drifted down the neck of the two-headed dragon. Closing his eyes, he clenched his fist around his sucker and sighed as sleep filled him completely.

Inuyasha's eyes remained locked on the sucker, and he waited for it to fall from his brother's grasp. However after several minutes of not seeing the grip loosen, he released a frustrated sigh and inched his way over to the dragon's side slowly.

Sango and Kagome both looked back to check up on the youngsters, and noticed Sesshoumaru sleeping, and they both shared a look. "Do you think it is partially because of his injury?" Sango whispered.

Kagome nodded, but her eyes shifted when she caught Inuyasha sneaking up on his brother. The hanyou tiptoed towards the limp hand that hung over Ah' Uh's side and his eyes locked on the purple sucker clutched tightly in the little fist.

Kagome raised her hand to her mouth and she nudged Sango gently and tilted her head in the hanyou's direction. Both girls watched as Inuyasha at first tried to snatch the sucker from the grasp. They noticed Sesshoumaru's fist tighten, and move away slightly, and Inuyasha sniffed.

Inuyasha raised his hand and tried to pry each finger off the stick but a soft growl erupted from Sesshoumaru's mouth and the hanyou froze, peering up slowly with wide eyes. Smiling, Inuyasha noticed his brother was still asleep and snorted, now trying to yank the sucker out of the tight grasp, by planting his feet on the dragon's side and tugging on the hand that held the treat.

Sesshoumaru released another growl, and pulled his arm back, still fast asleep, and successfully dislodged Inuyasha, who fell to the ground with a loud thump. Growling now even more frustrated, Inuyasha ran to catch up with the slow moving dragon, but Kagome hissed softly. "Inuyasha s…" A hand on her shoulder reminded her of the word to send Sesshoumaru crashing to the ground and she gasped. "Don't, leave him."

"But he isn't eating it and it might go bad. I'll look after it." Inuyasha pouted.

Kagome shook her head firmly. "No, Inuyasha. Next time don't crunch your sucker."

Inuyasha pouted more and crossed his arms, and replied. "Keh!" Kagome blinked, that had sounded like the old Inuyasha only with a higher pitched voice and she burst into laughter.

---------------------------------------------------

Something wasn't right. His dreams, which he knew they were, just weren't making sense to him. Sesshoumaru felt himself frown. These were definitely his dreams, but he felt like he was in a strange awareness that seemed to slip out of his fingers reach the further into his dreams he wandered. Something tugged at his hand and he released a soft growl, warning whoever it was back.

Relaxing once again, Sesshoumaru saw the same woman from the night before, right before his eyes. He knew this woman. She was surrounded in a gray mist, like she had been in his other dream. Squinting his eyes, he saw a pair of golden eyes stare at him in amusement. It was his mother!

Reaching out his hand, he called for her, but she didn't hear him. 'Hahaoya!" He tried to race to her side, but something stopped him. Looking at his feet they were caked in thick mud, and he frowned. His feet were bare, and he wore bright green hakama instead of the deep blue ones he had been wearing only moments before. Blinking, he looked back up to his mother, only to be facing a large youkai. Stepping back, his feet refused to move and he fell backwards, sinking into the thick mud. "Hahaoya!" He cried.

She grinned at him suddenly and turned to walk away. Gasping, he held out his hand again. "Hahaoya!" The gray mist swirled and changed to a green forest. Shaking his head, he found himself on his feet once again. This time he was standing on a hill surrounded by a forest, with the wind blowing gently. Confused, he looked over the hill and found it to be his brother's former village. Where he had lived with his mother many years ago.

Stepping forward, he realized he was dressed once again in white. Lifting his left hand, he fingered his kegawa and grinned. It was back. Sighing in relief, he glanced once more at the village and saw a flash of red and white darting through the field below. Snorting, he jumped into the trees and followed the path that lead down to the valley. Sesshoumaru had been here before. How was it he was here again? Hadn't it been almost two hundred years since Izayoi had passed?

Shaking his head, he followed the path and stood behind a tree to watch little Inuyasha. Frowning, he guessed him to be only three years old, maybe four. The hanyou looked up from his pursuit of a grasshopper and glanced over at the trees curiously.

"Who dare?" Asked a nervous boy.

Sesshoumaru remained silent and watched his brother carefully. It was obvious that the pup could sense his presence, but his nose hadn't matured fully and didn't allow for the pup to figure out the similar scent to his own.

Inuyasha backed away nervously, and stared at the tree line intently. "Yera youkai." He whispered.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru whispered back.

"Aw you gonna kiw me?"

"Not today." Sesshoumaru turned around and disappeared into the trees leaving a confused hanyou behind. Inuyasha had not even been able to penetrate the darkness of the forest with his weakened eyes.

The wind howled suddenly, and Sesshoumaru found himself once again at the trees with a frightened hanyou staring into the darkness. Frowning, hadn't he just turned away from here? Looking up, Sesshoumaru almost gasped at an older hanyou. Inuyasha was now maybe six.

"I smelt you before." Inuyasha said.

"Yes."

"Did you come to kill me today?"

"You remember that?" Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Who are you?"

"No one."

"You gotta be someone." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Indeed."

"Do I know you?" Inuyasha asked.

"No."

"Who are you?"

"Your brother." Sesshoumaru whispered and turned once again into the trees.

Somehow the trees vanished before his eyes and he was now held in a tight embrace. Frowning, he was a youth again. Confused and baffled, Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and jolted at the long silver hair tied up in a topknot. It was his father. "Chichioya!" Sesshoumaru cried out.

His father didn't say anything, but the hold on him tightened and he gasped.

"Chichioya hurts! Can't breath!" Strong hands tightened around his throat, and his eyes clenched shut. He felt his chest begin to burn from the lack of oxygen and he slipped his eyes open again. His mother stood before him, looking ready to fight, and he glanced down.

Someone's hands were around his neck, trying to strangle him.

His mother barked out something to the one holding him, but he couldn't make out the slow drawled out words that lowered in pitch. Suddenly, he was released and he plummeted to the ground. Gasping and heaving in deep breaths, he raced away. Where was he running? Glancing around, everything vanished into a mist of gray and then suddenly black surrounded him.

"Chichioya! Hahaoya!" Sesshoumaru cried out, holding his hands out for someone to grab.

--------------------------------------------

Someone was shaking him, and he opened his eyes slowly. Where was he? Blinking rapidly, he swallowed the dryness in his throat and sat up slowly, with someone's hand helping him. Was it his father?

Turning his head he stared into a pair of deep brown eyes, and he gasped. His eyes widening drastically, he turned to stare at everyone around him. Sesshoumaru frowned as he turned from one face to the next, each face holding a look of worry on them.

Where was he? Who were these people? Where was his father?


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note**: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I started a new job, which has demanded a lot of my attention, and most days I get home and I am too tired to write. But here it is finally I hope you all enjoy.

**Chapter Eighteen: A Demand Left Unanswered**

Sesshoumaru peered into the brown eyes questioningly. Then at the surrounding people and he released a snarl in warning. Glancing around and lifting his nose to the air, Sesshoumaru tried to pick out his father's scent, and he paused frowning. Sniffing again, he leaned forward to where he had smelt it.

Instead of his father, there stood a small youkai…no a hanyou. Furrowing his brows, he leaned forward more and sniffed again. It was definitely there, a faint trace of his father's scent, but where was his father? Looking back to the brown haired lady, he tilted his head to the side curiously.

"Where's my father?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

The girl sat back and blinked. "You don't remember?" Another girl came up beside the other and knelt down with a look of horror on her face.

"Sesshoumaru?" The scantily dressed girl asked.

"What?"

"Do you remember who I am?"

Sesshoumaru blinked, remember who she was? Just what in seven hells had happened? Looking into his lap, he saw the tattered remains of his hakama pants and he gawked.

"What did you do to my legs?" He demanded, curling his lip.

"You got injured. You ran away." The scantily dressed girl muttered, and shook her head, warning the others to stay back. However Inuyasha wouldn't hear of it and crawled over, sniffing at his brother.

"And you must tell me why that…hanyou smells like my father." Sesshoumaru wrinkled his nose, pointing at the now stunned Inuyasha. "What do you mean I ran away? Where is my father?"

The girl shook her head sadly. "One question at a time, please?" Folding her hands in her lap, the girl stared at Sesshoumaru for a long moment before answering him. "Your father left you with us."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "My father wouldn't do that!"

"Well he did. He had something dangerous to do, and he left you and Inuyasha with us." The girl argued.

"Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru tilted his head.

"Him." She pointed to the hanyou who stood behind him, confused.

Sesshoumaru peered at him long and hard before nodding. "So why does he smell like my father? And what happened to my legs?"

"You were injured, like I told you before." The girl said frustrated.

"So my father left me here, and you let me get injured?" Sesshoumaru growled. Maybe that was why he didn't remember anything. Did he hit his head? Lifting his hand to his head, he felt a large knot on the base of his skull and he winced. "You let me get injured?" Sesshoumaru accused.

"Well if you hadn't of run off, you wouldn't have been injured!" The girl raged.

Sesshoumaru blinked. "I ran off? Why?"

"I don't know, I was hoping you would tell us, but you obviously don't remember anything, so what does it matter?" The girl stood up and stalked away, leaving two confused youths and a sighing brown-eyed girl.

Sesshoumaru leaned forward and sniffed at the kimono of this girl and he nodded. "My scent is on you, who are you?"

"My name is Sango." She replied. "Behind you is Inuyasha." She waved to the others. "That is Miroku, Shippo, Jaken, Rin, Kirara and Kagome, I think that two-headed dragon is named Ah 'Uh."

Something twanged in Sesshoumaru's brain as she pointed to everyone standing in the clearing, but he couldn't place his finger on what it was. Sucking in his breath, he clenched his eyes shut tightly and released his breath through his teeth.

"What? What is it?" Sango asked, placing her hand on his back.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Those names…I know those names. But I don't." Opening his eyes and lifting his head, he stared into her deep brown eyes confused.

Sango nodded. "Maybe your memory will come back."

Sesshoumaru sniffed. "So, why does Inuyasha smell like my father?" He asked.

Sango stood up and started to walk away.

"Hey! I asked you a question, you know!" Sesshoumaru snarled. "Come back here!"

Inuyasha crawled forward and crouched down. "Did you hit your head?" He whispered.

Sesshoumaru blinked and stared at the submissive hanyou. "Who are you?"

"Inuyasha."

He snorted. "I've gathered that much. Who are you?"

"Inuyasha." The boy grinned.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"What will?" Inuyasha asked, inching closer.

"Telling me who you are." Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes.

"I told you that. I'm Inuyasha."

He couldn't believe it. Why was everyone avoiding his questions on the hanyou? "No I mean why do you smell like my father?"

"I don't know." Inuyasha sat up and crossed his legs, shrugging his shoulders.

Rolling his eyes Sesshoumaru leaned back on his elbows and sighed. Obviously they were hiding something. Narrowing his eyes, Sesshoumaru promised himself he would find out. Somewhere deep in the back of his mind, Sesshoumaru knew he should know these people from somewhere, but his logic refused to believe it. How could he know these people when he never recalled meeting them before, or even more importantly, why would his father leave him with someone he didn't know?

If they had taken him by force, they had better pray that his father didn't cross their paths anytime soon. He would tear them limb from limb. Smirking, he snarled at Inuyasha who still sat at his side, and the small hanyou jumped and scrambled away.

"Grump!" Inuyasha growled. "Always a grump, never any fun. Stupid youkai."

"What did you just call me?" Sesshoumaru gawked at the retreating hanyou. Snorting, he looked away and pouted. They were obviously incapable of protecting him, if his legs were as badly torn as the pain indicated. Not to mention his aching back. Smiling slowly, he would definitely tell his father just how incapable they were.

The light sky seemed to darken suddenly, and he furrowed his brows in confusion. Looking upward to the sky, he gaped at the massive black clouds that rolled over the blue. He was suddenly picked up and held tightly in a pair of arms, and he snarled at the girl who held him. It was the same girl who held his scent. Although that was a mystery to him also. Strange thing was he recalled her scent above everyone else's and he wasn't sure why that was.

"Put me down!" Sesshoumaru growled. "What do you think you are doing?"

Sango glared at him, and plopped him beside Rin and Inuyasha on the back of Ah 'Uh without a word.

Kagome ran past with a bow and arrow in her hands. "You stay here." She called back as she flew past them.

Sesshoumaru blinked, and then stared at Inuyasha who also blinked stupidly. The hanyou lifted his nose to the air and then blanched. "I remember that scent!" He declared. "It was the big spider guy, with the weird waving arms."

Sesshoumaru cocked his head to the side curiously. "What big spider guy?"

Inuyasha looked at him incredulously. "Remember? The big guy you tried to bite?"

"I did not try to bite anything!" Sesshoumaru snorted.

"Did too, and then you threw a stick and I chased it and the spider guy tried to kill us." Inuyasha sniffed, lifting his nose into the air. "Your haori melted and I gave you mine, and you got it all ruined, cause you ran off."

Sesshoumaru blinked at the hanyou stupidly. "I don't remember any of that!"

"Keh!" Inuyasha crossed his arms, and lifted his nose higher into the air. There were the sounds of crashing through the trees, and both brother's glanced up with raised brows. Rin gripped the back of Sesshoumaru's remaining shirt, and tightened her fists.

Frowning, Sesshoumaru glanced over his shoulder and snorted. "What do you think you're doing?" Was this little girl a daughter of someone in their company? Peering into her eyes he saw the fear and pain swirl in their depths, and he frowned. Something about those eyes was familiar. What was it? She held nothing but complete trust and devotion in her scent, and it was directed to him. Leaning back slightly, he saw her eyes widen and then she glanced to her right, breaking their eyes contact. Blinking, he swallowed. Did this little human girl know him?

Rin looked down and she shook her head. Sesshoumaru didn't remember her. The shock that rippled through her, brought tears to her eyes and she wiped them away quickly, jumping off Ah 'Uh's back, and racing into the bushes. It had happened. The little girl had known the minute Sesshoumaru had woken and glanced around at them. However there had been a small hope that he wouldn't have forgotten her. Didn't he say that he wouldn't forget her?

Brushing the branches back and cutting her arms on them, Rin let the tears fall onto her cheeks. She was alone again, no matter how hard she wished for her Lord Sesshoumaru to remember her, he wouldn't. What would happen if they never found the rift?

Inuyasha scoffed and jumped down also. "Look what you did." He growled and ran after the little girl. His brother was such a baka. Did he have no feelings at all? The hanyou trudged through the bushes shaking his head angrily. There was something about his brother's eyes that were different from the day before. At first Inuyasha had thought it nothing more then his brother's injury, but now he knew it was something more.

Even not remembering his brother before this, he knew there was a connection between the little girl and Sesshoumaru, but after witnessing that little exchange on the back of the dragon's back, it was like his brother had forgotten everything. Inuyasha skidded to a halt. '_Forgotten everything._' Blinking, he sucked in his breath sharply. Just like he had forgotten everything on that morning, so had his brother. Shaking his head clear, he heard the soft cries from the little girl and snorted, breaking into a run once again. He would have to wait to sort through this information later.

Sesshoumaru watched the hanyou race after the girl and he frowned. "I didn't do anything!" He shouted after them. "What did I do?" Pursing his lips, he waited for an answer and got none. Looking at the two-headed dragon he shrugged. "Are you fast?"

Ah 'Uh snorted and bobbed their heads, looking in the direction where the crashing was coming from. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and sighed. He gaped when Sango came racing into the clearing quickly, and grabbed the reins on the two-headed dragon without looking to see if she had all members of their party.

Sesshoumaru ground his teeth together. "Hey wait! We're missing those other two."

Sango stopped and blinked. "What?" She quickly scanned the back of the dragon and found that indeed there were two missing. "Where did they go? We found another rift!"

"A what?"

"Where are they?" Sango snapped.

Sesshoumaru felt his eyes bulge, and he quickly pointed to the bushes where Rin and Inuyasha had run off. Sango nodded and dropped the reins and ran off into the bush, leaving Sesshoumaru alone once again. "Do you have any idea why they are running around stupidly?" He asked the dragon, not expecting an answer, but asking anyway.

The dragon heaved a sigh, and stood still waiting.

"What is this rift? Do you know?" Sesshoumaru pressed, not liking the silence all that much.

The dragon sighed again, getting agitated.

"Do you know why that little hanyou smells like my father?"

The left head turned and snapped its teeth near Sesshoumaru's leg, warning him to remain silent, and Sesshoumaru yelped. "Okay, okay, I get it already!" Pouting, Sesshoumaru crossed his arms, and waited.

Suddenly, Sango raced into the clearing again, with Rin under one arm, and Inuyasha under the other one. She threw them onto Ah 'Uh's back and took up the reins again, throwing Sesshoumaru a glare before, pulling the dragon with her. "I will have words with you later, Sesshoumaru!" She snapped.

The youkai felt his eyes bulge again and he gulped. Had he done something wrong? If so, what?

Sango raged on, pulling Ah 'Uh through the brush. "You had better pray that this rift is the real one."

"What is this rift?" Sesshoumaru asked, scooting forward, trying to get out of the hanyou's reach.

Sango snorted, and finally they exited the brush into another small clearing where Miroku and Kirara were fighting side-by-side, trying to ward off Naraku. Kagome shot an arrow and missed the spider widely.

Inuyasha yelped and pointed. "See that's the spider guy! There, right there. See!"

Sesshoumaru swallowed and nodded. "I see." He stared at the large mangled excuse for a youkai and he smirked. "He's nothing but a hanyou, like you."

Naraku's head swerved to their direction and he laughed. "I have a feeling that you are searching for this?" He stated, moving to the side, and revealing the purple and white wavering line in the air.

Sesshoumaru squinted and stared at the strange thing curiously. "Why would we search for that?" He asked in all childish innocence.

Naraku laughed menacingly. "I have no idea what happened to cause this little blessing, Sesshoumaru, but I find I quite enjoy this little tirade."

Sesshoumaru frowned, and then he released a snarl. "You don't scare me!"

Naraku laughed again. "Sesshoumaru, I can kill you without even blinking, when you are like this."

Sesshoumaru snarled louder.

"You are even injured."

"So what! You better make sure that my father never crosses paths with you!" The youkai growled.

Naraku seemed taken back slightly by the youkai's words, and he paused. "Do you not remember, Sesshoumaru? This is one thing I will never have to worry about. You being the son of a wicked youkai, I have witnessed some power in you. However my growing power out weighs even yours, with the sacred jewel. Your father will not cross my path, for he is already dead."

Sesshoumaru froze and felt the blood wash out of his face in waves. His skin grew clammy, and he sucked in his breath sharply. Inuyasha gulped and then looked at his brother for answers. Both brothers seemed to go slack at this information and Kagome shook her head furiously.

"Naraku!" Miroku cried out. "You're going down! Kazanaa!"

'_Father? Dead?_' Sesshoumaru shook his head firmly. His father was strong; he would never be defeated by a hanyou like this, would he? Looking up, he saw just in time a small fist fly to his face and it connected solidly with his chin, sending his head flying back with a jolt. It felt like his teeth rattled from the impact, and he blinked stunned, bring his head forward again and glaring at the small hanyou pup. "What was _that_ for?" He snapped.

"You lied to me!" Inuyasha wailed, anger filling his voice and tears in his eyes.

Sesshoumaru gaped. "What do you mean I lied to you? What are you talking about?"

"You said father left us to go to battle! How could you lie about father being dead?" Inuyasha whimpered.

"Huh?" Sesshoumaru blinked rubbing his chin. "I have no idea what you're talking about. My father would never fall to a weak hanyou such as him."

Inuyasha turned his back on his brother and watched in horror the raging battle between the spider youkai and the monk. He turned his head to his right and caught sight of some large wasps, and he gaped. "Bees!" Something deep in his memory made him want to run and hide from these things. His eyes grew as he caught sight of the large stingers and he yelped. "Ahh!" Somehow he managed to maneuver behind his brother and crouch down, seeking protection.

Sesshoumaru blinked and shook his head. "What are you doing? How do you figure I can protect you? Why would I protect you?"

"You're…but you protected me before." Inuyasha whimpered.

"I did?"

Sesshoumaru turned his eyes back to the spider hanyou and narrowed his eyes. '_Just because he said something, didn't really mean it was true did it?_' For some reason, Sesshoumaru sensed that this Naraku character was a manipulator and a trickster. It was the look on the hanyou's face that made him untrustworthy. Perhaps he had been lying to them about their father, to distract him.

Snarling softly, Sesshoumaru flexed his fingers, and watched as the humans took on this hanyou by themselves. He had to admit they were pretty brave. Sango was fast. She dodged Naraku's spindly spider legs with ease, and ducked under others. The way the girl hefted that large boomerang left the youkai wide-eyed and bewildered. The weapon was made out of youkai bones, and Sesshoumaru immediately knew she was a youkai exterminator.

The human named Miroku used his staff effectively. He sliced through the arms as if he were cutting through freshly churned butter. The sutras that the monk threw at the hanyou seemed to still him for brief moments, long enough for the monk to dodge an attack and retaliate with one of his own.

The small toad guy named Jaken seemed to be able to keep his own as well. The staff that he carried blew fire and melted the arms easily enough. The fox youkai, Shippo seemed too young to be fighting, but there he was, perched on the strangely clad girl's shoulder, and hopping into the air throwing his foxfire at the tentacles that snaked around the air.

The girl, Kagome fired arrow after arrow, not hitting every mark, but doing a not so bad job of protecting herself. '_She's a miko!_' Sesshoumaru concluded, seeing an arrow embed itself in Naraku and glow a bright pink. His mouth fell open stunned. Why hadn't he sensed it before?

Shaking his head, he watched stupefied as a large tentacle arm snaked its way towards him and he gaped. He felt four hands clutch him tightly, and his eyes widened drastically. There was no means of him escaping, and he clenched his eyes shut, leaning back so that he took the full brunt of the attack.

The hit never came, as the hissing of an arrow caused his eyes to fly open and he watched as the arm disintegrated before his very eyes. He turned his head and stared at the human girl who stood there nodding at him. Turning his head slightly, he peered at Inuyasha and Rin curiously.

Why were they cowering behind him? He was small like them, but even though he was afraid, he didn't run and hide. Frowning, he knew that the little girl was pretty hopeless in fighting the battle, but what about the hanyou? Surely he must have some protective ability at such a young age? Even the young fox youkai seemed to be able to protect himself in some way.

Snorting, he should talk. He had just sat there and watched the arm descend on him. However, even Sesshoumaru knew his limits. Sensing the youki that surrounded this spider hanyou, Sesshoumaru knew he was well out of his league. The jhaki over powered his own, but he knew if his father was here, he could take out this hanyou without even blinking. Smirking, he glared at the spider angrily.

There was no way his father was dead. His father was Lord of the Western lands, and a powerful Daiyoukai.

Naraku seemed taken aback and paused in his attack long enough for Kagome to shoot another arrow and embed itself into his chest. The spider hanyou howled and dodged another attack and made to crush her.

Inuyasha gaped and jumped off the dragon quickly. "You can't hurt her!" He shouted, running as fast as his little legs could carry him. Sango tackled Inuyasha before he jumped head first into danger, and she threw him back.

Sesshoumaru watched as the battle raged on for a while, before the hanyou seemed to retreat and vanish into thin air, and he frowned. "Where'd he go?" He asked, looking everywhere for the spider.

Sango raced to his side and plucked him off the dragon's back and she placed him before the rift, and Miroku handed him a sword. Sesshoumaru stared at it curiously, before he noticed that Sango was dragging Inuyasha over to his side, against the little guys protests.

"No! No! No! No!" Inuyasha shook his head, planting his heels into the earth trying to stop himself. "I remember what happened last time. Uh Hnn! No way are you going to get me to touch that thing!" He stated to the sword that Miroku held out for him. "Sess, don't touch it, it will burn you again."

'_Burn?_' Sesshoumaru stared wild-eyed at the sword in his hand, and promptly dropped it to the ground.

Miroku and Kagome both picked it up and shoved it into his hands. "Take it, or you both will be stuck like this forever!"

"Huh?" Sesshoumaru tilted his head to the side confused. "Stuck like what?"

Inuyasha was shoved forward and he placed his hands behind his back shaking his head firmly. "Uh Hnn! No way!"

Kagome growled angrily. "Take it, or I'll tie it to your hands." She threatened.

Inuyasha's eyes widened considerably, and he hesitantly reached his shaking hands for the proffered sword. "But, I don't want to!" He whimpered, as the sword was placed into his hands. The swords weight caught him off guard and he flopped down beside Sesshoumaru in a heap, and both brother's stared at the swords wordlessly, as if they were going to bite them.

Both brothers gaped when the swords began pulsing in their sheaths, and Inuyasha immediately scrambled to his feet, dropping the sword. Shaking his head furiously, Inuyasha about faced and darted past the others and out of the clearing.

Sesshoumaru stared after the hanyou, and then at the pulsing sword in his hand. Several shouts from the humans indicated that they were chasing the hanyou through the trees. Swallowing nervously, Sesshoumaru heard a crackling from the rift, and his eyes widened as he glanced up.

Inuyasha's words came back to him in a rush. '_Sess don't touch it, it will burn you._' Blinking, Sesshoumaru's eyes fell onto the sword once again, and then drifted slowly against his will upward to the crackling rift. '_Crackling, rift, pulsing sword, not good._' His fingers became slack and the sword rolled off his hand and he scooted backwards.

"Oh, no you don't." A voice snapped from behind him, and he felt strong hands grip his shoulders, preventing him from shifting backwards more.

Sesshoumaru glanced over his shoulder into a pair of angry brown eyes and he gulped. The sword once again found its way into his hands, and he leaned his head backwards, as far away as he possibly could away from his hands andthe sword. Due to the short structure of his arms however, he was unable to move far, so instead he turned his head to the right side and squinted his eyes for good measure.

He heard shouts of protest from somewhere to his left, but Sesshoumaru refused to move incase the sword did indeed jump out and bite him. Never before had he heard of a sword pulsing before, so having this one firmly placed into his hands, left him feeling slightly vulnerable.

The rift caught his attention again, and he closed his left eye and peered at the glowing pink and purple and white line in the air. He heard a loud snap, and then a hissing sound, and he yelped dropping the sword and tried to scoot backwards, hopefully right through the human who held him in place. Sesshoumaru succeeded in knocking the girl off her feet and onto the ground, and he managed to scramble over her and then position himself behind the human girl.

Sango sighed as she stared at the area where the rift had been, and then back at the youkai who cowered behind her, holding her kimono tightly in his little hands. "Now what?" She sighed.

Miroku and Kagome came back both trying to hold onto a squirming hanyou pup, and they both released sighs of frustration. Kagome released her hold on Inuyasha and the hanyou stood up right and sniffed into the air.

"Oh, you are so lucky you don't have that rosary around your neck!" Kagome raged.

Inuyasha flinched, remembering the force of the necklace, and the pain that had issued when she had sat him. Blinking and whimpering softly, he glanced at Sesshoumaru, and grinned remembering that his brother had the necklace now.

Inuyasha grinned wider and stared at Kagome and then stuck his tongue out at her, which caused her to take a step back in surprise. "Why you!"

"What? You can't do anything." Inuyasha smirked.

Sesshoumaru was completely dumbfounded. The girl looked really angry, and this hanyou was taunting her. Blinking, he watched their exchange and then shared a look with the other human girl who now gathered her feet, and stood up. Rin raced over and also watched, and she shook her head sadly.

Sesshoumaru peered at the small human girl and whispered. "Do you have any idea what they are talking about?"

Rin reached out and pulled something from around his neck and he glanced down in surprise. When had he gotten this necklace? Was this what they were arguing about?

"What's it do?" He asked.

Kagome's glare rolled over onto him, and Sesshoumaru felt his eyes widen. "I didn't do anything!" He protested, holding his hands out trying to hoard off her anger. "It wasn't me!"

Kagome flung her arms into the air and then stalked away with a huff. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her back and snarled softly. Who was she to get angry with him anyways? He was the son of a powerful Daiyoukai, and heir to the Western Lands. How dare she glare at him?

"What's her problem?" Sesshoumaru asked the little girl beside him. But before he received a reply, Kagome shouted out the word '_Stop_' and he felt his world do a spin.

He was unable to hold in the grunt of shock and surprise when the necklace around his neck pulled him forcefully forward and slam him successfully into the hard packed earth. Lifting his head slightly, he blinked back the tears that filled his eyes at the pain and dust that he felt. The necklace seemed to dim and as he shoved himself upright,as the rosary released its spell and he found himself light as a feather.

Sitting up right, almost loosing his balance,Sesshoumaru gasped and tugged at the beads around his neck, trying to rip them from his person. "What is this thing?" He demanded. "Get it off me! My father will hear of this!" Sesshoumaru cried out angrily.

Kagome about faced and stomped over to him, causing him to shrink back.

"Had you and Inuyasha cooperated, we wouldn't have to go through this anymore. But even as you are now, you can't seem to work together at all. Now we have to search all over again and find another rift, and time is running out! Cooperate with your brother and help us return you both to normal." Without another word, Kagome spun around and stalked out of the clearing, leaving a stunned Inuyasha and an extremely confused Sesshoumaru in her wake.

'_Brother? Normal?_' Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "What is she talking about?" He demanded.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen: Drastic Measures**

Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears. His brother didn't remember him; it had been the same with him. Somehow he knew his brother knew something, but the realization of it hadn't hit the full youkai yet.

Inuyasha remembered waking up with a brain full of cotton that morning. It had been like someone had stuffed his ears full of the fluffy white stuff, preventing him from hearing anything. At first he had been afraid, seeing people surrounding him that he didn't know. Then he had been terrified when he had come face to face with a pair of intense golden eyes.

The snarls and growls that had come from the owner of the eyes had shaken him to the core. Inuyasha had felt small, and cornered. His brother's growls had softened, if only a tiny bit, and that had left him feeling slightly relieved, thus he had broken down into submission. At first he had fully intended to follow his brother closely, due to the fact that he didn't remember anyone.

But then she had said 'Sit' and he had been once again terrified. Inuyasha liked his brother. Sesshoumaru was grouchy most of the time, but now it seemed like the youkai didn't even remember him, and now he had confirmed it vocally. This left Inuyasha feeling slightly out of place, and frightened once again. Especially since that spider guy had said their father was dead.

He had glanced at Sesshoumaru for answers, and then knowing he wasn't going to find them in the youkai, he had grown angry and had socked his brother a good one. True it had hurt his hand, but it had felt good.

Inuyasha searched his memory for the truth behind the spider guy's words, but found he was still addle brained when it came to remembering anything prior to that morning he had woken in their company. They were fun to tease, but it still left him feeling empty not remembering them.

He turned his head to stare at the human girl who had removed the beads, which to his great delight had somehow slipped around his brother's neck. Smirking, he knew Kagome was fiery tempered, but he liked her. There was something in her eyes that made him feel at ease.

Her eyes had no contempt for him, like so many other people did at the villages. Kagome seemed to accept him regardless of him being half of two things, rather then a whole of one thing, like his brother. But the girl also seemed to accept Sesshoumaru too. These mere mortals had taken them in, either because their father had requested it, or because they were afraid of the great youkai lord.

Inuyasha couldn't even remember his father's face, for some strange reason. The only thing he remembered were a pair of deep golden eyes that stared at him. Scoffing to himself, he realized that it could have been anyone's eyes. Sighing, Inuyasha felt alone now, and he found that all he wanted to do was to go to his brother and feel safe and comforted. However, Sesshoumaru didn't remember him.

What was the purpose of them forgetting? Frowning, Inuyasha tried to sort through this information, and wondered once again, if they were indeed alone in the world. His mother's face also was foggy. He did remember her dark brown eyes, filled with tears. But why had she been crying? Was she sad? Moaning, he didn't know. Whatever it had been, it had nothing to do with them now, did it?

Turning his head to the youkai exterminator, he recalled her name to be Sango. She was normally bright and happy, but today she seemed dismal. Her eyes were no longer sparkling, nor were they filled with laughter. They seemed sad and frustrated, as did her whole demeanor. Was it something he and his brother had done to cause this change in mood in these nice people?

Rolling his eyes to the monk, even he seemed down, as did the little fox that sat on his shoulder. Both were silent and looking like they had lost their best friend. Tilting his head to the side, he had at first stayed away from the monk, because he remembered stories of them being able to kill a youkai with a simple flick of the wrist, but now he wasn't so bad.

Turning his eyes over to his brother, he stared at the pouting face and smirked. He loved tormenting Sesshoumaru, but something was really different with him. His whole outward appearance was the same, but his stance was one of anger and uncertainty. Before they had played, and it had been in fun, but when Sesshoumaru had snapped at him, it had taken him by surprise.

Not once before that, that he could remember that is, did his brother try to seriously injure him, and he was both frightened and angry at that. Why did his brother want to hurt him? Had it been something he had said or done? What ever it had been, Inuyasha finally got to his feet and stalked over to the youkai.

Sesshoumaru turned his head as he approached and watched Inuyasha warily. Sucking in his breath, Inuyasha realized that indeed his brother had no idea who he was. Plopping down beside him, Inuyasha crossed his arms, and sighed.

"What do you want, hanyou?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yesterday, you didn't hate me. Today you do. Why?" Inuyasha asked softly. "Have I done something wrong?"

Sesshoumaru blinked at him blankly. "I don't even know who you are half-breed."

"Yes you do. Or you did, yesterday at least." Inuyasha pressed.

"Today I don't. I don't remember anything from before waking this morning." Sesshoumaru grumbled.

"So why do you hate me today?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because I don't trust humans." Sesshoumaru mumbled.

"Why? They are nice." Inuyasha stated, waving to the others.

"Except her." Sesshoumaru snorted in Kagome's direction.

"Well, okay, you got me there."

"What did she mean by brother, and normal?" Sesshoumaru asked, turning his head fully to stare at the hanyou, to make sure he couldn't hide anything important.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't know about the normal thing, they won't tell me. But I think it has to do with this rift thing they keep talking about. I over heard Kagome and Sango talking about it the other night."

"And the brother thing?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Well according to you, or what you told me before, I'm your brother." Inuyasha looked down at the dirt at his feet.

"I don't have a brother." Sesshoumaru frowned. "Or at least I don't think I do. I can't remember."

"See I don't remember either. I woke up in the morning too. I was scared. You calmed me though." Inuyasha shrugged, and dug his toes into the dirt.

"So you don't remember anything before this either?" Sesshoumaru grunted.

Inuyasha shook his head.

"What did you over hear with those two?" Sesshoumaru asked, inclining his head slightly in Kagome and Sango's direction.

Inuyasha turned his head to stare at his brother. "They were talking about this rift thing. They said that they had to find it and get us to work together so we can change back. I don't know what we are suppose to change back into, but they were really serious about it."

Sesshoumaru nodded and frowned. "Go on." He said after a minute after processing the information.

"Well then they said that we always fight too much and that time was running out before we were stuck like this."

"Do we fight?" Sesshoumaru asked curiously.

Inuyasha nodded for a moment. "Well not really fight, but play fight. Aren't brothers supposed to do stuff like that though?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "I have never had a brother, so I wouldn't know." Leaning forward and peering into Inuyasha's eyes, he held the gaze for a moment. "Are we really brothers? You have father's eyes, but you're a hanyou."

Inuyasha shrugged. "I only remember my mother, well not really remember her, but she was crying."

"Why?"

Inuyasha shrugged again.

Sesshoumaru shook his head and sighed. So much for getting any useful information from the witless half-breed. Snorting, he was one to talk, being unable to recall his own past, or situation.

Inuyasha glanced at his brother and blinked. They had the same long silver hair, except Sesshoumaru's was tied up. They had the same golden eyes and facial structure, as well as the same deadly clawed hands. Pursing his lips, Inuyasha noticed this was where the likeness ended and the differences began. Sesshoumaru's ears were tapered, his cheeks held two crimson stripes on each side, and he had a crescent moon, colored blue on his forehead.

Reaching up, Inuyasha touched his own ears, which sat on top of his head, and signaled his half-breed status. He couldn't wear the topknot or his ears would be covered. He was certain that his face was plain, having no marks what so ever signifying his youkai heritage and he looked down sadly.

Sesshoumaru looked so strong and confident sitting beside him, without a care in the world. Inuyasha pushed his foot out and moved the dirt around with his toes. Why was he so different? He didn't want to be different then everyone else. Inuyasha only wanted to belong somewhere, with someone, not be alone stuck as a hanyou.

In truth, he wanted to be more like Sesshoumaru. The hair was neat and tidy, without the split ends his own had. The skin was flawless, more then his, he was certain of it. Maybe if he were a youkai like his brother, he wouldn't have to be teased or ridiculed by the others.

"Why are you sad?" Sesshoumaru's even tone startled him.

"I'm not." Inuyasha sniffed and stood up. "Never mind, you will only laugh anyway. Just like everyone else does." Without another word, Inuyasha bolted into the clearing after making sure no one would notice his leaving. He knew he shouldn't leave the protective confines of the clearing, but he didn't want to be around anyone. Besides that, he felt so alone that perhaps it was the best thing for him.

"No one will miss me." Inuyasha said softly.

Trudging through the bushes, Inuyasha hopped over a log and sighed. '_Would they even care if I never came back?_' He wondered silently. Looking up into the sky, he really wanted his mother. She was the one who he remembered the most. Not her exactly, but her warm voice, her strong embrace, and her loving words. Nothing seemed to matter when she was around. Even the teasing had been easy to bear with her beside him. Where was she anyways?

Setting a determined look on his face, he nodded to himself. He would find his mother with or without their help.

--------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru heard a gasp, and he looked up curiously. He had been studying his legs for quite sometime, when the humans finally noticed that Inuyasha had ventured off somewhere.

Kagome raced over and looked around frantically. "Where is he?" She demanded.

"Who?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Inuyasha!"

"He went that way." Sesshoumaru waved absently to the trees behind him, and once again lowered his gaze to his legs.

"How long ago?" Kagome demanded. "Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha has run off."

Sesshoumaru shrugged when they all looked at him for answers.

"What did you say to him this time?" Kagome heaved.

Sesshoumaru frowned. "I didn't say anything to him. He was sad and went that way." He once again waved towards where the hanyou had disappeared.

"You must have said something." Kagome shook her head, and quickly ran to grab her bow and arrows.

"I just asked him why his mother had been crying." Sesshoumaru whispered as the girl and monk ran off into the bushes searching for the hanyou. Sango seemed to have heard him and sat down.

"When was his mother crying?" Sango asked softly.

"I don't know. I wasn't even aware that my father had another pup. If he is truly my brother that is."

"He is." Sango nodded.

"So can you tell me what's going on?" Sesshoumaru asked, peering at her intently.

"I think all that matters right now, is finding Inuyasha, and then this rift, before time runs out." Sango sighed, lifting her head to stare at the sky.

"You know, Kagome got mad, saying if we had cooperated then none of this would have happened, and we would have returned to normal. If we knew exactly what had happened, perhaps then we can work together." Sesshoumaru tried to reason.

Sango blinked and then turned to stare at the young youkai beside her. "What did you say?" Shaking her head, she sighed again. "Never mind. It's just that for someone as young as you are, you are very intelligent."

Sesshoumaru scoffed. "I'm not a witless half-breed."

"For your information, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha is not witless. He is a hanyou, yes. But he is brave, and honorable, and incredibly devoted to those he cares about."

"From what I have seen, he is nothing more then a weak hanyou."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Seeing something does not mean it is what is inside. Let's take you for example. In your normal form, you are ruthless, cold hearted, and collected. Not to mention determined. As you are now, you are thoughtful, temperamental, playful and accepting. You show emotions as clearly as the rest of us, but in your normal form you are stoic. Do you get what I'm saying?"

Sesshoumaru listened to her words carefully, wondering exactly what she was referring to. She had said he was cold hearted, but he had a heart, didn't he? Frowning, he shook his head.

"Inuyasha, in his normal form, is short tempered, untrusting, and lost. Right now, he is emotional and also perhaps a bit lost. He wants to be accepted, he wants to be loved. He is afraid of all this, even as he is now. Between the two of you, he has changed the least, where you have changed the most." Sango rolled her eyes.

"So how does this answer my question as to what happened to us?" Sesshoumaru smirked.

"It doesn't. Maybe it will help you understand a bit more about your brother. Inuyasha's trust was shattered severely. Perhaps it is mend able, but maybe not. In your other forms, you two despise one another. You try to kill him whenever you get an opportunity, and he tries to kill you. The hate that is between you two is somewhat unbelievable. To me, it's hard to even think of hating my own sibling, let alone try to kill him. Seeing the two of you share a conversation while you are this way, is a nice change from all the consistent ridicule and derisive."

"I try to kill him? Why?" Sesshoumaru asked, lifting his flimsy claws to his face.

Sango shrugged. "I don't really know. From what I heard, you at first were after the Tessaiga. I don't really think you are anymore though. Something changed you, and you now don't go around killing pointlessly anymore. I don't know if it is because we are all searching for Naraku, or if it has to do with that little girl, Rin. Maybe it's something more; you don't really let anyone know what your intentions are though. You basically hate everything."

Sesshoumaru dropped his hands and stared at her long and hard, then his eyes trailed to the little girl who was curled up on a bedroll. "Is that Rin? The little girl you were talking about?"

Sango smiled and nodded. "She is such a happy child."

"She travels with me?" Sesshoumaru frowned.

Sango nodded again. "Yes. The first time we saw her with you was when Naraku tried to trick you. He had abducted Rin and then tried to have my brother Kohaku kill her."

"So I hate this Naraku?" Sesshoumaru asked, remembering the spider hanyou.

"Everyone hates Naraku. He is malevolent. Naraku is trying to gain more power by collecting the jewel shards."

"So he tricked me, took the little girl, and tried to kill her using your brother to do his dirty work?"

"That's not all, we all have been pawns used for Naraku's will. The first time I was aware of what he was, he tricked me. He told me Inuyasha was responsible for killing my village people, so I tried to kill him. He cursed Miroku's family, so they all carry the Kazanaa, one day it will absorb him and kill him. If Miroku has any children before this time, they will also carry the Kazanaa." Sango sighed and leaned back on her hands.

"The miko? What about her?" Sesshoumaru asked, placing all this information in the back of his head.

"Kagome? She travels with us. Basically she can see the shards, and she can purify them." Sango smiled at the small youkai's attempts to understand everything. "There is also Kouga. Naraku tricked him as well. He had one of his subordinates kill all the members of Kouga's pack, and then shifted the blame on Inuyasha. Kouga tried to kill Inuyasha, thinking it had been his fault for the deaths of his comrades."

"Which one is Kouga?" Sesshoumaru asked, frowning.

"You haven't met him yet." Sango smiled gently, looking at the youkai.

Sesshoumaru nodded slowly, and then pursed his lips slightly. "So above all, Naraku hates Inuyasha. Why?"

Sango shook her head sadly. "I think partially because Inuyasha fell in love with a miko named Kikyo, who Naraku also loved. It's a long story."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "So by normal, I'm trusting this means that we are not supposed to be as pups. I really can't see a five year old hanyou pup falling in love with anyone."

"Were you this brilliant when you were growing up?" Sango asked surprised.

"Hnn." Sesshoumaru sniffed.

"I'll tell you this much. Truthfully, you are full-grown. Well you appear full grown. Both of you are, you and Inuyasha. You two were engaged in battle when the swords Tenseiga and Tessaiga intervened and switched you both to pups."

"So why would the swords care if we fought?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"They were forged from your father's fangs."

"Oh!" Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. "How foolish. We fought with swords forged from my father's fangs, having two pieces of a whole fight. What stupidity."

"You said it, I didn't." Sango chuckled.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "So basically the purpose of being turned into pups is to have Inuyasha and I work together so we can be switched back to our original forms, and hopefully teach us a lesson. Am I right?"

Sango nodded, still amazed at how brilliant the youkai was.

"Inuyasha and Kagome both mentioned something about time running out."

"We have a month to change you back, or you both are stuck like this. Which means you would have to grow up all over again."

"My father is dead then?" Sesshoumaru whispered.

"Yes, I believe it was the night Inuyasha was born."

Sesshoumaru felt his heart twitch slightly and his frown increased. "I see. Perhaps that is the real reason why I hate Inuyasha."

Sango looked at him curiously. "What? It wasn't Inuyasha's fault that your father died. He was a newborn. If anything, your father choose to die that night, protecting the ones he loved."

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "I always look up to my father. He is who I want to be, well wanted to be." Sesshoumaru closed his eyes. His eyes stung slightly, and he shook his head. "The girl Rin. She travels with my adult self, correct?"

"Yes." Sango whispered, knowing Sesshoumaru wanted a change in subject from his father. "She loves you very much and right now, she feels alone. Just like Inuyasha does."

"Where is that half-breed anyways?" Sesshoumaru asked, looking over his shoulder.

"He ran off, remember?"

"Right." Sesshoumaru sighed and nodded. All this thinking hurt his head. "Does Inuyasha know about any of this stuff?"

Sango shook her head.

"He knows some, I know that much. He over heard you and Kagome one night talking about the rift. He doesn't know about our adult selves though. I think he needs to know. If I am full-grown, I do not wish to remain a pup. Perhaps Inuyasha and I can work together to regain our formal selves. I don't know if I won't try and kill him when we turn back though."

"Would you try and kill him now?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "No."

"Well maybe we can hope that these memories will remain with you when you change back." Sango hoped.

Sesshoumaru glanced at the woman beside him. "You hold my scent, yours is the only one I remember out of everyone's."

Sango sighed. "I held you last night. You were dreaming of your mother. You then began whimpering, like you were having a bad dream, and then you woke up not remembering anything."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "So that explains why my scent is on you. The others have small traces of it, but nothing like you do. I guess that means I trust you?"

"Maybe. You sniffed me quite a bit last night." Sango laughed.

Sesshoumaru snorted. "Explains why I remember your scent." He looked over his shoulder once again, wondering where Inuyasha was. "What's taking them so long?"

Sango shook her head. "Inuyasha is a hanyou. He is faster then both Miroku and Kagome, so maybe he just wandered too far."

"Are you not worried?" Sesshoumaru asked, leaning forward and fingering the gauze on his legs. Slowly, he pulled back a piece of the bandage and glanced at the blue bruise that was uncovered. "Hey, can you check and see if my legs are healed yet?"

Sango looked at him and then nodded. "Sure. I am not as good a healer as Kagome is, but I will do my best. Do they still pain you?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Not really. They did earlier today, but now they seem fine."

Sango shifted her position and carefully unwrapped the gauze from around his leg and smiled as she discovered that the gashes were gone. "They seem to have healed over. Just the bruises remain." She said, pulling the gauze off the other leg.

Sesshoumaru nodded and bent his knees to apply a small bit of pressure on them. Flexing both his legs, he grinned. "They feel fine now." Pushing himself to his feet, he glanced down at his toes and rolled his eyes. "For some reason, I have this feeling that the ground should be a lot further down then it is."

"You were quite tall in your adult form. Taller then me, or Miroku." Sango said giggling.

Sesshoumaru looked up and rolled his eyes. "That's good. I don't like being so little." He lifted his nose to the air, recalling the small hanyou's scent, and he tested the wind. "I smell him."

Sango looked up at him and tilted her head to the side, before she stood up. "Inuyasha's?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "He is not alone." He whispered, detecting a malevolent scent near his brother. Without another thought, Sesshoumaru bolted into the trees, relishing in the feeling of running. His legs still pained him slightly, but not enough to stop him from running.

Sniffing the air, he changed directions and leapt over a log that lay in the underbrush. Skidding on the damp leaves, Sesshoumaru realized that both Miroku and Kagome were nowhere near where his brother was, and so sped up his pace quickly. The scent of fear reached his nose and he gasped softly.

Bolting to his left, he broke through the trees desperately, trying to reach Inuyasha's terrified form. His brother was running from something, and Sesshoumaru knew from the scent that the youkai chasing his brother wanted one thing, and one thing alone. Dinner.

Narrowing his eyes, and setting his face in a determined mask, Sesshoumaru tried running harder, only his feet weren't moving fast enough. Breaking through the trees, he turned to his right and raced down the path, and caught sight of Inuyasha crying and looking behind him frantically.

Inuyasha turned his eyes forward and his mouth fell open.

Sesshoumaru barreled into his brother, and both flew to the ground, just as the youkai descended to where Inuyasha had been only a moment before. Rolling to his feet, Sesshoumaru dragged a stunned and startled Inuyasha up with him, and pulled him into the bushes to their right.

"Run!" Sesshoumaru cried out, shoving Inuyasha in front of him.

Inuyasha looked back at his brother and whimpered as his eyes caught sight of the youkai crashing through the bushes behind them. Sesshoumaru turned to glance over his shoulder and gaped. It was fast. To his horror, it descended on him, just as his foot caught a root, and he tumbled to the ground in a heap.

Lifting his head, he saw Inuyasha skid to a halt and turn around flying towards him desperately.

"No, you fool, run!" Sesshoumaru hollered.

A whizzing sound reached his ears, and he turned his head to the left. Sango sat astride Kirara with Rin clutched behind her. They landed beside the two pups and Rin raced over quickly.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" She cried, falling to her knees beside him.

He pushed himself up to his knees and glanced at her curiously. "Lord Sesshoumaru?"

She helped him up to his feet and pulled him over to Kirara, and waved Inuyasha to follow. The hanyou raced over without argument and they climbed up onto the two-tail cat youkai's back.

Sango turned her head slightly. "Kirara, get them to safety."

The cat roared and jumped into the air quickly. Sesshoumaru peered down at Sango and felt Rin and Inuyasha both lean over to see what was happening. The two-tailed cat lifted higher and did a twist, moving back towards the campsite. Inuyasha rested his head on Sesshoumaru's shoulder and sighed.

"That was careless, Inuyasha." Rin said softly.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head in agreement. "Yes. I agree. You could have gotten killed."

"You saved me." Inuyasha mumbled. A pair of arms wrapped around Sesshoumaru's neck and gave a tight squeeze. "You saved me!"

"Don't go getting all mushy on me." Sesshoumaru snarled softly. "I was just thinking about how the others would feel, if you got killed."

Rin giggled and hide her large smile behind her hand.

Inuyasha looked up and grinned at his brother. "Thank you."

"Keh! Whatever." Sesshoumaru waved his hand, just as the cat landed in the clearing. The sounds of crashing in the trees brought their attention there. Even though Sango had remained behind to fight the youkai, something else was hunting them out. Inuyasha blinked and locked his eyes on the trees where the sound was emanating from and gulped as the sounds of crashing and breaking branches grew louder.

Whatever it was that was heading towards them, it was big.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty: Understanding Between the Inuyoukai**

The sounds grew closer with each breath they took. Blinking rapidly, Sesshoumaru sucked in his breath and tried to summon all the courage his father had taught him. Inuyasha gripped his shoulders, and whimpered softly.

Suddenly a large beast crashed into their clearing and Sesshoumaru turned his head to the side with a gasp. Two large eyes bored down on him and he yelped, and tipped over backwards off Kirara's back. He landed on his back, and crab crawled backwards trying to get away from the large beast, and then he stopped, blinking.

Narrowing his eyes dangerously, he threw a glare at the two headed dragon, snarling. It was one of their companions. Jaken jumped off the dragons back confused and frowned at Sesshoumaru.

"Milord, is something wrong?"

Sesshoumaru gathered his feet and stalked over to the dragon and stuck his nose close to the face that lowered to peer at him. The youkai was on his tiptoes, and still had to crane his neck upward in order to stare the dragon in the eyes.

"Don't do that!" He snarled. He clenched his fist, and drove it firmly onto the nearest thing, which happened to be the toad youkai.

Jaken squawked, and lay twitching on the ground. "Mi...lo…rd. What have I done?" He asked, his words twitching along with his body. Somehow that action felt really familiar to him and he lowered himself to his knees to peer at the twitching toad youkai.

"I've done this before, haven't I?" He asked, growling softly.

"Hai!" Jaken moaned.

Sesshoumaru threw a glare at the toad and sniffed. He rose to his feet, and turned away from both youkai. How dare they scare the living daylights out of him?

Inuyasha snickered and followed him.

"Hey Sess." Inuyasha smiled, falling in step with his brother. "Why'd you hit the toad guy? It wasn't his fault that Ah 'Uh scared you."

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth. "I wasn't scared. Besides, I couldn't reach Ah 'Uh's head. Jaken was much more convenient."

Inuyasha smiled and nodded. "That makes sense. So umm, Sess?"

Sesshoumaru turned his head slightly. "What?"

"What are you going to do for clothes?" Inuyasha asked, taking in his brother's torn hakama pants and his once nice haori, which was now shredded beyond all repair.

Sesshoumaru shrugged, and stopped when the scents of the humans came back to their camp. Sango glanced at the children, who were now in the company of Ah 'Uh and Jaken, who had mysteriously vanished when the fighting had begun. Slumping against a tree, Sango watched as Miroku checked everyone over to make sure they were all still intact, and then he wandered to Sango's side and made she was alright, in the most absurd way. A loud slap echoed through their camp and Sango shouted obscenities angrily.

Sesshoumaru frowned and shook his head. Kagome came over and hauled Inuyasha off the ground in a tight bear hug, which the hanyou fought against with all his strength, and he was once again placed on the ground after a kiss to his cheek.

Chuckling, Sesshoumaru turned away from the strange sights, and bumped right into a pair of black clad legs, with pink pads, and he gawked, lifting his head up and up until his golden eyes caught the brown ones of the youkai exterminator, and he waited to see what she wanted.

Blinking, Sesshoumaru waited for a long moment before scoffing. Both stared at each other long and hard, before Sesshoumaru snorted and made to maneuver around her legs. A strong hand came down and gripped his arm, and he was dragged back towards the camp. "Oh no you don't."

"What do you want?" Sesshoumaru struggled against her grip on his arm. "I haven't done anything." He protested.

"We need to find you a change of clothes. The blood on all your clothes is probably what is causing the uproar of youkai in the area." Sango shook her head as she dragged him over to Ah 'Uh.

She released his arm and opened one of the many bags on the saddle, and she pulled out a rather large haori, which she held up. "Well we know that this was yours." She muttered, looking at Rin and Jaken.

Sesshoumaru blinked at the large haori and he gawked. "I'm that big? Wow." He grinned. "Okay, I want to be tall and big again." He fingered the material of the haori and his grin broadened.

Sango shook her head and ruffled through the other bags, pulling out other items all, which would be too small for Sesshoumaru, or would make him, dress like a girl. At one point, Sango had held up one of Rin's kimonos and he had shook his head furiously. "No way! I will _not_ wear that!" He exclaimed.

Sango giggled and placed the kimono back into the bag and dropped her hands dejectedly. "Well there isn't anything in here that will work. I guess we will have to make another trip to a village and find you something appropriate."

Sesshoumaru wrinkled his nose, and sighed fingering the shredded material of the haori he was currently wearing. In his hands, he still held the large haori that Sango had said was his, and he smiled, slipping his arms into the sleeves. The material pooled around his feet, and the sleeves also seemed to blend into the material already bunched up around his feet.

Sango turned around, just as he wrapped it around him and he lifted his head to grin at her. She blinked at him for a long moment, before she threw her head back and laughed heartily. The commotion caught the others attention and they all turned around staring at Sango for a moment, before their eyes fell on Sesshoumaru who stood wrapped up in what appeared to be a bundle of material. It was only when Sesshoumaru turned around when they realized that it was his normal clothes he wore when he was full-grown.

The grin on his face faltered for a moment, when he realized that they were laughing at him, when he felt rather proud for having clothes as fine as this. Looking down at himself, he knew it was too big, but still, there was a certain amount of pride wearing this fine silk haori that was crisp white with red honeycomb designs on it. Frowning, he lifted it up and fingered the material in his hands and managed to find his feet under all of the extra cloth. Grinning again, he realized that maybe he could work with it and cut it down to size.

Sango shook her head, and knelt down to his level. "Sesshoumaru, maybe you should leave this for when you are back to your normal self?"

"But why? I like this. It fits." He said, throwing his arms out, which only caused Sango to laugh even harder when the sleeves fell to the ground and the extra material pooled around his feet again.

Sango shook her head. "I think you should leave it for later, Sesshoumaru. You don't want to ruin the fine silk do you?"

Sesshoumaru pouted but nodded his head, slowly slipping it off and handing it back to the woman. Sango took it and placed it neatly folded into the pouch at Ah 'Uh's side, and she turned around seeing his look of hopelessness and she knelt beside him once more.

"What's the matter Sesshoumaru?" She whispered.

His golden eyes locked onto her brown ones and his brows moved slightly in a frown and then into confusion. "I'm alright." He whispered back. "Where can we find clothes for me?"

"Well, I remember there is a village near here, and we can always go there. You had mentioned once about youkai silk and human silk being different. Maybe we can send Kirara to search for Toutousai and see if he can find something for you." Sango smiled gently.

Sesshoumaru's mouth gaped open and he blinked. "I know Toutousai, I met him once when my father went to get a sword repaired after a battle."

Sango smiled wondering what mental image of the sword smith he had in his little head. The youkai didn't remember anything from when they were adults, so his image of the sword smith must be one of a youthful Toutousai.

Rin wandered over shyly, and gave Sesshoumaru a small smile, which caused his head to tilt to the side boyishly. Blinking at the small girl, he noticed Sango get up and wander away. Turning his eyes back to the little girl, he remained silent to see what she was going to do. Slightly nervously, Sesshoumaru took a small hesitant step back.

Rin's smile faltered and she stopped. Sesshoumaru also stopped. He remembered her brave encounter with the youkai so she wasn't all that bad, was she? Pursing his lips, Sesshoumaru sniffed the air slightly and caught his scent on her, and he took a step forward.

Sniffing more intently now, he took another step and another step, until he was right in front of the girl and he paused in his movements. "You smell like me."

Rin grinned widely.

"Why are you smiling?" Sesshoumaru asked curiously.

"Because." Rin placed her hands behind her back and rocked slowly on the balls of her feet. "Why aren't you?"

"Smiling hurts my face." Sesshoumaru said honestly.

Rin blinked for a moment, and then giggled. "I don't think it hurts mine."

Sesshoumaru felt a small smile try to escape his mouth at her innocence and he forced his mouth downward. He refused to smile, even if his scent was on this little girl.

Rin watched his face expressions and giggled harder. He looked so serious in concentrating so hard on not smiling that he looked really funny in her eyes. "What are you doing?"

Sesshoumaru wrinkled his nose. "Nothing. What are you doing?"

"Watching you. You really look funny, Lord Sesshoumaru." Rin smiled, trying to stop giggling.

Funny? Sesshoumaru blinked for a moment, before frowning even more. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because you look funny."

"Why do I look funny?"

"Because you are trying not to smile, because it hurts your face. But really smiling is a good thing." Rin babbled.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. "You talk a lot."

Rin sighed and nodded. "I know, master Jaken always tells me to be quiet."

"Why?"

"Because I talk too much sometimes. I get really excited and if I don't talk, I get lonely." Rin said simply.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Why do you get lonely if you don't talk?"

"I get scared." Rin said sadly, lowering her head, remembering the life she had before she had come across her Lord Sesshoumaru.

"Why?"

"I always get scared when you aren't around, Lord Sesshoumaru. I just try my best to not show it." Rin said, putting a smile back on her face.

Sesshoumaru felt his forehead crease confused. "You are strange."

Rin blinked for a moment, waiting.

"Your moods change so quickly, more quickly then the other humans." Sesshoumaru explained, walking past her towards the base of a tree to his left.

Rin nodded. "I think that's why master Jaken gets all flus…flusht…flutsh…why he gets all weird."

Sesshoumaru bit back a laugh. "I think he is always weird. I felt like I knew him somehow, but I have never met him before today, at least I don't remember." He said sitting down.

Rin followed and knelt down beside him. "I miss your fluffy fur."

"My what?" Sesshoumaru asked turning his eyes to her curiously.

"Your fluffy fur you always have on you. When I get cold, you let me curl up under it to stay warm." Rin beamed at him.

"I have a fur?" Sesshoumaru gawked. It was a high prize to receive a fur pelt. He could only guess his father had given it to him in honor of something. "Did my father give it to me?"

"I don't know, you don't talk very much all growd up." Rin said quietly. "You usually stare at the moon like you are sad or deep in thought."

"Why would I be sad?" Sesshoumaru asked confused. He silently wondered the same thing. If he was fully-grown, with fine silks and a fur pelt, and servants, then he must have done something right.

Rin shrugged. "I don't know. You don't talk much. Only when you need to."

Sesshoumaru frowned and stared at his feet. Why would he stay quiet? What purpose was there to be lost in thought all the time? Unless there was a deeper and darker meaning to it, which he wouldn't understand until he returned to his adult self. "Do I say nice things?"

Rin sighed. "You do with me, and sometimes master Jaken. But only when you need to. You don't like Lord Inuyasha very much though."

Sesshoumaru looked over to her and then lifted his gaze to where the small hanyou was sitting in Kagome's lap. "Why? He doesn't seem so bad. He is pretty brave, and he is happy."

"I think it's because he isn't your full brother. Lord Inuyasha always is brave. Even all growd up. He doesn't like you very much growd up either." Rin stated with a sigh, placing her chin in her hand.

"What did I do to him, to make him not like me?" Sesshoumaru asked curiously.

Rin shrugged. "I wasn't around then. You are always fighting though."

Sesshoumaru blinked confused. There must be a reason why he and Inuyasha didn't like each other. Normally Inuyoukai were completely devoted to their families, despite blood relations. What would have happened to make them fall to such disgrace? "Where were you then, if you weren't around?"

"I was in a village." Rin said simply. "I found you hurt in the forest, and you tried to scare me."

"Did it work? Did I scare you?" He asked hopeful.

Rin nodded, her chin still in her hand. "I was scared, but you were hurt, and I wanted to help you. Then I was killed."

Sesshoumaru blinked for several minutes trying to register her words. "If you were killed you wouldn't be here, baka."

Rin grinned. "You saved me from the wolves, with your sword."

"I have a sword that can do that? Wow." Sesshoumaru breathed.

"You don't like that sword though. That's why you got another one." Rin smiled, shifting her position.

Sesshoumaru was lost. Was he really so petty? In truth, right now he felt excited about having a sword that could help bring the dead to life, so why would he hate it grown up? He was amazed that he had a brother, but grown up he hated him, why? This little girl seemed to be the nicest human he had ever come across and she seemed willing to do anything for him.

Shaking his head, he snorted. "So when I'm grown up, I don't like that sword, I don't talk too much, and I'm sad, and thoughtful and I hate Inuyasha?"

Rin nodded. "You hate humans too. Really hate them lots."

"If I hate humans then why are you traveling with me?" Sesshoumaru asked frowning. How could he hate this little girl, or even the humans in this group who seemed more then willing to risk their lives to save him, and Inuyasha? Why would he hate anyone who would go out of his or her way to help him restore his life to what it was?

Rin shrugged. "I don't know, you never told me. You only said that it was okay for me to follow you. I never asked why."

Frowning even more, why would these humans want to restore him to his former self if he was so petty and cold? Shaking his head, he rubbed his forehead. It started to hurt from all this thinking.

Rin glanced at him curiously. "What's wrong, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"My head hurts." He whispered. Closing his eyes, he really wanted to sort through all this information. Little Rin was more useful now then he at first thought. Maybe she could help him understand why he was so heartless in adult form. Perhaps the others could help him understand this as well. Sighing, he groaned and flopped onto his back. In truth, he had been wary of Inuyasha at first, but he hadn't felt any hate towards him. The hanyou seemed so carefree, and happy. Maybe it was partially due to them not remembering what they were like before they were turned back into pups, but heaving a long sigh, he wasn't sure that was entirely it.

Pushing himself back up, he got to his feet and threw Rin a grin. It startled the little girl for a moment, before she tilted her head. "What?" She asked wide-eyed.

"What do you do for fun?" He asked. Maybe all he needed to clear his aching head was a little bit of fun.

Rin blinked up at him stupidly. "Well lately, you have been playing with Inuyasha. Really rough, but playing."

Sesshoumaru glanced at Inuyasha who was cuddled up in Kagome's lap still, and he grinned. "Really?"

The idea seemed tempting, but he really didn't want the human girl to say that word that made him fall face first onto the ground. Pursing his lips for a moment, he shrugged. Walking over to where they were seated, Sesshoumaru knelt down and stared Inuyasha in the eyes, while Kagome blinked confused.

Inuyasha stared back at his brother and then grinned, flying out of Kagome's lap before she could register what was going on. Before she knew it, both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were wrestling on the ground, throwing out growls and snarls, that sounded more carefree then she had ever heard before.

Watching surprised, Rin skipped over with a large grin plastered on her face.

Kagome glanced over at the happy little girl suspiciously for a moment, before Rin sat down next to her. "What caused this?" She asked with a smile.

"Lord Sesshoumaru said he wanted to do something fun." Rin shrugged.

Kagome turned her head back to the tousling pups, and she shook her head in amazement. The fight was more playful then their other scuffles, and she giggled. It was perhaps half an hour later when Inuyasha strolled back with a large grin plastered on his face, and he crawled into Kagome's lap silently.

Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a tight hug. Sesshoumaru walked over, and rubbed his head.

"You play dirty." He mumbled, sitting next to them.

Inuyasha beamed proudly, and shrugged. "That was fun. Can we go fishing now?" He asked, looking up at Kagome.

"Sure, why not. We will need some food for dinner." She smiled.

Inuyasha gave a joyful whoop, and jumped out of her lap, racing towards the smell of water.

Sango shook her head, and walked over. "I'm going to go see if I can find some clothes for Sesshoumaru."

Kagome nodded as her eyes trailed after Inuyasha worriedly. The picture in her mind was one of a small hanyou falling into the river, splashing around crying out for help. Blinking that dreaded image out of her head, she quickly nodded to Sango, and bolted out of the clearing, leaving Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Rin and Sesshoumaru staring after her confused. Kirara mewed happily, catching Sango's attention, and they quickly wandered off together.

Jaken scoffed and slumped down beside the two headed dragon, and Rin tagged Sesshoumaru's shoulder, and his head turned to his shoulder confused, and then his eyes trailed after the little girl bewildered.

"Hey!" He shouted. "What was that for?" Immediately, he raced after her, and caught up to her giggling form easily. "Why'd you tap me?"

Rin stopped, and Sesshoumaru skidded to a halt, slipping on the leaves, and he about faced and stared at her. The little girl beamed at him, and then feigned right, which he blinked at stupidly. Before he could open his mouth to ask her what she thought she was doing, Rin bolted past him, racing down the path towards the river.

Sesshoumaru spun around, and shouted after her. "Hey!" He stood there for a moment staring after the little girl abashed. "Huh?" blinking rapidly for a second, he muttered. "What?"

Shaking himself out of his stupor, Sesshoumaru broke into a run and exited the trees and stared at the scene before him. Inuyasha was in the river, pouncing after the fish under the surface. Rin stood next to Kagome, holding her arms out, trying to ward off the water that was being splashed at her. Kagome laughed happily, and Sesshoumaru smiled.

Glancing down at his appearance, he sighed. Strolling over to the waters edge, he knelt down at stared into the glassy surface, far enough away so it wasn't rippled by Inuyasha's pouncing, or by the girl's splashing.

He caught his appearance in the water and stared at his golden eyes, and saw the similarities between him and Inuyasha's. Both their faces were similarly shaped and their hair was silver. That was where their appearances stopped being alike. Blinking, Sesshoumaru caught the color on his lids, and without any doubt, his stripes and moon held his heritage as an Inuyoukai. Inuyasha had those small dog-ears on his head, where Sesshoumaru's were small and tapered.

Lifting his hands, Sesshoumaru stared at them. His claws were short and flimsy, signaling his youth. When he got older they would lengthen and harden to razor sharp weapons. His stripes on his wrists were prominent, very similar to his father's cobalt blue stripes. Folding his hands in his lap, he almost jumped startled when a hand touched his shoulder.

"What's wrong, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked, kneeling beside him.

"Nothing, really." He whispered. Lifting his head, he glanced at the human girl sighing. "That's a lie. I am just thinking about everything."

Kagome nodded, encouraging him. Before he could respond, Inuyasha wandered over and crawled onto the bank beside them. Inuyasha peered at him, dripping wet, and grinned boyishly.

"You know, Sess? If you jump into the water, maybe all that blood scent will wash off and no more mean youkai will come and get us." Inuyasha tilted his head to the side.

Sesshoumaru glanced down at his torn blue hakama, and then at the dark stains that signaled where his blood or another's blood had seeped into it. His haori was no better, hanging uselessly off his small frame in shreds. "Maybe you're right." He nodded. Standing up, Sesshoumaru hopped into the water, and slipped beneath the surface, scrubbing his arms, and hair.

Rising to the top once again, Kagome's voice called to him and he waded over to her.

"Turn around. Let me wash your hair." Kagome smiled, pulling something out of the big yellow bag she carried.

Sesshoumaru turned around and knelt down in the water, and he felt something drop onto the top of his head, and he blinked. Soon her fingers were massaging his scalp and he sighed, closing his eyes in contentment.

"Now go rinse." Kagome said as her fingers stopped their massage.

"No, no. Keep going." He grinned, his eyes still closed.

Kagome giggled. "You're as bad as Inuyasha."

Sesshoumaru turned his head slightly, and smiled at the small hanyou who stood sulking off to the side.

Inuyasha stepped forward and placed his hands on his hips. "My turn next." He growled at the girl.

Kagome laughed and nodded. "Okay, okay. Go rinse your hair off, Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha go get that tangled mess wet."

-----------------------------------------------------

Soon both brother's were lying in the sun, beside one another, soaking in the sun and trying to dry off their clothes, when Sango arrived, riding Kirara. She walked over to Sesshoumaru and dropped a bundle beside him. "Try those on, Sesshoumaru." She stated.

Immediately, Sesshoumaru grabbed the bundle and opened it, taking a look at the clothing she got for him. The white pants and green haori looked simple enough, and were made from a light cotton material. They weren't as elegant as the silk one he had tried on earlier, and he pouted slightly disappointed. Shrugging his shoulders, he ran into the bushes and soon came out wearing the new clothes, and he handed Sango the old torn ones.

The youkai slayer knelt beside him and wrapped another layer of haori over his arms, she then pulled out a green and yellow obi and tied that around his waste and she stood up nodding in approval.

Frowning, Sesshoumaru glanced up at her. "You like green don't you?" He stated.

Sango winked at him and nodded. Turning around, Sesshoumaru saw Inuyasha curled up in Kagome's lap once again, and Rin walked over to them and sat down.

"What happened to Miroku and Shippo?" Kagome asked, running her fingers through Inuyasha's hair.

"He's checking the area for danger. Did we catch any fish?" Sango asked looking around.

Kagome shook her head grinning. "Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha both decided that they wanted a bath instead."

Sango rolled her eyes, already knowing how Inuyasha loved having Kagome's fingers run through his hair massaging his scalp when he was full grown. Even though he had never admitted it, she knew that the hanyou loved the attention. It was proof enough that he loved it as a pup.

Turning towards the river, Sango hiked up her kimono, and waved to Rin. "Looks like it is up to us to search for dinner." Rin eagerly raced to the river, placing the bottom edges of her kimono into her obi, and both were soon in the water silently stalking the fish that were swimming lazily beneath the surface.

By the time they were done, they had enough fish to fill all of them up for the night and Kagome carried the sleeping Inuyasha back to camp, while Kirara carried Rin and Sesshoumaru on her back.

It was growing late, and they quickly found a fire already roaring, thanks to Miroku and Jaken, who were now setting up the bedrolls. Kagome put Inuyasha down on hers and went to the fire to help Sango gut the fish, and Rin wandered over to help out, while Sesshoumaru stood staring over their shoulders watching with bright eyes as they pulled out the fish's insides.

He was grinning from ear to ear before they were finished, and Kagome placed the fish on some sticks. It seemed that the night would go well for them as they settled in for their meal, and Inuyasha walked over rubbing his eyes, sleepily. Crawling into Kagome's lap, he gratefully accepted the fish and everyone dug in silently. Kagome, Sango and Miroku shared a quick look that signaled that once the children were asleep they would discuss their next move on where to look for the rift. They didn't have much longer before their time was up, so the fooling around had to come to a halt.

With Naraku hovering close by and now knowing that both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were pups, they had to make haste before the spider hanyou decided to attack them again. Twice he had stumbled across the rife, and twice they had failed to return Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru to their normal forms.

They were running out of time, and they needed to move quickly.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One: An Interesting Day**

He wasn't sure when or how he had fallen asleep, but to his dismay, he found himself wrapped in a strong set of arms, and he felt like he was floating. Wrinkling his nose, he cracked open an eye and glanced at the youkai exterminator carefully, before he allowed himself to stretch his muscles.

Blinking stupefied, Sesshoumaru realized that his arms felt like lead. Curiously, he moved his position and grumbled in discomfort.

Sango glanced down at him and laughed. "Have a good sleep?"

Sesshoumaru released a soft growl of annoyance, and slowly moved his arms so they rested at his sides. No wonder they hurt, he had slept with them over his head the entire time and they had grown numb.

"Well aren't you cranky in the morning." Sango smiled and lifted her gaze once more in front.

"Not cranky. My arms hurt." He grumbled.

"Mine would too if I had slept with them like that." Sango mused, with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Well why didn't you move them?" Sesshoumaru growled.

"With those sharp claws? I don't think so." Sango glanced over her shoulder and looked downward.

Sesshoumaru wiggled and flipped over in her arms, and stared curiously at the ground. Blinking, he wondered how they had managed to move him and fly without him being able to know about it. "What did you do to me?"

Sango glanced at him and stared. "What do you mean?"

"You put some kind of sleeping drought in my drink didn't you?"

Sango frowned. "No, you fell asleep, don't you remember?"

"Huh?" Sesshoumaru wiggled some more and yelped when he almost topped off the flying cat. Sango quickly moved her arms around the small pup and shifted his position so he was sitting in front of her.

"Stay still, or you are going to fall off." Sango muttered, shaking her head. Kirara seemed to laugh at her and decided to land on the ground to let Sesshomaru off. The small youkai jumped off the fire cats back and stretched widely, before he was tackled from behind.

Sesshoumaru released a loud omph before he pitched forward and face first into the dirt. The pressure on his back giggled and he narrowed his eyes as he lifted his head. Lifting his head from his pillow of mud, Sesshoumaru glanced over his shoulder and sniffed as his eyes met a bright set of gold ones.

Inuyasha grinned widely and jumped off his brother's back. "Hi Sessho."

Sesshoumaru pushed himself up onto all fours and sighed. Why did the little hanyou always insist on greeting him by pouncing on his back? Shaking his head, the youkai planted both feet on the ground and dusted his pants off. In truth, he had done the same thing with his father.

Smiling broadly, he remembered when he had snuck into his father's room and had pounced on him while he had been sleeping. His father had no time to react, and had grunted doubling over in surprise. Sesshoumaru remembered that his father had grabbed him in a tight bear hug and had flipped him over the other side of the futon and tickled him senseless.

Inuyasha's face appeared in his vision and Sesshoumaru stopped for a moment, staring at the hanyou with curiosity. The hanyou peered at his brother long and hard for a moment.

"Whatcha thinking about, Sessho?"

"Nothing." Sesshoumaru remarked with a snort.

"Wow. It must be hard thinking about nothing." Inuyasha frowned, taking in his brother's intense look. "Wouldn't it be easier to think of something, rather then nothing?"

Sesshoumaru stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the hanyou for a long moment, before blinking. His mouth dropped open and he stared at his brother confused and baffled.

Inuyasha tried to clear his mind of all thoughts, trying to mimic his brother's train of thought on nothing, but the hanyou found it really difficult. He twisted his face, scrunched up with intense concentration; Inuyasha finally threw his hands up in the air. "That's too hard!" He accused his brother.

Sesshoumaru blinked a few more times and then finally released the laughter that had been building up inside.

Inuyasha dropped his hands and frowned at the laughing youkai for a moment. "What are you laughing at?"

Sesshoumaru wiped his eyes and finally gained control of his laughter. "It's just a saying. I was thinking of something, but they are my thoughts. I didn't want to share them. Baka."

"Well you should just say that then. Thinking about nothing is boring." The hanyou stated with a turn of his nose and a snort.

Rolling his eyes, Sesshoumaru turned around and walked right into a pair of legs. Glancing upward, Sesshoumaru grimaced at the amused face of Sango, and he pursed his lips wondering what she wanted.

Sango smirked and finally moved her gaze to glance at Inuyasha also. "Are you two hungry?" She asked with a smile on her face.

Inuyasha nodded eagerly and raced over to where Kagome was kneeling, digging through her large yellow backpack. Curiously, Inuyasha bent over and glanced over her shoulder, trying to see what treasures she held in the bag. "What's that?" He asked pointing at a large orange bound book.

Startled, Kagome fell over backward, releasing a soft cry. "Kami, Inuyasha! Don't sneak up on me like that!" She accused.

Inuyasha peered at her stumped. "I didn't sneak up on you." He stated simply.

Kagome lowered her hand from her chest, taking deep breaths, and she giggled at his expression. "I would hate to see you in sneak mode."

Inuyasha tilted his head to the side, which made him seem younger and far cuter then Kagome could have imagined, and she quickly pulled him in for a tight bear hug.

"Uhh!" Inuyasha protested, pushing against her shoulders, trying to escape. "Lemme go!"

"I don't get to do this when you are normal, so I am going to take as much as I can get." Kagome told him firmly, quickly petting his head where his ears sat. They twitched slightly out of the way, and she made to grab them again.

"Hey!" Inuyasha protested again. "Leave them alone."

Kagome giggled and finally released the squirming hanyou. Inuyasha had been trying to hard to get out of her grasp that he wasn't prepared for her quick release, and he tumbled over backwards, his arms twirling in large circles to maintain his balance. Gravity won out and he fell with an oomph onto his back end.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and glared at the girl.

Kagome blinked and then burst out laughing. "Now that is the Inuyasha I have come to know and love." She quickly slapped her hand over her mouth in horror at her last words, but sighed in relief when she realized that Inuyasha was too busy picking himself up off the ground.

Kagome turned back to her bag and began digging through it again.

Once again Inuyasha bent over her shoulder, and once again pointed at the large orange book. "You didn't answer my question."

Kagome glanced to where he was pointing and pulled out the orange book and handed it to him. "Shippo, why don't you come over here and show Inuyasha what this book is for me, while I make us something to eat."

Shippo hopped over excitedly, knowing exactly what book Kagome had taken out of her pack.

Soon, Inuyasha and Shippo were lying on the ground on their stomachs, coloring on the crisp white pages with a set of colorful crayons.

Sesshoumaru wandered over, curiosity getting the better of him, and he knelt down beside them, glancing at their work. Soon Rin wandered over, and before Kagome, Sango or Miroku could comprehend, all four children were on their stomachs frantically coloring.

Kagome looked up from the fire and cooking fish to call the children over, but they were so engrossed with their work that they looked as if they were hovered over an incredibly important test. Sesshoumaru had his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth, scribbling desperately. Inuyasha and Rin were showing one another their works of art, and Shippo was whistling softly to himself, ignoring the other three.

Biting her lip to keep quiet, Kagome tip toed over to them and glanced down at the artwork and almost groaned at Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's art. Rolling her eyes, she had no doubt in her mind that these two had grown up in the life of a youkai.

Sesshoumaru's paper had a large purple decapitated demon standing in a field of flowers, red and yellow contrasting against the brilliant green of the grass. A bright sun colored yellow shone down on the purple youkai and blood sprayed out of the gaping hole where the demon's head was supposed to be. The head was sitting in a tree placed far away from where the youkai stood.

Glancing down at Inuyasha's paper next, she saw three youkai surrounding a blob of red, which could only be Inuyasha, and the image of himself was far fiercer then his actual self. In his hand was a ridiculous looking sword; ten times the size of his colored image, and Kagome fought the bubble of laughter, which worked its way into her throat.

His fangs were elongated so much that had he had them in life, he would be face first in the dirt more then on his feet. To Kagome, Inuyasha looked much more like a saber toothed tiger then the Inuyoukai he was trying to portray, and his claws were ridiculously large.

One demon had a gaping hole in the gut, and the long arm was much too large in comparison to the other one, which somehow looked warbled, like it was underwater. A bright orange youkai had too big of a head, and his mouth sat dislodged on the ground at his feet.

Shaking her head, Kagome knew had they been in the present era, both pups would have been sent to a psychiatrist immediately. Looking over to Rin's, she saw a wonderful page of flowers and sunshine. Among the flowers sat the grown up image of Sesshoumaru with flowers strewn about his feet and tangled in his hair. Suppressing a snort, Kagome turned her eyes to Shippo's drawing and this time she was unable to hold in her laughter.

On Shippo's paper, he had drawn Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha fighting, blood spraying everywhere, and their long silver hair covered in the sticky substance that was called blood. Inuyasha's drawn form had two missing ears, which were held in the kitsune's mouth, and Sesshoumaru's fur was mangled beyond repair. Inuyasha's claws were tangled in the fur that was normally over Sesshoumaru's shoulder, and in Sesshoumaru's clawed grip were Inuyasha's hakama pants, which had come down over his butt, revealing, much more then Kagome had ever thought to see.

Blushing to the tips of her ears, Kagome quickly turned her back and quickly retreated to the fire. Shaking her head, she glanced at Sango and snickered. Wondering silently, if Shippo had drawn from a memory or if he just wanted to mock the poor hanyou.

Shaking her head of the image of a partially naked Inuyasha, a drawn one no less, Kagome quickly reached for her meal and began eating, ignoring the questioning looks from both the youkai exterminator and monk.

The children all walked over, rather large satisfied smiles on their faces, and Sango burst out laughing as she was shown the pictures. The one Shippo had drawn had brought a large blush to her face, and Miroku immediately grinned glancing at the small Inuyasha. Confused, the hanyou glanced at Shippo's picture and snorted.

"I am much bigger then that!" He snarled, and immediately dropped his hakama pants, to Sango and Kagome's horror. Sesshoumaru fell over backwards, and Shippo gaped, while Miroku bellowed out in a glorious fit of laughter.

Sango and Kagome blushed a bright red which out did the crayon did, and Miroku immediately helped Inuyasha with putting his pants back around his hips where they belonged.

Once the pictures had gone around the group, they sat down and dug into their now cold food.

Once finished, Sesshoumaru crawled over to Kagome's bag, and dug through it, searching for more entertainment. Curiously he pulled out another book and he once again rested on his stomach, and flipped through the pages, oblivious to everyone who was chatting or playing.

He was so engrossed with the book, which he stuck his tongue out of the corner of his mouth, concentrating so hard, that had anyone glanced at him they would have thought he was studying for entrance exams. His clawed fingers turned another page, and he snorted at the words.

"Kagome?" He called to her.

Kagome turned her head and glanced at his back, not sure what he was doing. "What?"

"What does this mean when someone says, 'Let's go to the movies'?"

Kagome frowned, trying to figure out where he had heard that particular word. "Where did you hear that?" She finally asked.

Sesshoumaru turned to the book and lifted it to show her. "In this." He stated simply.

Kagome gaped and stared at the book for a moment, before she snatched it out of his hands. "Oh gosh, how did you get this?" She asked, glancing at her bag, which was lying on its side. "Sesshoumaru, this book is not for children."

Sesshoumaru frowned. "I'm not a child, I'm a pup. But not really, Sango told me that I am really grown up, but right now I'm a pup. Why can't I read it?" He frowned as she firmly shook her head. "Well Adam and Monica already mated in it. Let me finish it."

Kagome gasped and flipped the novel over to see what page he had read to and horrified snapped the book shut. "No!" She said firmly. "Absolutely not!"

Sesshoumaru pouted, and sat up crossing his arms. "What's a car?" He asked, glaring at her.

"It's like an iron cart, like a bike, but you are too young to understand."

"I am not." He protested. "You know, this Adam and Monica are not even physically mated, so why are they fooling around in this car, and what is she doing to him?"

Sango glanced at Kagome with wide eyes. "What are you doing reading a book like that?"

Kagome blushed. "It's for school." She mumbled. "I have to do a report on a romance novel." Glancing at Sesshoumaru she wrinkled her nose. "And no, you may not find out what Monica was doing to Adam."

"They kissed you know." Sesshoumaru sniffed. Inuyasha walked over and stared at the book in Kagome's hand. On the cover it had a male and female kissing and he shuddered.

"Ewww!" He exclaimed.

Kagome blinked and blushed bright red again, before stuffing her book back into her bag. Turning to both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, she glared at them.

No one noticed Miroku slip his hand into the bag and sneak the book out carefully, his eyes trained on everyone in their company. Nor did anyone notice when he stuffed it into his attire, and then smirk in satisfaction.

Sango caught the tail end of his smirk and she raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with you?"

Miroku glanced at her indifferently and then pushed himself to his feet feigning a large stretch. "Man am I ever tired. I think I'm going to go to sleep early tonight." He turned away quickly and headed over to his bedroll and he plopped himself down on it, his back turned towards the fire.

Kagome shook her head and sighed. Rin came over and tugged on her sleeve. "Kagome?"

"Yes Rin?"

"What's a kiss?"

Kagome once again blushed to the roots of her hair and she shoved herself to her feet. "Nothing, I think it's time for bed." She declared. The girl stomped over to her own bedroll and grunted as she flopped onto it. Lying down she whispered. "Why me?"

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha both glanced at one another and then shrugged. The youkai slowly slipped his hand toward where he had seen Kagome put the book.

"Sesshoumaru!" She warned.

He smirked.

"Stop!"

The rosary around his neck flared to life and he was forced face first into the dirt with a loud grunt. Growling, having forgotten all about the necklace, Sesshoumaru finally shot to his feet and glared in Kagome's direction. He stood there with both his hands on his hips and he snarled. "What was that for?"

The wind seemed to pick up and this caused Kagome and Miroku to shoot to their feet, and Sango remained seated, carefully judging the situation.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha turned to face the new youkai and Sesshoumaru tilted his head curiously. Leaning over to whisper in Rin's ear, he asked. "Who is that?"

Rin glanced at Sesshoumaru with wide eyes and giggled. "That's Kagura." She whispered.

"She's pretty." He sighed in awe.

Rin just glanced at him surprised. "I think she is too." She whispered. The girl giggled at seeing Sesshoumaru get all flustered and breathless around the wind youkai. "I think she's lonely too."

Sesshoumaru peered at the girl for a moment, before his eyes trailed back to Kagura in contemplation. He wondered if he knew her in his grown up form. Pondering silently for a moment, even if he hadn't, he would be grown up again soon, and formulating a plan in his head to gain her attention, he leaned over to Rin again. "Do I like her?"

Rin blinked and stared at him. "I don't know, Lord Sesshoumaru."

"I need a flower to give her." He mumbled out loud.

Quickly glancing around, trying to find something to present the pretty lady with, but finding nothing suitable, Sesshoumaru pulled out his picture from his haori, found a large leaf and wrapped it up tightly in it. Once that was done, Sesshoumaru walked up to Kagura proudly.

Kagura hesitated, seeing the small Sesshoumaru approach her fearlessly, and she wondered if delivering Naraku's message was a smart thing to do. Pursing her lips, she watched as Sesshoumaru stopped in front of her and hold up his leaf wrapped gift, and she frowned.

Sniffing impatiently, Sesshoumaru held it up higher, standing on his toes. "It's for you." He stated.

"May I open it?" She asked taking the leaf wrapped gift. With an anxious nod, Sesshoumaru watched Kagura open his picture. Blinking, she met his eyes and waited for an explanation.

Kagura hesitantly watched his expression and then peered at the colorful marks on the page. "Um, thank you?" She mumbled, staring at the gruesome picture. She found it rather impressive for a child, and she felt a smile cross her face.

Sesshoumaru nodded and turned away, and winked at Rin as he walked back to the group who stood there stupefied at his actions.

Miroku was the first to step forward and he asked the wind youkai. "What do you want Kagura?"

Kagura lifted her gaze from the picture and she nodded. "Right. Naraku wanted me to give you a message, but you know, I think I will say instead, that you should avoid the mountain area for a while. Naraku has placed a trap there, and he wanted me to lure you there." Without another word, she plucked a feather from her hair and vanished above the tree line.

Sesshoumaru grinned broadly and once again whispered to the little girl. "I wonder if she likes me when I'm grown up."

"Lord Sesshoumaru, she does I think." Rin whispered to him, shaking her head slightly.

Inuyasha walked over to Sesshoumaru and stared him in the eyes. "Why'd you give her your picture?"

Sesshoumaru smiled and shrugged. "I wanted to." Turning around, the youkai wandered back over to the fire and sat down, a happy grin on his face.

----------------------------------------------

The next morning, Kagome stretched and jumped to her feet when a large cry filled the air. Immediately, everyone clamored to their feet, but stopped and stared at one another long and hard for several minutes. Kagome blinked stupefied at the brilliant pink gloss that covered Miroku's face, and the heavy blue that was sprinkled over Sango's. Inuyasha had red shiny stuff all over his eyes and forehead, and Rin and Shippo had green stripes and pink dots all over theirs. They glanced at each other and finally discovered only one member of their party was missing.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome cried out, horrified. "Give me back my make-up!"

---------------------------------------------

In a tree not far from the campsite, Sesshoumaru flicked his claws of the pasty powdery stuff and grinned widely. Now they looked like youkai. Nodding satisfied, he hopped to his feet and made a mad dash into the woods, to outrun the dreaded word that Kagome used to subdue him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two: The Wrong Way**

Sesshoumaru didn't know how long he had run for, but at that moment, he really didn't care. He had heard the rage in Kagome's voice, not to mention Sango's. Wrinkling his nose, he rather liked the youkai exterminator. Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru jumped over a log, and glanced down once again at his hands, which were covered in the strange war paint he had found in Kagome's pack.

At first he had been searching for that book, but the colorful war paint had caught his attention. Smirking to himself, he almost laughed but suppressed it quickly. The war paint was greasy and powdery, not at all like what the humans wore when going to war and he was now confused. Not only confused, but rather fearful of his life.

Jumping off the small narrow trail, he slipped and slid on a few stray leaves, and pitched forward. Releasing a soft cry of surprise, Sesshoumaru plummeted down the slight incline and he heard his new haori tear as it caught on a branch. He quickly regained his feet and stared down at the pulled threads and small tears.

Wincing, he sighed. Sango was going to be so angry with him. Shaking his head, he turned around, fully intending on heading back up to the trail, but he stopped and winced as soft material filled his vision rather then greenery. Taking a hesitant step back, he looked up and swallowed.

Releasing his breath, that he wasn't aware he had been holding, Sesshoumaru felt his mouth drop open. It was the wind youkai.

Kagura raised her eyebrows curiously, staring down at the small version of Sesshoumaru, and she tilted her head to the side curiously. She had been sitting in this small glade for a while; staring at the picture he had given her as a gift. Something had banged into her legs, which had caused her to bolt upright, fearing it was Naraku. However to her relief, it was only Sesshoumaru.

Kneeling down, she stared into the familiar gold eyes and gave a small smile, not really sure what else to do. She knew how deadly his claws were. "What are you doing all the way out here?" She asked curiously. Her red eyes caught his hands and she asked another question. "What is all over your hands?"

Immediately, Sesshoumaru's hands shot behind his back, and he blinked. "Nothing." He whispered.

Kagura shook her head. "I see, full of mischief as a pup, huh? Definitely not the cold hearted uncaring Inuyoukai, I have come to know."

Sesshoumaru frowned. "Why does everyone call me cold hearted?" He didn't like that name. His father was a powerful youkai, and he was never called cold hearted.

Kagura raised her eyes surprised. "That is what you are. Even to me, child."

Sesshoumaru lowered his head and peered at his toes. Was he really as bad as they all made him out to be? Nodding sadly, Sesshoumaru dug his toe into the dirt.

"Come, let's clean up your wounds, and then get you back to the others. From what Naraku tells me, you are searching for a tear in the sky. My sister tells me that this rift will turn you back into your true selves." Kagura took his hands from behind his back and lead him through the trees until they came to a small trickling flow of water.

Sesshoumaru knelt down beside it, and smiled. "It's a mountain stream."

Kagura shook her head, feeling the skin on her arms prickle at that smile. All she could picture was an adult Sesshoumaru smiling, and that didn't pose well for anyone. Bending down beside him, she took out a small cloth and dampened it, and then began wiping the small scratches off his face and then the paint off his hands.

Sesshoumaru remained quiet, not sure what to say, but then she had mentioned this Naraku character that his companions talked about. "Who is Naraku? If my companions don't like him, and from what I can tell, you don't either, why do you follow him?"

Kagura was taken by surprise at the incredibly adult question. Blinking she pursed her lips. "Naraku is my creator. He holds my heart."

Sesshoumaru's mouth opened in a large oh, and he frowned. "Creator? You mean like your father?"

Kagura shuddered, but nodded.

"So how does he hold your heart? I thought only a love interest could do that."

Kagura's eyes opened wide. "Uhh, well he has it to ensure I don't betray him."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "If I were you, I would take back my heart and run away."

Kagura giggled. "If it were that easy, then I would have done that long ago, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru tilted his head to the side curiously. "Well, you can do it. Naraku isn't so scary."

Kagura glanced at him shocked. How little he knew. "Don't you remember Naraku at all?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, and stuck his nose in the air, crossing his arms. "Of course I do. He is just a hanyou. My father could defeat him without blinking. I could too. He is just a coward."

Kagura sighed. "Where are your companions, Sesshoumaru?"

The small youkai blinked and turned to face her. "Oh yeah. I…well, you see, I ran away. Kagome is really angry right now, so I out ran her voice so she couldn't stop me."

Kagura opened her eyes widely. "Why did you run away? What did you do to make her angry?" She knew what the young miko was like when angered.

"Why do you think I did something?" Sesshoumaru asked, placing his hands on his hips.

"Because you look guilty of something. Not to mention you are out here alone, and covered with some strange substance." Kagura rolled her eyes and giggled.

"It was in Kagome's bag. I was looking for this book I was reading, but she told me I was too young to read it." Sesshoumaru explained. "When I couldn't find the book, I found this strange war paint, so I made them all look like youkai. I thought they looked good."

Kagura felt the air leave her lungs quickly, and she sucked in her breath sharply. "You colored your companions so they would look like youkai?" If his handy work with the war paint was anything like the colored drawing he had gifted her with, then Kagura could only image what they looked like. The rainbow of colors that filled her mind caused her to throw back her head and laugh joyously.

Sesshoumaru watched the pretty youkai laugh and he frowned. "Why are you laughing? I thought they looked good."

Kagura nodded, and rubbed the tears from her eyes. "Oh, Sesshoumaru. Why can't you be like this in your adult form?"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "So I'm really mean when I'm an adult?" He said sadly.

Kagura peered at him and sighed. "Not mean, but you are…how should I put this…somewhat detached. You are nothing at all like Inuyasha. His emotion shows clearly on his face, but you are always like marble."

Sesshoumaru nodded, and turned away. Whispering softly, he knelt beside the small trickling spring. "What if I don't want to be like that?"

Kagura watched him lazily draw circles in the water and she stood, brushing off her kimono. "I think we should take you back to your companions. Naraku will notice me gone and come looking for me. If he catches you here with me, who knows what devious plot he will come up with."

Sesshoumaru turned his head to stare at her. "He uses plots and games rather than fight like a real man? How pathetic."

Kagura turned to stare at him. "That's the Sesshoumaru I know."

Sesshoumaru frowned and stood up. He walked up to her side, and suddenly felt nervous. She was so pretty, he realized as he glanced up into her face. Taking a deep breath, he slowly slipped his hand into hers and grinned when she first jumped at the contact, but finally relaxed and gripped his hand.

"Come on, puppy." Kagura winked at him as she began walking towards where she had seen the group the night before.

Sesshoumaru allowed a small-satisfied smile to cross his face. He felt happy. Here was a very pretty youkai lady, one who had caught his eyes, and now she was returning him to his companions. To Sango, who he had started to like more and more because of her determination and strength. Back to Miroku, the monk, who showed nothing but compassion and dedication to those he considered worthy of his attention.

Rolling his eyes, Sesshoumaru recalled that the monk found Sango attractive. He had caught the monk a few times trying to grope the lady and Sesshoumaru frowned, wondering if that was males did to get the females attentions. For a moment, he glanced over at Kagura, and then shuddered, and snapped his head forward. If he remembered correctly, the lady Sango had been rather angry at the monk for groping her, and Sesshoumaru had no intentions of getting hit by this lovely youkai beside him.

Kagura was nice enough to return him to Shippo, who despite being annoying at times with his high pitched voice, was an alright kitsune pup. Shrugging, Sesshoumaru grinned, remembering Kirara. The two tailed cat who liked to snuggle up to him at night for a few hours, before returning to her master.

There was also his annoying brother, who despite being annoying at times, was rather brave for being so small. Inuyasha was full of emotion, which took Sesshoumaru by surprise at times, but he rather liked the small inuyoukai who called him brother. In fact, Sesshoumaru felt more at ease, knowing he had a relation in the group. Inuyasha seemed to shower him with happiness and love, and Sesshoumaru pondered the feelings that filled him regarding the hanyou.

Shrugging again, Sesshoumaru smiled slowly, remembering Rin and Jaken and Ah Un who were a part of his group according to the youkai slayer. Rin was such a happy and innocent child that all Sesshoumaru wanted to do was to ensure her safety. Jaken, even though he was extremely frustrating, was a bonus to them. He always sought to please those around him, but more importantly him.

Then there was Kagome. Sesshoumaru's foot froze in mid air, and he gulped. She had a power over him that no one else did. Kagura stopped and glanced at him curiously. Sesshoumaru shrugged and shook his head at her silent question and he once again walked beside her. They crossed beside a large field and Sesshoumaru found his eyes traveling over to it with wide blinking eyes. Somehow the field brought a strange feeling in him and he frowned pondering it.

He remembered someone loved picking flowers, but he couldn't remember who, but having to stop and watch carefully as this person picked flowers was a heavily familiar feeling in him. Sesshoumaru released his hand from Kagura's grip and he darted into the field wordlessly.

Kagura stopped and watched the small youkai dash through the field as though he did this everyday and she couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her lips as she watched him pounce through the flowers carelessly. This was a side of the great lord Sesshoumaru she would have loved to see in his usual form. However, Kagura shook her head knowing that that would never happen.

Sesshoumaru glanced around him with a wide smile on his face, trying to find the perfect flower for her. She had been kind enough to help him and now she went out of her way to take him back to his companions. He needed something to show her his gratitude. Smiling mischievously, he also wanted her to notice him. Snorting, he knew she had noticed him, but he wanted her to give him attention. He would show his affection and perhaps his gratitude.

Seeing a small flower sitting among the others, Sesshoumaru ran over to it and stared at the soft pink hue of the petals. No other flower around him was this color and he nodded, and pulled the whole thing out, root and all. Twisting around, Sesshoumaru hauled the pink flower over to the bewildered youkai woman and he grinned holding it up to her.

Kagura raised her brows surprised. She glanced at the pink flower, and almost laughed at the tight wad of dirt and roots at the end, immediately destroying the beauty of the object. However, she took it and smiled. "Thank you."

Sesshoumaru grinned widely and nodded, and skipped down the path. Kagura rolled her eyes and peered at the flower in her hand, silently she broke the stem and threw the lump of dirt onto the ground and sniffed at the fragrance that the flower let off.

How she wished that Sesshoumaru in his adult form would give her a flower. Sighing, she knew that would never happen and something inside her caused her to wish that this little Sesshoumaru would never grow up.

The small Inuyoukai stopped several feet away and sniffed the air quickly, before whirling around to stare at Kagura. The wind youkai glanced around, wondering what had caught Sesshoumaru's attention and she shook her head with a frown marring her forehead.

"What is it?" She asked.

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air again. "Can't you smell them?"

Kagura huffed. "I don't have your sense of smell, Sesshoumaru. I am not an Inuyoukai."

Sesshoumaru blinked at her. "I know that. I would be lost without my nose."

Kagura shook her head at the small pup. "So are you going to tell me what you smell?"

"My companions. They are looking for me. They are that way." He pointed to his right and his shoulder slumped. "It seems they are both worried and angry at me."

"Well I would be too, if you had painted my face with war paint." Kagura laughed.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "I was bored. Everyone was sleeping and I was still awake. I only wanted to find that book and read the rest of it. It was gone though."

"Come on, let's get you back to your companions. Naraku will be missing me soon, and I really don't need him sending out his poison bees to find me." Kagura sighed.

Sesshoumaru shuddered at the mere mention of bees and he whirled around in a complete circle frantically searching for the dreaded insects.

Kagura watched with a bemused expression. "Are you afraid of bees?" She asked trying to stifle her giggle.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened and he stuttered. "N-n-no! I just don't like them." He placed his hands on his hips for emphasis.

Kagura shook her head and walked past him with a smile. "Let's go, puppy."

Sesshoumaru pursed his lips at the term and snorted. "I am _not_ a puppy!" He growled.

"Yes you are. Right now you are a puppy, and later you will be a full grown Inuyoukai." Kagura almost lost her control at his innocent words of protest.

Sesshoumaru wrinkled his nose and hurried after her. "Umm, you are going to stay for awhile right? Once we see my companions?"

Kagura looked down at the silent plea on his face and she giggled this time. "Sesshoumaru, what you did you will have to face, you can't hide from their wrath."

Sesshoumaru pouted. "I know." He lowered his head and walked beside her holding back the shudder of fear that filled his veins.

Kagura shook her head and reached down to grab his hand. "Come on, I can hear them calling for you now."

Sesshoumaru nodded and squeezed her hand tightly for courage. It wasn't long after that Kirara and the others came racing through the trees and stopped on the path confused and taken aback. Kagome blinked and slowly walked forward.

"Sesshoumaru?" She whispered. Suddenly a look of instant relief washed over her face and she ran forward only to wrap him in a tight embrace. "We were so worried that something had happened to you." Kagome whispered in his ear.

At first, Sesshoumaru had stiffened, but then he relaxed and wrapped his arms around the girl's neck. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Quite taken by surprise, Kagome pulled back slightly and stared at him. "Don't run away like that."

Sesshoumaru dropped his arms and stared at the ground. "Umm…I only wanted you to look like youkai." He whispered apologetically.

Kagome blinked at that and then laughed. "I must say that it completely took us by surprise this morning. But what's done is done. Just don't do it again, okay?"

Sesshoumaru blinked for a moment as her words registered in his brain and he nodded, looking up into her eyes. "You're not mad?" He asked confused.

Kagome sighed and smiled. "I was this morning, but worrying over you kind of threw that anger away."

Sesshoumaru heaved a large shaky breath in relief. Soon everyone surrounded Sesshoumaru, and they looked him over quickly, making sure he had no serious injuries. They only saw a few scratches that appeared to have been cleaned and tended to, much to their surprise. Miroku glanced up at Kagura who stood off to the side uncomfortably. Walking over to her with his staff raised, he asked her the question that rose to his lips.

"Did you help him, Kagura?" He asked with a small bit of disbelief in his voice.

The wind youkai took a step back and shrugged looking slightly startled. "It was either that, or Naraku would have found him eventually."

Everyone glanced up surprised and stared at her.

"Stay with your companions, Sesshoumaru. Until you are an adult again." Without another word, Kagura flicked her wrist and shot into the air quickly.

Sesshoumaru watched her leave and sighed. Turning to Kagome, he placed his hands behind his back. "She was nice." He whispered, causing Kagome to glance at him stunned.

"She didn't hurt you, or anything?" Sango asked, kneeling at his side.

Sesshoumaru shook his head, but his eyes fell to the flower that she must have dropped or thrown away. He swallowed. Did she not like his gift? Blinking back the feeling of rejection, his shoulders slumped.

"What's the matter, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked, her eyes looking around.

"Nothing." He mumbled.

Rin watched Sesshoumaru carefully and her eyes fell on the pink flower that lay discarded on the ground. Then it hit her. She had seen Kagura holding the flower, but when Miroku had approached, she had dropped in. Biting her lip, she watched as Sesshoumaru climbed onto Ah' Uh's back and sat there looking sad and lonely.

Rin walked over to the flower and picked it up and showed it to Sango and Kagome. "I think Lord Sesshoumaru likes Kagura. She was holding this, but Miroku made her drop it." The small girl explained.

The monk blinked. "How'd I make her drop it?" He protested.

Kagome gasped and stood up, glancing for a moment in Sesshoumaru's direction. "When you approached her and startled her. Do you think Sesshoumaru gave her the flower?"

Sango hid her smile and stood up also. "Does Sesshoumaru like Kagura when he is grown up, Rin?"

Rin shrugged her shoulders. "Kagura has come a few times, I remember she had praised him. He even saved her life."

Kagome and Sango's mouth opened in a silent 'Oh'. Sango glanced over at Sesshoumaru and smiled gently. She looked down at Rin and silently asked for the flower, which was placed in her hand. Sango walked over to the small sad youkai and touched his shoulder.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Hmm?" He mumbled looking at the reins in front of his hands.

"I think Kagura lost this. Miroku must have surprised her making her drop it." Sango whispered.

Sesshoumaru looked up with a small glimmer of hope in his eyes. "Do you really think so? You mean she didn't throw my gift away?" He lifted his hand and rubbed his eyes. "I only wanted to thank her for helping me."

Sango smiled and nodded. "I don't think anyone would throw away such a pretty flower. I think Kagura might be missing it."

Sesshoumaru sighed. "It will die soon anyway."

"Maybe so, but you know what? There are so many pretty flowers out there, and other things you could give her when we next see her." Sango reasoned. "Who knows, maybe Kagura will return later and look for the gift."

Sesshoumaru took a deep breath and stared at the flower that was placed in his hand. He glanced around the area, trying to find a spot to leave it. "Maybe I can leave it here and she will come back for it."

Sango smiled behind her hand and nodded. "I think you might be right."

Before anyone could move from their current spots, the wind picked up once again and they all blinked and stared at the wind youkai.

Miroku pursed his lips in thought and Sango wondered if she had in fact returned for the flower.

Kagura glanced around quickly, a faint blush on her cheeks, and then she lifted her gaze to stare at Kagome. "I passed over something only moments ago, and I thought you should check it out." She muttered to the miko. "I think it is important to you."

Sango nudged Sesshoumaru and he glanced up shaking his head firmly. "You should give it back to her."

"She didn't come back for it." He mumbled sadly.

Kagome heard the words and sighed with a small smile. Turning to the wind youkai she pleaded with her eyes.

Kagura blushed again and rolled her eyes. Smiling, she turned her face to Sesshoumaru. "Oie, puppy. Might I have my flower back? Or are you taking back my gift?"

Kagome and Sango both hid their smiles at the gruffness in the wind youkai's voice and more so when Sesshoumaru's head snapped up surprise.

He frowned and protested. "I told you, I'm not a puppy! You left your flower on the ground, I should really just take it back."

Kagura shrugged and made to turn away indifferently, silently, she had hoped that he would have been ecstatic on returning the pretty little pink thing that would be dead by the next morning, but she really didn't care. It was her second gift from Sesshoumaru and she wanted to cherish it. "Suit yourself."

"Do you really want it back?" He whispered, jumping off the two-headed dragon's back. He walked up to her and watched as she lowered herself to his level.

Whispering softly so no one else could hear, Kagura smiled. "Of course I do, puppy."

Sesshoumaru grunted and handed the flower back slowly, ignoring the soft sounds of approval from the members of his group. Kagura blushed brilliantly when Sango uttered an 'aw' sound from her mouth and stood up quickly, stuffing the flower into her kimono.

Turning to them once again, she shook her head. "Naraku has been watching for those tears in the sky, and I think I found one before he has noticed it. But Kanna is rather useful to him in showing him things out of his viewing, so if I were you I'd hurry."

Miroku gaped. "Where, Kagura?" He glanced around trying to sense it.

"To the left. I will say this, should Naraku show up and I am there, I will be forced to fight you. I wouldn't be surprised if I'm being watched right now, so take my hint and _go_!" Without another word, she flew into the sky, leaving everyone else standing there wondering if this was a trap.

Sesshoumaru quickly grabbed Kagome's hand. "She doesn't like that spider guy. She told me that he has her heart and she is forced to follow him. I trust her."

Kagome grinned and nodded. Sesshoumaru was struck with puppy love and she found it really cute. "Let's go." She called out and began running towards the spot Kagura had indicated.

Miroku ran up beside her and swiftly picked up Sesshoumaru, easily tossing him to Sango who flew overhead on Kirara. "Do you think we should trust her?"

"If Sesshoumaru trusts her, then I do." Kagome panted beside the much faster monk. She had no idea how he managed to hold the quick pace, however the monk was strong and was able to keep up with running beside a grown up Inuyasha on many occasions.

"Do you think that what Sesshoumaru told us is true?" Sango asked down to them.

Sesshoumaru stiffened. "I don't lie." He protested. A pair of golden eyes slipped around Sango's back and caught Sesshoumaru's eyes. "Inuyasha?" He blurted out. He had momentarily forgotten about his brother.

"I didn't mean that, Sesshoumaru. I mean I wonder if she is trying to get her heart back."

Ah Uh quickly came to their side holding Rin and Jaken and Shippo. Rin piped up softly. "I remember that Kagura mentioned to us once that Naraku doesn't trust her."

Jaken nodded. "She also tried to hand Lord Sesshoumaru two shards of that jewel in trade for his helping her free herself from Naraku."

Sango gasped her eyes wide. "What did he do?"

Sesshoumaru frowned wondering what they were talking about.

Jaken snorted. "He refused of course. Lord Sesshoumaru would never stoop so low as to fall for anyone without status."

Sango frowned angrily. "What is wrong with him maybe liking her a little bit?"

Jaken scoffed. "He would never allow himself to fall for her."

Rin shook her head. She knew that the wind youkai liked Sesshoumaru, but she wondered what he thought of her.

Sesshoumaru kept hearing his name and he snorted. "Stop talking about me as though I am not here."

Inuyasha snickered. "You like her?" He asked incredulously.

Sesshoumaru blushed a bright crimson and sniffed. Turning his head away, he instead found the pace Kagome and Miroku to keep rather impressive. "Wow they are fast."

Sango laughed and nodded. She glanced up just over the tops of the trees and saw a faint purple glow and shouted to the two below. "I see something up ahead. It's the same color as the rift."

Kagome nodded and Miroku suddenly seemed to pick up speed. Sighing, and trying to make her feet move faster, Kagome tried to keep up. "Wait for me." She called as the monk vanished through the trees.

Kirara and Sango disappeared above the trees and now alone Kagome huffed. "How rude." She mumbled, trying to hurry. She felt like she had been running forever when she finally cleared the trees into a small clearing. Sesshoumaru frowned looking around him now, staring at the flowers dancing in the faint breeze. It was the same field he had picked the flower from.

They were now on the ground and staring around them. Sango took a deep breath at the large wavering rift in the field and she shoved Miroku to attention. "The swords!" She cried.

Miroku nodded and quickly undid them from his back and turned to see Sango pushing Inuyasha and dragging Sesshoumaru with her. Miroku shoved Tessaiga into Inuyasha's hands, glaring at him challenging the small hanyou to refuse to take it.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and slowly slid to the blade he clutched awkwardly in his hands. Gulping audibly, he dragged the heavy thing towards the rift and Miroku nodded satisfied.

Sesshoumaru glanced at the offered blade the monk handed him and narrowed his eyes. "Do you want to stay a pup forever?" The monk growled. "Take it and fix this mess."

Sesshoumaru snorted and took the blade. The tip dropped to the ground causing Sesshoumaru to pitch forward slightly before regaining his balance. He also dragged the heavy sword towards the rift.

Kagome and Sango now stood next to one another and crossed their fingers, praying that this would work.

------------------------------------------

Inuyasha hesitantly glanced at his brother and whispered. "I'm scared."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "This thing looks eerie."

"Sessho?" Inuyasha whispered, edging closer to the rift.

"What?"

"If we go back to what we were, what's going to happen?" Inuyasha asked, stepping a little bit closer.

Sesshoumaru shook his head, his eyes widening as they approached the rift. "I don't know." He remembered hearing the others speaking about them always fighting and hating one another, and he really didn't want to believe them. They had also called him cold hearted. Silently, he wanted to stay the way he was.

He didn't feel lonely, or sad. Sesshoumaru actually found he liked being around them. They were fun. Inuyasha glanced at him hesitantly and looked sad and defeated. "Sess?"

"Hai?"

"Don't forget me?" Inuyasha whispered frightened.

"Baka, don't be foolish." Sesshoumaru returned the whisper, and both swords pulsed in their hands. Suddenly, they flared to life, causing both pups to freeze and stare horrified at the whirling air around them. They were engulfed in a bright white light and they yowled in pain.

Kagome heard their cries and ran forward. "It's killing them!" She shouted.

A strong hand held her back and both women shielded their eyes from the sudden swirl of white light that filled the field.

Suddenly a loud snap filled the air and a large boom that sounded like an explosion and Kagome looked up terrified. "Oh Kami!"

The entire field around them was filled with dust and falling flowers. Swallowing the fearful lump in her throat, Kagome ran forwards. "Inuyasha! Sesshoumaru!"

There was no answer. Blinded by the thick dust in the air, Kagome panicked. "Answer me you Baka's!"

There was still no answer, and she felt the tears fall onto her cheeks. "Inuyasha! Sesshoumaru!" What if they were dead? What if this had been the wrong rift? A trap set up by Naraku? The horrifying images that ran through the girls mind took over all reason and Kagome sobbed. "Inuyasha!"

A low groan of pain filled her ears and she jumped up. "Inuyasha?" She called.

Another groan answered her. It was different. Running through the dust, that was beginning to thin out as it settled around her, she caught a small glimpse of white. Running forward, she sighed in relief. There lay Inuyasha, once again fully grown.

His first coherent thought was he couldn't move. The second was his head hurt. Groaning, he realized that his whole body ached from the tips of his toes, right to the tips of his ears. A desperate cry filled the air and he groaned again as the sound seemed to pierce through his head right to where the ache sat growing steadily in intensity. Sucking his breath in sharply, he tried to open his eyes, but they snapped shut as the light shot through his head into a spiral of pain.

Swallowing, he vaguely remembered what had caused the pain in the first place, but somehow it seemed wrong. He remembered fighting with Sesshoumaru. '_Sesshoumaru_?' His eyes snapped open shocked and fell shut once again as the light penetrated his head. "Ah." He groaned.

Something wasn't right. Words filled his head as he tried to sort through the mangled mess that was supposed to be his brain. '_You won't forget me?_' '_Baka, don't be foolish._' Yet somehow those words seemed wrong. '_I hate you_.' '_He doesn't recognize us._' '_I don't even know you. But if you're my brother I should right? I'm really scared, what's your name? How'd we get here?_' '_You are so mean. Why do you hate me if we're brother's?_' A memory of a flying object filled his head and someone shouting at him to stop. He had been barreled over by his brother. '_Wait, that isn't right_.' Inuyasha protested to his rattled brain. '_That one's a hanyou!_' '_Look at his ears!_' '_Let's go, Inuyasha_.' '_Father would have protected both of us, just like Sango did. We're okay right?_' Furrowing his brow, Inuyasha remembered rocks being thrown at him. Sesshoumaru had been there, but why? Why had his brother protected him? '_Inuyasha, stop fighting with that tree, and come on already._' That wasn't his brother's voice; it had been Kagome's. Why the hell had he been fighting with a tree?

Groggily, he sat up and stared at the dust surrounding him and he grunted, holding his head. Words and feelings filled him, and he also remembered his companions. But why had his brother been there?

"Inuyasha?" A sobbing voice called out to him. Wincing and pinning his ears to his head, he recognized _that_ voice.

Snapping open his eyes, he jumped to his feet and wavered. "Gah!" He muttered. "Kagome?" He called out. His vision swam and his world tilted dangerously to one side. Trying to correct the tilting, he leaned the other way and found that really didn't help his situation any.

Strong arms wrapped around his neck and before he could steady his tilting world, and he tumbled to the ground, pulling the girl down with him.

A soft breath of air drafted across his cheek as he and Kagome slammed to the earth and her surprise was cut off as he landed on top of her.

She giggled and tightened her arms around his neck. "I'm happy to see you too."

Inuyasha swallowed and blinked into her eyes. Somehow comprehension did not make itself known to him. He knew her, but how had he ended up like this? Blushing bright, Inuyasha gasped and half crawled and half rolled off her. Swallowing the nervousness, Inuyasha suppressed the shudder that threatened to flood through him. He had found that position to be far too comfortable to be innocent and he blinked stupidly at her.

"What do you mean, happy to see me? Did I go somewhere?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

Kagome sat up and gasped. "You don't remember?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha tilted his head confused. "I keep hearing strange things in my head. Parts of conversation, but everything is as hazy as my eye sight, right now."

Kagome nodded and sighed. If Inuyasha didn't remember, then Sesshoumaru wouldn't remember, and their peaceful encounters she had dreamt of would never happen.

------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru found himself to be lying on the ground and he sniffed the air. Dust filled his nostrils and he sneezed. He shifted to sit up and his whole body broke into a shudder and pain. What the hell happened? Slowly, he blinked open his eyes, and found a gray haze of dust surrounding him and he furrowed his brows slightly in confusion. Wincing, he raised his hand to his head and moaned softly. Voices entered his ears, but they were faint.

Slowly, he sat up and rubbed his temple, and then he stopped. His eyes widened as he turned his pounding head. His golden eyes widened even more as he stared at the hand he had been rubbing his temples with. Startled and confused, he lifted both his arms and hands to his vision and he released a soft gasp.

How the hell did he find himself a new arm? '_Wait_.' He frowned. It wasn't just any arm it was his own arm. Shaking his head, he lifted his gaze and frantically shifted through his jumbled mind. Snorting, his mind wasn't jumbled, he protested, it was only missing bits and pieces of the battle he had had with his brother. '_Half brother_.' He corrected. A shiver ran up his arms and he gulped. Why did that sound wrong?

Biting back a snarl, Sesshoumaru bent his knees slightly, and lowered his head. That seemed to ease the pounding slightly. Closing his eyes, he found that to be much more comfortable. Images and words shifted through his memory and he shuddered as they bombarded his sub consciousness.

'_What are you looking for?_' '_The moon_.' '_Then what makes you think I would kill you should you be human? If I kill you Inuyasha it will be when you are in your hanyou self?_' Had he said that? What would have possessed him to say something so ridiculous? '_I'll race you, Sesshoumaru._' Race? Opening his eyes, Sesshoumaru released a soft breath of shock. He remembered pushing Inuyasha into water, he also remembered racing after the stupid mutt and protecting him. He sucked in his breath sharply. He remembered his brother's consistent pounces, knocking him over. Why had he not killed the half-breed?

Shaking his head, more thoughts entered his ruffled memory. '_I made holes. I couldn't figure out how to take the stopper out._' '_If you hate bee's so much, why do you let Rin pick flowers?_' His head snapped up immediately. "Rin." He breathed. Standing up quickly, Sesshoumaru sucked in his breath at how unsteady he was on his feet. The dust started to settle around him and he sneezed again, as it flew up into his nose tickling it.

Snorting, Sesshoumaru took an unsteady step and paused. Who had moved the ground? It seemed to shift and lower as though someone had taken the earth from beneath his feet. He landed face first with a heavy grunt onto the ground and growled softly. This would not do well. Somehow, he needed to find his feet and regain his balance. But what had caused him to loose his equilibrium in the first place?

Someone tall and dark haired came into his vision as he blinked and he shrank back and he froze confused. Why the hell was he backing away from a human? One of his brother's companions no less?

"I found him." Sango called out into the settling dust. "Sesshoumaru?" She whispered kneeling down beside him.

Narrowing his eyes, he released a soft snarl. '_Don't you dare put me down!_' Bees had surrounded them, and he shuddered as the memory slammed into his brain. Had he really said that to this human woman? Why the hell had she had him in the first place? His brows twitched slightly. Why had he protested? Why had she been holding him?

Sesshoumaru pushed himself onto all fours and glared at her.

"I think he's back to normal." Sango said unsteadily under his penetrating glare. "He's glaring at me."

Sesshoumaru lifted his head to peer at her confused. '_Back to normal?_' "What are you talking about human?"

Kagome ran over to them then, and knelt down smiling. Her eyes landed around his neck and he frowned, also looking down. His mouth fell open. Around his neck were those dratted subjugation beads that were normally around his brother's neck.

"Sesshoumaru? Are you alright?"

Sesshoumaru growled low, barring his fangs at the miko.

"How did these things get on me?" He snarled, almost loosing control of his anger.

Kagome laughed nervously. "Well you see, you had run off, and it was the only way to protect you from running away all the time."

Sesshoumaru lowered his growl. Pushing himself into a sitting position, he narrowed his eyes. "Explain!"

Kagome shrugged. "I can't. Something happened…" She was cut off when Inuyasha came crawling over to them. All eyes turned to stare at him.

"Keh! Someone keeps moving the damn earth!" He snarled. "I can't stand up so I'm crawling, got a problem with that?"

Sesshoumaru stared at his brother long and hard for a moment. Warily, Sesshoumaru inched backwards.

Inuyasha stopped and stared right back at his brother and both their mouths dropped open in surprise.

Both brother's recalled their antics, and their fights, their swords, and the feelings as if it had happened just moments ago. The memories flooded over them in waves, which left them feeling breathless and horrified.

A faint blush crept into Inuyasha's cheeks and then they flared to a brilliant red, and he quickly back peddled on his hands and knees, blinking stupefied. Somehow recalling all those events in adult form was just not a good thing for his mind. Blinking rapidly, trying to clear the rather startling memories, Inuyasha fell over backwards onto his back and groaned.

Just as the blush made itself known on Inuyasha's face, a matching one appeared on Sesshoumaru's, slowly growing in intensity that eventually his stripes vanished into the color. Sucking in his breath sharply, Sesshoumaru recalled his own memories, some of which were definitely not ones he was proud of.

There had been those bullies in the village; right after those human women had tackled him. They had dressed him in…his mind blanched at the word and he felt his brows rise high on his forehead. He had protected his brother; he had sheltered him from those boys.

Glancing at Kagome, Sesshoumaru felt suddenly sick. Had he really shown all those emotions in front of his brother's friends? He had cried, shown pain, shown his younger self, and he flinched.

Inuyasha watched the display on his brother's face, forgetting all about his own embarrassment for a moment. In awe, he slowly crawled forward and peered at his brother's face, which slowly became its natural color. Swallowing, Inuyasha sat back and shook his head.

Sesshoumaru remembered getting tangled in the thread, he remembered biting the strange bottles, and he also remembered giving _her_ a flower. That last thought brought another blush to his cheeks and he snarled softly. He had even called her pretty. Choking on his own thoughts, physically, mentally and verbally, his snarl sounded more like a strangled warbled squawk.

Inuyasha glanced over at the two women sitting silently in curiosity next to them and blushed again. How many times had he crawled into Kagome's lap stroking her hair? How many times had he turned to her for comfort? Swallowing the uncomfortable lump that had formed in his throat, Inuyasha finally released a groan.

Sesshoumaru lifted his gaze and his eyes locked onto Inuyasha's in a silent warning not to say a word. Understanding filled those familiar gold eyes, and Sesshoumaru pushed himself roughly to his feet. Fighting against the tipsy feeling as he did so.

"We will speak of this later, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru snapped. He took a step and he cursed the ground as it fell from beneath his feet once again, causing him to pinwheel his arms to regain his balance. He pitched forward and fell to the ground with a loud thump.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to agree with his brother, but the words froze on his lips, as he watched Sesshoumaru whirl his arms around him frantically trying to keep his balance. Somehow, for the first time in his life, Inuyasha was able to keep from laughing at the sight of his brother pitching forward and falling face first into the ground, as though he had become a chunk of lead.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he quickly bit his lip with his fang, drawing blood instantly, trying desperately to keep quiet. Gawking at his brother's plight, Inuyasha stood to help his brother to his feet, but somehow neither brother was meant to actually walk at that particular moment, and Inuyasha found himself reaching out for Kagome as his own body refused to function with the simple task of walking.

Kagome squeaked, and tried to crawl backwards as Inuyasha's hands thrust out for her, and he toppled over, knocking them both back.

"Dammit, why can't I walk?" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome's muffled response was the only answer he heard, and Inuyasha turned his head to stare at his brother. Sesshoumaru smirked and rolled over onto his back.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Inuyasha roared. "I didn't laugh at you when you fell face first into the dirt, pal!"

Sesshoumaru growled low in warning. The feeling of drawing his brother into a fight at that particular moment just didn't have the same rage that it usually held. Somehow the simple banter was enough to let the other know just exactly what they were thinking.

Inuyasha snorted at the growl and then chuckled. The chuckle turned into an all out roar of laughter, and Inuyasha rolled off Kagome, holding his gut. Tears formed in his eyes, and Sango, Kagome and Sesshoumaru all peered at the hanyou as if he had lost his mind.

Miroku and the others finally found them through the lingering dust and they stared at the two brothers' on the ground, actually lying there not trying to kill one another.

Rin grinned widely and threw herself at Sesshoumaru who grunted from the impact, and he glanced at her shocked.

Inuyasha finally sat up and breathed deeply. "I'm loosing my mind." He grumbled. "Are you still here?"

Sesshoumaru glanced over at his brother and snorted. "If I had any say in the matter, little brother, I would have been gone before your human friends arrived."

"Keh! You just don't want to admit that you showed emotion like a weak mortal." Inuyasha scoffed.

"I had my own reasons for my actions, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru smirked, lifting his arm for the others to see. Mouths dropped open and a few gasps reached his ears. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he scowled.

"How the hell did you manage that, bastard?"

Sesshoumaru remained silent and smirked wider, his eyes narrowing slightly in amusement. He still loved goading his brother.

Kagome and Sango rolled their eyes and shook their heads. Perhaps the brother's were still the same as before, but right now they were still bickering back and forth like those two little pups they had been less then an hour ago. The miko's eyes turned to Inuyasha and she sighed. Turning to Sesshoumaru, she reached out for him and the youkai recoiled instantly, growling loudly.

Kagome snatched her hands back as his long fangs were barred at her, and Inuyasha quickly shuffled in front of her, still sitting on the ground.

"We may not be able to stand up, Sesshoumaru, but sitting down I am sure I can still kick your ass."

Sesshoumaru glanced down at his casual sitting position and rolled his eyes at the mental image of him and Inuyasha fighting with tooth and nail cross-legged on the ground. Shaking his head from that thought, his eye turned to Kagome's in question.

Kagome smiled. "I was only trying to take those beads back, _Lord_ Sesshoumaru! But if you like them so much, you can keep them. I'm sure I can have another set made for Inuyasha."

Sesshoumaru glanced down at the beads and flinched visibly. Oh, he remembered them. He remembered the word she used to subdue him and he wrinkled his nose. "You may have them back, I do not need them as much as Inuyasha does. They seem to keep him out of trouble, and danger."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, and he shook his head. "N-n-no, th-that's fine, ke-ep them. They are all yours."

Kagome reached out once again for the beads, and Sesshoumaru allowed her to slip them from around his neck. She grinned widely as Inuyasha crawled as fast as he could, but Kagome was much faster on her feet. Pinning him down, she quickly slipped them over his neck and stood up dusting her hands. "There." She nodded satisfied. She glanced around and sighed again. "Now what are we going to do?"

Sango glanced up and raised her eyebrows.

"I mean, neither of them can walk, we have both witnessed that first hand, and I'm sure that other youkai seeing them crawling around on all fours to be an easy meal." She held up her hands in defense as Sesshoumaru snarled at those words. "I mean, come on, you can't really be seen crawling around Sesshoumaru. Other youkai might find it degrading." She played on his pride and ego. "I think we should build camp and tomorrow see if you two can move around on your feet."

Inuyasha lifted himself off the ground and crawled back angrily. "No way in hell am I sleeping with him in the same camp."

"Sit boy." Kagome sighed.

Inuyasha slammed to the earth with a loud grunt, and grumbled and cursed. "What the hell was _that_ for?" He asked, lifting his head as high as it would go from the beads spell.

Sango and Kagome both groaned. They were in for a very long night.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Recovering Center Of Gravity**

Sesshoumaru had growled in annoyance when Sango and Kagome convinced Kirara to aid him to a small clearing they had picked as their campsite. He had snorted in amusement when Inuyasha had outright refused any assistance what so ever, telling them he could get there on his own. The youkai had burst into laughter when night had fallen, his back against a tree, watching the others move about happy to have their companion back to normal. It had started out as a simple sniff, and then changed into a hearty laugh when Inuyasha crawled into the camp, looking the worst for wear, snarling at everyone, daring them to make any comment.

The icy glare turned to him instead. Smirking, and trying to suppress his chuckles, Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes in amusement. It actually felt good to laugh, and he snorted at the thought as he turned his gaze away, and instead watched Rin and Jaken argue just like they had before.

Inuyasha crawled, well more like pulled himself towards his brother and flopped beside him, making Sesshoumaru twitch in annoyance. "Are you really so annoying that you must irritate me, instead of your companions?"

"Keh! Not much you can do about it." Inuyasha snapped, hauling himself up into a sitting position, and crossing his legs. "We can't very well disgrace ourselves by fighting like this, can we?"

Sesshoumaru refrained from comment, and called out softly to his own companions. "Enough." Even though it was spoken softly, Jaken and Rin immediately obeyed and nodded.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and then turned to Sesshoumaru. "Alright, so are we going to talk about what went on, or are we gonna pretend that it was all our imagination?"

Sesshoumaru turned his head silently, and regarded Inuyasha, as if it were the first time in years. "Talk? I thought talk was beneath you."

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose.

"Seeing you crawl on the ground is definitely a fitting place for one such as you." Sesshoumaru taunted.

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me?" Inuyasha snapped, crossing his arms over his chest. "You know, I wonder how Kagura feels about her flower?"

Sesshoumaru knew his eyes had widened and then they slipped into narrow slits. He snarled loudly.

"Oh, touchy subject?" Inuyasha asked, cocking his head to the side.

Another snarl filled his ears, and then grew in strength.

"Feh!" Inuyasha sniffed turning his head away. His ears twitched when a very unfamiliar sound filled them. It was soft and light and he raised a brow curiously. He turned back to face his brother, who was chuckling at himself, not at Inuyasha, but at himself and he gawked. "Huh?"

"I must say, the look on her face was unforgettable." Sesshoumaru chuckled.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I know, I was there, remember? What the hell is wrong with us anyway?"

Sesshoumaru sighed and leaned his head against the trunk of the tree. "We have been changed back to our normal selves, I am certain it will take a bit of time to regain our bearings."

Inuyasha scoffed and glanced over at the fire his friends had built. "Did you mean everything you said?"

Sesshoumaru furrowed his brow, but refrained from comment. The last thing he needed right now was to have this talk with his brother when he still had yet to figure out exactly what they had said, and in truth if he actually meant those words. His actions as a pup had been strange, unnerving actually. He wanted time to think, not spout out useless information and ideals when he had yet to figure them out himself.

Sesshoumaru knew he was a youkai of few words, and when he did talk, his words were carefully thought out, and to the point. Useless rambling got him nowhere, actually got no one anywhere, so he wasn't about to just start talking. Turning his eyes to his brother, he realized that he was under strict observation and he almost rolled his eyes skyward in annoyance.

"Leave Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru snorted.

"Why?" The hanyou snorted. "I am quite comfortable here, thanks."

Sesshoumaru felt his frown deepen and he let loose a soft growl in warning. "I do not wish to have your presence interfere with my thoughts, be gone."

Inuyasha sighed, typical that his brother would resort back to his old self. "You know, I had a small hope that things might have changed between us. You are nothing more then a cold hearted bastard." He rose to his feet and tried to storm away, only to meet the ground in a full on face plant. "Dammit!" He raged, and pulled himself along the ground angrily.

Sesshoumaru watched his brother crawl towards the fire and he sighed. Was he really that cold hearted? Shaking his head, he snorted. He had only asked for Inuyasha to leave him alone, and his brother had taken it personally. The youkai wanted time to sort out his own thoughts, before he indulged in a conversation with the hanyou. It was hard enough to think with all the others talking a short distance away.

Glancing upward, he spotted the moon and closed his eyes as the calming light covered his face. His actions had startled him, but more so his words. He was confused, uncertain and filled with dread. Not only over the fact that he had protected his half-brother, but he had said things he never thought possible before. That wasn't the horrifying part either. Sesshoumaru had flirted with the wind witch, and that thought caused him to shudder. What the hell had possessed him to give her a flower? What had he been thinking when he wished he had been older so he could court her.

Growling to himself, Sesshoumaru thought back to Inuyasha, dislodging the wind youkai's image from his mind. There was plenty of time later to sort through those thoughts, however the concern for the moment was Inuyasha and his companions. He remembered the warm and comforting embrace of the youkai slayer. Sango had been kind and gentle right from the start, like a mother was to her own pup, and he shivered. His own mother had died long before he was of an age to understand the importance of having a mother in his life, so he had never missed it, until she had showered him with motherly care.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and stared at the moon; completely oblivious to the stares his brother's companions were giving him. He wasn't even aware of the growls and whines he was releasing.

He had felt something deep inside him when he was with his brother's companions, something akin to what he felt whenever Rin showered him with gifts, or praises. It had been a good feeling, and now he was left with uncertainty. His father's words came to him then. '_Do you have someone to protect_?' Chichiue. Sesshoumaru frowned again. Was it Rin his father had been referring to? Or had it been his brother? Was it both? Snarling in confusion, Sesshoumaru allowed his thoughts to continue.

Why did he protect Rin? Why did he refrain from killing his brother, time after time? What was it that possessed him to even care now? Shaking his head, he lowered his gaze from the moon and stared at his hands. He had both now, once again, and that brought a smile to his face. Whatever tests the swords had put both him and Inuyasha through; it was definitely worth it to have both his limbs.

Sighing, Sesshoumaru lifted his left hand and peered at it as if he had never seen it before. Duel stripes wrapped around his wrist, leading to his palm and he smiled. Dropping his hand to his lap, he looked at his all too familiar clothes. His pants were once again white, as was his haori and kimono. His obi was once again blue and gold and his armor was placed beside him. When he had resorted back to his adult form that had been the only thing that was not on his person. His right shoulder once again had the honorable fur he had been given by his father as a youth. Its comforting presence was the only thing that eased the rage at the moment.

It wasn't rage per say, he admitted to himself hesitantly. It was more embarrassment then anger. The things he said and did were on the forefront of his mind and he sighed again. Except it wasn't quite a sigh, but more like a whine of helplessness. He had no idea what to do. Sesshoumaru felt lost, out of control and he hated that feeling more then he hated feeling confused. How rare that was to him, he definitely felt things he had not allowed himself to feel for many, many years.

The problem he was now faced with was how he was going to treat his younger half-brother and his companions. They had helped him and his own companions, so he knew he owed them a debt, but he wasn't sure how to go about it. Inuyasha as a pup had protected him, and thus he felt a certain amount of pride towards the hanyou. Sesshoumaru glanced over at his brother, who was currently lounging on his back with his arms propping his head up. What was it like to be so carefree and relaxed? In all aspects of the word, his brother had stood by him, protected him and had opened up certain feelings Sesshoumaru had lost long before his father had died.

His brother had shown him the truth of their actions. Inuyasha had opened his eyes and heart and now he wasn't sure he could close it off from the world as he once had. Did he really want to close it off? Now, Sesshoumaru wasn't so sure. He looked away from Inuyasha, and looked at Rin. He had not felt so at ease with anyone, not since that day he had lost his good friend.

Clenching his eyes shut, and fisting his hands, he growled as those memories surfaced and he forcefully shoved them back. Shaking his head, he sighed. What was he going to do now? He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear Kagome approach him, or kneel beside him. Sesshoumaru did feel a gentle hand on his shoulder and he jumped surprised.

Sesshoumaru glanced over at Kagome and waited.

"Sesshoumaru? Are you okay?" Kagome whispered.

Biting his tongue at the rebuttal he was ready to give her, he shook his head. All he saw in her eyes was true concern and kindness. Even after all the times he had tried to take her life, she still approached him with gentle kind eyes that she would give to any friend and he wondered exactly how large her heart actually was.

"Do you remember everything?" She whispered.

This time he nodded and clenched his eyes shut. "I am lost." He whispered to her.

"Lost or confused?" She asked him, settling herself on her knees.

"Both, I am uncertain of these emotions."

Kagome nodded. "Blast those emotions, huh?" She chuckled and he started at the soft sound.

"Hnn." He grumbled and frowned. Sesshoumaru looked at the human girl and nodded. "I am…not sure how to deal with these."

Kagome sighed and rested herself more comfortably. "Why deal with them? Why not just accept them? There are things that we can't control, but that doesn't mean we have to allow them to take us over completely, right? I mean, I can't help it if I want to help others out all the time, even if that other is someone who has tried to kill me in the past. Instead of me fighting it, I do what I have to do." Kagome shrugged.

Sesshoumaru blinked at her for a moment before responding. "So accepting this makes you stronger?"

Kagome nodded. "I guess, yeah. Well think about it, I know it makes me stronger inside, because I want to help others, I want to feel good inside when I do. Sure they may not like it, but I still do it, because I know it's right. If I didn't, I would be lying to myself."

Sesshoumaru nodded and felt a familiar twitch at his lips. Was he smiling? He growled causing Kagome to jump at the sound. He gave her a brief look and shook his head. "Is that why you helped me out?"

Kagome nodded. "Well not fully, I may not trust you, but I am starting to understand you and your kind a little more. I've seen enough with Inuyasha trying to pretend he doesn't care, but you know, I think he only does that, so you don't think any lower of him then you already do."

Sesshoumaru glanced over at his brother and sighed. "Do I think him lower then myself?" He asked himself out loud. "I perhaps think he is stronger then me in certain ways, where I am stronger then him in others. His devotion to protect is remarkable."

Kagome allowed a smile to cross her lips. "Is it so bad to accept him as a brother? I think deep down you both want that kind of relationship, but you are afraid others would think you weak and pathetic. Who cares what others think, as long as it makes you happy, right?"

Sesshoumaru glanced at the human for a long moment before his thoughts collected. "You are wise beyond your years. For a human, you are an amazing woman."

"Am I weak?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"Perhaps weak in body, but in spirit you are stronger then all of us. I have allowed my hatred to overtake all my reasons, that I had forgotten the real reason for my hate." Sesshoumaru closed his eyes. "Perhaps I never really hated at all, but was jealous of my brother's carefree nature."

"Maybe because you were thrown into a life that you were not ready to take on by yourself?" Kagome supplied. "Sesshoumaru, don't think of yourself weak. I wish sometimes I could face someone without fear, without showing emotions on my face, trust me, if I could do that, I would feel undefeatable. But everyone gets scared. I know I do."

Sesshoumaru waited while she collected her thoughts.

"I mean, in school at the beginning of the year before I met everyone, this girl confronted me, and I was so scared. I know that the first thing I had wanted to do was run away, and never go back. She beat me up and still; even now I can't blame her for it. She was jealous of something, maybe she thought I was a threat and that was why she confronted me in the first place." Kagome shuddered, remembering that first day.

"You forgive, and you accept. This is what makes you strong, and perhaps this is what makes me weak. I have never forgiven Inuyasha for our father's death, and I have never accepted his half blood. Perhaps…" He trailed off and looked at his brother for a long moment. He didn't even realize that Kagome had gotten up and walked back over to the fire with a large satisfied smile on her face.

Sesshoumaru stood up and tested his legs, before taking a small step towards them. Even though his legs were weak and shaky, he managed to gingerly walk over to the group, and he saw Inuyasha sit up with his mouth open in shock.

Sesshoumaru smiled slightly and stared at his hanyou brother, but shook his head when Inuyasha made to say something. "Come, walk with me, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha waved at his legs with a scowl. "Did you happen to forget I can't walk?"

Sesshoumaru chuckled and reached down, pulling Inuyasha up to his feet. Inuyasha made to comment, but Sesshoumaru whispered in his ear. "Shush, otouto."

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he gaped stupidly. He felt himself dragged along with his brother, supported as his weakened legs wobbled with the effort of staying upright.

"Gah!" Inuyasha mumbled, as he took another wobbly step and his knee buckled. He jerked, and his brother shifted his weight supporting him fully.

Sesshoumaru sighed. Perhaps this is what everything meant. The swords made both brothers experience life together as pups, forced them to interact with one another in their weakened state, as thought they were being tested. Now that they were grown, the swords still held a power over them.

Sesshoumaru knew that his own footing was still weak and not quite able to support him fully, but with the realization of wanting to work with Inuyasha and speak with him, he found his faltering steps growing stronger. Once they were sheltered from the human's eyes, Sesshoumaru placed Inuyasha on the ground and sat down next to him.

"Perhaps we were wrong?" Sesshoumaru murmured, which caused Inuyasha to raise his brows so high they vanished under his thick bangs.

"Huh?"

"Perhaps our hatred was not directed to one another, but towards our inadequacy to deal with how we felt towards each other."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha grumbled, trying to sort through his brother's words.

"I hated _you_ for so long, without really knowing why I hated you. I despised you because I felt that that was how I needed to protect myself. I never accepted you, because I was afraid." Sesshoumaru sighed.

Inuyasha blinked and stared. "What are you talking about?" He whispered.

Sesshoumaru looked at his younger half-brother for a long moment, glancing over his features and his expressions, before explaining. "I was jealous of you, because you look so much like father, you reminded me of him, every time we crossed paths. I hated you, because he had run to your side to protect you, even though I had wanted him to stay with me and protect me. I despised you, because you were the last thing on father's mind when he died; not me. I loathed you, because he trusted you with his sword. He died for you, he loved you, and I felt abandoned, betrayed."

Inuyasha gulped but remained silent. Never in his dreams had he imagined this moment, to find out why his older brother hated him so. He swallowed and nodded.

"I detested you, because you were the product of love, and you were stronger then me."

"Did father not love you? What about your mother?" Inuyasha asked, guilt filling him at his brother's words.

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "I am sure father loved me, at one time. My heart had grown black long before he died. He was disappointed in me he didn't trust me. Perhaps I was jealous of that. He had never met you, yet he trusted you. I never knew my mother. You had that, I was perhaps jealous of that also, and I relished in the feeling of triumph when your mother died. I wanted you to feel the hurt I had felt, the pain I had experienced in my life."

"Then why did you take me in?" Inuyasha inquired with a frown. "I mean, if you hated me that much, you could have left me to my own fate."

Sesshoumaru frowned and nodded. "True, but I think perhaps I felt a bit guilty. I had thought to leave you, trust me; it was a long fight with my conscious over taking you in. In a way I thought taking you in would make me forget how little father trusted me, or perhaps have father be proud of me."

Inuyasha sighed. "I wasn't told much of what happened that night. You were there? Right?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "I was there, several times. Father had asked me to watch over Izayoi, while he went to hunt down Ryuukotsusei. I had informed him it was useless, but he didn't listen. So I had stayed and watched over your mother, while she was pupped. It was many months later when father returned, and I refused to remain in the humans company. The betrayal and abhorrence they showed one another caused me to detest them even more. I went to father's side, and knew his life was at risk, but after I had given him news of the happenings in the village, as he requested, he refused to rest and heal."

Inuyasha nodded, remaining silent as his brother recalled his own painful past, so that he could understand.

"I watched father go, I had asked him for the swords, but he refused, and I felt…" Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Do you know what father's last words to me were?"

Inuyasha knew his eyes had widened, and he shook his head.

"He said, '_Sesshoumaru, do you have someone to protect_?' Of course I thought it was a ridiculous question and I had told him no. At that time, I believed that I didn't need to protect anyone but myself. I knew the instant he died. I had died right along with him, because I wasn't ready to be on my own, to rule on my own. I hated him for it, and I hated you for his death."

Inuyasha nodded. "I hated you for a long time. You always made me feel useless, inadequate, and inept. Like I had no place anywhere. I was lonely for so long after my mother died. It hurt every time you called me hanyou, just as it did when the humans called me that. It still does, but I have learned to deal with it."

"You should not have to deal with it. Somehow, when those human boys confronted us, you showed me a side of you that I even now admire. Strength and determination. You protected me, and yourself, and I had never thought that you were capable of such devotion. I was wrong, to take my anger out on you. You can not help the fact that you were born, nor can you help the fact that father fell in love with your mother. You were created out of love, and hope." Sesshoumaru smiled, shifting his legs to a more comfortable position.

"Hope?" Inuyasha snorted.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Hope that one day everyone would be looked at as equals; hope that we would all be accepted, regardless of race, class or creed. Hope that perhaps love would enable us to overlook slight differences and accept others for who they are."

Inuyasha cringed. "Who would want to love something tainted? I'm a hanyou, neither youkai or human, who would want to love me?"

Sesshoumaru frowned and heard the distinct doubt and hurt in his brother's voice. "There is one who loves you, unconditionally. One who accepts you, regardless of what you are."

"Keh! Ridiculous." Inuyasha scoffed and growled.

"Now you sound like me. Why is it ridiculous? I see it in her eyes, every time she mentions your name. I hear it in her voice when she talks to you. Are you so doubtful that anyone can show you love?"

"What would you know about it?" Inuyasha scowled.

Sesshoumaru sighed and shook his head. It was true, what did he know of love? He knew his little ward, Rin, loved him unconditionally, and followed him with perfect trust. Did he love her? He must, if he allowed her to travel with him. There was something there, whenever she was in danger, and he did his best to keep her out of it. Smiling he nodded. "I think I do know a little of the emotion. I protect Rin, even though she is human. Perhaps, I think of her as I would my own pup."

Inuyasha stared at his brother for a long moment, before responding. "I knew she meant more to you then just a servant."

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "She was never a servant, she was merely someone who traveled with me, but now I understand more as to why I allow her to be in my company. She has seen far more then a girl her age ever should experience. Believe me, it wasn't out of care that I took her in, she owed me a debt, but soon I forgot about that, and felt a desire to protect her."

Inuyasha sighed. "So what happens now?"

"I am hoping you can forgive my transgressions, and allow me to make amends. I no longer have a desire to take your life; I don't think I ever did, really. I wanted you to feel pain, and remain below me, but perhaps we can work together and finally grow into what father wanted us to be."

Inuyasha swallowed. It was so much to take in, so much to process. Was he ready to forgive his brother for every thing he had caused? Could he really look past those things and embrace the offer Sesshoumaru was holding out freely? "I think, perhaps, we need to take it one step at a time. I still have a problem with trust, and I am afraid to make a mistake." He whispered.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "I understand."

Inuyasha smiled gratefully and sighed. Then he chuckled. "What are you going to do about Kagura?"

Sesshoumaru frowned and growled. "I am uncertain."

Inuyasha grinned. "Oh yeah, who do you think cares about me? You said that _she_ loves me, but who are you talking about?"

Sesshoumaru blinked and looked at his brother hard. "You really can not be that dense. Surely you know who I was referring to."

Inuyasha frowned and thought back to his companions. He knew Sango loved Miroku, and Kagome was his best friend. Whom else did they cross paths with?"

Sesshoumaru snorted and shook his head. "You will figure it out eventually, otouto. Come, I think it is time we return." He stood up and lowered his hand to his brother, offering him the first step in apology.

Reluctantly, Inuyasha took the offered hand and stood on his own two feet and grinned. He was standing. Giving his brother a toothy grin, he skipped around, testing his balance and yelped with joy. Giving his brother a look of thanks, he darted out of the clearing and then stopped. "Hey, are you going to travel with us now? Or go on your own?"

Sesshoumaru walked up to his brother who waited patiently and he shook his head. "I don't know yet. There are many things you and I have to work out, before we can fully trust and accept this new resolution, correct? Together, we may be able to defeat Naraku, so perhaps a truce is in order to do just that. We will work through the rest, as we go."

Inuyasha nodded and smiled a true smile to his brother. "Sounds acceptable to me. I still don't trust you fully yet, but I think maybe I understand you a little more." He bolted off towards his companions, and entered the small area and jumped to land beside the fire. "Ha! I can walk again." He declared triumphantly. For emphasis, he got to his feet and bounded around the fire happily.

Kagome laughed and shook her head and turned to glance at Sesshoumaru who exited the trees at a more leisurely pace. Before she could say anything, Rin bounded to her feet and ran towards him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" She grinned, and held out her hand to show him something. Her back was to the group but they noticed his flinch and heard his growl as he looked at her hand. His eyes lifted to meet Kagome's and he smirked a slow and mischievous grin that caused her to shiver. What did Rin have that caused him to look at the group like that?

Inuyasha noticed the grin and he felt his own shiver course through his body and he growled. Whatever it was, a smile on his brother's face always meant something was up. Narrowing his eyes, he caught the familiar golden ones of his brother and waited. However, Sesshoumaru only lifted a single brow and then he turned away calmly and gracefully.

Inuyasha frowned and shared a look with Kagome, and it was then he saw something he had never really noticed before in her gaze. It was quickly masked and her cheeks took on a slight blush, and he cocked his head to the side. Had he just imagined that look? He must have, because now she was speaking with Sango, and he tilted his head more, and then cocked it to the other side, thinking far too rapidly for his brain to keep up with.

He couldn't have imagined it, that look had been there. It was one of full trust and love. Blinking, he slumped and stared at her, as she spoke with Sango in hushed whispers. Love? Kagome? Shaking his head, he turned around and wrinkled his nose trying to figure out what his brain already seemed to know, and he had yet to figure out. Frowning, he wondered, Kagome? In love with him? Impossible. Why? She had all those other guys in her life, why show him that look? Had she meant to in the first place? No, impossible.

There was Kouga, and that Huojitsu guy in her time, and there were others right? Leaning against a tree, his brother's whispered words drifted over to him in amusement.

"Told you, you would figure it out eventually."

That caused Inuyasha to frown more. Why had he been so jealous when those other guys had given Kagome attention? Was it because he felt something for her, and he was just too stupid to realize it? Shaking his head more, he pouted. What was wrong with him? Why would Kagome ever show him love, it must have been the trick of the light. It was ridiculous; she just loved him as a friend. Right? Even if he wanted to believe what he saw, she was too good for him. Too kind hearted, too pure, and far too remarkable.

He swallowed, and his eyes widened until he was sure they would pop out of his sockets. It couldn't be. Kagome loved him? Was that why she always looked so upset and angry whenever he saw Kikyou? Gasping softly, he lifted his gaze and stared at her. No. He bit back any comment and growled. Ridiculous concept. How did he feel about her? True, he protected her, sheltered her, and took care of her.

He gasped loudly, just like any mate would do for the one they loved. Gulping, he yipped and jumped to his feet and fled.

Sesshoumaru laughed as he saw his brother bolt. The others stared after Inuyasha and then glanced over at Sesshoumaru who was laughing carelessly, not caring who heard him. "Baka!" The youkai barked.

Kagome and Sango shared a look and shook their heads not even wanting to know. Inuyasha was now back to normal, so having to worry about his leaving was no longer required, and Kagome sighed.

She glanced over at Sesshoumaru who caught her eyes, and he smiled. "Perhaps, Kagome, you should make sure he doesn't hurt himself."

Kagome frowned. Was Sesshoumaru concerned, or did he have something up his sleeve. She stood up and brushed off her legs and began walking in the direction Inuyasha had gone.

Once Kagome was out of earshot, Sango looked at Sesshoumaru and scolded him. "That was cruel."

He raised a brow. "What was?" Sesshoumaru really didn't know what she was referring to. "The baka loves the girl and bolted like a terrified puppy. The miko loves the baka, so what was cruel about it?"

Sango shook her head. "It's like me telling you to go search for Kagura, because maybe she was offended over the flower. It just isn't right."

Sesshoumaru flinched and felt a tell tale blush rise to his cheeks. He growled. She did have a point. However a small smile drifted across his mouth. "I suppose it isn't right then to mention your affections for the monk, would I be correct in my assumptions?"

Sango blushed and Miroku's eyes bulged. They both blushed a brilliant red, and looked away from each other and Sesshoumaru chuckled. "Touchy subject." He growled playfully.

Miroku was the first to recover from his blush and he glanced past the youkai with a wicked smile on his face. "Ah, Kagura." He grinned.

Sesshoumaru felt his heart jump into his throat and he whirled around horrified upon seeing her so soon after he had given her that blasted flower. He didn't even have a good excuse for his actions, yet.

Laughter erupted behind him, and his eyes scanned the area and then realized what they had done. He felt his face heat with the tell tale blush and he growled annoyed. Idiot, he would have sensed her coming.

"Yes, touchy subject." Miroku roared with laughter.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the witty monk and remained silent. Smirking, he shook his head. "It seems monk, perhaps you are wiser then you make yourself out to be. Hiding behind that lecherous behavior."

Miroku had the common sense to blush again and he protested heavily at the insult. Sesshoumaru smirked and seated himself once again beside the tree and watched as Rin wandered over to him and curled up into his lap. He felt his heart twitch at the simple gesture and he sighed as she curled up against his fur, which was placed in its rightful place. Perhaps life wasn't so complex after all.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Naraku Appears**

The morning came too fast for him, as he blinked and watched the sun rise above the horizon. Everyone was sleeping, save for him, who watched over the camp more out of habit then concern. Kagome was situated in a strange bag with the small kit cuddled close to her for warmth.

Sesshoumaru blinked, the kit was far too young to be out on his own, so where were his parents? Shaking his head, it really wasn't any concern of his. If the kit was here, it was for a reason, and he had somehow adopted Kagome as his mother. Turning his head, he almost smirked as his eyes fell on the monk. The said man was leaning against a tree, far too close to the sleeping Sango and her fire cat. The woman was sleeping close to Kagome, as though for protecting the young girl, and the whole lot of them looked like lumps of mounds too close and more then likely letting off more heat in that closeness then the fire could ever let off.

His eyes lifted, and he saw his brother, sitting in a tree above the group, and Sesshoumaru did smile at that. The sword was perched in the arms protectively, and the hanyou actually looked comfortable in his position, although he couldn't see how. The hanyou's head was titled forward in sleep, and Sesshoumaru wondered why Inuyasha had fallen asleep in the first place. Did he not say the day before that he would not fall asleep with him in his company?

His eyes left the group and traveled over his own. Jaken slept beside a bush, clutching the two headed staff as though he would a life line, muttering about something the small girl had done, and then a large bubble formed around the toads face and Sesshoumaru snorted in disgust.

Rin slept beside Ah' Uh as she did every night, and the two headed beast slept with their heads curled around her, protectively. His company he was familiar with, but his brother's companions he wasn't, so his eyes traveled back to their sleeping forms. He watched them silently, and was drawn out of his musings when the fire cat leapt from her master's arms and onto the ground, stretching her kinked muscles.

The cat's eyes glanced over the group and then fell on him and she pounced over and gave him a soft mew. He twitched. What did she want? Instead, he raised a brow and drew back slightly as the cat jumped onto his fur and began kneading it gently with her paws. He felt the youki fill the fur and it twitched causing the cat to latch onto it and begin purring.

Shaking his head, he allowed the cat to continue her ministrations and turned his eyes back over the group silently. The human girl, Kagome rolled over, dumping the kit from her arms as she did so, and she mumbled something about her books, and Sesshoumaru frowned.

He flinched. Books? His nose wrinkled reflexively, and his mind recalled the book he had been reading. Sniffing through his nose, he recalled several events that took place in the rather unbecoming book, and his head tilted in confusion. Never in all his life had he come across any books with such vivid detail and he shuddered.

His mind then wandered to the object Rin had showed him the day before and another shudder coursed through him. The small object held the same scent as the stick Inuyasha had tossed into the fire when they had been turned into pups, and he remembered with great detail the horrid noise and display of colors that had erupted from its contact with the heat. The night before, Rin had asked if she could throw it into the fire the same way Inuyasha had, and he had told her no. She had shrugged and had dropped it into his hand and had gone to play with the small kit, until the children had been called to bed.

Last night had definitely been an interesting one for him as he had watched the group go about their routines, something Sesshoumaru had never once witnessed and he had watched curiously. Inuyasha and Kagome had eventually come back to camp, both blushing as Miroku had teased them regarding their hasty retreat, and he had growled.

Sesshoumaru was far from impressed with Miroku's ability to embarrass his brother over such simple matters and wondered how his brother dealt with the monk without killing him. No wonder the pair had never confessed their feelings. Kagome and Inuyasha ignored one another for the rest of the night and Sesshoumaru had had to restrain himself from walking up to the monk and slicing him through with Tokijin, and then revive him with Tenseiga.

Instead, Sesshoumaru had remained seated against his tree, in silent contemplation, and had watched as they all fell asleep, including his brother, whom he had wanted to talk with again.

When the group had finally fallen asleep, he then allowed himself to ponder over the events of their experience as pups, and wondered on his own actions. He had a promise to keep, one to himself that he had made, regarding the horrid treatment of a small hanyou, and he planned to rectify the situation once he left the company of his brother and companions.

The human boys had made a fool out of him and his brother while they were weak and helpless, and the poor hanyou child would more then likely grow up to be very much like his brother. It was something he was not about to allow, and thus would confront those children in his adult form and send them running to apologize to the girl they had mentioned.

His thoughts then wandered over his confusing and complex actions towards his enemy's creation. Shaking his head, he wondered why he had acted the way he did. If he were honest with himself, he knew it was partially due to how this woman behaved in his presence. Many feared him, and many found him appealing, shamelessly throwing themselves at him in hopes of gaining his attention, and he had always waved them off with an indifferent air, put off with their blatant attempts to force his affections. As though he could be so easily deceived by empty flattery.

However Kagura was different, but not because of her lack of attention. The wind youkai had definitely made herself clear that she found him attractive and desirable, but she maintained her self-respect and refused to throw herself at him with outright flirting or compromising herself to gain his attentions, as so many other youkai females did with him. She had even shouted at him and insulted him that one time when he had angered her.

The natural elegance and air about the wind witch was rather alluring. Kagura simply found his presence to be pleasurable, and her actions concerning him were not forced and false like those of so many others; they were genuine. And Sesshomaru realized that he didn't mind them in the slightest. In fact, he found himself feeling something akin to enjoyment at her company and a wanting to be exposed to more of her simple attentions.

A slight movement caught his attention and Sesshoumaru lifted his eyes to the perch his brother had acquired the night before as a bed. He smirked at the long languid stretch Inuyasha gave, and then raised a brow when golden eyes met his curiously, obviously feeling the youkai's stare.

Inuyasha frowned and his mouth turned downward for a moment, before his mouth quirked and he tilted his head to the side. "What were you thinking about?" The hanyou whispered softly, so he didn't disturb the other sleeping members of his pack.

"Nothing." Sesshoumaru responded, blinking once.

Inuyasha scoffed and flicked his hand. "You know, thinking about nothing uses too much energy. I would suggest thinking about something, because thinking about nothing really makes people wonder if you ever think at all."

Sesshoumaru snorted holding in his amusement. "Now why does that sound so familiar?"

Inuyasha turned his head and blinked for a moment before he shook his head and rolled his eyes. "We've had this conversation before."

Sesshoumaru nodded and glanced at the continually raising sun and sighed. Soon it would be time for him and his company to go. Once the girl was awake and had eaten, he would announce their departure.

Inuyasha jumped off his perch and walked casually over to him. "You know, it looks as though you are preparing to leave."

Sesshoumaru glanced down at himself. He was seated against a tree, his legs stretched out, relaxed. He hadn't moved. Furrowing his brows, he raised his gaze to his brothers and followed Inuyasha's progress to sit beside him. "I haven't moved, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha blinked stupidly, and then scoffed. "That's not what I mean. You look as though you are waiting for your group to wake so you can get moving."

"Indeed." Sesshoumaru smirked casually, still not a hundred percent comfortable in his half brother's presence fully just yet. "When my companions are ready, we will depart."

Inuyasha swallowed and nodded. "You don't have to, you know."

Sesshoumaru turned his head to stare at his brother for a long moment before responding. "What are you suggesting?"

"We both have a common purpose, to kill Naraku. Maybe if we work together we can defeat him. The bastard keeps running away all the time and I really find that to be a piss off."

"He's a coward. Naraku tests his strength, and when he finds it to be too little, he runs away, trying to absorb more into his pathetic self." Sesshoumaru said softly.

Inuyasha nodded. "I know we aren't on the best of terms, but maybe this can be a start?"

Sesshoumaru looked at his folded hands and sighed. "Perhaps. I have a few things to sort out, before I give an answer."

"Like what?" Inuyasha asked, looking at him long and hard.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "I wish to revisit that village. There is a matter I must tend to."

Inuyasha knew his mouth dropped open in surprise. "You mean that one where those boys teased us?"

Sesshoumaru smirked and nodded. "The very same. Fear not, Inuyasha, I have no desire to kill them, but a little fear would do them no harm."

Inuyasha grinned. "Will you think about it though?"

Sesshoumaru frowned at the sudden change in subject. "About what?"

"About joining our group." Inuyasha flicked his hand as though that was what they had been talking about.

"I said I would think on it, Inuyasha. I find humans to be somewhat trying. If I do join your pack, I would wish to be left alone. I do much of my thinking during travel, and thus being constantly interrupted would irritate me." Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Fair enough." Inuyasha nodded. "Anything else?"

Sesshoumaru raised a brow and remained silent.

"There is one thing though, if you do decide to travel with us. Every few weeks, we go back to the village to restock our supplies. We stay for a few days and then head out once again." Inuyasha said softly, staring at Kagome who remained in her sleeping bag, still lost to the world of dreams. "She returns home, to reassure her family that she is still alive."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Why do you travel with such a young human?"

Inuyasha frowned and shook his head. "It's a long story, and maybe once we trust each other, I'll tell it. But for now, let's leave it as it is, okay?"

Sesshoumaru smirked and nodded. "Fair enough."

Inuyasha glanced over at the group and saw Kagome begin to stir in her sleeping bag, and he smirked as she sighed. He stood up and froze as her whispered words drifted over to his ears and he tilted his head to the side curiously.

"Inu…yasha…" "Sit boy."

His mouth dropped open as he slammed into the earth with a loud grunt of surprise and pain.

Sesshoumaru snorted and then chuckled. "She must be having an interesting dream." He smirked and glanced at his brother's still flat form.

Inuyasha's muffled reply was lost even to Sesshoumaru's ears, but he suspected a tirade of curses.

Kagome sat up and stretched, yawning and smiling happily. Something about her smile even made the youkai slightly nervous and the girls eyes rolled around the camp until they met his, and then trailed downward to Inuyasha's figure. A bright red blush spread across her cheeks and she stared long and hard.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Kagome called out.

Sesshoumaru snorted. "He is eating dirt I would presume." He flashed his fangs at her as she walked up to them.

She frowned and tapped him on the shoulder, and Inuyasha growled. "Wench, what the _hell_ was _that_ for?" He snapped, lifting his head.

Kagome looked really puzzled. "What was what for?"

"You sat me!" Inuyasha hopped to all fours and glared at her from under his thick mass of silver bangs.

Kagome gaped at him. "I just woke up baka! How could I sit you?"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "If you two must show your display of wits, mind battling it out of my ear shot?"

Kagome flushed and quickly apologized. "Oops, sorry Sesshoumaru." She quickly got to her feet and rushed back over to her sleeping bag, folding it quickly.

Soon after, the entire camp was a flurry of activity, and Sesshoumaru approached Sango somewhat hesitantly. She stopped her packing and glanced at him curiously. Shaking his head, he motioned for her to follow him and she complied instantly.

"Is something wrong, Sesshoumaru-sama?" She whispered, adding an honorific title to his name.

"Iie, I have a request if you are willing to hear it."

Sango frowned slightly but nodded. "What is it?"

"Would you watch over my pack, while I deal with something personal?"

Sango tilted her head to the side confused. "Your pack?" Her eyes wandered over to Kagome's bright yellow bag, wondering where Sesshoumaru had kept his. Immediately, it dawned on her exactly what he had meant and her face flushed. "Oh! Your pack…" She breathed.

Sesshoumaru frowned and then lifted an eyebrow. "What did you think I meant?"

Sango quickly shook her head. "Nothing, I would be happy to. You will return then?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. Turning away, he heard Inuyasha speaking with Kagome, heatedly and he shook his head. '_No wonder the baka's never understand one another. Their conversations are utterly ridiculous_.' The thought to himself as he walked into the forest, heading into the direction of the village. If memory served him correctly, it lay in the general direction of the ox and tiger. Smirking to himself, he knew he would be there, well before midday.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome stomped her foot and glared at Inuyasha. How could he accuse her of sitting him and doing it purposefully when she had been sleeping? She clenched her fists tightly and gritted her teeth together, trying to hold in her anger. It really wasn't working out to her advantage.

Inuyasha saw the heat fill Kagome and he panicked. Even after their talk the night before, she still managed to sit him and bruise his ego. In truth, he knew it wasn't her fault, but he still found baiting her into an argument rather amusing. Of course, he always tried to stop the argument from escalating into this kind of rage, and he felt worry and fear fill his heart.

Her mouth opened, and he flinched, planting his ears on the top of his head, hoping to ward off the familiar word she used to subdue him.

"You are so infuriating sometimes!" She yelled, sticking her face right to his, their noses not even an inch apart.

His breath stilled in his chest at the proximity and he froze. Then a sudden thought brought him out of his stupor and he immediately knew how to shut her up and forget about uttering that word he hated so much.

Inuyasha leaned over slightly and breathed into her ear softly, allowing his breath to caress the small lobe. "Shut up already, wench."

Kagome froze and gulped. The breath against her ear shocked her to the core and her eyes grew wide. Turning to face him, to ask him what he thought he was doing, she felt a blush rise to her cheeks as she saw how close they actually were.

What shocked her even more was when his lips brushed across hers, successfully silencing all thoughts that had filled her head, and her brain wiped itself clean of all possible thought process.

The kiss was chaste and quick, so fast that unless you were standing right there witnessing it first hand, you would have missed it completely. Kagome stood there dumbfounded for several long minutes, wondering if she had imagined it, but the look on Inuyasha's face told her that no, he had made a bold move and was waiting for something. She realized then, that he was waiting either for her anger, or her acceptance.

Kagome blushed again and shifted her feet nervously. This was the first time he had ever kissed her. Before, it had been her who had kissed him, and even though he had kissed her back after resorting back to his hanyou self, it had lacked any sort of feeling. The kiss before had been more of a reassurance of being all right, a thank you for helping and bring him his senses back.

This kiss however…her brain refused to allow the thought to complete. "Wow." She whispered.

Inuyasha allowed one of his ears to lift. '_Wow? Is that all she can say?_' He wondered if it was a good wow, or a not so good wow. He drew in a long breath and waited. Swallowing, he needed to know where he stood with her. He loved her; he knew that, after traveling with her as long as he did. However, did she love him back? He knew there was affection there, Kagome cared for him, supported him, and accepted him. But did she find it disgusting, that he was a hanyou? Shaking his head, he knew that wasn't it. Once she had said that she loved him as a hanyou. Kagome accepted him for who he was; now all he needed to do was find out if she loved him.

Hadn't Sesshoumaru stated that she loved him? Inuyasha snorted and made to turn away, he really needed her ideas on it, not his brother's. A hand stopped him and he glanced back, feeling the earth shift, and he gulped, trying to maintain his balance.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered.

His mouth was dry. The words didn't want to come out, and he stared at her instead.

"You…you kissed me." Kagome whispered, staring into his golden eyes, which were a swirl of colors.

Inuyasha knew his mouth opened to say something in the affirmative, but instead he gulped and nodded stupidly.

A slow smile spread across her face and her fingers touched her lips gently. "Thank you."

Inuyasha frowned. "Th…thank you? Is that all you can say, wench?" He growled, angry with himself for even stepping over the line.

Kagome nodded and quickly amended her words colliding with his chest in a bruising hug. Her arms encircled his torso and her face buried into his fire rat.

"What are you doing?" He breathed, holding his hands firmly at his sides. Inuyasha couldn't believe that she was holding him, hugging him. How he wanted to hold her tightly, and not let go, but she had turned him down, didn't she? Even with all her friends in the modern era, she had only called him a _boyfriend_, and that certainly didn't sound promising to him. Maybe she was embarrassed to be seen with him?

Kagome tilted her head up to stare into his eyes. Standing on her toes, she whispered. "I have waited for that kiss for a long time." He only had time to gulp before her lips touched his as they had once before in the castle of Kagua. When he had come out of his demonic rage, he had felt her mouth on his, when he had finally realized what she had done and what she was doing at the time, he had done the only thing his brain had allowed him to do, and that had been to kiss her back.

It hadn't been until way later that he realized it had been their first kiss, and it had only been one showing gratitude, but not passion. He tilted his head slightly, and pressed his lips against hers harder, showing his love and passion in that touch. Kagome trembled under his hands, as they wandered over her back, trying to hold her steady.

Growing bolder, he smirked and drew her lower lip between his teeth, and she gasped in surprise. Pulling back, he stared into her eyes and flashed her a happy grin.

Neither noticed the amused and excited looks on the faces of their companions, nor did they notice Rin and Shippo sticking their tongues out in disgust at the emotional display.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru stared down at the village, taking in the familiar, and yet now much smaller human town they had visited several days ago. He made a mental note to stop by the kimono shop and melt at least one with his poison claws, but he figured he would do that on his way out of the village, rather then attract any unwanted attention to himself upon arrival.

He turned his head as several shouts reached his ears, and he caught sight of a small girl racing down a small path out of the village square. Shouts behind her alerted him that she was being pursued, and he narrowed his eyes in anger. Those shouts sounded far too familiar, and he growled softly.

Sesshoumaru turned around in a flurry of robes and followed at a leisurely pace, fully intending to see for himself what this little hanyou girl had to deal with on a daily basis. Her bluish hair had given him the instant distinction that she was indeed a hanyou child, and her small ears looked almost like fins at the side of her head.

Furrowing his brows, he sniffed the air, and realized that she was a water youkai. Rare as they were, he was amazed that the water youkai would couple with a mortal, but then mentally slapped himself. He was here to deal with the bullying boys, not compare youkai and their emotions.

True enough, he came across four boys, surrounding the small girl and shoving her back and forth between them and he wrinkled his nose as the stench of blood filled it. The girl was a feisty one, he nodded at that, as he watched her slap the hands away, and kick and punch, trying to hit at least one mark.

One boy landed a solid blow to the side of her face and the small girl, perhaps only four, spun around at the punch and whirled to the ground with a gasp. Sesshoumaru growled again. He had seen enough. Most of the boys were twice her age, and they found pleasure in torturing one so young?

Shaking his head angrily, he strolled calmly down the remaining spance of space between them and stood behind the oldest boy. The one who had taken him on as a pup. Oh he recognized the scent; he had memorized it deep into his memory, and would never forget it.

The boy whirled around at the tall shadow that loomed behind him and the eyes wandered upward to peer at him and then stumble back and shake at the large youkai before him.

"Do you find pleasure in torturing one so small?" He asked slowly and softly. Sesshoumaru remained calm and collected on the outside, but inside his beast was raging mad.

The boys only stood there and stared at the massive youkai, taking in the markings and the impressive clothing, fearfully.

He lifted a brow. "I asked but a simple question, human. I will not repeat myself." Sesshoumaru mentally smirked as the older boy, the one who had held _him_ as a pup shook his head.

Sesshoumaru glanced down at the small girl, and her eyes met his, wide and terrified. '_Ah, so she has never met another of her kind?_' He thought silently. Turning his gaze back to the boys, Sesshoumaru used his speed to descend upon the older human. "Answer me human." He snarled.

The boy took a step back, but Sesshoumaru closed his hand around the boy's throat. Lifting the boy off his feet, he pulled him to his face. "Look closely human, does this face not look familiar to you? We were here once before, a hanyou pup, and one who looked much like I do."

The boy's eyes widened and the head nodded.

"Should I find you harming another child, hanyou, youkai, or human, I will spill your guts into the earth and make sure you live to feel your body die and perish." Sesshoumaru dropped the boy, and turned to the small girl. Kneeling beside her, he helped her sit up and he touched the bright red mark on her cheek. "What parent resides in this village?" He asked her.

"M…m…m…" Her mouth moved, but her words were not forthcoming.

"Your mother or your father?" He asked.

"M…ma…ma." The girl whimpered. She felt the enormous youki that this youkai released and her limbs quivered.

"I will not harm you child. Come." He lifted her into his arms and carried her in the direction of the village, leaving the boys behind to clean up their mess. He found humans weak, and he almost chuckled knowing they had soiled themselves in fear. "Show me."

The girl pointed towards a small lone hut on the outskirts of the village, and he corrected his course towards it. "Do they always torment you so?"

The girl nodded and buried her face into his neck. "I wah my papa." She whispered.

"Where is he?" Sesshoumaru asked, before they arrived at the hut.

"He died last spring."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "I see." He lifted his hand and rapped on the huts wooden frame marking the entrance, and a woman's voice told him to enter. "Woman."

The said woman raced to her feet quickly and stared in surprise. "Yuri. Oh goodness, what happened?"

The woman raced to his side and Sesshoumaru furrowed his brow. "You do not fear strange youkai who hold your child?"

The woman smiled and shook her head. "Youkai have been kind and truthful whereas humans have been cruel and despicable. I may be human, but I do not trust my own kind."

Sesshoumaru handed the child back to her mother. "Your daughter will no longer be harmed by those boys. Should they attempt to attack her again, send word to me. I will rectify the problem."

The woman glanced up from hugging her daughter and she frowned. "Why do you help us?"

"I have only corrected something that had been done to myself and my brother not long ago. Do not ask anything further." Sesshoumaru nodded.

"What are you called?"

"Sesshoumaru." Without another word, he exited the hut and made his way through town quickly. He smirked as he passed the kimono shop and blinked at a rather nice looking child's yukata sitting in the doorway. Smirking, he took it from its hanger and proceeded down the street, folding the article and placing it into his haori. His steps froze when he passed a sweet shop and he turned his head at the familiar scent.

Grunting, he picked up a pastry and tossed two coins onto the sill where it had been cooling. One for the first pastry he had filched as a pup, and the second for this one. Perhaps Rin would be pleased with a treat, and he tucked it into his bag tied on his obi. Without any further stops, he made his way back into the forest, and headed back in the general direction of his brother and his companions.

Lifting his nose to the air, after several long minutes, he winced at the familiar scent that washed through on the wind. He froze and his eyes widened. "No." He whispered under his breath. Sesshoumaru wondered if he would outwit the wind youkai and escape her notice, but his feet refused to move. Glaring down at the betraying limbs, he cursed under his breath as the wind picked up and signaled _her_ arrival.

Taking a deep breath to calm his frantically frayed nerves, Sesshoumaru watched as she righted herself from a crouched position and he inwardly flinched at her smile. It was such an alluring smile and it left him feeling extremely rattled. He waited.

Kagura placed her feather into her hair and turned to stare at him. "Ah, so you have returned to normal." She grinned.

"Normal?" He muttered holding all emotion at bay.

Kagura nodded and glanced behind him. "Where would your companions be, I wonder? It is nice to see you back to your old self."

Sesshoumaru remained silent.

Kagura lifted her fingers and touched the very flower he had given her days ago, and he felt his cheeks heat up as the memories of that time flooded through him. "Are you blushing?" She giggled.

Sesshoumaru snarled at her.

"It is nice to see you again, Sesshoumaru. However, I must depart, Naraku is waiting for me." Kagura sighed dejectedly and shook her head. She lifted her hand and pulled the feather out of her tightly bound bun and made to flick it into the air for her departure. As she lifted her hand, she noticed Sesshoumaru take a hesitant step forward and then he stopped.

Smiling to herself, Kagura felt so much better. Had he wanted to stop her? Secretly she knew he did, but he needed time. Kagura would grant him the time he needed, knowing that he did have some kind of attraction towards her. She also needed time.

In truth, Kagura wanted to have her heart back where it belonged, before she made any moves towards the great youkai lord. Sighing, Kagura didn't really know why she stopped when she saw him in the first place. She was glad he was back to his old self, but Sesshoumaru as a pup had been absolutely adorable. The youkai as a pup had been rather bold, and she wished he were that upfront in adult form.

She felt a rush of air behind her and before she could whirl around in surprise, Kagura felt a strong grip on her shoulder, holding her still. Heated breath caressed her ear and she sucked in her breath sharply.

"Do not do anything foolish, I do expect to see you again." The whispered words drifted over her and she gulped. As if in an after thought, the next words were spoken strict and precise. "Alive." Once she was released she whirled around and saw a large white energy ball fly off above the canopy and Kagura stood there shocked and startled.

Sesshoumaru cursed his lack of control and smirked down at the flustered wind youkai. To his horror however, he noticed a small mischievous smirk play across herlips and he turned his face so he would not have to notice whatever it was she was planning.

Scolding himself mentally, Sesshoumaru soon picked up the scent of his brother and his companions, and quickly descended into the clearing. He landed and glanced at the group who were all currently attending matters not pertaining to him in the slightest, and he rolled his eyes as Sango brandished her weapon over the monks head, and Inuyasha was once again baiting Kagome into another heated argument, while Shippo and Rin were creating some sort of mischief on their own, searching through Kagome's large yellow pack, and the fire cat sat off to the side cleaning herself, while Jaken pouted beside a bush.

Really, how could he possibly put up with such idiotic displays and travel with such a wild bunch? Inuyasha's angry bark drew Sesshoumaru's eyes over to his brother and he watched as Inuyasha whirled away and Sesshoumaru's golden orbs widened as the hanyou connected with the tree that was to his right. The dull thud echoed in his ears as his brother stumbled back and tripped over his own feet. Inuyasha landed firmly on his back end stunned.

All eyes blinked and all commotion ceased. Kagome's mouth had fallen open and she stared at Inuyasha for a long moment before she threw her head back and pealed into a fit of laughter.

Sesshoumaru shook his head and sighed. "Baka." He muttered and proceeded to the tree he had acquainted himself with while in his brother's company. The air was growing with malice and caught Sesshoumaru's attention immediately before he sat down.

Lifting his nose to the air, and sniffing, he turned his head slightly as Kagome's voice rose in concern. "Inuyasha, I sense the jewel shards nearby."

Inuyasha shook his head, clearing it from its ringing and he pushed himself to his feet. "Where? Is it Naraku?" He grumbled, embarrassed at his display, especially in front of his brother.

Kagome furrowed her brows and she nodded. "There are a lot of them."

Inuyasha grinned maliciously and flexed his claws before his hand wrapped around the hilt of Tessaiga. "Where, Kagome?"

Kagome sucked in her breath and shook her head. "I…I don't know. I feels like it's all around us." She turned her head this way and that, and threw a worried look at the hanyou.

Inuyasha growled and drew his sword. "Dammit. Why doesn't he just come out and face us?"

Sesshoumaru furrowed his brow and sniffed the air. True to the miko's words, the aura was all around them, filled with hatred and power. The air sizzled with jyaki and he drew his lips down into a frown. Something wasn't right.

Turning around, he lifted his head to the sky and narrowed his eyes. "This jewel you speak of, it must be the Shikon no tama, am I correct in my assumption?"

Inuyasha snarled and nodded. "Yeah, what do you know of it?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer but instead asked another question. "Who has these shards he seeks?"

Kagome took her bow off her shoulders and held it tightly in her hand so hard that her knuckles turned white. "Kouga has two and Kohaku has one. I think that's it."

Sesshoumaru nodded and turned back to the sky. "So you are no longer in possession of these shards yourself?"

"No, they were stolen from me."

"Who cares about that, we're going to kill Naraku once and for all! That's all that matters." Inuyasha snapped and twisted his wrist so the Tessaiga transformed into its larger self.

Sesshoumaru noticed immediately how the humans quickly took battle stances right along side his brother and had to commend his brother for forming a trustworthy pack. Turning his head, he muttered a single word. "Jaken."

"Hai, milord." The kappa youkai squelched. "Come on Rin, let's go."

Sesshoumaru furrowed his brows deeper in concentration. "Something is wrong." He whispered more to himself then to anyone else, but Inuyasha's ears swerved in his direction.

"What do you mean, something's wrong?" Inuyasha growled.

Sesshoumaru placed his hand on Tokijin and remained still, listening to the creatures of the forest for signs of disruption. It was like Naraku was sneaking up on them, but he knew that the despicable hanyou wouldn't lower himself to such stupidity. The spider hanyou was more of a confrontational being, who relished in attacking in plain sight.

A scurrying of ground rodents to his left alerted Sesshoumaru and he rolled his eyes in the direction, listening for other signs of disruption. To him, it was obvious that the forest life sensed the danger and retreated to their holes and dens. The clouds seemed to roll overhead, and once again Sesshoumaru lifted his eyes to the blue sky.

Almost immediately the blue skies turned a dark gray, and the aura of evil filtered through the clouds, changing their gray color to a raging mass of black and purple. Inuyasha's curse filled the air, and Sesshoumaru wrinkled his nose at his brother's rash behavior. It was a wonder he hadn't gotten himself killed before this, ad the youkai wondered if traveling with the hanyou was going to be a wise decision or if he were better off with his companions.

Rolling his eyes, Sesshoumaru realized that Rin and Jaken weren't exactly the quietest bunch, so in true it didn't matter. Sniffing out of irritation, and annoyance, he turned his head to his brother and snarled softly. "Quiet, baka."

Inuyasha tensed up immediately and whirled around. "Wha…?"

"Listen!" Sesshoumaru snapped.

The hanyou tilted his head to the side curiously and strained his hearing. Frowning, Inuyasha shook his head and opened his mouth, but snapped it shut at a strict look from Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru shook his head firmly and curled his lip. Strolling over to the hanyou and the miko, he placed his finger to his lips for silence. Leaning over slightly, to whisper in Inuyasha's ear, he almost chuckled as the appendage flicked out of the way of the warm breath and a slow soft growl erupted from the hanyou's mouth.

"Use your ears, Inuyasha. Listen to the creatures of the forest. They are terrified of what's coming. If you listen close enough, you can hear the lesser youkai running in fear, and the surge of power erupting from the mountains." Sesshoumaru whispered.

Inuyasha turned his head and stared at his brother in silent wonder. Were Sesshoumaru's ears that good? That much better then his own? Before he could respond to his brother's words, a faint and raucous laughter filled the darkening sky and he flinched. Closing his eyes briefly, he nodded mentally to himself. '_Yup, definitely Naraku._' Grinning anxiously, he hunched his frame and waited. '_Today is the day, Naraku, you're going down._'

"Keep your calm, this is what he wants." Sesshoumaru snarled. "Don't lose to anger."

"Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed, and stepped in front of Kagome, while Sango and Miroku took stances beside the miko. The fire cat pounced up beside Inuyasha and flared into her true self and Sesshoumaru smirked. Turning his head, he saw Ah 'Uh standing protectively in front of the area where Jaken had taken Rin, and the small fox kit had followed.

The aura fluctuated, and Sesshoumaru stiffened. Ah 'Uh's heads immediately swerved behind them and roared in anger. Growling furiously, Sesshoumaru about faced and raced into the forest where his ward and retainer had vanished, leaving the group standing there startled.

Inuyasha cursed and raced after his brother, shouting behind him. "We're not the targets! Naraku's after the pups."

Kagome gasped and turned to run after the hanyou, but Kirara grabbed her by her skirt and then nosed her onto her back. Holding on for dear life as the fire cat broke through the trees, she could hear the metal clangs of blades meeting blades and she held her breath.

Kirara exited the trees and a brilliant blue light blinded Kagome and she shielded her eyes against the onslaught of light where there had been darkness. Shaking her head clear of the light, she faintly heard Inuyasha shouting something to her that sounded a lot like a warning and as she opened her eyes. All she saw was a large tentacle aimed right for her.

"Kagome! Get out of the way!" Inuyasha shouted, swinging his blade Tessaiga at a well-aimed attack.

--------------------------

Sesshoumaru jumped out of the way of one of Naraku's tentacles and turned his head to make sure the miko was safe. Nodding to himself, seeing the fire cat take control of the situation, he glanced to his left where Jaken protected Rin using his Nintoujou, and he grunted as another onslaught of attacks aimed right for his pack.

Snarling in anger that Naraku would lower himself to such tactics, Sesshoumaru swung Tokijin at the massive arms that would have taken Jaken out immediately. Naraku howled in rage, and Sesshoumaru smirked as the tentacles disintegrated into nothing.

A whirring sound drew his attention away from the spider hanyou for a moment and he sniffed as the bone weapon of the youkai exterminator flew through the air, well aimed, right for Naraku's chest.

A loud cry drew his attention back towards his companions and a faint gasp left his lungs as his heart flew into his throat. Sesshoumaru's mouth fell open as he watched Naraku catch the weapon and fling it towards his group. Drawing up his energy for speed, Sesshoumaru intercepted the weapon and dropped to the ground as it connected with his side.

He winced at the sharp pain that filled his ribs and he mentally praised the female human for her strength. A sharp moan of pain drew his attention to his right and he glanced down at the small-injured kitsune. Furrowing his brows, he quickly scooped the fox kit into his arms and stepped in front of Jaken and Rin. Turning his head to his retainer, he waited for Jaken to take notice of his arm, where he held the kit.

Once the kappa did, he stepped forward and took the fox child from him and once again retreated with Rin, into the forest. Nodding satisfied that they were on the retreat; he turned once again to Naraku and curled his lip angrily. How dare Naraku attack his pack? Hefting Tokijin towards Naraku, he cursed his brother's stupidity as he jumped right into his line of fire.

Before he could command Inuyasha to move out of the way, Naraku vanished and Sesshoumaru blinked. Cursing the tenacity of the hanyou, he whirled around once again, ignoring Inuyasha's curse as he slammed to the earth in a heap as Naraku vanished under his running attack.

Once again a cry of fright reached his ears, and his heart thumped in his chest. It was Rin's cry and he felt like his heart was going to exit his chest and fly onto the ground in his panic. Inuyasha, to his amazement, kept pace with him, all the while cursing Naraku.

Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru reached out and gripped his brother by the back of the neck and increased his speed. Inuyasha yelped and remained perfectly still as the world around him sped by in a blur.

A painful cry was almost Sesshoumaru's undoing and he broke through the trees with such speeds that the trees blew apart from his youki energy. Dropping his brother to the ground, Sesshoumaru aimed Tokijin at Naraku as he aimed a killing blow at his ward. Rin crouched into a ball, and her frightened whimpers made his hand shake.

He was almost there. Just a few more feet. Lifting Tokijin above his head, all commotion came to a stand still as the wind picked up, and Naraku's tentacle slammed into the ground where his Rin was. Snarling in outrage, Sesshoumaru sent a large burst of energy from his sword right at Naraku and the hanyou howled in pain. Inuyasha slammed Tessaiga into the earth and sent his Kongousyuuha at the howling spider.

His mouth went dry as he landed where the two pups had been but all he saw was Jaken, now dead and he sucked his breath in sharply. Where were Shippo and Rin? As soon as that thought had left him, Miroku came out of the woods and opened his Kazanaa, and another attack from Sango raced right for Naraku.

Kagome arrived a second later and she shouted as she released her bow, letting loose an arrow filled with purifying energy. Snarling in rage, Sesshoumaru whirled around and drew his energy into a controlled mass. Slamming Tokijin into the ground, he shouted. "Souryuuha!"

As the attacks raced towards Naraku, he grinned widely and covered himself in his miasma and vanished in a puff of air.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha raged, ramming Tessaiga into the ground.

Kagome jumped off Kirara and ran over to where Sesshoumaru stood, looking at the ground, and she was certain her heart stopped beating instantly when he drew out Tenseiga. "Oh god, Shippo!" She fell to her knees upon seeing the blackened earth surrounding the dead kappa youkai.

Inuyasha's head snapped up, and his face fell. He saw Sesshoumaru heft Tenseiga, and he gulped as Kagome raced towards him. Kagome stopped however and Inuyasha gathered his feet and ran over. Frowning, he saw only Jaken, who now twitched and opened his eyes in a daze.

All too soon, the kappa began praising how great Sesshoumaru was and Inuyasha suppressed a groan of annoyance.

Sesshoumaru glared at Jaken, which stopped the youkai's speech, and he asked so softly, that it caused goose bumps to form on Inuyasha's arms.

"Where are Rin and Shippo?"

Jaken shook his head. "Milord, they were right here." The kappa protested, waving his hand at the scorched earth. "I was blown over by a large gust of wind."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and glared even harder at the kappa.

Kagome fell to her knees; tears in her eyes and Inuyasha winced. "Did they manage to escape?" He asked softly.

Jaken gulped loudly and shook his head. "I…I…" He was silenced by a slash from Tokijin, and Inuyasha widened his eyes glancing at his enraged brother.

Sesshoumaru lowered Tokijin and lifted Tenseiga, reviving the kappa.

The youkai immediately began bowing over in fear, spouting out nonsense, and Inuyasha winced as Sesshoumaru lifted Tokijin once again. To say Inuyasha was amazed at the calm expression on his brother's face would have been an understatement.

Sesshoumaru expression did not change once, from its cold and stoic mask, as he killed his retainer once again. He was furious. The fury raged inside, and his heart constricted at the loss of his ward.

Kagome sobbed softly behind her hands, and finally whispered. "Please stop. Please."

Sesshoumaru lifted an indifferent brow and turned his head, holding Tenseiga poised for yet another revise of his retainer. Swiping the air above Jaken, he turned away and closed his eyes. He whispered softly. "Rin."

Inuyasha flinched and lowered his head. Kneeling beside Kagome, he patted her back gently. There were no words to ease their grief. The blackened earth was the only sign that the pups had been there, and now nothing remained.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Understanding Reasoning**

Sesshoumaru froze instantly as a familiar scent hit his nose with such force, he almost released the pained gasp that entered his throat. The air around them whirled into action, and his robes became a twist of white material in several directions at once.

Inuyasha growled at Kagome's panicked sob, and he turned to face the direction that blew the wind in from.

Sesshoumaru frowned and turned. His mouth fell open as he caught sight of Kagura holding Shippo and Rin in her arms firmly, and his knees grew weak. Kagura bent down and placed both children on the ground and she righted herself looking around nervously.

Sesshoumaru took a step and sunk down to the ground as he saw Rin grin and thank the wind youkai and he waited.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin cried, running towards him giving him the most amazing smile he had ever seen. Sesshoumaru had never been more delighted to see that smile donned upon his person, then he was at that very moment.

His heart pounded furiously and he closed his eyes tightly, against the onslaught of emotions that erupted forcefully in him. They were alive. Shaking himself out of his shock and relief, he gathered his feet and stood up. He patted Rin on the head and he walked up to Kagura not sure of what to say to the wind youkai. Clenching his fists, he stared into the ruby eyes and was somewhat relieved to find no askance for acknowledgment or thanks, however it was bred into him that it was something that needed to be done.

The wind youkai's eyes held only relief that she was able to help, and then glimmered with surprise as Sesshoumaru approached her. Taking a deep breath, he leaned over and whispered in her ear, making sure he kept his distance.

"I owe you a debt that will be virtually impossible to repay." He whispered. "You have my thanks."

Kagura sighed and nodded. "Yeah, no problem." She muttered darkly, waving her hand as though it was nothing, and she turned to go. "I don't know if Naraku saw that, but if he did, you will have no need to repay this debt."

Sesshoumaru grit his teeth together and watched as she vanished into the thick woods. Wrinkling his nose, he followed. As soon as he caught up with her rapid pace, he gripped her arm and forcefully turned her around to face him. "You throw my thanks back into my face?" He growled.

Kagura gasped. "It's not that, you pompous ass. I'll be dead by midnight tonight if Naraku saw me. So you have no need to grant me anything." She snapped.

Sesshoumaru snarled and gripped her shoulders and forcefully shoved her into the tree to their left. Barring his fangs at her, he snapped inches from her nose. "Need or not, you saved my ward, in turn I owe you a debt. Accept it or not, but know this, I will full fill my debt to you."

Kagura gulped and nodded. "Hai." She whispered.

Sesshoumaru released his grip on her arms and stepped back. Kagura followed his progress much to his surprise and he stilled as she leaned forward. "Then I accept your debt, Lord Sesshoumaru." She whispered in his ear causing him to gasp softly. He wasn't prepared for her whispered words, but he was more shocked when he felt her lips brush his in a soft chaste kiss, and then she was gone in a flurry of wind.

He blinked frozen in shock and startled to the core. Furrowing his brows, he turned away in a flurry of white and stiffly walked back to where he had left Rin and his new companions. Sesshoumaru was lost in thought for sometime and didn't even notice his progress past his brother, or Rin, and he headed right back to the camp they had set up the night before. Sesshoumaru was still deep in thought and didn't notice when Inuyasha and the others showed up at the camp, nor did he notice Rin curl up into his fur. He couldn't quite believe what had transpired with the wind youkai.

His inner beast had grown angry, and had shown dominance over the youkai woman. It was almost as though his inner beast had accepted the woman as a possible future suitor. Despite that, he couldn't understand why she had kissed him, and he had allowed it, above all. What was even more disturbing was the fact that his inner beast relished in the feeling of the dominance the female had displayed. Not to mention his inner beast had relented in its anger, allowing her to approach him, regardless of his fury at being shunned and disrespected at his declaring a life dept.

Shaking his head, he heard someone approach him and he frowned deeply, letting the one who approached him to know of his irritation. Even despite his annoyance, the person sat down next to him, and remained silent. The silence dragged out for sometime, Sesshoumaru keeping quiet, in hopes that the intruder would go away, however, now completely broken out of his inner debates, he turned his head and glared at none other than his brother.

Narrowing his eyes, he stared at Inuyasha, long enough for the hanyou to actually shift his posture uncomfortably. A faint 'Feh.' Filled the air around them, which in turn caused Sesshoumaru to smirk in satisfaction.

"What's your problem, baka?" Inuyasha scowled and crossed his arms over his chest.

Sesshoumaru stared awhile longer and then turned his head away, trying to find his train of thought that had vanished upon his brother's arrival. However, try as he might, the thoughts remained out of his reach, and he sighed irritably. "You are disturbing me, Inuyasha."

"Keh!" He scoffed. "What is it, Sesshoumaru? I know you said you did much of your thinking during travel, and Kagome is extremely happy in having the kit back, but you look as though you lost your best friend."

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, clenching his teeth together for patience. "That kit is not harmed?" He whispered.

Inuyasha shook his head. "He appears to be fine. A little shaken, I think, but…" He shrugged.

Sesshoumaru nodded, and his hand absently stroked Rin's dark locks that contrasted against his fur pelt.

Inuyasha raised a brow curiously, watching his brother's hand. "You care for the girl?" He whispered.

Sesshoumaru paused in is petting and sighed. "Ridiculous. She has had a frightening experience, she is human."

Inuyasha shook his head. "You and I are more alike then I think we realize."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes dangerously.

Holding up his hand, Inuyasha shook his head. "Let me explain before you threaten to kill me. What I mean is our lack of response. I know Kagome loves me, but I keep pushing her away. I don't want her to get involved with my affairs, which in turn may cause her injury, or death. I don't want that for her. I want her to live. If I were honest with myself, I would love her unconditionally; allow her to shower me with affections. Partially its embarrassment, and fear."

Sesshoumaru raised a brow.

Sighing, Inuyasha continued. "How can I explain this without sounding like an idiot?" He looked towards the horizon where the sun was dipping slowly over the hilltops. "I loved Kikyou, at one time, and it lead to her death. I suppose I'm afraid that if I love Kagome, she will die also. I don't want that guilt on my conscience. I don't want her to die because of me."

Sesshoumaru shook his head, not noticing his hand stroking Rin's hair again.

"My mother loved me, and I loved her, and she died because of me. She was tormented, and thrown out of village after village because I am a hanyou. She was called a youkai whore, and she took it, for me. She died for me, just like Kikyou died for me, because of me." Inuyasha scratched his ear absently. "If I allow my feelings to surface again, I mean there is the risk of Kagome dying because of me, I mean she's been injured because she loves me and wants to protect me, but shouldn't it be the other way around?" Inuyasha looked at his brother.

Receiving no answer, only a blank look, he continued. "I mean, I should be the one protecting her, not the other way around. I know I have fallen into that emotional trap again; I can't stand it when she goes home, or when she's not around. I drive myself and everyone around me nuts." Inuyasha wrinkled his nose. "I try to shove these feelings back, ignore them, but the others already know how I feel about her, but I refuse to accept them. I can't."

Sesshoumaru snorted. "Hmph."

Inuyasha scowled at his brother's response to his bleeding his heart out like a wimpy pup. Shaking his head in defeat, Inuyasha stood with a 'Feh,' and made to walk away.

"Have you told her how you feel?" Sesshoumaru asked softly.

Inuyasha turned around and frowned at his brother for a moment. "Well, sort of."

"Either you did or you did not."

"I kissed her, alright?" Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and lifted his nose in the air. "Have you kissed Kagura?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "No."

"Keh! Don't give me lectures then. I know how you feel about the wind sorceress. Don't bother denying it."

Sesshoumaru raised a single brow. "I feel like sparring. Up to the challenge?"

Inuyasha smirked and nodded. "Bring it on, fluffy!"

Sesshoumaru's eye twitched. "What did you just call me?" He snarled softly, wondering if he had heard correctly.

"You heard me." Inuyasha taunted, grinning. "I mean what the hell is that bloody thing anyway?"

Sesshoumaru turned his head to his right shoulder and stared at his pelt. "It's a kegawa, Inuyasha. You would also have one if you were full youkai."

Inuyasha snorted. "Like hell I would. I would cut it off before I was caught dead with that thing. Even in Kagome's ti…uhh, country she tries to get me to wear ridiculous stuff and I refuse." The hanyou walked away flicking his hand waving Sesshoumaru to follow. "Come on, fluffy, let's see if we still have some skills with a blade."

Sesshoumaru glanced down at his pelt and picked Rin up gently and moved her next to Ah' Uh. Standing up, he followed his brother wordlessly.

---------------------------------------

Kagome and Sango both watched as the brother's walked into the dense part of the woods, and a few minutes later the sound of clashing metal alerted them to their fight. Miroku cleared his throat and shook his head when the girls both stood to stop the fight.

"I think they are only playing." He muttered absently, leaning against a tree.

Kagome glanced over. "Playing? How do you know?"

"Listen to the sounds. It isn't aggressive like it normally would be, when they would be fighting." Miroku opened his eyes and grinned at the girls.

Sango listened for a moment, staring into the woods and finally she nodded. "You're right. It only sounds like a training spar. Normally by this time Inuyasha would have used his wind scar."

Kagome smiled and glanced down at her knees. "Do you think that they will get along now?"

Sango smiled and sighed at the same time. "Maybe this whole transforming into a pup made both brothers realize that there is more to life then hatred and anger. We can only hope?"

Kagome nodded and reached for her yellow backpack and took out a textbook, which she promptly opened and shifted her position to laying on her stomach. "This means I can actually get some studying done without that baka interrupting me all the time."

Sango and Miroku shared a brief look and grinned knowingly. "I thought you liked it when Inuyasha interrupted you, Kagome." Miroku grinned suggestively.

Kagome blushed bright red and stared harder at her book. "Miroku!" She scolded.

Sango giggled behind her hand and pulled out a small cloth that she used to polish her large weapon. Kirara jumped into her lap and curled up mewing softly. Soon after a faint purr was heard by all three members, lulling them into a secure sense of peace.

---------------------------------------

Inuyasha rubbed his shoulder walking back to camp irritated. Sesshoumaru strolled behind him, looking satisfied and amused. "Inuyasha, you do know where your mistake was, do you not?"

Inuyasha growled and shot his brother a glare over his shoulder. "Keh!"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. Inuyasha had attacked him and had proceeded with a rather good move, feigning to the left and then attacking on his right. The hanyou had given away his attack by dropping his right shoulder far too early. Sighing, Sesshoumaru quickened his pace and fell into step beside Inuyasha.

"You dropped your shoulder early, before you had finished your first move, and thus giving away what you had planned." Sesshoumaru explained.

Inuyasha scowled. "I know that now, baka!"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "You allow your frustration and anger to appear on the battle field. How do you intend to defeat Naraku if you can't hold your emotions at bay?"

"Keh! I can defeat him, he just needs to stay put long enough for me to kill the bastard." Inuyasha scoffed, crossing his arms in his anger and wincing as it pulled at his wounded shoulder.

Both brothers strolled into the small clearing where they had left the humans, and they stopped staring at the sight. Kagome was perched against a tree, going over some of her books, Sango was polishing her boomerang, Miroku was entertaining Rin and Shippo with sutra's that were spelled with shapes, and Jaken was off to the side sulking.

Upon their arrival, Kirara hopped to her feet and pounced over to the Inu brothers and mewed up at them. Inuyasha frowned and stepped out of the way, and watched in pure amusement as the fire cat hopped onto Sesshoumaru's kegawa, crawling up the fur to his shoulder and began purring contently. Sesshoumaru turned his head to stare at the cat wordlessly, wondering why in all seven hells the cat was obsessed with his fur. Wrinkling his nose, he turned to face his brother and quirked a brow at the slow grin that was spreading over the hanyou's face.

"I think she likes you, Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha taunted.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes but winced slightly when the cat licked his ear with her rough tongue. Sighing, he turned instead to the tree he had adopted and sat down. Rin bounded over with a cheerful smile and he fought the urge to return it. Instead, he watched as she took a seat beside him and mimicked his posture.

Quietly, he stared at the girl for a moment, before uttering any words. "You were not injured?"

Rin glanced at him and shook her head. "No, milord. I am fine."

He nodded and turned his head to watch over the group his brother called pack. Inuyasha stared at Kagome for a moment, before dropping down to his knees. "What are you doing now?"

Kagome lifted her head and rolled her eyes. "I'm trying to study. Do you mind?"

Inuyasha snorted. "I told you, it's all a waste of time. We have shards to hunt, so that's what you should be doing. Searching for shards."

Kagome groaned, and lifted her head to stare around them for a long moment, before her eyes met Inuyasha's once again. "Searched, there are none around."

Inuyasha growled. "Kagome-"

"Sit boy! Leave me alone." She cried, getting to her feet as Inuyasha slammed to the ground. She sniffed, and tilted her nose into the air and stomped off towards Miroku and Sango.

Inuyasha snarled and pushed against the spell and watched as she walked away. "We're not done yet, Kagome!" He shouted.

"Yes we are! I'm going for a bath!" Without another word, she grabbed her yellow nap sack and slung it over her shoulder. "Coming Sango?"

Sango grinned and nodded, gathering her feet under her to follow Kagome. "Don't you dare think of peeping on us either, Miroku." She muttered as she passed the monk.

Miroku flinched. "I wouldn't dream of it, my dear Sango." Shippo excitedly jumped to his feet and dashed after the girls.

Inuyasha snorted and finally jumped to his feet. "We still have hours left before sunset, we should be hunting shards. Get back here…"

A faint cry reached their ears and Inuyasha slammed back into the earth with a loud disgruntled cry.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "I think you like getting subdued by the human, Inuyasha."

The hanyou's head swerved over to his brother with a glare. "What makes you say that you, baka?" He snapped.

"You find every opportunity to aggravate her, so that she sits you." Sesshoumaru snorted and turned his eyes away.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha raged, and jumped to his feet once the spell was broken. Glancing around him for a moment, he gave a sniff and kicked the dirt in Kagome's direction, before he jumped into the branches of the tree he had slept in the night before.

Nonchalantly, Miroku stood up and stretched. "I think I'm going to go for a walk." He muttered, glancing around with a small faint smile.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes towards the monk and noticed the direction. "If you value your life monk, I would rethink the route you are heading in." he warned with a snarl, narrowing his eyes dangerously.

Miroku froze and scratched his head nervously before glancing towards Sesshoumaru. "Oh my, was this the way to the springs? How silly of me." He about faced and headed in the opposite direction, completely missing the smirk on Inuyasha's face as he passed under the hanyou.

Inuyasha watched the monk slip into the trees and finally allowed his head to rest against the bark. Snorting through his nose, he realized that his brother was far too observant, and he wondered how Sesshoumaru was able to keep a straight face. He had to admit to himself that Sesshoumaru was rather good at what he did. Somehow he was able to keep that emotional mask in place even at the ridiculous sights that greeted them.

Opening his eyes slightly, he glanced over casually, to Sesshoumaru and stared at the full-blooded youkai for a moment. His face still held indifference, and yet his eyes were no longer cold. The golden orbs moved ever so slightly, watching the human girl carefully.

Inuyasha wondered how many years it had taken his brother to master that particular ability. Showing no emotion in battle would be a definite plus, especially against Naraku. Not only had Sesshoumaru been able to master his mask of cool indifference, but also he was extremely skilled with his use of the sword.

Inuyasha had battled against his brother before, as an enemy, and even then he had been rather impressed with the sure, solid strokes the full youkai had used. The hanyou realized that there were some things perhaps his brother could teach him, if willing. However, the hanyou wondered how he would convince his brother, without actually blurting it out for all to hear.

Sighing, he lifted his head slightly and then dropped it back against the bark with a soft thunk. Not only would he be the laughing stalk of the group, if he asked his brother to teach him certain things, he would never hear the end of it with his older brother, having stooped so low as to ask for training. He sighed again.

Sesshoumaru seemed to know what happened all around him, without making it completely obvious. Had their father trained Sesshoumaru with all of the little details that showed through his brother? Would his father have trained him in the same manner if he were still alive? Shaking his head, he lifted it from against the bark and looked down to the little girl wandering around the clearing, picking flowers, and humming a soft tune to herself.

She seemed to not care in the slightest that she traveled with youkai. In fact she seemed quite at home and comfortable in their presence. Just like Kagome, Sango and Miroku did in his company. Despite the fact that she was a very young girl of perhaps eight human years, traveling with youkai, and being faced with danger on various occasions, Rin was able to maintain her stunning innocence, and smile through everything, as if she didn't have a care in the world.

Inuyasha knew that somehow, the girl Rin had touched his brother emotionally at some point; he had seen it when they had been pups. Sitting forward slightly, he stared at the girl, trying to figure out what it was about her that had intrigued his brother so much, that he allowed Rin to travel with him, despite his verbal proclamation that he despised the human race.

Even now full grown, Inuyasha noticed the casual glances, and fatherly protectiveness that his brother showed. Sesshoumaru was alerted to everything around him, and yet he was able to look completely unresponsive.

The girl grinned happily and turned to face Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha blinked. The girl's smile was life. The dazzling display she showered upon his brother seemed to rejuvenate Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha's mouth dropped open surprised. Even amidst the war and fighting, evil and harshness of the world, the girl seemed untouched by it all.

Did Sesshoumaru keep Rin out of danger? Did he somehow shelter her from everything that happened around them? Shaking his head, Inuyasha lifted his eyes and twitched when he realized his brother's eyes were locked on him, watching and gauging his reactions. Wrinkling his nose, Inuyasha turned with a 'Keh,' not missing the small smirk that drifted across his brother's face when he turned away.

"Master Inuyasha?" The girl called, catching his attention immediately.

He grunted in response.

Rin remained silent and Inuyasha furrowed his brows curiously and turned to stare down at the small child. "Hai?"

She grinned up at him. "Do you think, lady Kagome would mind if Rin helped herself to the clear water that she keeps in her bottles?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Help yourself Rin." He muttered.

Without looking at her again, he heard her hands clasp together happily, and rustling from Kagome's yellow bag. After a few minutes of silence, Inuyasha wondered what the girl was up to. Stealing a look in the child's direction, Inuyasha was completely surprised to find the girl at his brother's side. Inuyasha had not even heard her move.

Tweaking his ear in their direction, he caught a part of their conversation.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, would it be alright if Rin went to find something to eat?"

"Hai, take Jaken with you." Sesshoumaru spoke casually, his voice completely void of any emotion.

"Arigato, Lord Sesshoumaru."

The girl scrambled to her feet and dragged a protesting toad youkai out of the clearing with her.

Inuyasha sniffed and turned his head to stare at the sky above him. The faint breeze in the branches eased off the heat he felt and he once again cursed his human heritage at that. Sesshoumaru seemed completely unaffected by the heat, and he mentally groaned. What would life be like as a full youkai? Having no weakness to heat, cold, or minor injury?

Sure he was hanyou, but from time to time in the extreme hot or cold of certain days, he felt it. Even certain minor injuries he found to be irritating. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Inuyasha released yet another sigh. He had wanted to be full youkai for more power at first. The hanyou had been sick and tired of all the taunting and teasing from humans and youkai alike, not fitting in anywhere to be comfortable.

However when he had first met his friends, they accepted him without question, and now he was rethinking his whole jewel possession for more power and turning full youkai. Groaning, he rested his head against the tree again.

"Inuyasha, do you always make such irritating noises when thinking?"

Jolted to full awareness, Inuyasha turned to stare at his brother. "Huh?"

"If you must think, do so in silence." Sesshoumaru said softly. However his attention seemed to be elsewhere, and to Inuyasha's complete surprise, he realized that Sesshoumaru knew exactly where his ward was, and what she was doing.

"Did father train you?" Inuyasha asked before he could stop himself.

Sesshoumaru frowned and turned his eyes over to the hanyou. He didn't utter a single sound, only quirked his brow in question.

Inuyasha remained quiet and he stared at his brother. Sesshoumaru's eyes rolled away calmly and slowly, which made Inuyasha rather annoyed. Before he said anything, he noticed the golden eyes grow slightly dim as though in memory, and this caused the hanyou's mouth to drop open once again. Even though his brother's face remained like stone, his eyes gave away what ever he was doing. With a slow smirk, Inuyasha put that bit of information in the back of his head for later.

Finally after several minutes of silence, Sesshoumaru turned to stare at Inuyasha again. "Hai, father trained me."

"What was he like?" Inuyasha asked softly, amazed that his brother had answered him in the first place.

Sesshoumaru quirked a brow again, his eyes locked heavily on his. "He was intense."

Inuyasha frowned and pondered his brother's word. '_Intense_?' Now he wished he had taken Kagome's 'dictionary' so he could look up the damn word.

"Father was many things, Inuyasha. He was strong, powerful, passionate, and severe. He could halt a complete army with a single word, or he could make someone cry at a single glance, he could cause someone to smile with a simple gesture of the hand, or he could have someone tremble with fear with his eyes. Father was intense." Sesshoumaru explained softly, looking off into the trees.

Inuyasha nodded and gulped. "I wish I could have met him." He whispered.

Sesshoumaru quirked his brow again. "Had he been alive, Inuyasha, his training with you would have differed from mine. It would not have been the same as a human rearing. If you had a dream, or a night terror, father would have had you find out why you had it, and then figure out what had caused it. He would not have coddled you as your mother did, or comfort you when injured or sick."

"That's not what I meant by that." Inuyasha whispered, somewhat thrown off by his brother's words. Sesshoumaru sure had a way of making someone feel better. Inuyasha rolled his eyes mentally.

Sesshoumaru glanced off towards the spring and then turned his head towards the grove of trees where Rin had wandered off. "We will speak more on this later." He sighed and stood up.

Inuyasha cocked his head to the side and heard his companions returning, and he nodded.

Sesshoumaru glanced over at his brother for a moment, before speaking. "Father would have liked to have met you, also, little brother. Of that I am certain." Turning his back, he began a slow stroll into the woods. "I am going to eat, I will return."

Inuyasha swallowed and stared at his brother's back as he left camp. His words had somewhat eased his nerves and he allowed a slow smile to cross his face, before he replaced it with a scowl. Turning on his branch, he rested himself once again comfortably against the trunk and closed his eyes, feigning sleep.

He was not aware that he had been so tired to actually fall asleep; in fact, he had wanted to remain awake to see what the girls had been giggling about when they had returned to camp. However, fate was against him, and he had been betrayed by himself, and had fallen asleep, almost as soon as he had closed his eyes.

Grunting, annoyed, Inuyasha stretched and blinked open his eyes tiredly. Turning his head, he noticed Rin playing with Shippo to his left, and Sesshoumaru once again in his usual spot he had adopted as his in that campsite.

Groaning, Inuyasha shifted his position and hopped out of the tree, landing beside the monk who practically jumped out of his skin at the sudden appearance of his hanyou friend.

"Goodness, Inuyasha. Warn me next time." Miroku gasped, clutching his chest where his heart rammed against his ribcage.

"Feh! Serves you right for not being completely aware of what was going on around you." Inuyasha snorted and about faced, racing into the trees without a single glance.

Sesshoumaru smirked as Inuyasha flew out of the clearing. Shaking his head slowly, he sniffed the air, searching for any signs of danger, and found none. Absently, he glanced over at Kagome and wondered when they would he heading back to the village, Inuyasha had mentioned.

Sesshoumaru assumed it was the same village Inuyasha had frequented fifty years prior, and sealed in for the fifty years. Kagome handed Rin something and Sesshoumaru lifted a brow curiously, and soon she knelt beside him coloring on a blank piece of paper which suddenly mocked him, as memory surfaced over the artwork he had done as a pup.

Stifling a groan, Sesshoumaru averted his eyes and looked into the trees where his brother had run off into, more then likely to sulk. When he had come back from his hunt, he had noticed the group together once again and Inuyasha dozing lightly in the tree above the camp. Once again his head had slumped forward, and was actually snoring softly. Too softly for the humans to hear, but to him, it had sounded like a bunch of bees and he had snorted.

Inuyasha arrived back into camp holding a couple rabbits, which were skinned and gutted, and ready for the fire, with a scowl on his face. He was clearly upset over something. Certainly there was something more bothering Inuyasha then having fallen asleep and Sesshoumaru shook his head absently. The hanyou dropped the rabbits by the monk's feet and stormed off, obviously upset over something and Sesshoumaru furrowed his brows.

Inuyasha stomped off towards the springs the girls had used earlier, and Sesshoumaru stood up to follow. Whatever it was that had riled the hanyou up, it would be no good to any of them, for him to remain in his foul mood.

Following his brother at a distance, Sesshoumaru heard curses and muttering under his breath over something or other. The words were more a lecture to himself, then to anyone in their company, and the youkai wondered what on earth could have happened to cause the great change in his brother.

Once at the spring, he saw Inuyasha kneel beside the steaming water and the hanyou gave a loud sigh. Sesshoumaru stood back among the trees and waited to see if his brother would notice his presence. It took the hanyou far too long to notice him, and only did so with a slight turn of the head to peer over his shoulder.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha muttered darkly.

"Not a thing." Sesshoumaru stated simply.

Inuyasha stood slowly and he glanced at his brother. "Then why are you here?"

"To see what brought about your foul mood?" Sesshoumaru sat down on a rock situated near the spring.

"I'm fine. I need to be alone. Is that too much to ask?" Inuyasha growled, irritated.

Sesshoumaru shook his head and sighed himself. "What has you in such a foul mood, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha clenched his fists and barred his teeth. "Do you want to know? Well Kagome mentioned that she had to go home, so we have to go back to the village, far sooner then I wanted. Hell, I just want to get this whole thing with Naraku dealt with. Besides that, she said she needs to be gone for a week. Seven whole days, and I'll be stuck with…with…with _them_!" he waved his hand in the direction of the camp.

"Can you not go with the miko? Rather then spend time with _them_?" Sesshoumaru smirked, now aware of the reason behind his brother's mood.

"That's not the point. I don't fit in there! She is obviously ashamed of me, always trying to hide me away, and keeping me a secret. Why the hell am I telling you all this?" Inuyasha halted in his tantrum.

Sesshoumaru's smirk grew. "I do not know, Inuyasha. You tell me."

Inuyasha growled and whirled away from his brother. "Keh!"

"Have you spoken with the girl regarding this matter?"

"No." Inuyasha said gruffly.

"Then how do you know that her reasons are not well met?"

Inuyasha turned his head to glare at his brother. "Why else would she hide me away?"

"Perhaps she wishes you to avoid confrontation with those in her village. Given your quick temper, a wise move on her part." Sesshoumaru smirked, and glanced at his brother with a raised brow.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha snarled, clenching his fists tighter. "I don't have a temper."

Sesshoumaru snorted. "Sure you don't, Inuyasha." He turned away and stared at the water reflecting the leaves and trees above it. The water gleamed with the coming night, from a light shimmering blue to a dark luring black.

Inuyasha sighed and once again knelt at the waters edge. "There is always confrontations with those around Kagome. I mean, there's Kouga, and then there's that Hoewoojo guy in her time. Her family accepts me I suppose."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes as he listened to Inuyasha. "Her time?"

Inuyasha jolted and turned his head towards his brother with wide eyes. "Did I say that? I meant in her village." He gulped.

"I don't think so, little brother. Explain." Sesshoumaru remained motionless.

Inuyasha slumped dejectedly. "Kagome is from another era, Sesshoumaru."

"Ridiculous!" Sesshoumaru snapped.

"I'm serious. We're heading back to the village anyways so you can see for yourself. Besides that, how do you explain all the things she has that is not here?" Inuyasha crossed his legs and waved back towards the camp.

Sesshoumaru tightened his mouth into a line and listened to his brother. Was it possible that this miko was from another time? "What time era?"

Inuyasha glanced up and stared at his brother for a long moment before shrugging. "I never asked, really. I only know she is from five hundred years in the future."

Sesshoumaru stilled and blinked at his brother. "Five hundred years?" He asked in a breath of air.

Inuyasha nodded. "Hell, I didn't believe it at first either, until I had to go get her."

Sesshoumaru felt his eyes widen. "You are saying you can go to the girls time? You have seen it?"

Inuyasha sighed and nodded again. "Yes, I have seen it myself. It stinks, and is swarming of humans."

Sesshoumaru shook his head and continued to stare at his brother as though he had grown another head. There was no lie in the hanyou's words. What he was saying was either the truth, or something Inuyasha believed so deeply, that he thought it was reality. "Have you completely lost your mind?" He snarled softly.

Inuyasha frowned and peered at his brother. "What do you mean?"

"Have you not thought on this, Inuyasha? This girl has access to the future, her being here could be the result of everything that is going on."

Inuyasha groaned. "I was still sealed to the tree when she came here, Sesshoumaru. I wouldn't have been able to prevent it even if I had wanted to. I mean Kagome is the one who broke the spell on me."

"Is she also not the reason why the jewel was shattered in the first place?" Sesshoumaru shifted and glared at his brother.

"Yeah, so? Now she is here, and we are gathering the shards." Inuyasha shrugged.

"Which Naraku happens to have almost all of and you have none."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Look, there is nothing we can do about that now. How in the seven hells did we get on this topic anyway? Let's just get back to the village, and then head out to gather the shards and take Naraku down."

"Agreed. However this is not over, little brother. This conversation will continue at a later time." Sesshoumaru stood up stiffly, and glanced at the hanyou pointedly. "For now, we will travel to this village and allow you to gather what supplies you need. You have some explaining to do."

Inuyasha nodded and stood up with a long stretch. "I don't know about you, but I am covered in dust and grit and I need a bath." Without another word, Inuyasha tore his outer kimono off and tossed it onto a rock close to him. Silently, he stripped out of his cream-colored haori and red hakamas, also tossing them onto the rock and stepped into the hot springs with a sigh.

Sesshoumaru stood there with a raised brow and shook his head. Slowly, he detached his kegawa and placed it onto the boulder he had been sitting on prior. As he worked out of his armor, he grinned at the return of his arm, and quickly folded his haori, kimono and hakamas, placing them beside his swords and other articles.

As he was arranging things onto the rock, he heard Inuyasha snort from behind him. "Wear enough? Don't you ever get hot in all that crap?"

Sesshoumaru remained silent, and closed his eyes. How did it ever come down to this? Him even thinking on bathing with his brother present? Snorting, he turned and strolled into the water and dove under the surface quietly, not even rippling the water as he did so.

He remained under the water for a moment, relishing in the steamy water lapping against his skin and he finally kicked to the surface and found a perch at the edge where he could sit and relax. He couldn't even remember the last time he had had a proper bath, let alone be relaxed enough to actually enjoy one.

Sesshoumaru leaned his head back against the stones and he released a long pleasant sigh of approval.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Don't get to have many of these, do yah?"

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and stared at his brother. "Just shut up, Inuyasha. Must you always vocalize everything?"

Inuyasha frowned and shrugged. "Human habit, I guess. Damn, I should have gotten some of that shampoo stuff, Kagome has."

Sesshoumaru raised a brow, but remained silent, not even wanting to know what his brother was referring to. Without another thought, he closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of the forest as it prepared for night. Whatever peace he felt now, he fully intended to enjoy it, knowing full well that it would come to an end once they exited the hot springs.


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I actually found some time to work on the chapter, although I had a bit of difficulty with the conversation at the end. I do hope it sounds alright. I wanted to place some reason for the brother's hatred and reasons as to why they are now getting closer as two brother's should be. There will be several more chapters to this story, it is far from over. My plans are to have them defeat Naraku at some point, but I don't want it to be like all the other fictions. So bear with me.**

**I hope all of this chapter makes sense, and is readable. It's late and I just finished rereading it, but I could have missed a few mistakes here and there. Rolls eyes. There is a small mention of rather disturbing memories, and somewhat related to rape in a way...it's not graphic in anyway, just a mere mention of it. Okay, enough rambling, here's the chapter.**

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Many Misunderstandings. Revealing the Past.**

Inuyasha sat in the tree above the camp and released a long sigh. He didn't really get much of a chance to talk with his brother while they had been at the hot springs, and Inuyasha had received several teasing comments once they had returned. Of course the monk had taken it upon himself to inform everything in the vicinity that the two hated brothers had shared a bath together. This had gone on for about three minutes before Sesshoumaru snarled at the monk and immediately everyone had stilled at the viciousness of it.

Inuyasha swore that Miroku had swallowed his tongue and the monk had wandered off rather quickly, informing them that he had had some business to attend to. The girls had sat there for a moment collecting their own thoughts, when finally Kagome had cleared her throat and gone about what it was she had been doing.

Now everything was quiet, and Inuyasha lifted his gaze to the stars and watched them flicker in the endless sea of black. The moon was once again waning and would soon become the hated new moon, he despised. Good thing they were headed once again to the village, so he could hide if needed.

Inuyasha glanced down at his pack and nodding with approval that everyone was sleeping, and with a snort, he allowed his eyes to trail over to his brother's pack. It appeared that they were also asleep, including his brother. It was no question that the small toad youkai was lost in dreamland, due to the rather large disgusting bubble that formed from his nose, and the two-headed dragon seemed to snore softly, but to Inuyasha it sounded more like growls then snores.

The little girl that traveled with Sesshoumaru was curled up in the large fluffy kegawa, Sesshoumaru seemed to be curled up protectively around her, and Inuyasha smirked. Despite all of the youkai's statements of despising humans, Rin seemed to be the only one who had softened his cold-heart, and Inuyasha was silently glad for it. He had no doubt in his mind that if Sesshoumaru choose to, he would attack the hanyou anytime he desired. It hadn't changed that much since they had resorted to pups and once again to adults.

It seemed that for now, Sesshoumaru tolerated his presence and nothing more. There was no affection, or devoting protectiveness, but there was something. Inuyasha couldn't quite put his finger on it though. With a long sigh, Inuyasha turned his gaze to the moon once again and stared at the pale off blue color as it slowly moved through the night sky. The creatures of the night stirred gently, sensing the demonic aura in the vicinity, and Inuyasha wondered if that was because his brother was present.

The night creatures never seemed to care about noise when he had been alone with his pack, but they sure sensed something to keep as quiet as they could. With a shrug, Inuyasha lifted his nose to the air and took a long sniff, searching for predators and other malevolent beings that would try to catch him unaware. If his brother was indeed asleep and Inuyasha allowed anything to slip by, he was certain his brother would chastise him angrily, and call him useless once again.

Thinking more on it, Inuyasha had yet to hear his brother belittle his character as intently as he had before they had turned into pups. It seemed to the hanyou that Sesshoumaru refused to make his brother feel useless, at times it almost seemed to Inuyasha that the full-blooded youkai seemed to be encouraging him. The training session with the swords had left him hurting, the springs had helped with his aching muscles, but hadn't gotten rid of them completely, and Inuyasha rolled his shoulders feeling the familiar twinge of tightness in his shoulders.

Would his father have done the exact same thing if he were alive? Did he train as intently with Sesshoumaru? Inuyasha felt a slight twinge of jealousy fill his heart. Sesshoumaru had known their father, trained with him, talked with him, and Inuyasha had been left with no one to protect him from the world. Sure he had had his mother for a few brief years before she had passed on, but what would it have been like him growing up around a youkai like his father.

Inuyasha shook his head, there was no use thinking on the past, or wishing things could be different, they would never be. He gave another sigh and glanced down at Kagome who was wrapped tightly in her sleeping bag, and Inuyasha felt all his tension fly out of him in a rush. Whatever it was about the girl, she calmed his raging temper most times, and soothed his soul at others. She had some power of healing that seemed to make him think of nothing but living the rest of his life in peace. He no longer wanted the jewel to become full youkai, but he would never voice that out loud, not yet.

He remembered Kagome had once said she loved him just the way he was, a useless hanyou, a pathetic half-breed, that belonged nowhere. It didn't matter really, he wondered if she had said it in the spur of the moment; rather then think about it further. Did she truly love him as he was? He frowned and looked at her sleeping figure for a little longer, before he turned his eyes back to the twinkling stars overhead.

With a snort, Inuyasha sighed once again. He hadn't even remembered the days after his mother's death until he had resorted to being a pup. In fact, he didn't even remember Sesshoumaru coming to his aid on a cold and frigid night, until they had spoken as pups.

Now he remembered, and he also remembered how cold and withdrawn Sesshoumaru had been at first. Inuyasha now recalled being scooped up into a tight set of arms, and tucked into a really warm blanket of sorts, and then coddled into the fur Sesshoumaru still wore over his shoulder.

It had been cold that night, and Inuyasha had gotten himself trapped into a bramble bush, trying to escape several youkai that had chased him, not only the youkai though, the humans from his mother's village had pursued him back then also. Inuyasha remembered trying to untangle himself from the bush, but he had gotten himself so wedged up inside it, that he had been trapped there for three days before the cold finally got to him, and he had gotten a cold. Stupid human weakness.

Sesshoumaru had come then, and had sliced through the braches as though they were nothing but silk. Inuyasha recalled the scent of a powerful youkai and he had whimpered pathetically, trying to scoot further back into the bushes, but he had been so weak from fever it didn't matter what he did. Inuyasha had been scooped up quickly and before he could have protested, a blanket had been wrapped around him and he had been tucked firmly against Sesshoumaru's chest, and wrapped up in the kegawa.

When he had finally gotten enough of his senses back, he remembered he had woken abruptly and had seen a silent figure standing on a hill staring at the moon. Inuyasha had still been wrapped up in the kegawa and the scent seemed to have soothed him and comforted him like a mother's embrace. He couldn't even remember how old he had been, but he hadn't even come up to Sesshoumaru's knees.

He remembered struggling with the fur that seemed to have a death hold on him, and he had flopped over the higher side of it and fallen into a crumpled heap. Inuyasha had slowly walked up to the silent figure and had stared at him long and hard, before the golden eyes had glanced down at him.

It had been only minutes later when Inuyasha recognized part of the scent as his own and he had been shocked to find out they were brother's. Sesshoumaru had been a silent caretaker, giving advice only when it was needed, and Inuyasha had stayed with him for only a few short years, before they had been separated because of his stupidity. He had known Sesshoumaru wouldn't wait for him if he had wandered off too far. Inuyasha had known that he would have been able to follow his brother's scent, and he had gone searching for food in the early morning.

He had not been prepared to be trapped in a netting of sorts, nor remain there for three days, before his claws had finally cut through the thick cords. Inuyasha remembered running back to the camp where he had stayed with his brother, and had come up empty handed. So many days had passed though, that the scent of his brother had been gone. The hanyou recalled wandering around for weeks trying to pick up his brother's scent, but he had never been able to pick it up anywhere. Even now he wasn't sure if it had been weeks or even years that he had searched.

Inuyasha had wandered then, sad, and alone, until several years had passed, he was still uncertain as to how many, and he had found Kikyou's village. It had been purely by accident and he had wanted to hide once again. That had been when all the trouble had started. Had he been such a burden to his older brother when he had been a pup? Was that why Sesshoumaru had not come looking for him? Had the youkai been grateful that Inuyasha had not returned?

He glanced over at his brother and stared at him for a long time. It didn't even register to him that those golden eyes were open and staring at him until, Inuyasha saw Sesshoumaru move. He blinked and averted his eyes quickly and flushed.

Sesshoumaru stood and stretched, glancing down at his companions, before walking over to the tree where Inuyasha sat. He had been in a rather comforting sleep until he had felt eyes on him, and when he had opened his golden orbs, he had caught his brother staring at him. He had been intrigued as to why he was being watched, but after a minute or two of staring back at the hanyou, Sesshoumaru realized that Inuyasha was so lost in thought that he didn't notice he had woken.

Sesshoumaru glanced up at the moon and realized that several hours had already passed, and morning was soon to arrive. Had Inuyasha remained awake, keeping watch? The youkai jumped into the branches of the tree and settled himself under his brother's branch.

"Morning is a mere few hours away." Sesshoumaru stated.

The hanyou remained silent for a few minutes. "Hai."

"Where were your thoughts, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked softly.

Again the hanyou seemed to be thinking, and took a few minutes before he answered. "Back in the past." The soft whisper reached Sesshoumaru's ears.

"Oh?"

"I was thinking on the days after my mother's death. When you had rescued me from that bush." Inuyasha said with a soft chuckle.

Sesshoumaru allowed a small smile to grace his lips, also remembering that night. "You had been ill with fever."

Inuyasha moved on his branch and leaned over to stare at Sesshoumaru. "Do you remember that day I had not been there? That morning when you left without me?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "I recall informing you back then that I would not wait. You did not return to my side."

Inuyasha swallowed and nodded. "I searched for you. I can't remember how long, weeks or even years."

Sesshoumaru glanced up sharply. "What?"

"I had gone searching for food and I remember seeing a rabbit twitching on the ground. I had gone to investigate, being careful like you had told me to be, but when I reached the rabbit, a twig snapped and I was caught in a netting thing used to trap animals." Inuyasha bent over the branch more to stare at his brother.

Sesshoumaru frowned. "I thought you decided to travel your own path."

"It had taken me three days to cut through that damn rope, and then I returned to the camp. I knew that you wouldn't be there, but I thought I could pick up your scent and I had tried. I remember that." Inuyasha released a long sigh.

Sesshoumaru remained quiet. Both brothers fell into a long deep silence, and before they knew it the sun crested over the horizon and below them the camp began to stir. The youkai lord looked up and noticed his brother's precarious position on the branch and he smirked. Inuyasha was lying on his stomach, with his feet dangling off one end of the branch and the upper half hanging over the other end.

Sesshoumaru shook his head, and silently hoped that Kagome would mutter her subjugation spell, just to see his brother plummet from the tree. In fact, dogs were never supposed to sleep in trees, but his brother seemed to find comfort in them, more then likely due to the fact he had been so young on his own, and it had been the safest vantage point for him. His brother had resorted to the habits of a neko youkai.

"You resemble a neko youkai rather than an inuyoukai, little brother." Sesshoumaru commented.

Inuyasha tilted his head to the side curiously. "Oh! You mean the tree thing? Keh!" The hanyou righted himself and jumped from his branch to land solidly beside the sleeping miko girl.

Sesshoumaru frowned and shook his head. '_Keh, Inuyasha's answer to everything_.' He thought silently. He pondered the strange phrase for a minute before he got up and jumped gracefully from his branch.

The two brothers glanced at one another for a minute, Inuyasha crossed his arms, and Sesshoumaru raised a brow in amusement. Before Inuyasha would come up with any comment, Sesshoumaru smirked and uttered softly, but loud enough for Inuyasha to hear. "Keh!" And turned away from his brother.

Inuyasha dropped his arms and his mouth came unhinged. "Wha…?" He stood there blinking for a few minutes and tried to shake his ears clear. Did he just hear that come out of his brother's mouth? Impossible! He shook his head dislodging what he heard and ran to catch up with his brother. "Sesshoumaru?"

The youkai paused and glanced over his shoulder briefly. "What is it, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha swallowed and wondered if he should ask his brother the question that lingered on his lips, or if he was better off not knowing the answer. "Did you ever wonder…? I mean, what happened to me."

Sesshoumaru frowned and turned his head away. "I did not think much of it, Inuyasha. I figured you had decided to take your own path, thus I did not pursue it."

"You weren't worried at all, were you? I could have been taken, or killed, and you didn't even care to come find me." Inuyasha frowned.

Sesshoumaru visibly flinched at the harsh tones his brother used, and he was grateful that he wasn't facing the hanyou. "Inuyasha, I trusted in what abilities you had gained while in my company, I did not think more on it. Your scent in the area did not warrant for me to search for you. You left willingly, and it was your own fault for wandering so far."

Inuyasha gulped and turned away. It hurt, his brother's words. He couldn't deny that fact. "I get it." He mumbled and took off into the trees, leaving Sesshoumaru staring at his retreat.

Sesshoumaru sighed. This was not how he was supposed to gain his brother's forgiveness. Would the past keep coming up, consistently, preventing them from finding peace with one another? With a shake of his head, Sesshoumaru settled against the trunk of the tree where Rin was sleeping, curled up in his pelt. He furrowed his brows and recalled his own memories of the time.

It had been so many years ago, that most of his memories were faint. However he did remember waking up to find his brother gone from camp. Inuyasha had been no more then seven winters old, and he _had_ been worried. He had gone against his better judgment and had waited until the sun had hit its highest peak in the sky, before he had left.

Sesshoumaru had waited, and had sniffed the area, making sure he caught no traces of blood scent, and then had grown frustrated, leaving the camp taking his time. If Inuyasha were to search for him, he would find him soon enough. The day had slipped into night, and once again into day, the youkai having made little to no progress at all in his travels. Again he waited until the sun had hit high noon, and once again he had left, walking slowly through the forest, just in case the little hanyou had decided to rejoin him.

Inuyasha didn't return. That hadn't stopped him several days later in returning to the camp to search for his brother, just in case something had indeed happened. Sesshoumaru had paused at the campsite and had sniffed the area, and caught his brother's scent, however it was faint, and sporadic throughout the area. Sesshoumaru had spent a week searching for his little brother's scent trail, however he had come up empty.

Sesshoumaru had believed that Inuyasha had decided to follow his own path in life, and the youkai had felt betrayed and alone. If truth were told, he had enjoyed his little brother's company for those few short years. It had filled a tiny spot within him that had been empty since his father's death, and the boy leaving had left it empty again, that is until he had found Rin.

He allowed a small smile to trace his lips, thinking back on his little brother, when he had first come to know of the elder youkai. Inuyasha had finally gotten used to the full-youkai's presence and had even one morning pounced on him. Inuyasha had growled fiercely, tugging on his pelt, and when Sesshoumaru had asked what Inuyasha thought he was doing, Inuyasha had glanced up with wide innocent eyes stating he had seen a bug.

There had been another incident where Inuyasha had begun to gnaw on practically everything, due to his teething, and Sesshoumaru remembered being less then impressed with finding his boots in tatters. It hadn't been only his boots, but his sheath, as well as his pelt, and Inuyasha had left little tufts of fur lying around the camp. Sesshoumaru had growled in anger at the young hanyou, which caused Inuyasha to fly into the bushes and got himself injured in the process.

The youth had impaled himself on a stray animal trap and it had been then that all patience for the human race had left the elder youkai. Through the years, Inuyasha had gotten himself into a ton of trouble, being a curious pup, and had to have been rescued at least a dozen times by Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru remembered his first human kill, and that had been the night Inuyasha had been taken from the campsite, where Sesshoumaru had left him to hunt. When he had returned, the scent of blood and fear had filled his nose and the elder youkai had been enraged. He had followed the scent of his terrified brother to a human village and what he had discovered still left him in chills.

Inuyasha had been bound and gagged to a pole in the center of the village, and the humans had taunted him, and pelted him with various objects, which caused the young hanyou to bleed. The hanyou had been striped down naked, and had been violated severely by several members of the village.

They hadn't invaded him personally, however they had used objects to hurt the boy. Sesshoumaru had been in such a rage that he had gone on a rampage killing several of the humans without thinking of the consequences. Inuyasha had been unconscious when Sesshoumaru had found him, and weeks later the boy finally healed from his injuries, returning to his normal self.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and swallowed down the horrid memories. He wondered if Inuyasha had any memory of those days. The youkai shook his head, better for the hanyou to have forgotten such appalling things. Inuyasha had been so young then, not even six years when it had happened, so perhaps the memory had been lost to him.

The youkai didn't notice when Inuyasha returned to camp, and he glanced up when the members began to stir. With a sigh, Sesshoumaru reached down to shake Rin awake, but she had woken and was off searching for berries at the forests edge. Snorting softly, Sesshoumaru stood and glanced over at his brother, taking in the posture and pride the hanyou held. No, there was no way Inuyasha remembered what had happened at that village. Sesshoumaru was certain Inuyasha had little to no memories of his youth. Hells, he hadn't even remembered being in the youkai's care.

Perhaps that was why Inuyasha was wary of many humans; maybe some small trace of that memory was burned in the hanyou's mind, and made him wary of trusting anyone, or getting close to those around him.

With another sigh, Sesshoumaru watched the group gather their things and followed them, far enough behind so their chatter would not disturb him, but close enough to protect them if needed. Sesshoumaru held respect for his brother, after hearing about what had happened, and no longer felt betrayed by the youth. Perhaps there was hope for them after all.

Sesshoumaru fell into his memories once again as they walked, his senses still outward, sniffing for danger. When Jaken had come to him, before the battle with the neko youkai, and informed him that Inuyasha had been sealed, Sesshoumaru had been shocked and enraged at the news. However, when the news of his little brother falling in love with a human, had reached his ears, he had been furious. The very creatures that had killed their father, and had invaded his brother physically, and the idiotic hanyou had fallen in love with one.

His worry and care for his brother had vanished. It had been at that point that Sesshoumaru felt hatred towards his younger sibling. Not just for falling in love with a mortal, but being able to forget about what they had done. The very creatures that he had fallen in love with had killed his brother, and it had left Sesshoumaru feeling betrayed and unworthy of anything. He had been unable to protect his little brother, and had failed him impeccably.

Sesshoumaru had searched for Tessaiga then, hoping to find the fang so that no other could gain the power their father had left. Several years had passed, and he hadn't stopped in his search. Once he had even left Jaken for a few nights, and had found his brother pinned to a tree. The memory of his brother's torture had come back full swing, and Sesshoumaru had left, hating the humans even more for leaving his brother's dead body hanging there, like a trophy or a prize.

The youkai had even tried to break the arrow pinning his brother but he had been burned severely by the purifying energy. It had been a disgrace and a mockery. The boy had been so young, but had aged enough to give him an adult appearance. When news had reached him a few years later that Inuyasha had been revived, Sesshoumaru had been all too anxious to see for himself that his little brother was alive. His search for Tessaiga had been forgotten, and he had gone to see his brother, hoping that his brother remembered him. The hanyou had only been seven when they had last seen one another. Inuyasha had remembered him all right.

Sesshoumaru had been livid when he had seen his brother with yet another mortal. The very mortal that he traveled with now. The youkai couldn't believe it. After all that had happened, his brother had still had the nerve to trust the pathetic beings.

All concern had left him, Sesshoumaru had figured his brother weak and useless, and completely unworthy of their father's sword, and he had tried to take it from him. The youkai had lost his arm with that battle, and had fallen into a trap on the second attempt. The third, Sesshoumaru had almost lost his life, and that was when he had first met Rin.

Frowning, Sesshoumaru was brought out of his thoughts when Rin cried out. His heart thumped briefly and he glanced up to see Rin lying on her stomach and glaring at Jaken's back. Sesshoumaru's lips turned downward into a scowl. Did the toad youkai trip his human girl?

He shook his head and glared at the toad when he looked back at the girl and Sesshoumaru was certain Jaken had turned white, despite his green coloring. With a smirk, Sesshoumaru knelt beside Rin, picked her up by her sash, and turned her around to face him. "You are not injured?"

Rin hung there in his grasp with wide eyes and she shook her head with a grin. "Rin is fine, Lord Sesshoumaru."

With a sniff and a nod, he placed her back onto her feet and stood up, casting another glare in Jaken's direction, which caused the toad to plummet to his back in shock and surprise.

Once the incident over, Sesshoumaru heard the distinct sounds of hammers, and humans and he flinched. Why must it always be a human village? He rolled his eyes and stepped up beside Inuyasha, to stare down at the town where Inuyasha had lost his heart. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened and he glanced at his brother in confusion. Did his brother still reside in this village?

Sesshoumaru wrinkled his nose and regretting doing so. The scent of salt and sweat filled his nose and he choked loudly. Inuyasha blinked and stole a look at his elder brother in surprise.

Inuyasha leaned over and whispered. "It's not so bad if you breathe through your mouth."

Sesshoumaru blinked back his tears and nodded. He opened his mouth slightly and swallowed forcefully. "I will not stay in this village, Inuyasha."

"Hnn. Suit yourself. If you go that way, there is a forest near the bone eaters well." Inuyasha informed him, pointing out the other side of the village.

"Near the tree you were sealed to." Sesshoumaru nodded, remembering seeing the well all those years ago.

Inuyasha frowned and nodded. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

Sesshoumaru snorted and proceeded down the hill towards the village. He would first make certain that Inuyasha and his group were not threatened in anyway by these mortals, and then he would make his way, with his companions to the other side where the forest seemed to call out to him.

To Sesshoumaru's great surprise almost every human glanced past him to his little brother as they walked through the village. Some bowed low, others inclined their heads in respect and greeting. It was though Inuyasha held the respect of these villagers, and the hanyou walked casually, ignoring all the respectful greetings, as though he had been raised in the courts of youkai.

Sesshoumaru blinked and watched his brother as he passed a group of children, pausing only long enough to flash them a smirk, which caused the little ones to giggle happily and wave anxiously. Kagome chatted with a few of the people as they passed, and even the human seemed to have some respect from the villagers. He shook his head in amazement. Were humans that fickle? Or had Inuyasha protected this village since his release? What exactly did the human miko girl do to earn the respect of these people?

Rin glanced over at the group of children as he and Jaken passed and Sesshoumaru felt her tense and slide up next to him, fear and trepidation washing over his senses. Of course the little human would fear her own kind, they had not been overly tender towards her. With a shake of his head, Sesshoumaru allowed his right arm to fall onto Rin's shoulder and her apprehension vanished instantly.

They all stopped at a modest looking hut, and Kagome entered excitedly as did the youkai exterminator. Miroku grinned and Shippo hopped onto his shoulder as they also vanished into the hut.

Sesshoumaru watched his brother in amazement. Inuyasha released his stiff posture and the hanyou sighed in relief, rolling his shoulders and slouching slightly. The change over Inuyasha was a dramatic one, as the hanyou relaxed so much that even his facial features calmed and his ears drooped a little. His eyes shone with happiness and relief that they were safe, and even his aura softened.

Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder with such a look that Sesshoumaru had never seen before, that the youkai could do nothing but stare.

Inuyasha snorted. "What's with you?" He asked.

Sesshoumaru blinked surprised, and graced his brother with his own familiar response. "Keh, nothing little brother."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Whatever. Want me to show you around outside the village?"

Sesshoumaru was intrigued and nodded. He waved to Rin and pointed towards the hut, and he gave Jaken a look that stated the toad should remain behind and protect the child. They hastily retreated into the hut, and Sesshoumaru followed Inuyasha up a set of stairs beside the house.

"You feel at ease here." Sesshoumaru commented.

"To me this has been the closest thing to a home since my mother." Inuyasha said softly. "The people here trust me for some reason."

Sesshoumaru nodded. He sniffed the air and noticed that the scent was different on this side of the village then on the other. "It smells like flowers and freshly cut timber."

Inuyasha paused in his climb and sniffed the air. "Yeah. I never really noticed it before." He shrugged. They reached the top of the stairs and walked down a small path, leading away from several rocks embedded into the earth.

"Is this the human burial site for this village?" Sesshoumaru asked, glancing to his left as they passed some stones.

Inuyasha nodded slowly, and kept his eyes averted. "Yeah. Before we entered the village you commented on the Goshinboku where I had been sealed. How did you know of it?"

"I have been there before." Sesshoumaru softly replied. "When you were sealed."

Inuyasha furrowed his brows. "You came when I was sealed?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "I had heard you had lost your life to a human miko and I came to see for myself."

Inuyasha grunted. "Why didn't you ever say anything…actually, never mind." The hanyou waved his hand dismissing the question.

"There are many things I have not told you, Inuyasha. Including the fact that I tried to take you down from the tree. The humans had disgraced you by leaving your body to hang, rather then place you to rest. I had been confused and angry."

Inuyasha stopped and stared at Sesshoumaru, his mouth open in shock. "You…" His words died on his lips.

Sesshoumaru gave a small smile, and nodded.

"Oh." Inuyasha was stunned speechless. For a long while they remained silent as they walked down the path leading to the sacred tree, when finally Inuyasha cleared his throat. "When did you find out?"

Sesshoumaru furrowed his brows. "Find out?"

"About me being sealed?" Inuyasha asked rounding a bend of trees.

"I presume shortly after it happened. I arrived several weeks later." Sesshoumaru tilted his head to the side to glance at his brother.

"I woke to a cry of help, I had no idea fifty years had passed, and that was when I had met Kagome. I thought she had been Kikyou at first." Inuyasha said absently. "I later found out that it hadn't been Kikyou who had betrayed me." The look on Inuyasha's face grew dark.

Sesshoumaru raised a brow. "Indeed? Continue."

Inuyasha walked up to the Goshinboku and placed his hand on a burnt part of the trunk. The bark was worn off and a small hole sat just off center. "You don't know the story, do you?" The hanyou glanced over his shoulder to look at his brother.

Sesshoumaru shook his head and stared up at the ancient tree in wonder. "Do you wish to tell me?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "When I first came here, I was nearing the night of the new moon. I had full intentions of hiding until morning came, and then leave. That was when I had seen Kikyou. I think maybe a year went by, and we had come to know one another. She was the protector of the Shikon no Tama." Inuyasha paused and then chuckled. "When I had first heard about it, I tried to steal it, just to become full youkai."

The hanyou paused for a long while lowering his hand from the tree. "I thought that if I had become full demon, then I would be accepted in the world, at least somewhere; fit in and be worthy to travel with you, maybe."

Inuyasha spoke so softly that Sesshoumaru almost missed the words.

"Kikyou had told me that the jewel could increase power tenfold, and it was her duty to protect it. Finally, I left off the quest for it, and became fascinated with her instead. I don't really know why, but I think at some point I fell in love with her. The day before I was sealed, she had told me that if I wished on the jewel, it would vanish, and she could become a normal human woman, and live her life. Deep down I wanted that too. I wanted to live a normal life, free from fighting, and running, and killing." Inuyasha sat down on the roots of the ancient tree. He placed his chin in his hand, resting it on his knee. "I told her I would become human."

Inuyasha heaved a loud sigh, and Sesshoumaru seated himself cross-legged in front of the hanyou. "Yet you did not." Sesshoumaru commented, and waited patiently while Inuyasha gathered his thoughts.

"I never got a chance to. I had been so anxious all that night that I had to do something with myself. So I had gone out into the forest and spent the night carving something for Kikyou. We were to meet that following morning and I had wanted to gift her with something after I had wished myself human. You know a courting gift."

Sesshoumaru nodded and noticed Inuyasha's eyes trailed upwards to catch sight of the leaves above him. "We were to meet here. When morning hit, I arrived but she wasn't here. I figured she had slept in, or something. I knew she didn't forget." Inuyasha buried his face into his hands and shuddered. "I heard her behind me, and the words from her mouth…" Again the hanyou shuddered. "They had been the same words I had heard all my life. Pathetic, half-breed, idiot. Words I had never expected to hear from her."

Inuyasha fell quiet and he sighed several times. Sesshoumaru furrowed his brows and actually began to wonder if his brother would finish his tale. Finally, Inuyasha continued in a strangled voice. "She shot at me, I mean they were purifying arrows, she was a powerful miko and I was truly terrified. I fled, thinking she had betrayed me. It sounded like her, looked like her and even smelt like her. But the words weren't hers. That voice had told me that she had never intended to give me the jewel and she had actually planned on sealing me, or purifying me. I had no reason to believe otherwise, that it was her. My first thoughts were to steal the jewel."

Inuyasha frowned deeply. "I did, I almost made it into the forest, that is until Kikyou shot me and sealed me, here." The hanyou waved behind him. He gave a long sigh. "Fifty years of darkness, I mean it was like a nap, really. I wasn't aware of time, or pain, fear, or horror. Only darkness, and I was powerless. The sealing arrow had taken my power, so I had nothing. That is until I felt rather than heard a cry for help. I actually felt my power seep into my bones and into my skin. I relished in the feeling."

Sesshoumaru was not surprised by his brother's story; in fact, he found more respect in his brother hearing it. Not only had Inuyasha forgiven the humans, but also he had found something he himself had never felt. Love.

"It was several months later, traveling with Kagome, who is Kikyou's reincarnation, and the protector of the Shikon no Tama, that we discovered exactly what had happened fifty years ago. Kagome was the one who shattered the jewel. Back with Kikyou, I guess she had harbored a bandit named Onigumo, when she had been alive. The filthy human held desires for Kikyou, and I guess his hatred and despicable maliciousness called youkai to his evil soul."

Sesshoumaru now was intrigued even more. He sat forward slightly, like a child being told a bedtime story, eager to hear more.

"Onigumo was once a human, now a hanyou. You know the hanyou." Inuyasha sneered.

Sesshoumaru raised a brow and thought quickly, how would he know this hanyou? Only a second went by until everything hit him like a ton of rock. There were only two hanyou he knew of; one was his brother, and the other, "Naraku!" He snarled.

Inuyasha nodded. "It was Naraku who had stolen Kikyou's and my images, and had caused us to think we had betrayed one another. Kikyou thought I had betrayed her, and she died. Naraku had stolen my image and had slashed her with my claws, my image, and had stolen the jewel, and returned it to where it always sat. Then he stole Kikyou's image and caused me to think she had betrayed me. She in turn killed me."

"So Naraku was around even then." Sesshoumaru mused. "But what was he after? Why you and this human miko?"

"He wanted the jewel, wanted it tainted with our hatred. He loved Kikyou and I guess became jealous. Tainting the jewel I guess gives it more power. This leads us to here and now. His heart is hidden somewhere. That heart is the heart that harbors the love he held for Kikyou, and is the heart of Onigumo. The bastard has found a way to hide it, leaving Naraku undefeatable. That is why we are trying to find his heart, so we can kill him."

Sesshoumaru felt fury fill his every vein. Naraku had been the one to kill his little brother? Inuyasha must have felt the rage welling up inside his brother because he shrunk back.

Sesshoumaru grabbed a tight rein on his unleashed fury and gave his brother an apologetic smile. "How did you come to travel with the monk and exterminator?" He asked after a moment.

Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm glad that anger wasn't directed at me this time." He mumbled. "Miroku's family was cursed with the wind tunnel, by none other than Naraku. His grandfather, I think it was, had spent a night trying to woo some human, and it had turned out to be Naraku in disguise. The bastard cursed every male in his family with the Kazanaa, and it eventually destroys them. The growing power of the curse sucks them up. Miroku's time is coming, I can smell it." Inuyasha paused and shifted his position on the roots.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "And Sango?"

"Do you remember, Kohaku? The kid who tried to kill Rin?"

Sesshoumaru frowned and nodded, not too happily at the memory of the boy.

"That's Sango's brother. Naraku had set up a devious plot and it turned out that everyone was killed. Naraku had gained control over Kohaku at some point and he killed their father and other members. Kohaku died, and Sango was lead to believe that it had been me who had attacked her defenseless village. Naraku is using Kohaku with a jewel shard to do his bidding."

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe it. This Naraku had devised such ploys to bring everyone together, only to attempt to destroy them? Everything started to become clear to him now. "So Naraku kidnapped Rin, so he would have a means of escape, with Kohaku as her guard, thus killing her, and me in turn killing the boy, leaving Sango raging after my blood?" The youkai snarled.

"Pretty much Naraku in a nutshell." Inuyasha snorted. "He plans and devises these things, trying to get us all killing each other, leaving his hands clean, all for the bloody jewel, and in hopes that he will have no rival in the end."

"Ridiculous!" Sesshoumaru snapped.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Now you see why I am hunting the bastard. I'm not the only one either. There's Kouga too, Naraku had Kagura kill off his men, and pack in order for Kouga to try to kill the wind sorceress. Now Kouga is after her life and Naraku's."

Sesshoumaru growled. "The wolf better not lay a hand on her."

"Once again, a lovely plan of Naraku's. If Kouga killed Kagura now, what would you do? I know you care for the youkai. Did you know that Naraku has her heart? If she betrays him, he will crush it."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "What of Kagome?"

Inuyasha smirked. "She is the only one out of all of us that can see the jewel shards. She can sense them from a distance, and leads us right to them. Not only that, but she has miko powers too."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "And the kit?"

"Shippo? He just happened to adopt us as family. He was probably the only one who was never involved with Naraku. His family was killed by the Thunder Brothers."

Sesshoumaru raised a brow. "Hiten and Manten?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened surprised. "You knew them?"

Sesshoumaru snorted. "They tried to ally themselves with me at one point. I sent them packing."

Inuyasha chuckled. "They are dead."

"This I know. So the tiny kit is an orphan then?" Sesshoumaru smirked.

Inuyasha nodded and stood up. "Come, I want you to see something." Sesshoumaru rose to his feet and followed his brother until they came to a well.

Sesshoumaru glanced at it curiously. "Is this the well you spoke of?"

Inuyasha nodded. "This is the portal that brings Kagome to this time era. She is from five hundred years in the future. I know at some point she will want to return home and let her family know that she is alive and well."

"You have been to this time, what is it like?"

Inuyasha shrugged and stared down into the blackness of the well. "It stinks. There is so much in her time, so many different things. I mean it's hard to believe, even for me and I've seen it. Her world is just as dangerous as this time, but in different ways."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Let us return to this village of yours. I trust in time we will have several more opportunities to converse."

Inuyasha glanced up and nodded. "Before we go, can you answer something for me?"

Sesshoumaru turned and faced his brother. "What do you wish to know?"

"Did you care at all, back then, when I was with you?" Inuyasha whispered, staring once again into the well.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Hai, I did. I began to think of you as my own pup."

Inuyasha stood upright and stared at his brother for a long moment. "What changed, between us?"

"Many unspoken words and misunderstandings." Sesshoumaru gave his brother a true smile then which made Inuyasha loose his breath. "Perhaps, little brother, this can be a new beginning for us."

Inuyasha grinned and nodded. "Perhaps." Without another word, the brothers vanished into the trees and headed back to the village.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Well Discovered**

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and glanced around him curiously. He raised his brow and stared at the companions of the hut, only to discover two members missing in the early morning. He gathered his feet and sniffed the air, looking for the two missing companions, one being his brother and the other Kagome. He furrowed his brows and wandered outside, silently.

Sesshoumaru glanced over in the direction his brother's scent was in and he paused in his stride. Inuyasha was perched in yet another tree, with Kagome standing against it, holding a large yellow backpack in her hand. Silently, Sesshoumaru moved out of sight and winced as he resorted to eavesdropping on his younger sibling.

"Inuyasha, why don't you come down?" Kagome asked.

"What for? To send you on your way home again?" Inuyasha snarled softly.

Kagome sighed. It was always the same with them. They would fight and then it would be a sad parting, and once again argue when she returned. Most times it was Inuyasha getting angry with her due to her being late. "Will you at least walk me to the well?"

"Feh!" Inuyasha scoffed. "How long are you going to be gone this time?"

"I don't know. I have to go to school and see what I've missed. You know that if I don't make an appearance once in awhile they will start to get suspicious. I already told you what would happen if they found out about me skipping all the time."

Inuyasha snarled and hopped from the tree to stare at her. "Yeah, I know. You've told me a hundred times already. Let's get it over with." He snapped irritated. The hanyou really hated her leaving. When she wasn't by his side, then she was always in possible danger. He really hated it when he had those thoughts.

"I'll bring some ramen back for you." Kagome graced him with a smile.

"Just don't be gone long." Inuyasha stalked in the direction of the well.

Kagome hurried after him and grabbed his arm. "Three days. If I'm not back by then, you can always come get me."

Inuyasha sniffed and shook his head. "Fine. Three days."

Sesshoumaru shook his head and rolled his eyes as the two vanished around the corner of a hut. "Baka." He whispered. With a short sniff to the air, trying to detect danger, Sesshoumaru finally turned and followed them. He wanted to find out more about this well. It was still difficult for him to believe that the tiny miko was from another era.

It didn't take him very long to catch up to the two and he stared at them through the shadows as Inuyasha and Kagome stood by the well.

Inuyasha turned away and closed his eyes. "Three days. Remember." He whispered.

Kagome nodded and placed her knee on the wells edge. "I know. Is there anything else you want me to bring back?"

Inuyasha turned his head. "Bring back something for the pups. I'm sure Shippo is out of his color stuff, and I think Rin might be interested in something like that."

Kagome grinned and nodded. "Do you want me to bring anything for your brother?"

Inuyasha frowned. "Feh, I don't care. What were those stick things you had with you last time?"

Kagome frowned. "Stick things?"

Inuyasha waved his hand. "You know the stuff that you gave me but that brat Shippo stole em from me."

"Oh, pocky." Kagome nodded. "Okay."

Inuyasha nodded. "Don't forget stuff for the others."

Kagome giggled. "I know." She sighed glancing at her bag sadly. "This old bag of mine is so stretched out of shape from bringing back all this stuff."

"Feh. More healing herbs too. I might need them with my brother around."

Kagome giggled and nodded. "Okay, I'll bring a bunch of stuff back. Don't worry."

"Who's worried, just get going already." Inuyasha snorted and turned his head away again. He heard Kagome lift her body onto the well and he swallowed. With a quick snarl and a cry of panic, Inuyasha grabbed her arm and pulled her into his embrace burying his face into her hair.

"Wha…?" Kagome gasped, stumbling into his arms.

"Please come back." He whispered.

Kagome nodded and took a deep breath. "I always do." She pulled away and kissed him gently on the lips, stifling her giggle at his small throaty growl. "See you in three days." She waved and jumped into the well, before Inuyasha could say anything more.

Inuyasha stood there and watched as the blue flare faded and he sighed. He swallowed his worry and turned away from the well slowly. Now what was he going to do? Normally he would sit and wait for her return in Goshinboku, but there was no way he could do that now. Even though he and Sesshoumaru had come to an understanding, he still didn't fully trust his brother. He did in a way, but not fully. Shaking his head, Inuyasha turned and glanced at the well once more. There had been some small hope that Kagome would return remembering she had forgotten something, but he knew it was something that would not happen. She was always so thorough when it came to gathering her items.

He heaved a loud sigh and walked back to the well frowning slightly. Slumping his shoulders he knelt beside the well and placed his arms on the ledge, staring down into the black depths, before giving another sigh, which sounded more like a whine. Finally he placed his chin on his hands and stared into the darkness, waiting.

Every time Kagome left, Inuyasha was afraid that it was the last time he would ever see her. Sometimes it got to be such a great fear in him that he would test the well, just to make sure that it was still active. Other times, he would pace around the well until she returned, and several times he had crossed over, and returned, only to go back to test the well again, just in case.

Inuyasha sighed dejectedly, and his ears flattened on the top of his head. The sun had yet to rise above the horizon, which meant the day still hadn't started. What was he going to do without Kagome for three days? Did the girl not realize that he needed her by his side? Deep inside, Inuyasha wanted to make Kagome his permanently, but she was from a different era, a whole different world. Would she be willing to give all that up for a pathetic hanyou like himself? He shook his head firmly. Inuyasha couldn't even bring himself to ask her such a thing. It was not up to him.

Would he be willing to leave everything behind to be with her in her own era? Inuyasha sighed and nodded to himself. He would give everything up for her. He was even willing to die for her. Groaning, Inuyasha pushed himself away from the well and paced back and forth, kicking the dirt chunks that lay scattered around it. He was so lost in thought, he didn't know how long he paced for, before he knelt beside the well once again and placed his chin on his hands that he folded on the rim. Damn what was taking her so long? Inuyasha grumbled to himself and pouted. He glanced over his shoulder and rolled his eyes. The sun was rising, but still had yet to pass over the treetops.

"Feh." He whimpered, and lowered his face into his crossed arms. Would she come back? After all that had happened to them, was she going to return like she said she would? Inuyasha sighed again and almost swallowed his tongue when a deep baritone voice entered the still air.

"Miss your mate already?"

Inuyasha jumped to his feet and felt a blush rise to his cheeks. "Keh."

Sesshoumaru raised a brow and glanced down into the well silently.

"Wait!" Inuyasha stammered. "Mate?"

Sesshoumaru nodded and turned his eyes to his little brother. "Perhaps not as of yet, but you do wish to make her as such, do you not?"

Inuyasha blinked and glanced at the well silently. "It's not like that." He muttered, and turned his back to his brother. He continued in his turn until he faced Sesshoumaru again. Turn your back on a former enemy? Not wise.

"Oh?" Sesshoumaru rested himself in the grass around the well and leaned his back against it. "Then what is it like, otouto?"

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose and snorted. "Feh, don't call me that. Kagome…she just helps find the shards. When it's over, she will go back to her time and that will be it."

Sesshoumaru saw the defenses rise over Inuyasha the minute he had made his presence known. He was much the same, so he couldn't blame his brother. He also knew that keeping those you care about at arms length was not particularly a healthy choice. "Inuyasha, sit down. Your pacing and your defenses are not required here. It is only he two of us present, so relax."

Inuyasha sighed and his ears drooped. He slumped his shoulders and flopped to the ground.

"Kagome is a remarkable human, not like those of this era. She houses strength, honor, wisdom, undying loyalty, all those any youkai or human would find alluring in a mate. She is a wise match, and one perfect for you. However, she is human. Her life is like that of a flower. It is born, grows, blooms into beauty, and then wilts away." Sesshoumaru mused softly, his eyes staring out into the forest. "Her life is short in comparison to ours, and so what makes her so remarkable? She finds joy and life in all things, as though her last breath was that exact moment. Much is the same with Rin."

Inuyasha frowned. "I didn't know you knew so many words."

Sesshoumaru snorted. "In all the time I have traveled with Rin, she has shown tears twice. Both times over such a strong emotion, she had no other choice but to shed them. I find her interesting. When we are faced with danger, she also houses great devotion and loyalty. I enjoy her presence, and if you want to know, I admire her strength and courage to travel with one such as myself."

Inuyasha blinked at his brother. Was this really his brother? "Uhh…"

"I truly enjoy when she smiles. When I rescued her from the monks, do you know what she said to me?" Sesshoumaru asked lifting his head to the sky.

"Uhh, I wasn't there, so no, I can't say I know what she said." Inuyasha blurted out before he could stop himself.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "She asked if I would remember her when she died."

Inuyasha gasped. "She is a child. Rin should not be worrying about death at such a young age."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "But she does, she is human. It is engrained in them somehow that their life spans are so short, and they wish to be remembered. They are always thinking about death, and yet they find so much enjoyment in life that it is not a worry to them."

"I swore to protect her. I wish to keep her safe from danger, and have her enjoy life in such a manner that she should not have to worry about death. However, I know she still thinks about it. She knows that it is inevitable."

Inuyasha nodded. "I think that is part of my hesitation." He whispered.

Sesshoumaru smirked and remained silent, having prodded his brother enough to talk freely.

"She isn't from here, not only that, as I am reminded everyday I'm a pathetic half-breed." Inuyasha shot a glare in his brother's direction.

Sesshoumaru inwardly winced and closed his eyes. "Does that make it so you can never find love?"

Inuyasha flinched. "She will eventually leave. When the jewel is completed and Naraku is destroyed. I know that. I can't take her as my mate, knowing that one day she is going to leave my side. I don't want her to leave, but I can't ask her to stay. It's not fair to her."

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and lifted his gaze to the sky. "You are afraid to be alone." He stated, not really making it a question.

Inuyasha took a long deep breath and released it slowly. Finally he nodded. "I have been alone for so long, and now, I finally have companions who treat me like I'm worth something, belong somewhere. I…I don't want to loose that."

Sesshoumaru glanced at his brother and stared at him. Inuyasha looked lost. His ears drooped at the tips, and his brows were not drawn into a scowl. He almost looked sad, almost terrified. "You have strength and courage, Inuyasha. I don't think I have seen you back down from any fight, so why would you back down with this? A chance for love and happiness?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something but it came out like a strangled whine instead. "I-I can't."

Sesshoumaru frowned and he waited.

"I tried once, it was-it was…taken, all of it. Naraku-he…" Inuyasha choked and shook his head firmly.

Now Sesshoumaru understood. Inuyasha was referring to a past love; someone he had cared about deeply and it must have been the story he had heard the night before. "This is about the miko who sealed you."

"Do you see now? If Naraku, or anyone ever found out how I really felt, what do you think would happen? Kagome has already been a target too many times, and well I haven't shown any love towards her. But they know. Somehow they know." Inuyasha shook his head.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "So what you are telling me is that because of what happened in the past, you are willing to sacrifice your happiness, and live alone and miserable."

"It's not like that!" Inuyasha growled, glaring at his brother. "I'm not alone. Not anymore."

"Indeed. But you are sacrificing being happy and with the one you love, to keep her safe from the past."

Inuyasha slumped in defeat. "Yeah, I guess you can say that."

"Baka." Sesshoumaru growled lightly. "Did you not consider that Kagome has a choice in this as well? Despite the fact that she is from a different era, do you not think that some stronger force is at work here? She obviously met you for a reason, and clearly she holds a strong love for you."

Inuyasha swallowed. "I'm a half-breed, Sesshoumaru. You remind me of that, everyone does. How can I even measure up to others? What skills do I have to attempt to make her happy? How can I take her as my mate when I can't do anything a mate should do?"

Sesshoumaru raised his brow curiously. "If you believe that, Inuyasha, then why do your friends remain by your side? You keep your companions safe; keep your pack fed, warm, sheltered. You keep the woman you love safe from harm; rescue her when she is in danger. Are you willing to die for Kagome?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yes. If it meant saving her life, I would give mine in return." He mumbled.

"So you do love her. Gather what courage you have in that thick head of yours and tell the girl so she can make up her mind as to what she wants. If she has no feelings for you, she will tell you such. However, stop being so miserable, and pitiful and do something about it. Until you both know how the other feels, you both will continue to wilt, and eventually it will destroy you." Sesshoumaru shoved himself to his feet and glared at his younger foolish brother.

Inuyasha snorted. "I'm the baka? Look at yourself, Sesshoumaru. What about you and Kagura? I know you have feelings for her."

Sesshoumaru shot Inuyasha a glare. "This has nothing to do with the wind witch and myself."

"True, but you care for her, don't you?" Inuyasha prodded.

Sesshoumaru bit back his usual retort and barred his teeth at his little brother. He had not even gone so far as to sort out his own feelings let alone have his brother try and piece them together for him. "I do not know." He spoke truthfully. "I will say I find her interesting. However, I have not pursued Kagura, nor have I admitted even to myself just what feelings I might have. Do not push anymore Inuyasha. I will come to terms with my feelings with Kagura, and I will not hide from them, as you have done."

Inuyasha shook his head with a smile. "And you call me a baka. Look, maybe you don't know exactly how you feel about her, but I know you like her a little bit. I see the way you two look at each other."

"She is the daughter of my enemy, Inuyasha. Naraku has her heart, so I cannot afford to care about her yet, if I do. If there is a way for me to help her regain her heart, then I will do so, and then I will see what progresses afterwards. Not before." Sesshoumaru pointed out. "You and Kagome already show love for one another, do not wait too long little brother, you might loose your chance. When she returns, and dies without either of you being forthcoming, you will regret it for the rest of your life, as will she if you happen to die sooner then you are ready to."

In a flurry of white, Sesshoumaru headed back in the direction of the village and left Inuyasha standing there with his mouth gaping. Inuyasha blinked once before Sesshoumaru whispered before vanishing into the forest. "Go to your miko, Inuyasha. Tell her how you feel."

"Feh! She should know already seeing as I kissed her. What more do you want me to do?" Inuyasha snarled into the area.

The answer that reached his ears was not particularly the one he was seeking. "Take her as your mate and stop torturing those around you with your stupidity."

Inuyasha's jaw unhinged and he slumped blinking stupidly. "Ta-take her as my…" _Mate_? He gasped and swallowed, allowing his head to turn back to the well. Could he do it? Did he have the courage to go to Kagome and offer her his life and his love? He bit his lip and sucked his lower lips between his fangs lost in thought. Would Kagome accept his advances? He already knew she housed feelings for him; it had been obvious through the year he had spent with her. But even more than that, he knew when she had returned his kiss.

He released his lip and sucked his breath in nervously. If he were going to present her with his love, he needed something as a courting gift. But what could he offer her? She pretty much had everything in her era. What could he find here that would be acceptable to her?

He furrowed his brows and tried to think of something that she would like. Wrinkling his nose, he knew several things she liked. Lifting his gaze to the sky, he about faced and raced into the woods silently, heading in the opposite direction of the village. Inuyasha remembered something from about a month ago, when he and Kagome had passed through a village.

He of course had felt wary even going into the village, due to the scent of hanyou and youkai within the high walls, but once they had stepped through, he had realized that maybe two or three families within were human and youkai. Inuyasha had never found out exactly who the hanyou was, but it had not been a concern back then. Kagome had been in the mood to browse as she had called it, through the various booths lying inside the walls. To Inuyasha, it had looked much like a market day in Kyoto.

Inuyasha had followed Kagome through the swarms of people, not really paying attention until Kagome had gasped. He had glanced over to see what it had been that had caught her interest and it had been a stand with amazingly colorful glass figures. Not only figures of people, but flowers, and other items. The girl had been fascinated with the stuff, more so a certain flower that her hands had lingered over, longer then the others.

Inuyasha hoped that the booth was still there. If he could even just describe the item to the owner of the shop, perhaps he could convince him to part with it. His hand trailed into his hitoe, he pulled out his small leather bag of coin, and he grimaced. Not really sure about the money or how much things cost, he prayed it would be enough for this small gift. It was the only thing he could think of that might impress Kagome enough to agree to his courting.

He landed just outside the gates of the village and he stared up curiously. It was early, early morning, and sounds of bustling inside signaled that there were a few awake within the large area. Inuyasha sucked in his breath and rounded his shoulders. "Well, here goes." He whispered softly. His first step inside brought no looks of hatred or anger, and he tilted his head curiously. Were these people familiar with the presence of youkai and hanyou? Heaving another breath for courage, Inuyasha sniffed the area for danger and found none. It was the same as last time.

Nodding, Inuyasha retraced his steps and found the small booth still closed, and he felt all his momentum drop in disappointment. He leaned against the wooden pillar holding the booth upward and he decided to wait. The only thing there was a small table, a tatami mat on the ground for displayed items, and behind it was a larger area. He smelt the heat from the kiln and he frowned curiously.

Straining his ears, he heard mutters from within and he pushed the tarp aside curiously. On the ground sat a small child, playing with a wooden stick like sword and beside the heating kiln was a young man. Tongs and other items were leaning against the stone hearth and sand sat in one corner in many boxes. Glass pieces and colored dyes sat on tables.

Inuyasha cleared his throat and got the child's attention immediately. Two deep rose colored eyes turned to meet his and Inuyasha caught his throat. The child was a hanyou. The long hair in the shadows had appeared to be black, but in the light it shimmered a dark burgundy, almost the color of dark wood bark, and was held up in two topknots. The little girl had small pointed ears, which Inuyasha had missed earlier and he swallowed.

"Ah, papa." The little girl called out softly. Her voice was almost a singsong voice and Inuyasha leaned forward staring at her in amazement.

The young man rounded the corner and paused a second before smiling welcomingly. "Hi there, stranger."

Inuyasha blinked out of his daze and turned to the man. "Inuyasha." He muttered. Compared to the young girl's voice, his was hoarse and scratchy. He cleared it.

The man laughed and shook his head. "She has the same effect on all my customers. Come in."

Inuyasha slipped into the dark area and took a seat across from the man.

"How can I help you today?"

"Do you remember me at all?" Inuyasha asked. He supposed not, due to his and Kagome's brief visit, and the man had not once glanced over at him.

The man pursed his lips and shook his head. "Can't say that I do. Should I?"

Inuyasha shook his head quickly. "No, I was here with a girl about a month or two back. She had browsed through the items you had had on display."

The man nodded. "I'm afraid I get a lot of girls through here, some men too."

"I am-I'm looking for something for her." Inuyasha mumbled softly.

The man nodded again. "A gift?"

Inuyasha swallowed nervously and cleared his throat, nodding. "Yeah."

The man grinned. "Names Akihiro."

Inuyasha nodded. He was not used to conversing this comfortably with humans, let alone a stranger. "I uhh, wanted to get this girl something, it had caught her eye, and I'm sure it's not here anymore."

Akihiro chuckled. "Do you remember what it was?"

Inuyasha nodded quickly and eagerly. "It was a flower, a lily, the colors were vibrant, unlike its others. She had liked that one above all the rest, I could tell."

The man raised his hand to his chin. "Hmm. I make several flowers, not too many lilies, and I think I know which one you are referring to. Purple and green."

"Turquoise, papa." The melodious little girl-chimed in. "The color of the green sea."

Inuyasha almost lost himself in a daze at that sweet sound and he shook his head quickly with wide eyes.

The man chuckled again. "Forgive my daughter, Inuyasha. Her mother is an óngaku no youkai, a musical flora being. Her voice is emotional and enticing. Maybe what made me fall in love with her in the first place, but yes, that is besides the point. It seems Aika has inherited her talents."

Inuyasha nodded staring at the young child.

"Anyways, stay here a moment. I think I now know what it is you are seeking." The man stood up and wandered into the back of the large heated space and Inuyasha sucked his breath in nervously. He had heard about the flora youkai. Using their talents to tame unsuspecting prey, and feasting on their bodies. He shivered.

The small girl grinned up at him and shrugged. "You're an Inuhanyou. A hanyou like me."

Inuyasha blinked. Her voice was no longer musical. He frowned.

The girl giggled, she was maybe five summers old and rather stunning for a child. "I only use my voice to help ease the tension from papa."

Inuyasha nodded.

"Papa sometimes gets stressed from all the heat and hard work. Mama told me it was my job to make sure he stays calm because of his weaker heart." The girl continued.

"I see. Is your mother still around?" Inuyasha asked gently.

The girl nodded. "She assists with the healer, soothing the wounded when it is required."

The man returned before Inuyasha could comment and his eyes lifted immediately to the item in his hand. "That's it." Inuyasha gasped.

The man grinned. "I thought it might be." He handed it over to Inuyasha for inspection.

Inuyasha started at the incredible detailing on the flower. It was four inches long, and included a long vine and two leaves with so much detail on them that you would almost swear they were real. The petals drooped like a live flower would, and even the center of the flower looked alive. The center was white, fading into a dark purple and finally dripping into a turquoise at the ends.

Clenching his teeth together, he finally asked his question. "How much?" He breathed.

The man smiled and sat down. "How much do you have?" He asked. "Before you even ask, that glass flower has been in this shop for well over a year. If your intended loved it when she was here, it is meant to be hers."

Inuyasha swallowed. "I don't have much. I mean, this is what I gather from various villages when my companions and myself rid it of nuisances. Usually we use it for lodging, and food, and this is all I have left." Inuyasha held out the tiny leather bag and winced when the three bronze coins dropped into Akihiro hand. "I know it's not much."

The man smiled and nodded.

"I can bring more, when I have it." Inuyasha provided.

"I'll tell you what. I will take these three coins. Bring me one more when you are in the area with your lady friend and I will call it an even trade. I would love to meet this lady who caught eye of my first ever colored creation."

Inuyasha gasped. "Are you serious?" He couldn't have asked for a better deal.

Akihiro nodded with a wide smile. "Not everyone finds love, and even more then that, how many hanyou have found something worth living for?"

Inuyasha gave a lopsided grin. "I don't know if she loves me, but I wanted to give her this before I asked to court her."

The man grinned. "Take it with you now. I will place my trust in you to uphold your end of the deal."

Inuyasha gasped and nodded. "You have my word."

The little girl stood up, walked over to Inuyasha, and smiled holding her hands out for the flower.

Frowning he handed her the glass lily.

The girl held it to her heart and closed her eyes briefly before passing it back to him. "So it doesn't break before you give it to her."

Akihiro grinned. "I forgot to mention she has a talent for binding. She uses it to aid my customers for bringing their items safely to their destinations.

Inuyasha swallowed and nodded gratefully. He had been worried about that, and with a sigh, he tucked it safely into his hitoe. "I will return before the new moon." He inclined his head. "You have my thanks, Akihiro."

The man bowed and placed his hand on his daughter's head.

-----------------------------------

Inuyasha stared into the well and swallowed extremely nervous. Once he had left the village and had returned here, he lost his courage to go to Kagome's era. He had paced back and forth for well over and hour, kicked at tufts of grass, mud for another half of an hour, and stared into the black depths for about two. Now he just stood there uneasily and terrified. What would Kagome say if she caught him there? Swallowing, he was about to turn and go to Kaede's when a strong shove from behind caused him to loose his footing and fly forward into the well.

Sesshoumaru snorted once the well had dimmed and he turned away with a self-satisfied nod. He had watched his brother pace restlessly for far too long and he finally decided to give his brother a push in the right direction. Literally.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: The end of this chapter coincides with the Manga chapter 362 Volume 37.04-Titled Jail Escape. Spoilers coming. Keep in mind that in the manga, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are still at odds with one another, so some things are different than what happens exactly. However, we will see Sesshoumaru's canon character come out soon. Winks. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: The Courting Gift**

Inuyasha swallowed and huddled in the corner of the well pondering what had happened. Shaking his head, he quickly dug into his hitoe to make sure his gift was still intact. It wasn't like he had fallen in any way to crush the glass object; it was more of satisfying his own worry than anything else. Sucking his breath in slowly, Inuyasha hunched his body and leapt out of the well quickly, and sniffed the air to make sure that the coast was clear before he made his appearance known.

There had been several times when he had arrived at the shrine home, only to discover that no one was around, which had left him feeling like a thief than a visitor. Everything was silent and he swallowed again for courage. If it hadn't been for his brother's shove, Inuyasha suspected he would still be pacing around the well in his era, rather than thinking on sneaking into Kagome's bedroom.

Wrinkling his nose, Inuyasha darted towards the shrine house and Kagome's window before any of the neighbors could discover him. He leapt up onto the ledge of her bedroom and peered inside carefully, to make sure she wasn't at home. With a nod, Inuyasha slipped the window open and crept inside quietly, tilting his head to the side to see if anyone was home and hiding.

Furrowing his brow, Inuyasha shook his head, pulled out the glass flower, and stared at it long and hard, as his nerves threatened to break. He closed his eyes with a sigh. "What the hell am I thinking?" He whispered softly. "Why would she want this with me?"

Inuyasha sucked in his breath and lifted his head uneasily. He glanced around and furrowed his brows realizing that her scent permeated the air around him and was sending his senses into overdrive. He heaved a long sigh and slumped his shoulders. Groaning to himself, Inuyasha sank onto the edge of her bed and placed the flower onto her pillow. He leaned over and dropped his head in his hands, overwhelmed by the emotions flowing through him at the thought of rejection.

Inuyasha couldn't stay there, surrounded by Kagome's things: her scent, her clothing, her strange books and furniture. He needed someplace quiet and relatively Kagome-free to wait or he'd drive himself crazy. Without a word, he slipped out her window and jumped into the waiting branches of Goshinboku.

His leg bounced. Inuyasha forced it to lie still with his hand only to have the other leg resume the nervous twitch. He growled low and shifted position. Oh, how he hated to wait. Even worse than the waiting, though, was the anticipation of her answer. Would she accept his gift and his courtship? He could not deny that she cared deeply for him, as she did for all her friends.

But was that it, or was it more than that? He hoped there was more, and Sesshomaru had practically assured him there was. But Sesshomaru was not necessarily the most credible of sources, seeing as how they were only speaking due to a shaky, new truce. Not to mention that his brother was even more emotionally stunted than he was.

Inuyasha shifted his position yet again. What if Kagome did only care for him as a good friend? The thought frightened him a little. If that were the case, his offer would put her in a very awkward position and could potentially undermine that friendship. Even if he couldn't have her as his own, he couldn't bear the thought of losing her friendship.

_What the hell am I thinking! I can't do this!_

Acting in a flash of panic, Inuyasha jumped back over to the roof and slid the window open. He would just take the flower and no one would be the wiser. Just as he put his foot on the sill, a steady thumping reached his ears, followed by a much quicker and lighter thumping.

"Out of the way, you're too slow, sis!" Sota's young voice called out, and the quicker thumping turned aside and moved further down the hall.

"That's because I know how to walk upstairs and not run!" Kagome shouted after her brother.

Inuyasha quickly found his heart in his throat and forced its madly beating mass back into his chest. She was back! The doorknob turned. Inuyasha was vaguely aware of sliding the window shut, but had no recollection of how he had ended up on the roof above Kagome's room. He forced himself to take slow, deep breaths.

Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut tightly. It was too late now. She would either accept him and his gift, or reject him. He held his breath and twisted his ears back as he strained to catch the slightest indication as to her reaction.

"Baka." He hissed to himself. "Baka, baka, baka." If only he had been quicker in getting to that flower. A soft hushed gasp filled his hearing and Inuyasha gulped fearfully.

-----------------------------

Kagome grunted as her brother pushed past her on his way to his room. Why were little brothers always so annoying? She opened her door and paused when she heard a loud thump from the roof. Her first thought was to look towards the window, expecting to see a red-clad hanyou perched on the sill, but it was empty. She was about to chalk it up to her brother's rowdy play, but then heard another sound that came very distinctly from above.

Why would Inuyasha be on her roof? Kagome strode toward the window to ask him what was going on, when she noticed something sparkling from her pillow. Confused, she investigated and discovered a delicate glass flower. The deep turquoise and purple of the object glimmered brightly against the bright pink of her pillowcase and her hands shakily reached out for it.

Kagome blushed and clutched it to her heart. How had he remembered which item she had liked from that village? It had been ages since they'd visited and she had only remarked in passing on how lovely the flower was. Why on earth would Inuyasha give her such a thoughtful and beautiful gift seemingly out of the blue?

Surely it was not out of gratitude for helping him. They had been through enough together to realize that a gift of gratitude from Inuyasha was wishful thinking. Then why else would he give her something? An image of a tiny Sesshomaru in a daze, tripping over to hand Kagura his drawing, came unbidden to mind. Those large, golden puppy eyes had held nothing but pure admiration and affection for the wind sorceress.

She gasped. Was Inuyasha trying to tell her that he loved her? That he wished to court her? This wasn't going to be easy. Kagome sighed and looked down at her flower again. She twisted its stem between her fingers as she thought, marveling for a moment at how the light caught and danced in the glass petals. It really was so beautiful, and so delicate. The incredible heat the glass had had to endure to transform it into something so lovely, yet so fragile.

A single tear ran down her cheek as she studied it. This flower was just like Inuyasha in a way. The part of him he kept hidden inside at least. All the pain and heat and sweat he had endured throughout his life that a transformed his heart into a thing as fragile and precious as this gift. A sob of joy and raw emotion caught in her throat. He had not just given her a gift, or asked to court her. He had offered her his heart and soul.

She now held that precious gift in her hands to either cherish or shatter as she chose. Inuyasha had risked so much to tell her how much he cared for her, had given more of himself than ever before, even more than with Kikyou, and he had done it solely with her, Kagome, in mind.

How could she find words to respond to that? Yes was her answer, but it wasn't enough. She needed more than that to let him know she would always be there for him, and that this was not some hasty response, but one as deeply rooted in her own being as his offer had been. If he was willing to try and defy the differences of time, then she was also more than willing.

Kagome smiled, cradling the flower gently in her hands, and opened her window. She hiked a leg over the sill and climbed out.

This wasn't going to be easy. But that didn't matter, as long as they both were willing to try.

------------------------------------

Inuyasha clenched and unclenched his fists. He couldn't really hear anything from her room other than when she had called it beautiful. He wanted to jump down there, demand an answer, or maybe just jump back through the well, and hide in the forest for a few days.

He paused when he heard a shuffling and soft, feminine grunt. He looked over and noticed fingertips gripping the edge of the roof. The nails were turning white from the pressure, and a female growl accompanied a pair of dark eyes crowned by a patch of black hair. He blinked and the eyes just looked up at him, seeming to smile.

Inuyasha gasped and scrambled across the roof to her. That baka, what was she thinking? "Baka, what were you thinking trying to climb up here like that?"

He gripped her forearms and lifted her easily to the rooftop beside him. Kagome dusted the front of her uniform off and gently took the glass flower from her lips.

She flashed him a broad smile that made his heart feel light and fluttery, then waved a hand at him and casually replied, "It's okay, I knew you'd catch me."

Inuyasha opened and closed his mouth a few times, unsure of how to respond to that. He was teetering between flattery at her trust in him, and anger at how foolishly she would put herself in danger even with him around. Sure he would have caught her, but there was no need to keep testing him all the time.

Inuyasha crouched down once he was sure Kagome was steady on her feet, and he watched as she lowered herself beside him. His eyes landed on the glass flower she held tenderly in her grasp and he swallowed nervously. Her delicate fingers played with the petals and Kagome turned to face him. His eyes lifted as she moved and he froze when their eyes locked.

Kagome graced him with a remarkable smile and he blinked. That smile always got his heart fluttering, even before he realized that he was in love with her. "Uhh-" He began, his golden gaze lowering to the flower.

Kagome nodded and cleared her throat. "Thank you, Inuyasha." She whispered. "It's beautiful."

Inuyasha licked his lips nervously as he watched the emotions drift across her face. Her eyes signaled that she was thinking out her words before speaking them and this made him even uneasier.

"How did you remember which flower I liked?" Kagome asked with a hint of awe in her voice.

Inuyasha opened his mouth and closed it again, unsure of how to answer. "I'm not completely stupid, you know." He grumbled defensively.

Kagome shook her head and sighed. Inuyasha knew that sigh only meant that she was holding herself back from arguing with him. He knew he goaded her on most of the time, but he hadn't meant to make her angry as her scent signaled. "I know that." She rolled her eyes. "That's not what I meant."

"Then say what you mean." Inuyasha mumbled more to himself than to her.

Kagome flushed angrily at his words and he quickly moved his face closer to hers. Once they were nose to nose, more to stop her train of thought than anything else, Kagome gasped softly. She leaned back startled and blushed. "I…I-uhh-meant that…" Inuyasha leaned forward more and cut off her words, pressing his lips against hers softly. Berating himself for his bold move, Inuyasha sat back on his heels, his cheeks dusted in a faint blush.

"I remembered, isn't that enough?" Inuyasha whispered gruffly and glanced to the side.

Instead of chastising him for his gruffness, she smiled and nodded. "Yes, it is. Thank you." She whispered and bit her lower lip. The small action immediately caught the hanyou's attention and his golden gaze shifted to her lower lip.

He inched forward and opened his mouth slightly. "I knew you liked it when you saw it last." Inuyasha whispered near her ear before he buried his nose into her neck and breathed deeply.

Inuyasha heard Kagome's heart pick up pace at his close proximity and he sucked in his breath slowly, hoping she wouldn't pull away. "Inuyasha?" She breathed.

"Will you keep it?" He asked almost fearfully.

Kagome's grip on him tightened, and his fear of her rejection grew higher then it had been prior. His body stiffened, and he breathed against her neck terrified of what she would say. The words she whispered only made him tense up even more to the point where he was sure he would snap in two. "Should we go inside and talk?"

Inuyasha gulped and panted against her neck in terrified pants. He was about to pull away and find a good place to hide when he felt her fingers tangle into his long silver hair. He shivered at the contact, but before he could pull away, she placed her hand into his long silver mane of hair and held him there. "I want to keep it, if you let me." She whispered.

Inuyasha sucked his breath in sharply at her whispered words. Trying to find someway to express himself, he nodded against her neck and all but whimpered out his reply. "You-you can keep it."

Her fingers ran through his hair in a comforting manner, causing him to release a soft growl in his throat and Kagome placed her chin onto his shoulder. Inuyasha almost shook with relief at her words of acceptance to his gift, but it wasn't enough yet. Inuyasha knew in Kagome's time that men dated several women, leaving the eras apart in this manner. He also realized that the possibility of courting was probably no longer practiced and he wrapped his arms around her tightly, pulling her closer. It wasn't close enough for his liking, so he shifted his body so he was sitting down fully and no longer on his heels. She gasped softly as he practically lifted her onto his lap not breaking contact with her soft, perfumed neck. Her scent washed over him, leaving him with a sense of joy and calm, and he breathed deeply and pressed his nose against her skin more firmly. Kagome rested her forehead on his shoulder, and sighed happily. "I really do love your gift, Inuyasha. I think I know what this entails." She whispered.

Inuyasha nodded against her neck, refusing to lift his gaze to hers. "Tell me." He whispered.

"This is more than a gift of thanks, or gratitude. This is your way of saying you care-"

Inuyasha shook his head. "More than that."

"Saying that you love me." Kagome whispered with a small smile.

Inuyasha nodded.

"Is this a courting gift?" Kagome asked softly.

Inuyasha sucked his breath in sharply and gulped nervously. This was the moment he feared. If Kagome refused him, he didn't know what he would do. He clenched his eyes shut and slowly forced himself to nod his head. "I-I know that it's probably…that it's not…that…" He trailed off fearfully, not knowing how to express himself with words.

Kagome giggled into his shoulder and nodded. Her breath lifted from his neck and she pulled his head down so his forehead rested against her shoulder. Inuyasha sucked his breath in sharply when her warm breath washed over his ear and it twitched from the unexpected contact. "I accept your gift, Inuyasha." She whispered. "I love you with all my heart. But I want to finish school and graduate before I settle down permanently. "

Inuyasha's heart almost soared out of his chest as she told him she accepted his gift, but it fluttered to a soft beating when she remarked about her schooling. He almost groaned, but he understood her need for her studies. He blinked against her shoulder and lifted his gaze to finally meet hers. "You…you love me?" He breathed.

Kagome grinned and nodded. "I do, I have for a long time now. I just didn't want to say anything, because I knew how you felt about Kikyou."

Inuyasha flinched. "So that's why you were always so upset whenever I went off to see her. I wondered about that."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Didn't you ever hear the others commenting on it?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Well no, I mean I did, but I never took it seriously. I will still avenge Kikyou's death, Kagome."

Kagome smiled and nodded happily. "I know. We have to defeat Naraku too. I don't think anyone will be able to live happily if he is still around."

Inuyasha nodded firmly. "I know that, this whole thing is not done here."

Kagome frowned and stared at him. "What whole thing?"

"Courting. You accepting me as your suitor."

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Not like that, no. I mean guys these days ask a girl out on a date, and the girl gets to see if he is nice enough for a second date, and then a third." She explained.

Inuyasha nodded and breathed deeply. "You will let me date you then?"

"Courting is fine, Inuyasha. I've known you for a long time already, so you don't have to date me." She leaned her head against his chest and sighed happily.

"You know that you need to set tasks for me, right?" Inuyasha buried his nose into her hair again.

"What kind of tasks?"

"That's up to you. It's all part of a test. To see if I'm worthy. I never got to do any of this with Kikyou."

"But what if I already think you're worthy?" Kagome giggled.

Inuyasha released a soft growl and almost swallowed his tongue. Kagome was practically telling him she was fully accepting him, and ready for what step was next. He wasn't even sure what the next part of the whole courting thing was. "Oie." He grumbled against her skin. "Just do it, okay? We need to defeat Naraku before we can go through anything more. At least with setting tasks for me, it will keep us occupied until Naraku is dead." '_And it gives me time to talk to Myoga and Sesshoumaru about what is next after courting_.' He put in mentally.

Kagome nodded and lifted her gaze to his with a very happy smile. "Okay." She whispered, before leaning forward and stopping less than an inch away from his lips.

Inuyasha swallowed and closed the distance, placing his lips against hers softly. They both sighed at the contact and he felt her smile against his lips, before he jolted back when he felt her tongue trace his lower lip. He leaned back and blinked at her confused, and she flushed. He remembered when he had sucked on her lower lip and nibbled on it, was that what she was trying to do.

Inuyasha felt confident enough now that he leaned forward and quickly drew her lower lip between his teeth and he growled low in his throat. Once again he felt her tongue trace his lips once he had released hers and his brows furrowed curiously. The tip of her moist tongue traced over his lips, gently, and he parted them when he felt her push. Immediately her tongue delved into his mouth and he felt a jolt of electricity shoot through his body.

Startled at the unknown contact, he drew back panting softly, and tilted his head. "Wha…?" He breathed.

Kagome giggled and blushed. "It's a kiss." She whispered.

Inuyasha had never heard of a kiss like _that_ before, but that feeling that had rolled through him was incredible and he leaned in for another. "More." He whispered, just before his lips met hers, his voice laced with a snarl of need.

------------------------------

Sesshoumaru stood outside the hut, where Kaede and his brother's companions sat, and watched Rin race around excitedly with Jaken. Actually, it was more Jaken trying to outrun a crazed child, but the youkai smirked and allowed it. He had watched with wary curiosity when a human child of the village approached Rin and asked to play, however Rin had almost seemed terrified and reluctantly nodded.

Soon after, several other children joined in, and they had ignored Rin to the point where she shuffled off to his side and sat down, playing with the grass at her feet. It had only been mere minutes later when Sesshoumaru told her to go chase Jaken due to him being lonely. This had excited Rin, and now he stood watching, with an evil smirk on his face. Lonely. He snorted and tilted his head to the side, listening to the sounds of the surrounding forest area for signs of danger.

The only thing he sensed on the air was the coming rain of the year. Soon winter would be upon them and he knew he would need to find Rin a proper winter kimono and boots. He glanced over at the small girl again and allowed a small smile to cross his lips. In the short time he had spent with her since he had brought her back to life with the Tenseiga, she had somehow woven her fingers around his heart, and he had this undeniable need to protect her. Even if it meant giving his own life in exchange for hers.

Sesshoumaru sighed, lifted his gaze to the darkening sky, and caught the current position of the moon. There were less than two weeks until the cycle of the moon renewed itself. Time. It was taking far too long to deal with the current problem of finding Naraku and getting the whole ordeal with him over and done with.

With a sigh, Sesshoumaru turned towards the hut and entered the building, wondering how things were going with his brother and his miko. He had to admit he was slightly surprised the hanyou had known enough to get her a courting gift, though he seriously doubted Inuyasha knew much of the custom beyond that. Sesshomaru expected he would soon have a very flustered and embarrassed hanyou trying to question him on the subject.

------------------------------------

Inuyasha crossed his arms impatiently and watched as Kagome quickly packed several items into her large yellow pack. Three days he had spent doing absolutely nothing in her era, waiting for her to finish whatever schooling she needed to do, and now they were preparing to head back to the feudal era and once again begin their search for Naraku.

The problem was, Kagome was stalling, or that's how it seemed to Inuyasha. Not that he minded a few relaxing days of just being around Kagome, but there were other pressing matters. Like finding Naraku. And finding someone to explain what the heck he was supposed to do in the next step of courting.

"Will you hurry up already?" He growled, leaning impatiently against the wall in the cooking area of her shrine home.

"I have to make sure I have everything. I'm almost done." She sniffed irritated. Kagome pulled the string on her pack closed and was about to shoulder it, when Inuyasha yanked it out of her grasp.

"You'll only hurt yourself." Inuyasha explained in response to the flattered look and coy smile on her face. He tossed it over his shoulder easily. "Come on already."

Without looking back to see if she followed, he marched out of the house. Kagome huffed and shouted a quick, "I'm leaving," to her family.

She rushed after Inuyasha and fell into step beside him. "Why are you so on edge?" She asked.

Inuyasha frowned and shook his head. "I'm not on edge. I just want to get back and find Naraku. We've wasted enough time here."

Kagome sighed. Inuyasha knew she understood his dislike of idleness, but he chose to keep the second reason for wanting to return to his era a secret. It was a little embarrassing not to know how to complete the courting ritual he started.

Inuyasha carried both Kagome and her pack through the well, and then settled them in the grass beside it. His nose sifted through the forest smells, but he found everything to be as he had left it three days ago. He scanned the area for his brother, but found nothing. Miroku informed him when they arrived at the village that Sesshoumaru had gone in search of information on Naraku and left behind Jaken and Rin.

Inuyasha growled out angrily, his one main reason for returning so quickly had been to ask his brother about the steps of courting. Even Myoga was nowhere to be seen.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha grumbled and brushed out of the hut, leaving his group sitting inside stunned. He jolted in surprise when a soft hand caught his just before he took off into the forest. He glanced down in surprise at the lovely face of the miko the hand belonged to. She had a concerned frown on her face and a worried glint in her eye.

Inuyasha turned to face her and cupped her face with his palm. As upset and anxious as he was, he had never intended to upset Kagome. Those sweet lips should have been smiling.

"I know you're eager to hunt down Naraku, but you'll make yourself sick if you keep pressuring yourself like this," she told him as she closed her eyes and leaned into his hand. "Miroku said your brother went in search of information. I'm sure he'll be back in a day or two, so relax and save all this energy for when we find Naraku."

Inuyasha fought the urge to insist that he didn't need Sesshomaru to find Naraku, which became much easier when Kagome leaned against his chest. "I know, that will be my first task for you." Inuyasha's ears twitched. "You will have to wait here without complaining and driving us all crazy until your brother comes back or we get news on Naraku. Think you can handle it?"

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and answered with an arrogant, "Keh," though inside he wasn't all that confident. Why couldn't she have just asked him to kill a demon, climb a mountain, or jump off a cliff—something easy for goodness' sake?

After all that time in Kagome's era, now he had to sit and wait some more for Sesshoumaru to come back.

-------------------------------

"One week! One bloody week it took you to come back! I've been going out of my mind!" Inuyasha heaved breathlessly; stumbling as Sesshoumaru easily brushed him aside. His attempt to tackle his brother had backfired. Holding all this in all week had been torture, and he needed to vent on someone. He prayed Kagome's next task would be to kill something.

"Were you worried, otouto?" Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Hell no, I've been itching to get moving. Where the hell have you been? We need to find Naraku." Inuyasha glared at his brother's back as Sesshoumaru moved towards the village.

"I see. You need to learn patience, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru drawled out lazily. "Now have you been waiting so anxiously to simply inform me of the obvious, or is there something more you wish to discuss with me, little brother?"

Inuyasha nearly stumbled and blushed heavily. Why did Sesshomaru sound like he already knew what he was going to ask? He opened and closed his mouth, trying to find the words that wouldn't make him look like such a complete baka.

"You will catch flies that way, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru told him. "I take it the miko accepted?"

Inuyasha blushed harder, putting his fire rat to shame. His mouth was very dry, so he licked his lips and nodded in response.

"Are you aware of what an agreement like that entails?" Sesshomaru asked.

_Well, that was easy_. "Um, that is something I was hoping you could tell me."

"I see," Sesshomaru said. Funny how even with his deadpan voice, it sounded like he was laughing at Inuyasha. "What is it that you _do_ know about courting a female?"

Inuyasha paused to think a minute and Sesshomaru glanced over at him. "I see," he drawled.

"Keh, hey, I wasn't raised in a proper household like you, Sesshomaru-_sama._" Inuyasha protested.

"It will take some time to educate you properly on the subject," Sesshomaru said, as if thinking aloud. "It will have to wait until after we have followed this lead on Naraku." He nodded his head as though summing up some internal discussion and announced, "You will speak to me concerning this one evening following the day of our return unless I deem otherwise."

Inuyasha just stared at his brother as the youkai sauntered off. That had been relatively easy.

Back at the village, Sesshoumaru stood outside the door to Kaede's hut until Inuyasha caught up with him.

"Naraku is on the move." Sesshoumaru said. "Gather your companions and see if the old miko of this village would be willing to watch Rin while we are gone."

Inuyasha frowned. "You're not bringing her with us?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "Don't be absurd."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and grumbled under his breath about the unbearable arrogance of a certain youkai lord and along with very unpleasant things about the attire of said youkai. Sesshoumaru ignored him as usual.

Presently, the group was on the road with Inuyasha in the lead still grumbling to himself. Not only was he anxious to talk with Sesshomaru and figure out courting, but he also wanted to hunt down Naraku and get this whole mess over with so he could do it properly once he did learn. And to make matters worse, the delay in waiting for his brother to return left him facing the near certainty of being out in the wilderness and vulnerable on his human night.

The news his brother had given them on what Naraku was up to left everyone in a dismal mood, and it had not helped matters any when they had to camp out for two days due to a raging thunder storm, during which Sesshomaru was conspicuously absent.

Now Inuyasha was worried, irritated, and wet! "Damn it!" He shouted out to no one in particular as they finally resumed their search down the now muddy road.

His companions sighed loudly, and Kagome put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Sheesh, what's his problem," Shippou muttered just loud enough for Inuyasha to hear.

"I'm warm, cozy and having the best damn day of my life...What do you think my problem is?" Inuyasha snapped. "Naraku is out there, and we still have yet to find his trail. And I'm WET!"

Inuyasha glared at everyone to challenge him, then marched on at an even faster pace. Wherever the hell Sesshomaru was he could just catch up. There was no way he was waiting on his slow, pompous ass again.

Sesshoumaru had somehow vanished on them, somewhere in the general area, that much Inuyasha knew. It was like the youkai was avoiding him, and Inuyasha couldn't really blame him considering his current mood. It was probably best for all concerned that there weren't two wet dogs to deal with.

Inuyasha cursed loudly as his feet sank into a fresh puddle of mud in the middle of the path. He grit his teeth together as the slimy muck slipped between his toes. He bared his fangs at the absurdity of his current appearance: covered completely to the knees in the wet sloppy mud, his fire rat soaked right through.

Inuyasha finally detected his brother arriving back to the group, and he swore he heard everyone's jaws drop in shock. Not even Shippo or Kirara, who had been carried most of the time, had escaped the filth and muck, however Sesshoumaru appeared completely dry, crisp and white.

Inuyasha stopped and stared at his brother in a mix of shock and anger. How the hell had his brother managed to stay dry when _they_ had been the ones inside the cave, and Sesshoumaru had been out in the storm?

Sesshoumaru raised a single brow at their wet drenched appearance and smirked viciously. "Pathetic." He turned to lead the way down the path Inuyasha had been leading them down.

Inuyasha cracked his fingers and bared his fangs at his brother's back. With an angry growl, Inuyasha leapt towards his brother only to be caught and held in the air by his wet fire rat robe. Sesshoumaru wrinkled his nose at Inuyasha and dropped him with a sniff of disapproval.

Inuyasha landed in a thick mess of mud and he raked his claws through it, even more irritated. He quickly lifted his claws and sneered at the thick goo covering them.

"Keh!" He scoffed and gathered a pile of mud into his hand, barely concealing the evil grin that spread across his lips.

Inuyasha wound up and threw the hunk of mud at his brother with all the might he could muster. It hit with a satisfying, wet smack. Sesshoumaru stilled instantly and went completely rigid as the slick muck oozed slowly down his long white hair, leaving a brown trail of debris behind. Inuyasha gathered his feet and admired his aim with a satisfied nod of approval..

"Pathetic is right!" Inuyasha snarled and arrogantly trudged down the path, his nose held high in contentment.

To say that the rest of their trip was any better was an overstatement. They finally made their way back to the village, covered from head to toe in mud, rain and foul moods. Every night out in the wilderness had brought on a raging storm, and everyday Sesshoumaru had mysteriously managed to return to their company, completely spotless, as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Although he did tend to remain at the tail end of the group and conveniently obscured from Inuyasha's throwing range by Kagome.

Aside from the discomforts, though, the rains had masked Naraku's scent, so they had finally decided to return to Kaede's to wait out the rainy season. Inuyasha stood just outside the hut when a blinding ray of light hit him square in the face. He cursed loudly.

"Now the sun decides to come out?"

What else could possibly go wrong? Inuyasha shook his head and sighed loudly. He was about to make another comment when he was jolted forward by a firm pressure on the back of his head. Furrowing his brows, he lifted his hand and snarled when it came back covered in a thick, muddy substance. He narrowed his eyes and glanced around him, only to see his brother standing by the small stream, doing a convincing impression of Rin's innocence. In fact, Inuyasha wouldn't have suspected him, if anyone else had been around at that particular moment.

That had done it. With a snarl, Inuyasha bolted towards his brother. Perhaps fueled by righteous indignation, or just pure mindless rage, Inuyasha actually managed to tackle him, sending both flying into the small stream. After several minutes of growling and snarling, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru both surfaced, clean and holding back laughter.

The following day had left everyone in a particularly good mood, despite the fact that they had yet to find Naraku. Inuyasha didn't even argue when Kagome told him she wanted to go back and restock her supplies due to them getting soaked on their trip.

He had not forgotten his appointment to speak with his brother regarding the whole courting process, and Kagome's not being around would make it a lot easier.

Inuyasha buried his hands into the sleeves of his hitoe and followed Sesshomaru's scent after bidding Kagome a quick farewell at the well. The closer he got the stronger the scent of steam and water became, which made him increasingly worried that this was going to be an extremely awkward conversation.

He found a white and red kimono first, then a fur pelt and pair of black boots. Inuyasha swallowed and continued through the swirling mists, past his brother's armor and swords. He finally found the youkai himself lounging against the natural rock ledge of a hot spring. Sesshomaru had his eyes closed and made no sign that he noticed Inuyasha's presence.

Inuyasha shifted and crossed his arms. "I thought we were going to talk."

Sesshomaru cracked an eye. "We are. A hot spring normally does nothing to hamper one's faculty for speech. Unless you are an exception?"

Inuyasha frowned, trying to puzzle out what his brother meant. He should have known Sesshomaru wouldn't really have agreed to this so easily. And he wasn't about to hang around and be the entertainment for his brother's relaxation time.

"Keh, I should have known you would pull something like this," he said with disgust. "You may not take this very seriously, but it's important to me. If you weren't going to help me, then you should have just said. That way I could have found Myoga."

Sesshomaru actually chuckled at that. "Myoga? And what could that old flea teach you about Inu courting rituals?"

Inuyasha paused and retorted, "Hmph, well what makes you the expert? I seem to recall that you can't even admit that you find Kagura attractive."

"I do not have to have experience with relationships to know how the tradition has been done for centuries," Sesshomaru replied curtly. "If you wish for me to pass this information on to you, then I suggest you make yourself more comfortable."

Inuyasha flushed slightly and Sesshomaru smirked. "I will turn my eyes away, if you wish, though I must tell you this shyness will not be productive when you finally take her as your mate."

Inuyasha flushed slightly and Sesshomaru smirked. "I will turn my eyes away while you disrobe, if you wish, though I must tell you this shyness will not be productive when you finally take her as your mate."

"Some how I don't think being naked around you will be the same as with Kagome," Inuyasha grumbled, only to heat even more at the thought of Kagome naked.

------------------------------------

When Inuyasha emerged an hour later, his fingers and toes were wrinkled and his mind was reeling. He had had no idea how much would be involved in simply courting, or he might never have had the courage to do it. The gift and tasks he knew about, but after that it got really complicated. If the female approved of the male's completion of the tasks, then she would give him a gift of acceptance.

The next step, grooming, involved learning all about one another on a more physical level. Sesshomaru had said it required grooming in the true as well as humanoid form, but with Inuyasha being a hanyou and Kagome being human, they would not have to be so exact in that step.

Then, once both felt ready and knew about one another, they would finally consummate the relationship, becoming mates. Sesshomaru informed him that pups came immediately after, but Inuyasha suspected Kagome might want to wait on that part. At least until she finished with school.

Inuyasha buried his hands into the sleeves of his hitoe and passed the Goshinboku just as a high sharp breeze passed through the area and he froze in his steps. Furrowing his brows, he sniffed the air but found no traces of anything menacing on the air. Still, Inuyasha remained still, shivering slightly at the warning the wind brought with it. The wind was fast, cold and filled with a low howling sound that could only mean that something was up. As quickly as the wind had come, it vanished overhead into a silent calm breeze and Inuyasha narrowed his eyes in speculation.

Heaving a loud irritated sigh, Inuyasha abandoned returning to the village and searched the area thoroughly, satisfying his worried and harried thoughts. By the time late afternoon hit, Inuyasha found himself back at the well and staring into the dark depths of it in impatience. He knew that Kagome wouldn't return until the following morning, but for some unknown reason, he felt drawn to go to her time now. However, he also knew it was growing late and she would more than likely be busy with her own things, and might be angry at his arrival.

With a sigh, Inuyasha walked back to the Goshinboku and stared up at the massive tree, marveling at the strength it emanated. Inuyasha climbed onto the roots surrounding the base and placed his hand on the worn surface where he had been pinned.

His fingers traced over the small hole that the arrow had been and sighed again. It had been so long ago, it seemed, that he had been pinned there.

Shaking his head from those miserable thoughts, Inuyasha leapt into the branches and settled against the bark comfortably. He closed his eyes and thought about his kiss with Kagome, and felt a blush rise to his cheeks as he recalled how it had fueled something deep inside him he had never felt before.

Their first one had been more out of desperation, to keep his mind sound. Their second had been quick, simple and pleasing. The third kiss had sent his whole body into sizzling nerves and frantic desires that both had pulled back out of breath and flushed from the intensity of it.

Inuyasha allowed a grin to cross his lips at the mere thought of it. He wanted more, desired more, craved more, and he felt his blood come alive under the surface of his skin at the mere thought of it. Groaning, Inuyasha bit his lip and shook his thoughts to the slight breeze that passed through his hiding place.

During the summer, the leaves of the God tree would hide him from view, however the seasons were changing and the leaves were beginning to vary in color and fall to the forest floor below. He was still hidden somewhat however it certainly didn't hide him completely from view as they did in summer. With a tired sigh, Inuyasha shifted on the branches and drifted off into a fitful sleep, completely aware of his surroundings, but allowing his body a brief cycle of rest before he had to go get Kagome.

He felt heat caress his face before he opened his eyes, the night having passed silently. Inuyasha stretched his stiff muscles and cracked open an eye seeking the position of the sun to judge the time of day and how much longer he had to wait before he traveled through the well to gather Kagome. At least the sun was shining, so he didn't have to worry about getting soaked when he decided to run from the tree to the well.

With a grunt, Inuyasha pushed himself into a sitting position, stretched his arms over his head, and released a long yawn before he groaned when his bones cracked and popped into their proper joints. He couldn't remember the last time he had had such a good nap. Inuyasha allowed his ears to twitch and he scratched them, something he rarely did when he was in the company of others, and he cracked a grin before he leapt to the ground with a soft thump. The leaves lifted as his feet touched the path and he drew in a long languid breath before he printed towards the well.

Inuyasha realized that it was still too early to bring Kagome back, but that didn't stop him from leaping into the black depths with a grunt.

----------------------------------

Inuyasha growled out in frustration later that night when Kagome informed him that she wanted to stay the night in her era, before returning to his time. He rolled his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself.

"I would like to take a hot bath and sleep in my bed for once." Kagome sighed, dropping her books onto her desk and sitting down.

"Feh." Inuyasha snorted. "What about the jewel shards?"

"It's going to have to wait until tomorrow. I told you I want to go to school and finish. Besides, it's the rainy season now, so aren't we just going to loose Naraku's trail in the rain?" Kagome asked, opening her books with remarkable calm.

Inuyasha furrowed his brows and watched as she sharpened her pencil. "That's not the point. We can still look you know."

"For what exactly? Naraku has most of the jewel shards. There's just the shard Kohaku has, the two Kouga has, theirs is that lost shard too, and that's it. So it's not like we can gather any more shards. We just have to wait until the rain stops so we can hunt down Naraku and confront him." Kagome sighed, and closed her eyes. "I'm sure we will meet up with Naraku at some point. I thought you wanted to find his heart first."

"Well if I knew where to look I would have found it already." Inuyasha snarled and crossed his arms.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Can it please wait until morning? I really, really want to have a hot bath before we go back into the cold."

Inuyasha groaned. "Fine. But first thing tomorrow morning, we're going back."

Kagome jumped up and clasped her hands happily. "Oh thank you." She cried as she flung her arms around his neck. Inuyasha stumbled startled and both fell back onto her bed.

"Uhh." Inuyasha murmured as he gazed up at Kagome with wide eyes.

Kagome pressed her smaller form against his, molding against him completely as though she were made for him. She gazed down into his golden eyes, her lips set in a coy smile complemented by the beautiful flush of her cheeks. Inuyasha gulped nervously. Slowly, she leaned forward and brushed her lips against his as her tongue probed his mouth. Inuyasha groaned, lifted his hand and tangled his fingers in her hair, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss.

Her fingers roamed through his hair and Inuyasha almost jolted back as the touch ignited a fire inside him. He groaned again as she wiggled against him, and the heat increased through her thin shirt. Not really thinking, Inuyasha ran his hands down her back and found the edge of her shirt, eliciting a soft moan from her as his clawed fingers traced the skin underneath. Kagome's fingers ran down his face and traced softly over his collarbone. They trailed a fire across his exposed skin. Inuyasha moaned into her mouth as she battled his tongue with hers.

He lifted his head slightly from the soft pink bedding and held her tightly, exploring more of her hot wet mouth with his tongue. Inuyasha growled as her body rubbed against his, and almost by pure instinct, his feet lifted and planted on the edge of her bed, exciting his pelvis a wonderful pressure from her lower body. Kagome moaned softly as she caressed his chest, pulling back a bit of his clothing as his body shifted. Their kiss was frantic. Inuyasha sensed an urgency building in her as the friction between their bodies increased. He could smell the intensity of her arousal, which only excited him more.

Inuyasha's fingers tightened in her hair and he growled when her fingers drifted softly over one of his nipples and he drew back panting. Kagome blinked at him and blushed prettily, and he felt heat rise to his own cheeks as realization flooded him. Didn't his brother say this came after her gift of acceptance? What was he doing? Somehow he had gotten things all mixed up, but looking at Kagome, it was as though she didn't mind all that much. Kagome smiled shyly and a new pink blush dusted her cheeks as she scrambled off him with an apologetic smile. She grabbed her towel and raced out the door before he could comment.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sat up straightening his hitoe and kosode. "Feh!"

--------------------------------

The next morning brought some unexpected news to them as Inuyasha and Kagome exited the well. Both blinked in surprise when they saw Sango, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru standing by quietly, waiting for them. Kagome and Inuyasha gave each other confused looks before they were informed what went on while they were gone.

"Are you serious?" Inuyasha blinked and jumped up to his feet. "What are we waiting for? Let's go."

**(-Spoilers-)**

Before long, the group was once again on the road, following the latest rumor of Naraku's whereabouts. The group had gone to check out a village, and Sesshoumaru had vanished somewhere on his own, refusing to enter into another human establishment. They had entered only to discover that there were no survivors. Even after they searched high and low for some sign of life, they still had come up empty handed, and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

He was about to comment when his eyes caught sight of a building that appeared to have been a target. The roof had been blown away a section looking like it had been burnt away by something.

They had entered yet another village as evening grew closer, and after speaking with several villagers, they had discovered that bandits were in the area. Not only had they been bandits, but also according to the villagers they had spoken with, the bandits had been armed with several strange weapons, which caused Inuyasha to grow anxious. All he wanted to do now was to hunt down this group of bandits and find out more on these strange light weapons the villagers had told them about.

Miroku glanced around them and finally shrugged. "Tonight we should find a safe place to sleep, right Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha blinked at Miroku adding a frown to his face. "Huh? I'm fine with going after the bandits."

Kagome shook her head quickly. "We can't. Tonight's a new moon."

Inuyasha widened his eyes in realization. '_Damn, that's right. Where the hell is Sesshoumaru?_' He thought silently, and glanced up at the darkening sky.

Shippou brought Inuyasha out of his musings with more of his logic and the hanyou glared at the small kit. "That's right. It's the day Inuyasha turns into a wimpy human. Everyone will have to protect him."

Inuyasha snarled and stared at the kit before the hanyou snatched him off Kirara's back and pinched his cheeks irritated. "Is wimpy referring to me?" He asked snarling angrily.

**A/N: I have to apologize for the long wait for this update. Somehow I found this chapter to be extremely difficult, and I had to seek out a friends help to get me started. I have no idea why, but I guess the famous blockage also known as writers block decided to pay me an unfriendly visit. I do have to say that without Sesshomaru's Dokkaso's help, this chapter would more than likely still be stuck in a thick slab of concrete. Then of course I had to go back with her help and figure out exactly how many days passed from the time the brother's were turned into pups, until the time this chapter takes place.**

**Anyways, this entire ordeal…once my friend and I went through the whole story is basically all wrapped up in a grand total of 14 days.**

**Ha, okay, so just to let everyone know, I have found someway to move this story into some high action. Just to let everyone know, for the next chapter, I am going to be pretty much following the manga, certain dialogue, action, and stuff…however, once I hit the manga chapter called Wind, that is where the story will take a turn.**

**This is after Inuyasha used the jewel on Tessaiga, and will take place with the arrival of Goryoumaru. If you don't know who he is, he is the guy at the end of the series, episodes 166 and 167, with the goryou pot weapon.**

**I thought to draw the story into the current manga, just for a bit of fun. For everyone who is not familiar with the Manga, Kagura's Heart is one of my favorite manga chapters, and I think I actually cried in that one and the chapter called Wind. I won't give anything away yet, but there are spoilers for the manga in the next chapters, so be warned. Wind is a chapter I am going to change slightly for my own benefits…or shall I say the characters benefits…grins...hope you enjoy.**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Hi everyone. I must say that this was a rather hard chapter to write due to me using a lot of the manga conversations, but also mingling it with my own and adding the actions, so that everything ran smoothly. I don't know if I managed to do this…but here is the chapter anyway. Please keep in mind that there are many spoilers for this chapter, and a lot of the actual dialogue is taken directly from the manga itself.**

**I want to thank all my reviewers for their words of encouragement and tips. You have all been great. Next chapter will be called …something…lol here's the chapter.**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: The Wind and The White Tower**

Inuyasha flopped onto his back once his transformation completed and he groaned loudly. "I can't believe this is happening. Now of all times." '_Just when we were getting closer to Naraku's trail._' He thought silently.

"It can't be helped Inuyasha. It's the new moon and we must keep your human night a secret. Naraku is lurking nearby and we must be careful." Miroku stated, settling himself against the wall of the tattered hut they had found just before night had fallen.

"I know that, baka!" Inuyasha snarled as best as he could in his human form.

Everyone else was sleeping and Inuyasha glared daggers at the monk as Miroku spoke. "As usual you can't sleep while in your human form. Is it because you are still afraid?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at Miroku and barred his teeth. "Don't you dare insult me. I ain't in the mood."

Miroku held up his hands and shook his head. "It's not an insult Inuyasha." The monk dropped his hands and sighed before he quickly turned his head to the entrance to the hut. A faint thumping drifted into the hut signaling the approach of horses and whatever it was they carried.

Inuyasha gripped the hilt of his sword tightly. "It's them." He hissed under his breath.

"Shush." Miroku replied and got to his feet. Sango and Kagome woke quickly at the distinct sounds of horses running and a very faint cry from the village woke them fully.

A loud boom caused the earth to rumble and Miroku and Kagome exited the hut quickly, weapons in hand. Inuyasha clenched his teeth and growled in frustration. "The bandits have attacked it haven't they?"

Miroku ran into the hut quickly with Kagome in his grip and he pushed her towards the hanyou in human form. "Inuyasha, you stay with Kagome." Sango and Miroku both made for the exit.

"Hey! Wait!" Inuyasha ran toward them, and gripped Tessaiga eagerly. Kirara gripped the back of his obi and pulled him back. "Hey!" He protested. Why were they so hell bent on keeping him from the battle? Sure he was in his weakened form, but they had seen him battle as a human before, why was this any different?

Sango snapped. "Miroku and I are enough." Without another word, the monk and youkai slayer jumped onto Kirara and were gone from sight.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha grumbled to himself before dropping to the ground in frustration. "Just when all the good stuff happens, I have to sit back and wait until morning."

Kagome sighed and shook her head. "It will be okay, Inuyasha."

"Shouldn't they be back by now?" Inuyasha growled, ignoring Kagome's comment completely.

Kagome raised a single brow. "They just left you know."

"Feh." Inuyasha slumped against the wall of the hut and groaned. "This is irritating just sitting here."

Kagome and Shippo glanced at one another and shook their heads.

"Where's my damn brother, anyway?" Inuyasha snarled and glanced around, his foot twitching impatiently.

"Stop it, Inuyasha. There isn't anything you can do when you're in human form." Kagome snapped at him.

Inuyasha shot her a glare but bit his tongue. Everyone remained silent as the sounds of battle outside filtered into the hut. Soon everything became quiet and Kagome glanced at Inuyasha confused. "It's gotten so quiet." She whispered.

Shippo grinned widely and jumped onto Kagome's shoulder. "Miroku and Sango have probably finished off the bandits."

Inuyasha furrowed his brows and inched towards the window. Something was wrong. Warning bells rang out in his head, and he heeded them instantly. He knew when to react or when not to in his human form. His gut had never been wrong before.

A deep rumbling in the earth had his hackles up instantly and he quickly glanced over his shoulder to Kagome and Shippo.

"What's that sound?" Kagome gasped.

Inuyasha jumped to his feet and whirled around to face Kagome, just as the side of the hut crashed in beside her. Kagome spun around, screamed as the tentacle grabbed her, and pulled her towards the hole in the wall.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried out and drew Tessaiga. As fast as his human form would allow, Inuyasha raced to her side and hacked at the large pulsing arm that held his Kagome.

"Damn it! Let go of her!" Inuyasha raged, slashing with all the force he had at the tentacle.

The arm tightened around Kagome, and drew her out of the hut completely. Inuyasha raced for the hole in the wall and gasped when he looked up. One arm flung towards him and he ducked just in time.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, watching as Kagome was lifted high into the air. His hair rose on the back of his neck in warning and his eyes moved instantly. A large surge of white light raced towards him and he gasped fearfully.

Inuyasha barely had enough time to drop to the ground as the blast blew into the hut, shattering it completely.

Kagome's mouth dropped open in horror as she saw the hut crumble around the man she loved. "_Inuyasha!_" She screamed.

"I got you…"

She glanced behind her at the youkai who held her and gasped in surprise. "Eh…Goryoumaru?!" Kagome winced as the tentacles tightened around her, crushing her chest making it harder to breath.

"I thought that the group would come out of hiding if we caused a ruckus with the Goryou pots." Goryoumaru sneered bringing Kagome closer to his face.

Kagome caught sight of movement from behind Goryoumaru and she widened her eyes in shocked surprise. "_Kagura?_" '_What is going on?_' She thought silently.

Goryoumaru laughed and forced Kagome to look at him as he squeezed harder around her chest. "So why am I alive? I am no longer Goryoumaru."

Kagura leaned against the tree she had been hiding behind and flicked her fan somewhat hesitantly. She really didn't want to be involved in all this, but she had gone against Naraku. It had been a spur of the moment decision to release Goryoumaru from his prison and she knew that once Naraku found out he would kill her. Not only had Naraku tested her in her guarding the cell, but also he must have known what the out come would be.

Kagura sighed and lowered her gaze to the ground. In all reality she didn't want to go against Inuyasha, or his brother Sesshoumaru. However, it was her life on the line, and she needed to figure out a way to have Goryoumaru defeat Naraku once and for all. Not only that, but Kagura sensed that her demise was drawing closer, and she actually felt fear fill her soul at the thought. Was it a crime to want freedom? Had it always been her fate that death was at her heels from the moment Naraku had given birth to her?

Kagura shuddered and glanced over at the destroyed hut and saw movement. Furrowing her brows, she squinted and stared as a human Inuyasha stood up shakily and she shivered. If Naraku ever found out about Inuyasha's human night, he would not hesitate to eliminate the hanyou immediately. It was Naraku's nature after all to destroy the weakest rather than face the stronger force.

It was his detachments duty to destroy the strong, even at the cost of their own lives. Naraku would only stand by and watch with amusement. However, if he felt he had gained enough power, he would confront those who were strong, just to test his abilities to see if he could defeat them. It always ended the same way, him running away as a coward.

Kagura swallowed and sighed.

"Let go of Kagome, you bastard!" Inuyasha raged, crawling out of the ruins of the hut. Blood ran out of a large gash on his forehead and Kagome gulped as more air was crushed out of her lungs.

Goryoumaru started to turn around, and Kagome shouted in warning. "Inuyasha…you mustn't!" If he found out Inuyasha was human, Naraku would find out immediately, wouldn't he?

Shippo shook his head frantically, perched on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Don't, you'll let them see!"

"This is hardly the time for that!" Inuyasha raged, hefting Tessaiga out in front of him. He rushed forward. "Let go of her or I'll kill you!" He shouted.

Kagome squeaked as the tentacle holding her swung around and she flew through the air right for Inuyasha, who immediately stopped and gasped. She flew into Inuyasha heavily and both crashed to the ground. Inuyasha jumped to his feet, pulling Kagome up with him and he shoved her to the side.

"Look out, Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out as the tentacle shot out for Inuyasha's exposed back.

Before Inuyasha could move the tentacle sliced up his back and he winced as he felt it rip through his flesh. His world spun and he toppled to the ground in a heap.

Kagome dropped to her knees and reached out for him. "Inuyasha."

Goryoumaru stilled and glanced down at them curiously. "Inuyasha…you said?"

Kagome gasped fearfully at revealing Inuyasha's secret. '_Oh Kami, what have I done?_'

Goryoumaru turned to look at Kagura just as she rested herself against the tree once again. She had seen the attack on the hanyou and she had almost run to his aid, but Kagura held herself back, barely.

"Kagura, what is the meaning of this?" Goryoumaru asked menacingly.

Kagura remained silent and glared daggers at the youkai. '_Damn him_.'

A rush of air above them caused all eyes to lift skyward. Kirara landed near Kagome and Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku jumped off, standing in between Goryoumaru and their companions.

Sango glanced over her shoulder and asked carefully. "He's still alive?"

Kagome nodded as she placed her hand on Inuyasha's head. His eyes were closed and his breathing was rapid and shallow. She was so worried about the amount of blood that was seeping into the material of his fire rat that she was uncertain as to help him.

Miroku glared at the youkai and shouted. "Who the hell are you?"

Goryoumaru sneered and chuckled in amusement. His tentacles rose as his face darkened with ill intent.

Kagome widened her eyes and gaped. The pink purple glow was unmistakable. "Ah!" She exclaimed. "He's taken a jewel fragment!"

"That is what I came for." Goryoumaru laughed darkly.

Miroku gasped in surprise. "You've been after it since we met at the temple?"

Inuyasha twitched slightly and Kagome drew her breath in sharply at the surge of power erupting from the jewel shard Goryoumaru carried.

"We met before as well." Goryoumaru scorned.

The jewel surged into a bright light through his tentacles and Inuyasha gulped. 'He's…'

The former body of Goryoumaru seemed to erupt in the light, until he grew to an unbelievable size. The youkai loomed over the group and even Kagura stepped back away from the tree in surprise.

"Do you remember me?" The youkai laughed darkly. The scar on his face was now larger and wider, more prominent and one side of his face was cast in dark shadow.

Miroku and Sango breathed at the large figure standing over them. Inuyasha gulped and shivered as he pulled himself up to his knees shakily. "Mouryoumaru!"

Kagura shuddered horrified. '_He's the youkai Hakudoushi created by stitching together bits of youkai._' She took a deep breath. '_But…he's completely different from when we first met…back then it was like…he was a doll with no soul_.'

The jewel surged in power again and Kagome cried out frantically. "He's absorbing the jewel shard!"

Kagura stepped back even more, watching almost horrified as spikes burst out of his back. '_He's using the jewel shard anyway he wants? How is this possible?_' She thought, moving to a safer position as Mouryoumaru stepped forward growing even larger then before. '_He's a youkai Hakudoushi originally created. Naraku locked him up in Goryoumaru's borrowed body. Hakudoushi tried to free him from the prison…' _Kagura gasped shocked._ 'Is Hakudoushi planning on betraying Naraku as well?_'

She couldn't believe it. '_Hakudoushi against Naraku? Impossible_.' Kagura quickly stepped as far from Mouryoumaru as was safely allowed. If he knew of her uneasiness this youkai wouldn't hesitate on killing her. What was she supposed to do now? She glanced over at the still form of Inuyasha lying on the ground, and Kagome hovering protectively over his human body, seemingly just as confused and horrified as she was.

Kagura suddenly realized that she had done one of the most idiotic things she could have possibly done. Not only was Mouryoumaru capable of absorbing the jewel and other youkai as Naraku was, but also he was fearless. He was not a coward like Naraku was. Mouryoumaru could absorb and most likely take in every member within reach for his own benefits. Not only her, but the humans as well. She shuddered, had she just signed her own fate? Had she just issued a reason for Naraku or Mouryoumaru to kill her? She had no doubt in her mind that once Naraku arrived, her death would be immediate. More than likely he already knew about her betrayal.

Kagura winced as Sesshoumaru's words rushed to her in a soft proclaiming of warning. '_Do not do anything foolish. I do expect to see you again. Alive_.' In truth she had seen him again, their next meeting resulting in his owing her a life debt, but he was nowhere to be seen. Had he gone his own way?

Kagura gulped and watched the horrifying scene unfold in front of her. She had just done the most despicable thing, releasing Mouryoumaru from his prison and having him find Inuyasha and his group. No matter how much she desired freedom, she could never forgive herself for this betrayal, when in all truth all her intensions had been was to seek freedom with Naraku's demise, through Mouryoumaru. Now Sesshoumaru's little brother was seriously injured, and the group in great peril due to her recklessness, and there was no way they would ever forgive her for this.

The wind youkai watched horrified as Mouryoumaru prepared an attack against Kagome, and she sucked her breath in sharply, hoping the girl was at least able to hold her own. Both the monk and youkai slayer were in a heap injured, and the small kitsune was not powerful enough to defend them against the enormous mismatched youkai.

Kagome whirled around shocked not able to do anything but watch as the tentacle rushed towards her with so much force it would crush the life out of her in an instant. A loud angry growl of rage caused her to shake out of her frozen state and she watched as Inuyasha darted in front of her holding Tessaiga firmly.

Inuyasha winced as his injuries pulled, but he was determined to save Kagome. He stabbed the tentacle and grunted at the brunt force. He dug his feet into the ground, trying with all his strength to hold it back, and somehow was able to fling the tentacle back.

"I…Inuyasha." Miroku muttered, holding his hand protectively. The poison seeped through his wind tunnel and he broke out in a cold sweat. '_Damn, idiot, showing himself like this._' He thought silently.

The tentacle rose with Tessaiga embedded in it and slammed Inuyasha to the ground with crushing force. Inuyasha's face widened in surprise and then into one of intense pain.

"Inuyasha…huh?" Mouryoumaru leered, looming over the human boy.

Kagome cried out frantically, racing towards Inuyasha in panic. "_Inuyasha!_"

The tentacle pushed down harder and Inuyasha groaned out harshly. "St…stay…back…Kagome."

Mouryoumaru sneered at the hanyou. "How powerless. So this is your other form, huh, Inuyasha. I shall savor it, your pathetic death throws." He laughed menacingly. The tentacle wrapped around Inuyasha tightly and squeezed with so much pressure that Inuyasha's face went white immediately. His mouth dropped open in shock and pain, and he closed his eyes and mouth to hold back the cries that threatened to overwhelm him.

A bright flash filled the sky around them and all eyes turned to behind Mouryoumaru, all except Inuyasha who could do nothing, but remain still in the youkai's tentacles. The arm tightened even more and the hanyou felt his ribs crack and all breath left him in a rush.

Kagura's eyes widened and she stared as the one person she had not been expecting walked into the circle of battle calmly. '_Sesshoumaru!_'

Kagome cried out in shock. "Sesshoumaru?"

Inuyasha's eyes flew open and he glanced over at his brother in surprise. '_Bastard, what is he doing here? Thought he had run away._' He tried desperately to suck breath into his lungs, but to no avail, the tentacles were wrapped too tightly around his torso to allow any form of life saving breath. A sickening crack signaled a rib breaking under the pressure and he flinched.

"Kagura…who is this?" Mouryoumaru asked far too calmly for anything sane, and Inuyasha tried frantically to wriggle free from the crushing arm around him.

"He is Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha's older brother." Kagura swallowed. If she could hold off her immanent death for a while, maybe by some miracle, Mouryoumaru and Naraku would kill each other off.

Jaken walked forward in front of his lord and held up a small greenish white crystal.

Kagome and Kagura gasped. '_The crystal of youki is…_' Kagura thought silently, now completely terrified.

"Inuyasha, that's a crystal of youki…" Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak but words were not possible.

"The youki is vanishing!" Kagome called.

'_In order to hide his heart, Naraku got his hands on a jewel..._ _Fuyouheki, which erases the holder's Youki. The clue to finding Fuyouheki is a crystal of Youki._ _If one gets close to Fuyouheki, the Youki will vanish... which means, **Mouryoumaru has no Youki.**_** _Then..._**' Inuyasha's eyes widened, even though he had no breath of air in his lungs, somehow he was able to manage some form of words. "Mouryoumaru, you're…you're the one with Naraku's heart!" He shouted as hard as he could, with as much anger as he could muster.

Mouryoumaru turned to the human in his tentacle and glared daggers at him. "What are you talking about?" He sneered.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Inuyasha almost breathed a sigh of relief as the pressure around his ribs eased up ever so slightly. "The crystal that shriveled looking _Youkai_ over there is carrying is the ultimate proof."

Jaken's eyes bugged out in annoyance. '_Wha…_'

Mouryoumaru's eyes wandered over to Jaken who took a hesitant step back. "Oh? How did you get that?"

Kagura gulped visibly. '_If he finds out I gave it to them….I'm as good as dead_.'

Jaken cried out shrilly. "I've got nothing to hide! This was…"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and snarled. "Shut up, Jaken." Idiot toad, what was he thinking? Obviously, Jaken was not aware of how he felt about the wind youkai, however small those feelings might be, but it didn't give Jaken the right to issue her death warrant.

Sesshoumaru stepped forward and moved past the toad youkai easily. "After following the disgusting smell that reached me, I found you..." He spoke smoothly.

Mouryoumaru sneered. "Humph. So what will you do?"

Sesshoumaru smirked and swung his sword in a wide arc. "Kill you."

Mouryoumaru grit his teeth and threw Inuyasha down, just as he rammed Tessaiga into his hand. Inuyasha landed with a heavy thump and groaned in pain. '_Well at least I'm free now._' He glanced around and stared at his brother, who calmly attacked Mouryoumaru.

Kagome rushed over and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Inuyasha?" She whispered.

Inuyasha shook his head slightly and stared at the battle watchfully. He gasped when Sesshoumaru's attack stopped and hovered in Mouryoumaru's control.

"Heh, that doesn't work anymore." Mouryoumaru sneered exuberantly. He lifted his arm and threw the blast right back at the new youkai before him.

Sesshoumaru jumped out of the way and narrowed his eyes holding his anger at bay and controlling his movements. The emotional turmoil his body had been going through lately had left him feeling vulnerable. Right up to the point of seeing his brother injured and near death, he had been sure that his own heart would crush from the emotions. Throwing all emotions aside, Sesshoumaru righted himself and stared at Mouryoumaru.

Angrily, Mouryoumaru lifted himself higher and loomed over the new youkai. "You just turned up swinging your sword with no introduction... You'll regret that. I can "eat" the body and _Youkai_ energy of various _Youkai_, and increase my strength. The _Youkai_ energy from your sword is nothing more than food to me."

Sesshoumaru stood as stoic as ever, staring at the mismatched youkai before him. Looking unfazed on the outside, Inuyasha wondered what his brother was going through inside.

Inuyasha heard the hushed words from Miroku and Sango behind him and he held back the shudder that rushed through his veins, barely.

"Eat _Youkai_ energy and increase his strength...?" Miroku whispered.

"Just like Naraku." Sango whispered back, in such a soft hushed tone, Inuyasha barely made it out above the loud crackling sounds Mouryoumaru was releasing.

Mouryoumaru rushed forward, preparing for another attack. "Swing around your sword as much as you like. I'll consume all of its _Youkai_ energy."

Growling angrily, Inuyasha darted forward, holding Tessaiga out in front of him. This youkai was just as despicable as Naraku he couldn't believe it. '_Just now when I was squashed by him, my sword pierced his finger. It was because right now Tetsusaiga has no Youkai energy and is just a blunt sword._ _It's a long shot, but..._"

Sesshoumaru dodged another attack from Mouryoumaru and furrowed his brows as his brother in human form leapt in for an attack. '_Is he not terrified of death?_' He asked himself. '_Baka._'

Inuyasha jumped onto Mouryoumaru's arm and raised Tessaiga over his head. "**Kagome! Where's the jewel shard?**" He cried out desperately. If he could get to the shard before it was fully absorbed, maybe they would have a chance.

Kagome blinked and gasped softly, searching with everything she had. Not only was Inuyasha completely vulnerable and within reach of those crushing tentacles, but the blood that ran down the corner of his mouth signaled internal injuries. More than likely broken ribs. She saw it, the pink pulsing, which was slowly turning black from the taint of Mouryoumaru's evil energy. "His right shoulder joint, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha lifted Tessaiga more and snarled. "Here, huh?" With as much downward force as he could muster, he tried to ram his untransformed sword into the shoulder with the shard. His eyes grew wide as a burst of power erupted around him and a large spike that rose out of Mouryoumaru's shoulder impaled him. His cried out in pain as his body was flung to the side, and he landed on another part of the youkai's body, forcefully.

"Ugh!" Inuyasha groaned and lifted his hand to his injured shoulder.

Mouryoumaru smirked. "How foolish... Even if you had caught me with that blunt sword..."

Sesshoumaru's heart rose to his throat as his brother was injured yet again, and he snarled attacking the youkai. He smirked in satisfaction when Tokijin sliced into the arm easily.

Mouryoumaru moved back and sneered at Sesshoumaru. "Heh…I told you cutting me is futile."

Inuyasha lifted himself and snarled angrily at his brother. "Don't get involved, Sesshoumaru! He's my prey!"

Sesshoumaru's brow twitched. '_His prey, he can't even stand, let alone fight. What is he thinking? Baka. Does he not get it?_'

Mouryoumaru lifted an arm to Inuyasha and reached out for him. "Your _prey_?" He mocked. His arm gripped Inuyasha in another crushing squeeze and Inuyasha groaned as he was caught.

Sesshoumaru sniffed angrily. Inuyasha was acting stupid and he really couldn't take anymore of it. His anger flared and all the previous hatred for his brother surfaced and flooded through him. He no longer hated his brother, but Inuyasha's stupidity was going to get him killed. "Humph, just as well. Jumping around in that disgusting form of yours was getting to be annoying."

Inuyasha felt his heart sink in shock and horror. "Wha…?"

The others glanced over at Sesshoumaru in surprise, looking just as shocked as Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru lifted Tokijin and let his youki fill it with passive waves of power. "I'll slice the two of you together!" He released the energy and Mouryoumaru smirked as it rushed towards him.

Mouryoumaru shifted his body, caught the charged energy with his arm, and sneered menacingly. "I'll gather all your youkai energy, Sesshoumaru."

"Just you try it..." Sesshoumaru snarled, watching angrily as the youkai held onto his attack. He moved his eyes over to his brother and noticed shocked as Mouryoumaru began squeezing him more and covering the human body with his tentacles. '_Inuyasha…_' He silently called. He shot off another attack and watched angrily as that one was also caught and taken into the youkai's body.

Sesshoumaru's blood grew cold as hushed words from behind him rushed to his ears.

"He's still in human form, but... when the dawn breaks, and his _Youkai_ energy returns... won't Mouryoumaru absorb it?" It was Miroku who spoke and Sesshoumaru inwardly gasped at the sudden knowledge.

Sesshoumaru shot off another attack, desperately this time to draw the attention to him, hopefully giving his brother time to figure a way of escape. To Sesshoumaru's horror, the tentacles tightened even more around Inuyasha and his brother grunted in pain.

Sesshoumaru felt power rise behind him and he glanced over his shoulder in shock as Kagome lifted her bow focusing her spiritual energy into the arrow notched. "Just hold on, Inuyasha. My arrows spiritual energy might affect Mouryoumaru."

Inuyasha moaned as the tentacles tightened. With whatever energy he had left, he knew he had to save Kagome. If that meant giving his life to ensure her safety then he would give it, willingly. "**Don't, Kagome! It's okay like this!**"

Kagome gasped and shook her head disbelievingly. Suddenly, the sky grew lighter and everyone glanced skyward. '_The night is about to end.' _She thought_, 'Hold on a little longer, Inuyasha._' She pleaded.

Mouryoumaru started and glanced down at the bright light that surrounded the human in his arm and he flinched. The massive energy that he held from Sesshoumaru's attacks, and the energy flooding the body in his grasp were too much. It was going to destroy him. He quickly flung the energy from Sesshoumaru's attacks back at the youkai lord and cried out angrily.

Sesshoumaru dodged the attack and thrust his sword in a wide arc, releasing another attack and smirked as it flew towards Mouryoumaru. The youkai tried to catch it but his arm disintegrated instantly.

"Humph... Suck in all my _Youkai_ energy...? Absurd!" The smirk grew wider on Sesshoumaru's face. " The _Youkai_-energy of I, Sesshoumaru, could never be contained by someone of your meager caliber!"

Mouryoumaru sneered and flinched back as Sesshoumaru sent another intense attack at him, but to his great horror his arm burst into a brilliant light. His arm ripped apart and Tessaiga sliced through it easily.

Inuyasha landed on the ground, holding the transformed fang up and over his shoulder grinning cockily. "You should have killed me when you had the chance." He snarled.

Mouryoumaru glanced around him and lunged right for Kagome and Shippo. Inuyasha gasped and whirled around quickly and ran for her desperately as the attack descended on her. "Kagome! Shippo!" He raged, and shoved them with his body out of the way.

Inuyasha spun around and slammed Tessaiga into the ground, and it flared up into a bright golden light, aimed right for Mouryoumaru. Sesshoumaru sent another charge of his own attack and both attacks struck the youkai fully, tearing apart the body.

Mouryoumaru howled in rage and lunged into the air, his body almost completely gone. "Come, Kagura." He yelled out.

"You're not getting away." Sesshoumaru said coolly, and swung his sword, sending yet another burst of light erupting from Tokijin. The attack hit a barrier and the blue from Sesshoumaru's sword flickered into nothing. He narrowed his eyes and watched as Kagura and Mouryoumaru vanished into the horizon. Why was Kagura helping Mouryoumaru? What was she thinking? "_Baka_." He whispered.

Inuyasha snarled and turned his gaze to Sesshoumaru. He couldn't believe his brother tried to kill him, especially after his proclamation of wanting to amend his actions. Had it all been an act?

Kagome stepped forward. "We can follow the jewel shard. I can still sense it. It's faint but it's there."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and practically lifted Kagome up and over his shoulder, onto his back. Miroku and Sango jumped onto Kirara and they lifted into the air, just as Inuyasha broke into a dead run towards the direction Kagome was pointing. She squeaked as his pace sped up recklessly, and she tightened her grip on his hitoe. "That way." She said softly in Inuyasha's ear. It flicked out of the way and he nodded his head once in affirmation.

Miroku called down to them as they ran across the ground. "But I just don't get it.

That Mouryoumaru... Naraku, in order to hide his heart, got hold of the _Youki_ erasing Fuyouheki... however, Mouryoumaru is apparently Naraku's heart. Yet..."

Inuyasha nodded and called back up to them. "Yeah, he himself came to get the Shikon fragment. So would he really bring the heart they want to hide into the middle of a battle?"

Kagome shuddered and turned her face into Inuyasha's long white mane of hair. '_That's right. I can't imagine Naraku ordering that.' _She gasped surprised and Inuyasha's head turned slightly.

"What is it, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"There's another jewel shard. It's getting closer." Kagome called out. She knew who it was.

Inuyasha nodded in understanding. "Kohaku, huh?"

Kagome nodded sadly and lifted her eyes upward to Sango. "Probably." She whispered.

Inuyasha wasn't aware of how long or how far they had been running for, but the power that erupted around them signaled they were drawing near to their destination. He skidded to a halt and Kagome slid off his back in surprise.

The scene before them was as shocking as any. One of Kagura's feathers lifted Kohaku up into the sky, just as Hakudoushi's attack rammed the earth where he had been standing. Kagura stood between Kohaku's retreat, and the youkai kid of Naraku's creation…Kagura's own brother.

"Inuyasha, that's…"

Inuyasha unsheathed Tessaiga and rammed it into the ground. "Kaze no Kizu!"

Kagura whirled around and gasped. "Inuyasha…"

"Sango, you go after Kohaku!" Inuyasha raged, and turned his full attention to Hakudoushi and Kagura. "Kagura, you're…" He paused in his speech and shook his head slowly.

Kagura remained perfectly still and stared at them. The winds of fate were already in motion; there was nothing she could do to stop them. There was no sign of the great white tower also known as Sesshoumaru with the group. She would have loved to have seen him one last time before her death.

"Kagura…what's the meaning of this?" Inuyasha asked. He was completely shocked at the turn of events. He already knew she wanted her freedom, and she would betray Naraku to gain it. However, he did not completely understand the situation before him. She had not only allowed Kohaku to escape eminent death, but she risked her own life in the process. What would Sesshoumaru say to this?

He narrowed his eyes, just where was that bastard anyway? "Why are you and Hakudoushi fighting anyway?"

"Shut up! There isn't time to explain!" Kagura shouted out, almost frantically.

Hakudoushi sneered and lifted his hand inside his barrier. The wound of the wind whirled around just inside the large pink barrier and Kagome gasped.

"He plans to send Kaze no Kizu back!" She warned Inuyasha and the others.

Hakudoushi scoffed and sent the attack right for Inuyasha who jumped back and out of the way as it slammed into the earth where he had been standing.

Inuyasha furrowed his brows. It was obvious that Mouryoumaru was after the shard in Kohaku's back, but Hakudoushi wanted it also? Just what was going on? Was Mouryoumaru after Kohaku as they stood there confronting Hakudoushi? Where the hell was his brother anyway?

While they blast was at full force Hakudoushi turned to face Kagura with an evil little grin and stared at her. Kagura stepped back and scowled. "Heh, even though I didn't talk, you're still going for me huh."

Hakudoushi's expression turned colder than ice. "Kagura, you've stayed alive too long." He proclaimed and sneered.

Inuyasha snarled and charged for Hakudoushi when he saw him ready to attack Kagura. He was almost certain that if anything happened to the wind youkai while he was present, Sesshoumaru would forget about making amends with him and rip him to pieces. He couldn't let the little weasel kill her off before his brother had a chance to come to terms with his feelings for her.

He lifted Tessaiga above his head fully intending to slice Hakudoushi in two. The barrier sizzled from the attack and Inuyasha dropped to the ground between Kagura and Hakudoushi.

Kagura gasped and blinked at Inuyasha's back, shocked and startled that he was willing to protect her at the cost of his own life. '_Inuyasha._' "Are you sure you want to show your back to me?" She asked, completely dumbfounded.

Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder with a cocky smirk. "Bah! Make any funny moves and I'll waste you without hesitation." He snarled. "Kagura, confess everything you know! You realize it's for you benefit, right?" He glanced back to Hakudoushi and stared at the boy. Usually by now Hakudoushi would have run off as fast as his feet or flying abilities could carry him, but the youkai kid remained. Inuyasha pondered this until his eyes widened with the realization. "It seems he doesn't intend to return until he's finished you off."

Kagura sniffed very ladylike. "Humph, most likely... he doesn't want the baby's location found out."

Inuyasha stiffened. Miroku shouted out before Inuyasha could comment. "Kagura! You said the baby, right?" Miroku took a step towards them. "Naraku is having the _Youki_ erased to protect the heart. Which is why… when we realized that Mouryoumaru had no _Youki_, we though that Mouryoumaru himself was Naraku's heart. In which case... where has the baby gone!?"

Hakudoushi scowled darkly and his body began to fluctuate.

Inuyasha turned his attention back to Hakudoushi. "He's fading. Trying to get away, huh?" Inuyasha frowned angrily. "_I won't let you!_" He rammed Tessaiga into a wide arc and shouted. "Kongousyuuha!"

Kagome rushed forward and gaped. "He vanished?"

Kagura spun around quickly and cringed. "Damn!"

Hakudoushi grinned. "You're not getting away." He chuckled darkly.

Inuyasha cursed. "Hakudoushi, you bastard!" He glanced at Kagura's almost horrified expression, as though she knew and realized just how much danger she was in at that very moment.

Hakudoushi seemed to grin even more. "What's the matter, Inuyasha, cut again. Along with Kagura..."

Inuyasha barred his fangs frustrated. He couldn't attack Hakudoushi while Kagura was in the center of danger. What was he supposed to do?

Kagura stared at Inuyasha intently. '_He won't cut...!? Sheesh, really, he's such a softie.'_

She turned to look over her shoulder at Hakudoushi who only grinned triumphantly. "Heh, how unexpected. To think mere scum like you can serve as a shield..."

Kagura glared and raised her fan. "You fool!" She flicked her wrist and sliced Hakudoushi in half with her wind. Her gaze shifted to the hanyou on the ground, who barred his teeth in anger. "Listen up Inuyasha! The baby is _inside_ of Mouryoumaru. Hakudoushi and the baby intend to make Mouryoumaru stronger in order to replace Naraku."

Inuyasha started in surprise. "You mean both Hakudoushi and the baby... have betrayed Naraku!?"

Hakudoushi turned his gaze to Inuyasha and laughed loudly and crazily. "It was a mistake for Naraku to take his heart outside... In order to protect the heart, Naraku gave the baby Fuyouheki... With Fuyouheki, his _Youki_ would be concealed... and the baby then thought to create some strong armor. That is Mouryoumaru." He seemed to grin almost excitedly. "And so, before he noticed... became an empty shell without a heart... So now, no matter what we do, Naraku himself will have to protect his heart. The more we can strengthen Mouryoumaru, the less Naraku can reach his own heart. Eventually... it is us who will become the "real" one..." His body began to merge together into one again, as he spoke.

Everything was becoming clearer to Inuyasha now, and he sucked his breath in sharply.

Kagura snorted and glared at the kid. "Humph... Do you really think... Naraku will actually let you do that?" She couldn't believe that this little punk of a kid would actually think he could take Naraku down. Her eyes widened. How could she have thought for a moment that she was capable of taking him down?

Hakudoushi seemed to laugh at that. "Instead of me, why don't you worry about yourself Kagura? Though you're just a traitor like me... your heart is in Naraku's grip." Hakudoushi's barrier began a soft vibrating hum that reverberated through the ground and the air around them. "Give it up Kagura. You'll be killed by Naraku anyway. In which case, why not join up with Mouryoumaru... and make Naraku suffer?"

Kagura's face paled drastically, and her blood ran cold.

Hakudoushi gave a slow smile. "However... That'd be _inside_ Mouryoumaru..."

Kagura gulped terrified. "Don't mess with me!" She shouted and flicked her fan at the cocky bastard of a brother.

Hakudoushi seemed to grow more confident, even though his body was in pieces. "No matter how often you smash me... I won't die."

"Damn it!" Kagura raged, her fear growing.

Suddenly, Hakudoushi's barrier exploded and Kagura fell to the ground in a heap.

Inuyasha rushed forward and shouted. "_Now!_" He threw Tessaiga into a downward arc, hitting the ground with so much force the earth lifted from the impact and seemed to stay in the air momentarily before falling back where it belonged. "Kaze no Kizu!"

Miroku jumped forward, released his protective japa mala beads from his wind tunnel, and aimed for Hakudoushi who seemed to be returning his body to its formal glory. "Kazanaa!"

Before the wind tunnel opened entirely, Saimyoushou seemed to materialize out of nowhere and seemed to float around Hakudoushi. Shippo climbed up higher on Kagome's shoulder and cried out.

"Miroku, if you suck up the Saimyoushou, their poison will kill you." He warned.

Just as suddenly as they showed up, they flew off into the distance, leaving everyone completely shocked.

Inuyasha tilted his head to the side in a state of astonishment. "Huh?" He blinked a couple times just incase he was seeing things.

Kagome gasped audibly. "The Saimyoushou are running away." She shook her head to make sure she was in fact seeing that. Her eyes drifted over to Hakudoushi who seemed to be in a state of shock himself.

Kagura sat up and smirked almost triumphantly. "Hakudoushi, it seems that Naraku has given up on you first."

Hakudoushi glared at the wind youkai gathering her feet beneath her. "Humph, don't compare my situation with yours. I shall not die!" He raged with so much anger it seemed impossible coming from the body of a child. His body erupted into a thick whirl of poison energy and Miroku gasped.

"Miasma!"

Kagome notched an arrow quickly, and aimed expertly. "I'll purify it!" She shouted.

Kagome's arrow flew through the air and sliced through the miasma, purifying most of it, but Hakudoushi smirked excitedly. He lifted his arm, hefted his halberd, and aimed for Kagura while the thick smoke still gave him enough cover to hide from other attacks.

Inuyasha growled as he saw the youkai's intentions. "Hakudoushi, you bastard!"

Before Inuyasha could even think on what these turn of events signified, he gaped as Hakudoushi's head was drawn to the side quickly and the golden eyes fell to its cause. He saw Miroku with his wind tunnel open and he gasped horrified.

Hakudoushi screamed out in rage as he was sucked into Miroku's Kazanaa effortlessly.

Inuyasha dropped the tip of his sword to the ground and stood there stunned. "It's…it's over?"

Inuyasha sheathed Tessaiga, he, and Kagome made their way over to Miroku who clenched his fist and gripped his wrist tightly. "It really doesn't feel all that good." He mumbled as his friends arrived at his side. "It feels like Naraku used us."

Inuyasha nodded hesitantly. "It seems so." He affirmed. "To the bastard Naraku, once Hakudoushi was no longer useful, he made us bloody well kill him."

Inuyasha and Kagome turned to look at Kagura who stared off into the distance, shaking slightly. Kagome stepped forward and whispered. "Kagura... What'll you do now?"

Miroku gasped out, trying to ease the pain flooding through his hand. "Wouldn't Naraku know of your betrayal too now?"

Kagome sighed and glanced at Kagura thoughtfully. "Say... If it's okay with you, you could come with us..."

Miroku and Inuyasha gasped softly. No matter how many times someone wronged Kagome, she always seemed to find the good in everyone. She had even found good in Sesshoumaru, despite his trying to kill them off countless numbers of times.

"Kagome-sama..." Miroku whispered.

Kagura stood startled. The question had been more than enticing, but she knew that if there was anyway to keep this group out of harms way was to turn down the offer. "Stop that. Stop being so nice. It's too late for me to be able to join up with you lot. Anyway, you should leave quickly."

Kagome and Inuyasha glanced at Kagura surprised.

"Mouryoumaru's location. You're looking for it by searching for the Shikon fragment right!? Mouryoumaru is after Kohaku's Shikon fragment. You should hurry. I don't have any intention of getting involved with you again. See ya." Kagura lifted her feather and flew off into the air, and glanced back down at the group.

Inuyasha shook his head sadly. "Kagura." He shouted into the sky. "Your heart, which is said to be in Naraku's grip. We'll get it for you. So...until then, don't you die. Okay?"

Kagura gave him a small smile and nodded as best as she could. Something deep inside her told her that this was the last time she would ever see them. "Sure."

Inuyasha nodded and turned to the group and gave them a reassuring grin. "You know, maybe things will…" He stopped and whirled around surprised. His nose furiously twitched, sifting through the scents. '_Oh hell no!_' He thought just as he raged. "_Naraku!_" Inuyasha gaped as he realized that Kagura's scent and Naraku's scent were in the same direction. That only meant one thing…

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and swung her onto his back and he broke into a run. "Damn it Kagura!" He shouted. "Don't you die on us!"

Inuyasha ran as fast as his feet could carry him and he broke through the trees and skidded to a halt in shock and fear. Sitting upon her feather sat Kagura, in a face off with Naraku. Kagome sucked her breath in sharply and shook her head as her heart clenched with the heart-breaking picture in front of her. Kagura's face was horrified and completely white. While Naraku's face was twisted into an evil grin and in his hand sat a large pulsing pink object that could only be described as Kagura's living heart.

Inuyasha was frozen as he stared, and he couldn't believe it. He was about to take a step forward but the heart vanished from Naraku's hand and Kagura gasped audibly on her feather. Her hands lifted to her chest in a look of complete and utter shock and wonderment.

Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder as a familiar aura emerged behind them and he narrowed his eyes at his brother. Sesshoumaru exited the tree line and he lifted his stoic gaze to Naraku. His golden eyes traveled next to Kagura, and his mouth dropped open as his sight caught one of Naraku's tentacles racing right for the wind youkai.

"Kagura!" Sesshoumaru roared, and watched horrified as it lunged for the unsuspecting Kagura.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty: Compassion and the Storm**

Inuyasha saw things move from fast into slow motion as his brother cried out in panic. The sound erupting from his brother's lungs caused Inuyasha to spin around and stare in shock and amazement. He spun around once again and saw immediately the tentacle lift from behind Naraku, and twitch in anticipation of its immanent strike.

Kagura's hand flew to her chest and her face took on one of wonder and relief and she gasped. Inuyasha made to cry out to her in warning, but Sesshoumaru's had beaten him to it, as though in warning as the arm of Naraku's flew towards its inevitable mark. One that would mean death. Whether that was immediate or not, Inuyasha had no idea.

Inuyasha felt youki erupt desperately behind him, and he was only able to gasp out in surprise before a sizzling white light flew past him, towards the wind youkai sitting upon her feather completely oblivious of the danger she was currently in.

Kagura felt the wind shift on the breeze and she lifted her eyes as fast as she could. Everything around her slipped into slow motion as her heart beat in her chest. Every second seemed to dwindle into five consecutive heartbeats as she saw Naraku's menacing grin spread across his face. This left her with one conclusion, her life was up, and her luck had run out.

The next thing her mind registered was the tentacle racing right for her, and her eyes widened in shock and terror as her life flashed before her eyes. Her mouth opened as though to cry out in her fear and she clenched her eyes shut tightly, waiting for the inevitable fate that she knew was in store for her.

Her fate was either a fast and painless end, as she prayed and hoped for. She would finally be free from Naraku's grasp, however knowing her despicable creator; she knew that her life would not end with such swiftness. The second option that was open was one of pain and agony. Slow and filled with torturous anguish and torment that would leave her wishing for a faster demise. Once it was over, she would be free, something she longed for, and was probably the only way her freedom would ever come that she sucked her breath in sharply and waited the pain that would come.

Before her mind could register what happened, something barreled into her and she was rammed into the ground with so much force her breath left her lungs. Was this her end? Kagura tried gulping in breaths of air but her lungs refused to cooperate. The next thing her mind registered was the heavy pressure lying right on top of her and she tried to open her eyes but they refused to do such a simple task. A breath of air tickled inside her ear and her breath finally came back to her in a startled gasp of surprise.

"I told you that I wanted to see you alive. My debt to you is fulfilled."

Kagura opened her mouth to say something, anything, but nothing came out as her vision finally focused on a set of the most beautiful gold she had ever laid eyes upon. The pressure lifted off her chest and Kagura blinked as she gulped in large amounts of air into her abused lungs.

More sounds rushed into her ears then, and she heard the enraged howl of her evil creator as he cried out his anger and frustration. Kagura sat up and clutched her chest and almost cried with happiness. She was intact, and alive. Her hands lifted to her eyes and she sobbed into them, completely at a loss as to what to do or what to think. Never once in her life did she even come close to thinking that someone would come to her rescue. Sure she asked it once, from the very man, no youkai, who saved her only moments ago, but not once did she ever think that he would actually save her life.

Kagura choked on the next sob that rose to her lips and she lifted her eyes to peer over the tops of her fingers. She was dumbfounded at not only Sesshoumaru coming to her rescue, but there were Kagome, and Inuyasha there as well, fighting Naraku back as he tried to descend upon her shocked form.

Blinking back the tears in her eyes, Kagura glanced to her right and saw her fan lying on the ground in shambles. It was useless now, and it sat there and mocked her as the others fought for her, even despite the fact that she had tried to kill them countless times before. Why had they? Her shoulders slumped and she took a deep shuddering breath, trying to sort through her harried thoughts. She swallowed nervously, wondering if Sesshoumaru expected something in return for his saving her, but hadn't he said that his debt to her had been paid?

Furrowing her brows, Kagura watched as the youkai, hanyou and human fought with everything they had, driving Naraku off successfully, and she waited, completely still as they sheathed their weapons and glanced in her direction.

Kagura flinched and lowered her head, placing her hand on her chest once more, just to make sure that her heart was indeed back in her chest where it belonged. Where it had been for only days before Naraku had torn it from her leaving her feeling empty and unwanted. Helpless. She shook her head before they approached, trying to loosen the thoughts frantically trying to find some place they belonged, and she finally gave up and left them as scattered as she felt.

Inuyasha was the first to approach, and he noticed how her shoulders slumped as though defeated. He furrowed his brows and craned his hearing, only to discover that his brother was still rooted in spot, where the hanyou had left him and Inuyasha sighed. Certainly he had been surprised at how fast his brother had moved in the first place, but the desperation in which Sesshoumaru had moved had completely left him baffled. Did his full youkai brother in fact truly care for the wind witch? Or had this been his way of fulfilling his debt to her?

Before Inuyasha could say anything, he felt his brother's youki shift, and he stopped glancing over his shoulder. His mouth dropped open when he saw the relief wash over his brother's normally stoic icy face, and then it vanished as quickly as it had come, that Inuyasha wasn't sure if he had imagined it in the first place.

Kagura remained rooted in place with her head lowered, as though ashamed of what had happened, and Inuyasha cleared his throat hoping to break the eerie silence that fell over them. Sesshoumaru took a slow and calculated step towards the wind youkai and Inuyasha hesitated in his own. Instead of walking to Kagura as he had first planned, Inuyasha turned his direction and moved over to where Kagome stood limply, staring in the distance stunned.

The bow hung lax from her fingers and the arrow dropped from her other hand into the earth unnoticed by her. Kagome blinked and sunk to her knees and finally sighed, her eyes moving towards where Kagura still sat in the long grass to her left.

Sesshoumaru breathed slowly, trying to ease the frantic pounding of his heart as he made his way over to Kagura. She sat exactly where he had left her, and her slumped shoulders left him feeling slightly unsure of how to approach her. Instead of pondering over it, Sesshoumaru stopped in front of her and stared down at her bowed head.

"I trust you are uninjured." He spoke softly, not trusting his voice fully yet after the intense fright he had just gone through. Only a few times before had he felt that same feeling wash over his body, leaving him practically useless, that is until his brain kicked into high gear and forced his body to move.

Kagura nodded, refusing to lift her eyes to meet his, and this caused Sesshoumaru a bit of nervousness, as she seemed to surrender her entire self to him. He crouched to his knees and lifted her chin with his finger, forcing her to meet his eyes.

"You do not bow to me woman." He whispered.

Kagura swallowed and tears filled her eyes. "I…I'm alive." She breathed. "I'm free."

Sesshoumaru nodded and allowed his thumb to brush across her cheek. He could easily hear her heart beating in her chest and he allowed a small smile to cross his lips as the sound filled his ears. It was a soothing sound, as her heart slowed to a regular beat.

"Can you stand?" He whispered softly.

Kagura blinked, shedding a few of the tears that had welled up in her eyes. His thumb caught one and he held it to the dimming light. "I think I'm in shock." Her voice stole his attention from his inspection of her tear sliding down his thumb to his palm, and his golden eyes moved to meet hers.

Her red eyes shone brilliantly in the dying light and she nervously laughed as she wiped her fingers across them. "I'm such a baby." She whispered.

Sesshoumaru's hand followed her fingers progress and his breath washed across her face, startling her as he stared at her almost curiously. Kagura's eyes widened as his eyes landed on her lips and he leaned forward, almost as though he were entranced. Her heart sped up its steady beat and she gasped surprised as his lips descended towards hers.

Kagura's breath caught in her throat as his lips met hers and she almost collapsed to the ground completely from the intense feeling that rushed through her veins. Somehow, his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer, and he snarled against her lips, causing her to gasp as the sound reverberated through her blood right into her brain. Her eyes slipped closed and she shut the world out focusing on just the youkai who held her so gently, yet firmly at the same time, it was almost impossible to imagine.

Her blood seemed to move more quickly through her veins and the heart that had so long been absent from her chest picked up even more speed that she was almost fearing it would thump right out of her rib cage onto the ground at her feet. Sesshoumaru growled softly, almost soothingly against her lips and her heart twitched at the sounds that emanated from him, leaving her desiring more contact. She wasn't certain as to how her body seemed to react to his vocals, or touch, but she relished in it.

Sesshoumaru pulled back and her lips tingled where he had touched them, causing her fingers to rise and touch her lips shocked and bewildered. Her eyes met his and those golden eyes seemed to sparkle with mischief and a certain playfulness that she was sure everything was a dream. If it wasn't a dream, she was sure she was dead, or damn well close to it.

Kagura glanced around, as though trying to find something familiar and she blinked startled as Inuyasha and Kagome stood behind Sesshoumaru with their mouths hanging wide open in shock of their own.

A rather embarrassed blush spread across Inuyasha's cheeks, and he recovered himself enough to cross his arms and turn away with a keh. Kagome covered her mouth with her hand and also turned her back, which left Kagura alone to move her eyes back to the intense golden ones of Sesshoumaru. She opened her mouth to say something, but his finger touched her lips to silence her thoughts. "You are alive, that is all that matters." He whispered.

Kagura nodded, and she finally found her voice somewhere that she sputtered. "You kissed me."

Sesshoumaru smirked and he nodded. "Indeed. I had to make certain that your heart did in fact work. I can heat its beat, and it seems Kagura that you have finally gained the freedom you desired."

Kagura blinked. "Freedom that would have been as fleeting as the wind had you not saved my life."

"A debt that I was more than happily willing to fulfill." He stated simply and stood up. "Where will the wind go from here?"

Kagura swallowed and glanced around nervously, as though she was expecting Naraku to emerge from the shadows once she was alone. As though Sesshoumaru sensed her unease, he glanced over his shoulder.

"The wind is surely more than welcome to travel with us, however it seems that she will require a new weapon."

Kagura allowed her fingers to touch the remains of her fan and she lifted one of the shattered sticks to a closer inspection. "It seems that I do."

Sesshoumaru walked away and Kagura finally got to her feet, swaying slightly as she got up.

Sesshoumaru approached his brother and stopped in front of the hanyou furrowing his brows curiously. The aura that erupted from Inuyasha was very different than the day prior. Instead of it being filled with awe and curiosity, it was now overflowing with anger and betrayal.

Sesshoumaru swallowed and waited for his brother to do something. Instead of Inuyasha's usual display of anger, the hanyou walked off, leaving everyone staring after him confused. Kagome sighed and walked after him.

The youkai blinked for a moment trying to sort out his thoughts when they went scrambling in all directions the minute Kagura walked up beside him. Startled at the intense feelings flowing through him, Sesshoumaru glanced at her shocked and stepped to the side carefully, scrutinizing her curiously. He had never felt that much emotion run through him at one time before and he was at a loss.

The first was how he felt about the wind youkai he had had the audacity to kiss, in front of his little brother no less, and the second was the coldness he had felt from his brother upon his approach. Surely Inuyasha understood what had happened earlier, right? Not so sure of himself, Sesshoumaru made to follow after his brother and knock some sense into his brain. A hand on his arm caused him to twitch and stop in his tracks.

Sesshoumaru stood still and he stared after his brother, mostly at a loss of exactly what to do or say. He knew he would be able to talk to his brother later, but he needed to sort through his emotions before they took over all reason and he did something foolish. Glancing at the wind youkai, he spoke softly. "I will return." Without another word, he lifted himself to the sky and went in search of someplace quiet where he could sit and think.

------------------------

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked softly, once she had finally caught up with him.

"What?" He snapped.

"What's wrong?" The strange behavior was unsettling.

Inuyasha whirled around and he glared at her, in a way that caused her steps to falter. The last time he had looked at her in that way had been when they had first met and he had tried to kill her. She gulped.

"What the hell do you think is wrong, baka?" Inuyasha raged, clenching his fists tightly. He knew that his reaction and anger was aimed at the wrong person, but he had no one else to vent on. "Do you honestly think that I am alright with all that's happened?"

Kagome stopped and stared at him in a mixture of shock and surprise.

Inuyasha sighed and spun around on his heels. "Forget it!" He snapped angrily. "It doesn't matter. I should be used to this shit by now!"

Kagome heard his voice crack and she took a step towards him. He was hurt, and deeply. "Inuyasha…" She whispered.

"Save it, I don't need your pity, or anyone else's for that matter. Just leave me alone." He couldn't bear the hurt that seemed to reach out and crush his heart. Without a backwards glance, Inuyasha broke into a run and tried to get away as fast as possible. The words his brother had said had crushed all hope and happiness that he had felt. He had been a fool to think for a moment that he had finally patched things up with Sesshoumaru.

He wiped angrily at his eyes as moisture filled them and he scoffed. How stupid could he have been? Everyone left him at some point. Usually it had been after they had gotten what they had wanted from him, he was a fool to think otherwise. Betrayal was ingrained right in him, hurt, and pain. How long would it be before the others left him once he had used all his usefulness up? When would Kagome leave his side?

He stopped and jumped into the branches of a thick tree and lowered his head into his hands. Inuyasha should have known better, to trust and allow his heart to be open again. Every time he did open his heart, it always resulted in a deep break that engulfed him to the point of self-loathing. Was it all due to his being a hanyou and not fitting in either race?

He choked on a sob and punched the branch he was sitting on. Every time he trusted anyone, it always ended in death or betrayal. How many times would he have to go through it before he realized that it would never change for him? Inuyasha was destined to be alone; he was safer alone.

His heart had soared when he had finally admitted his feelings for Kagome, and she stuck by him no matter what, but when would that end? Her destiny was to search for the jewel shards with him, but she was from a completely different era, and would have to leave. She wouldn't stay with him. Kagome would never leave her family to be with him, so who was he kidding? Was she mocking him, using him? For what purpose?

He gulped and tried to stop the tears from filling his eyes, but they refused to stop. Inuyasha didn't want to be alone. However, it seemed that fate would leave him no choice in the matter. How he wished his mother were there to chase away all his fears, like she had before she had died. She had always seemed to comfort him in ways that no one else could.

Kagome certainly came close, and he shuddered in fear at the knowledge that she would leave his side much the same way that his mother had, only sooner. He was a fool. Shaking his head, Inuyasha lifted his eyes to the darkening sky and blinked back the tears. There was only one way to protect himself, and that was to be alone. He wasn't about to leave his group, but he certainly wasn't going to allow his heart to be broken by betrayal. Being alone was his biggest fear. He wasn't sure as to why he always set himself up for the hurt but he was going to change that. There had been far too many times he had been tricked in someway or another; he just couldn't bear to let it happen again.

-----------------------

Kagome sighed for the hundredth time, following along the path, hoping to find where Inuyasha had gone. Every time she thought she had found him, it had only been a stray animal, or a bush. She slumped down onto a rock and clasped her hands together. She shivered at the thought of Inuyasha being alone, especially after what had happened with Naraku and Sesshoumaru. She wasn't certain as to why the youkai had done and said what he did, but it had to be something deeper then he was letting on.

She knew Inuyasha well enough to know that if he was in danger, or any one of their group was, he would lock all emotions away to protect himself or them. Kagome wondered if that was exactly what the elder youkai had done. Naraku was under the impression that both brothers despised one another, right to the point of attempting to kill each other off. Was this something Sesshoumaru wanted to keep secret? His newfound ties with Inuyasha? Shaking her head, Kagome sighed again and groaned in frustration.

She couldn't believe that Sesshoumaru truly did hate his brother as much as he had said in the past, and after the two brothers had finally begun to speak more, and work together, she had hoped that finally there had been something there for Inuyasha to look forward to. Something to strive for and work towards. Shaking her head, Kagome shoved her self to her feet and began her search once again. Inuyasha was alone, and she needed to find him. The way he had looked at her before he had run off was not what she had expected.

The look of betrayal and hatred in his eyes had taken her by surprise, that she was somewhat nervous to follow him. However, he had opened his heart to her, and now she feared that he would close it and lock it away permanently. She was reminded once again about the delicate glass flower he had given her, how easily breakable it was, and she shuddered, thinking about his own heart. Had this last incident crushed his heart to the point of being irreparable? Kagome swallowed, she needed to find him and soon. Before he did something incredibly stupid that would result in anything being resolved.

She had no doubt that Inuyasha would continue to protect her with every fiber of his being, but she knew that if she didn't speak with him and try to help him, he would lock everyone away and return to his former self. Untrusting and cold. That was something she would not allow to happen. Not after he had opened his heart to her and poured out how he felt. Kagome squared her shoulders; she would protect him from that. Inuyasha would not be alone, not at a time like this when she knew he needed her.

Kagome was getting frustrated to the point of giving up her search when she caught a splash of red in the trees in front of her. Her heart picked up pace and she quickly ran over to the tree where she had glimpsed the red. It was him and she breathed softly in relief. Slowly, she walked up, looked into the branches, and noticed him sitting there, stiffly. She took a deep breath for courage and called out.

"Inuyasha?" She whispered.

He didn't respond and she sat down against the base of the tree somewhat miffed that he wouldn't even reply to her or acknowledge that she was there. Kagome waited several minutes in silence, wondering if he was ever going to come out of the tree or reply to her.

Kagome continued to wait and she shoved sitting him into the back of her mind. She hated using the kotodama no nenju on him, and only used it when she felt she had no other choice, but this time she refused to use it.

She wanted him to trust her, to confide in her, and using that would more than likely only drive him further into the recesses of his mind and shut her out even more than he had already done in the short time they had been apart. However this was proving to be more difficult than she first thought. If Inuyasha didn't talk with her, what could she do to help him? Her fingers pulled her backpack from around her shoulders and she dug into it finding the wooden case her grandfather had made for her. Inside, sat the purple and turquoise flower Inuyasha had given her.

Kagome pulled it free from its protective case and held it between her fingers with a sad smile crossing over her lips. She had never felt so happy than to receive this from the very hanyou who sat above her silently. Since she had first admitted to herself how she felt about him, and had all but given up hope of him ever returning her feelings, things had always been rather awkward. Now that Inuyasha had opened up to her, they had been on almost playful terms. Sharing something akin to a secret when they were in the presence of others.

Several times he would walk beside her, brushing his hand against hers, or just finding someway to share a brief contact. Other times he would walk past her giving her a shy smile, before he continued by trading the smile for his usual scowl. Other times, since he had given her the flower, he would carry her and they would share whispered words with one another, or she would feel his fingers brushing the underside of her knees when no one was looking.

Now however, she felt as far away from him as ever. How was she supposed to talk with him if he wasn't even talking back with her? Gulping, Kagome bent her knees and placed her chin on them sighing. How could she get him to acknowledge her? If he refused to talk with her, perhaps he would listen as she did the talking.

"Inuyasha?" She whispered. Kagome knew he could hear her, and she gulped, as he seemed to stiffen even more. However, he didn't respond to her in the slightest, but continued to look at the sky. "Inuyasha?" She called again. A bit louder.

Still he didn't respond, "Inuyasha? Come down, please?" She practically begged him now. But after many more minutes went by, it became apparent that even that wasn't going to work. At least he wasn't running away from her. Maybe if she just talked he would listen. Kagome gathered her courage and began speaking softly.

"We've come along way, haven't we?" The only indication that Inuyasha heard anything was the twitching of his ears. Though she knew he wouldn't answer, she paused for a response before continuing.

"Do you remember when we first met? At Goshinboku? We've come a long way since then, don't you think?"

There was still no answer from the hanyou above, nor did he give any indication that he was in fact listening to her words. Inuyasha sat stiffly with his back turned to her.

"I know I have, at least. I'm stronger now. I've become a near expert with a bow, if I do say so myself." She had to smile at the quiet snort of disagreement that drifted down from the trees. At least he was listening.

She lifted the flower and considered it. "I think you've become stronger, too. Not just with Tessaiga, or with your fighting, but as a person. When I first met you, I wouldn't have thought you were capable of giving me a gift so considerate and precious as this flower. I thought you'd long lost or locked away every part of you that was this fragile and beautiful. A treasure you'd take with you to your grave.

"But then I got to know you. And you opened up. We've been through so much together, grown so close. And you gave this to me. Trusting me not to take it and crush it, but to cherish it. And I have. Perhaps you never told me how much I meant to you in words, but this flower says so much more."

She twirled it between her fingers, silently admiring the way the light caught and danced in the glass petals.

"I think I've neglected you, though. I took for granted that you understood how I felt, or that my words would mean anything to you at all. Words have not been used kindly towards you, so I understand your lack of trust in them."

She sighed wistfully and glanced up at the still rigid, red-clad form above her.

"I am stronger, you know. I'm stronger because you make me that way. Every day. I know I can do what I have to do; I can do what I have to do and still smile because I know that we share something as special and beautiful as this flower. I don't pretend to understand exactly what you're going through right now, because I've never had to suffer all the things you have. But I know I can help. I will always be by your side, no matter what."

She heard a loud snarl of anger and then Inuyasha's response. "Oh, yeah! So you'll just abandon your school, your family, and your friends for me? Don't' lie to me Kags! Your life is there, not here. You'll leave me too, just like every one else."

Kagome gasped as his words stung, she thought he had more trust in her and faith in her than that. "Have I not always been by your side? Have I not been there when you have been at your worst? How can you say that I'll leave you? This flower represents something more, doesn't it? It's like you." Kagome shakily said. '_It's as delicate and fragile as you are.'_ She thought silently.

Kagome jumped slightly when he landed in front of her glaring so intently her breath caught in her throat. His hand flew up and gripped her hand holding the flower tightly.

"This thing is **_nothing_** like me!" He snarled and crushed his hand around hers, shattering the flower into pieces.

Kagome bit her lip as the glass shards pierced her skin and she felt a tear rise to her eye. It stung, but his words hurt more. She glanced up wide-eyed and stared at him as the anger flashed in his golden orbs. They were glazed over in rage, and they seemed to clear instantly as his nose twitched. His mouth dropped open and his eyes lowered to their clasped hands.

She heard him suck his breath in sharply and he released her hand instantly, forcing her palm open, inspecting the wounds. His own hands shook as he stared at the damage he had done. Kagome flinched when he began picking out the glass pieces and Inuyasha gulped.

Kagome had finally gotten him out of the tree and she smiled to herself as she watched him pick out the glass from her palm. With her other hand she reached up and touched his cheek, to which he flinched back slightly. "It's okay, Inuyasha." She whispered. He grunted softly, still picking the pieces out of her hand.

"I cut you." He mumbled; his voice cracked as he spoke. "I am acting like everyone has treated me, well everyone but you. I'm sorry." Inuyasha whispered brokenly. "It won't happen again."

Kagome shook her head. "No, it's okay." Her hand lifted again to his cheek and she rubbed her thumb across it. "I understand."

Inuyasha's brows furrowed and he shook his head. "It's not okay. I hurt you. I just…well-" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before continuing. "You don't live here, you're from a different era, the future. You will have to leave eventually. I just…I just-don't want you to go." He lowered his head and shook it.

Kagome nodded and sighed. "I don't know what the future holds for us. But every minute I have with you, I'll cherish and enjoy." She smiled shyly as he lifted his eyes and peered at her through his thick bangs. "I'll truly be alive by your side." Her hand lifted to his bangs and she ran her fingers through them, brushing them off his forehead for a moment.

Inuyasha blushed faintly and closed his eyes as he felt Kagome's fingers dance across his forehead. The touch was feathery and stole his breath for a moment. How could he have possibly thought she would turn on him? Betray him? She was too kind hearted for something that deceitful. He kept his eyes shut as her fingers ghosted across his face and he let his senses relish in just the feeling of it. However little time they had together, he would cherish that time as well. Even if everyone else abandoned him, he knew then that Kagome never would.

He found her remarkable in every sense of the word. Kagome stuck by him no matter what had happened in the past. She had even comforted him when he had killed those humans while in youkai form. Despite his actions, this amazing girl-no woman was always there. To comfort him, to ease his grief, anger, and rage, she was there to heal whatever ailed him. She had even jumped in to danger to protect him, even at the risk of her own life. How could he had forgotten those times?

Inuyasha allowed her to brush her fingers across his brows and his eyes. Those fingers trailed a tingling sensation across his nose and across his lips where he breathed shakily when they were replaced by a soft pressure that was warm and filled with such tenderness his eyes flew open in shock and surprise.

He stared at her for a moment before shock was replaced by the need to feel her closer. To hold her to him desperately, and he did, as though he were afraid everything was a dream. His hands wrapped around her middle and frantically pulled her to him, crushing her to his chest. Inuyasha burned a fiery kiss on her mouth, relishing in the innocent feel of her soft lips, and she gasped surprised.

Inuyasha wasted no time in delving into her mouth with his tongue, tasting everything that was Kagome. Her tongue pushed his back and he growled softly and relented, allowing her to control the kiss. He felt her smile against his lips and he almost moaned when her tongue ran across his fangs, almost teasingly, but more exploring like. The kiss lasted only moments before they pulled back panting, and Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly.

Her face was flushed beautifully and he gave her a shy apologetic smile before he jumped startled when her fingers ran up his back, under his hitoe and kosode. How had she managed to lift them without his noticing? Kagome's fingernails ran gently down his back and then back up sending shivers rushing under the surface of his skin. She giggled and tilted her head up, capturing his mouth in another startling kiss.

----------------------

Sesshoumaru stared out over the hills silently, watching as the moon lifted above the horizon, moving slowly upward and finally reaching its fullness of a waxing crescent, much like the one donning his forehead. Yet his thoughts couldn't have been further from that heavenly body at this moment. They currently chased themselves around his young hanyou half-brother and the tenuous alliance they had recently forged. A shaky relationship still teetering on its newborn legs when Naraku's detachments came along and kicked those legs out from under it.

And worse, it had not been any of them, but his own words and actions that had driven yet another wedge between them. How did it always seem to work out this way? How did he and Inuyasha always seem to be driven to hatred? It had not started that way.

He gazed up at the moon and watched a thin wisp of cloud scurry past it. It had been a night much like this one, so very long ago, though much colder, when he'd found the young pup shivering from the cold and an illness that wracked his tiny body. The mother's grave still raw, and already the town had abandoned the child to certain death in the wilds.

It had been scent alone that had drawn him to the small pup that had lain within a pile of bramble bushes, but also the scent of death that had lingered around that small form. Not only death but also sickness that only mortals seemed to succumbed to. Sesshoumaru had furrowed his brows confused over the familiar yet strange scent that had reached his nose on one of his many trips through the forests surrounding the human villages his father had once protected.

He had known that scent once, many years ago, and yet not so many for him. Curious, he had followed the trail of familiarity until he had stopped and stared at the bushes almost fearfully. It wasn't the unknown that had caused him this small trepidation, however it was the recognizable smell that caused him thus. It was his father's scent, but also of his father's human lover.

The odor of death hung heavy in the air surrounding the bushes, and another more unappealing tang of sickness. For several long moments he stood there silently, wondering if the occupant of the bush would reveal itself, however nothing appeared. Sesshoumaru stepped forward slowly but stopped when a soft hushed whimper of intense panic, terror and sadness reached his ears.

The sound was that of a small wounded pup. Not only wounded physically but also wounded emotionally and mentally as well. Sesshoumaru closed the distance between him and the bushes and he stooped low, to move the bush aside. He gasped and blinked at the tiny being huddled in a tight ball. Scratches marred the small face, and gashes had all but ripped apart the simple human clothing the pup wore. One miniscule ear hardly viewable amongst the mane of silver hair, twitched upon his arrival. The other ear lay flat against the hair, dripping blood from a rather large gash on the outer core.

Sesshoumaru lifted his hand to touch the tiny pup, but another agonized whimper stopped him. A single golden eye slipped open to peer at him, but nothing recognizable entered the pup's golden eyes. It was almost as though the pup could not view the elder youkai properly, and Sesshoumaru lifted a single claw to push back the knotted bangs. Furrowing his brows, Sesshoumaru touched the small flushed cheek and he gasped at the heat rushing out of the boy. Without another thought, he scooped the pup into his arms, and called his pelt to cover the boy.

It was his father's son, the bastard half-breed that whimpered pathetically. Sesshoumaru had taken him to a river and had started a fire, and doused the fever the boy had, for several days, without the pup even waking. He wasn't sure if it had been terror that had claimed the hanyou's mind in a protective shell of unconsciousness, or if it had been the fever that caused the pup's current state. Either way, Sesshoumaru tended the pup until he felt he was well enough to allow his youkai abilities to do their own task of healing.

He waited for many days for the small pup to wake, and when he finally did, Sesshoumaru was taken by surprise as the tiny hanyou strolled up to him, not fearfully but out of gratitude for aiding him. Sesshoumaru knew in time he would get his answers as to why the pup had been out in the wilds on his own without the protection of the village, but his answers came later.

Sesshoumaru had been completely dumbfounded when the pup had mistaken him for father, and he had snarled angrily at the helpless being for even uttering such a ridiculous thing.

"Dhen whuru?" The small silver haired pup asked curiously.

"Sesshoumaru." He replied.

"Sessomru? Eu shmew wike me."

Sesshoumaru glanced over at the small pup and frowned. "How old are you?"

The tiny pup glanced at his chubby fingers and held up three to the older youkai.

"What is your name?"

"Inyasah." The pup drawled out.

"Hnn. Interesting, where is your mother?"

The small head lowered and a great sadness filled the air and Sesshoumaru grit his teeth together already knowing the answer. "No, do not answer, there is no need. Come, you will travel with me until you are of an age to be on your own."

The small pup hesitated as Sesshoumaru walked away and he had to stop and glance back curiously once he realized that the tiny hanyou was not following. He furrowed his brows and waited. Inuyasha stood staring out into the dark recesses of the forest hesitantly.

Sesshoumaru waited as patiently as he could. "There is nothing left for you out there."

The twitching of a small ear was his only indication that the hanyou had heard him. Inuyasha took a step towards the dark forest and Sesshoumaru frowned curiously. The small pup had little to no clothes on his body, and Sesshoumaru needed to find some youkai garments to help protect and keep the boy warm. Not only that but the scent of blood lingering on the tattered clothing would only attract unwanted attention.

"What is it you seek, pup?" Sesshoumaru asked, walking up to the tiny boy.

Inuyasha lifted his finger and pointed into the forest, and glanced up at him with large pleading eyes.

Sesshoumaru scooped the boy into his arms and walked in the direction Inuyasha had pointed and he sniffed the air for signs of danger. Sensing none, it didn't take long for Sesshoumaru to arrive once again at the bramble bushes Inuyasha had crawled into protecting himself from whatever he had felt was dangerous. Inuyasha squirmed in his arms and the youkai placed the pup onto his feet, watching with interest as he ran into the bushes, ignoring the thorns tugging at his skin and clothing.

For several minutes there was only rustling, and then finally Inuyasha emerged carrying a large red bundle in his arms and held in his teeth was a small shell. Inuyasha dropped the large red bundle and landed on his back end with a huff, panting softly from the exertion.

Sesshoumaru fingered the material and he gasped softly. This was youkai fur, one he recognized all too well, but he had thought it had been burned along with his father. How had the pup gotten a hold of it? Sesshoumaru sighed and shook it out, and held it up against Inuyasha's form. The fur seemed to shrink in size and morph into something that would completely cover the hanyou. Smirking, Sesshoumaru remembered the function of the fire rat.

There were two things it was famous for, thus leaving it an extremely rare object to acquire. The first was its ability to resize itself to fit the owner perfectly, and second it had enough youki to protect its owner from various levels of harm. It was armor in its own right and Sesshoumaru felt satisfied that it would be a perfect item for the small hanyou, sitting with his legs stretched out, still panting.

"Did your mother have this?" Sesshoumaru asked gently, quickly picking Inuyasha up to place him on his feet.

The boy nodded and pulled out the shell from his mouth and Inuyasha held it out for Sesshoumaru. Furrowing his brows, the youkai lifted the top and peered at the red rouge inside and he almost rolled his eyes. This also must have been the hanyou's mothers. He took a deep breath, handed the shell back, and quickly wrapped Inuyasha in the fire rat robe.

The small boy glanced down at his attire and nodded in approval once it had formed around him completely. Sesshoumaru tied the bottoms closed at the ankles but left the sleeves loose. Smirking, the youkai stood and glanced at the surrounding area curiously.

"Why is it you are out in the wilds? You would have been safer in the village." He asked curiously.

Inuyasha shook his head and kicked at a lone stone lying on the ground. "Dey mean."

Sesshoumaru furrowed his brows even more. "Oh?"

"Thase me, fhrow sduff." Inuyasha tried to explain.

"I see. They chased you out of the village once your mother succumbed to her fate?" He murmured. "You will receive much of that, I'm afraid, hanyou."

Inuyasha frowned. "Hanyoh." He nodded. "I cawed that befow."

"It is what you are, however gain strength from it. Do not think of it as a weakness. You were born from a youkai and a ningen. Making you half of both." Sesshoumaru sighed. "Do you know who I am?" He asked, glancing down at the tiny boy.

Inuyasha shook his head and met the golden eyes dead on with his own. "Schmew wike me. No papa."

Sesshoumaru snorted. "No I am not your father. We are brothers however. Bred from the same father, making us half brothers."

Inuyasha seemed to ponder this for several moments before he nodded. "Okay."

"Come, it is time to go."

"Whewe go?" Inuyasha asked stumbling along behind Sesshoumaru to keep up.

"Into the wilds. You will learn to protect yourself and fight if needed. I will not go easy on you, just because we are siblings." Sesshoumaru explained as he entered the trees.

The vision washed away from Sesshoumaru and he sighed lowering his head to peer at his feet. So many years had past for them that he scarcely remembered all the incidents. Some were burned into his brain, but others, some of the more tender moments were lost to him. His memories were mostly those of anger and hatred towards his little brother, but there were a few small moments that were etched into his mind. Ones of those frighteningly caring and gentle times they had shared together.

One in particular came unbidden to the front of his mind and he bit back a soft growl, one that he had used all those many years ago.

Inuyasha had been in the small stream, swiping at the depths of the water after some foe that lingered just below the surface. His small tongue poked out from between his lips in deep concentration, and his ears flicked both from the spray of water that lingered on the appendages, and the sounds that filled the air around them.

A small frown marred the boy's forehead as he stared into the crystal blue water. They had traveled together now for roughly two years, and Inuyasha went from a chubby youth with no vocal skills, to a five year old pup that was healthy and extremely smart for a youth his age. Even youkai pups didn't seem to have the concentration and patience that Inuyasha seemed to have mastered so seemingly easily.

A rather impressive snarl erupted from Inuyasha's throat, and he leapt into the deeper water and vanished beneath the surface with a drowned out yelp of surprise. Sesshoumaru stood still and stared at the rippling water for a moment before he realized that Inuyasha had jumped into water that was deeper then the boy was tall. With a soft gasp, Sesshoumaru shed his fur and sword and dove into the water faster then the eye could follow.

The youkai's golden eyes found the red of his little brother, seemingly hovering in one spot and the cheeks were puffed out, filled with air. The pup glanced over at him and grinned a toothy smile and Sesshoumaru shook his head amazed. Even though the pup didn't know how to swim, Inuyasha didn't panic the way most children would under similar circumstances. A fish zipped by the pup's face and the small-clawed hand sliced through the water trying to catch it.

Sesshoumaru swam over to the hanyou and treaded water slowly, showing the boy how to do this simple task. Inuyasha blinked slowly and a few bubbles burst from the boy's nose, causing him to wrinkle it out of annoyance. Almost immediately after, Inuyasha followed Sesshoumaru's lead and opened his mouth as though to say something as the boy moved forward quickly.

Inuyasha's mouth was filled with water, and all the air left the pup's mouth in a flurry of bubbles in his excitement. The golden eyes widened and the hanyou tried to suck air into his lungs, but found that the water was the only thing available here. Sesshoumaru lazily swam to Inuyasha and wrapped his arms around the boy, and kicked to the surface. As they broke through, Inuyasha's tiny lungs gasped for air greedily and then he grinned widely.

"That was fun. Let's do that again." The pup exclaimed excitedly. "Did you see?"

Sesshoumaru growled softly and nodded, allowing a small smile to cross his face.

Another memory took over that one and he did smile as this one washed over him, like someone had taken a silk sheet and slipped it over his vision.

Inuyasha was curled once again in his fur pelt, growling softly in his sleep, and Sesshoumaru stroked the silver hair tenderly. Another year had passed for them, making their time together three years. The hanyou was proving to be useful and rather bright which made their time together more pleasurable then Sesshoumaru could have ever thought possible.

Sesshoumaru had fallen asleep but was awoken rudely by a loud snarl and a firm pressure on his legs. He cracked open his eye to peer down at his little brother who to his great horror was pouncing on his fur pelt as though it were an enemy. To his even greater horror, the pelt that fed off his youki was twitching back and forth, playfully and Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes.

Inuyasha pounced yet again and caught the end of the fur in his fangs and a loud impressive growl erupted from the pup. Before Inuyasha could leap again, Sesshoumaru caught the back of the fire rat and held Inuyasha up to nose level and he narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"Ah, good morning, Sessho. Did I wake you?" Inuyasha asked innocently. "I was trying to be quiet."

Sesshoumaru snorted. "Really? What has you up before the sun?"

"Your fur was tickling my nose." He stated simply.

Sesshoumaru glanced down at the end of his fur and noticed it twitching back and forth in anticipation o another attempted attack and he sighed lowering Inuyasha to his feet.

"What will we do today?" Inuyasha asked curiously, once he was on his feet.

"Can we not wait and find out when morning decides to come?" Sesshoumaru asked almost pleadingly.

Inuyasha looked at the sky and caught sight of the moon. "Sessho?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think that father and mother are looking down on me?"

Sesshoumaru frowned. What had brought on this line of questioning? "I do not know, Inuyasha."

"You will always be with me right?" Inuyasha asked softly.

Even back then Sesshoumaru had been unable to answer that question, but now he wondered if maybe he had made a grave mistake. The boy had been afraid even back then, terrified to be left alone, and Sesshoumaru had not even bothered to find his brother. He had given up his search thinking Inuyasha had gone out on his own.

He shook his head and sighed again. No matter how much he thought of their past, it would not change their current situation or Inuyasha's state of mind. Sesshoumaru needed to talk to his brother and possibly go on his own way, down his own path. Turning around, Sesshoumaru made his way back to the group and reclined against a tree to wait or his brother's return.

-------------------------------

Inuyasha reclined against Kagome and placed his hands over hers that were currently wrapped around his torso. He sighed and closed his eyes, quite happy with the brief alone time they had. Shifting his hakamas, Inuyasha grunted. They were rather uncomfortable at the moment, and he tried adjusting the loose material around his hips.

"Are you going to go talk to him?" Kagome asked against the top of his head where her nose was planted between his ears.

"Hnn?" Inuyasha growled softly.

"Your brother, are you going to talk to him?" She asked again, blew on one of his ears, and giggled softly as it twitched out of the way.

"Baka, what for?" Inuyasha shifted again.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "So you can find out why everything happened the way it did."

Inuyasha clenched his eyes shut and snorted. "He tried to kill me, and you want me to go talk to him?"

"Think of it as another task." Kagome grinned against his mane of hair.

Inuyasha flattened his ears and snarled low in his chest. "Are you serious?"

Kagome nodded.

He sat up and cast a glare over his shoulder at her. "Why are you giving me the hard tasks? Give me something easy."

Kagome blinked. '_Hard? I suppose it is hard for him._' She thought silently. "Go talk to him, in a civilized manner. Don't kill him, just talk. Sounds simple to me."

"Keh!" Inuyasha grunted and pulled his kosode and hitoe over.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said with a soft edge in her voice.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll do it. But I'm not happy about it." He glanced over at her as he shook his fire rat out and his shirt. He placed them over his head and rearranged them properly. "Let's get this over with." His eyes fell on the shattered flower and Inuyasha winced.

Kagome followed his line of sight and sighed. "It's okay." She whispered glancing at her hand.

Inuyasha nodded. "I'll find someway to get another for you, if you want. I could get you something else."

Kagome grinned and shook her head. "No, you don't have to do that. I…"

Inuyasha silenced her with a firm kiss to her mouth. "No. I have to replace it." Without another word, he turned and began walking in the direction he had left the group. "You coming, Kagome?" He asked when she didn't follow.

"Yes." She called and quickly ran after him. "Sorry." Kagome blushed.

Inuyasha snorted and then smirked. "Well if it makes you feel any better, you do the same to me." He whispered.

Kagome tripped over her feet and stumbled before catching herself.

Inuyasha covered his chuckle with a cough, and gripped her hand tightly and gave her a small secret smile. She grinned at him and shook her head. It didn't take them all that long to exit the woods and enter the wide valley that their group occupied and they both looked at each other before releasing their hands.

Inuyasha's face slipped into a dark scowl the minute his eyes fell on his brother's prone form leaning against a tree and he stormed in the direction. But not before Kagome's whispered words drifted over to his keen hearing.

"Remember, don't kill him and talk to him in a civilized manner."

Inuyasha bit back the growl of annoyance and nodded as he walked. Sesshoumaru stood up and held his usual impassive face, looking down on Inuyasha with the same arrogance he always maintained so easily.

The hanyou growled softly and balled his fist angrily. Before Sesshoumaru could react, Inuyasha gave his brother a rather powerful and shattering punch to his jaw, sending Sesshoumaru's face to the side with a crunch, and skidding backwards from the impact.

"Let's go talk, jackass!" Inuyasha snarled and stormed off towards the other side of the valley where more trees sat.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One: Youkai Instincts Emerge**

Inuyasha glared at his brother for several minutes, getting rather unnerved by the silence and impassiveness his brother was sending his way. The whole situation had gone from intense to uncomfortable in such a short time Inuyasha was now feeling vulnerable. He was angry, there was no doubt about that, but now he was feeling less confident in his confrontation. Furrowing his brows, Inuyasha turned his back and closed his eyes, trying to regain that confidence he had had less than two minutes ago.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked in barely a whisper.

There was no response from the elder brother and Inuyasha cast a glance over his shoulder, almost fearing his brother had left without answering his question. He was not at all surprised to see his brother looking at him with a look that almost could be described as hatred, but what did surprise him was the flash of guilt that had been there only a moment before.

Inuyasha blinked and turned around, dropping his anger. "If you hate me so much, then go." He mumbled softly.

Sesshoumaru took a deep breath and sighed. "It is not that, Inuyasha. There has been so much between us for years that it is impossible for our actions to change so rapidly. Was it not yourself who said that time would tell what we are destined to do?"

Inuyasha snorted. "Something like that. But I want to know why you attacked me."

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "I didn't attack you. I attacked Mouryoumaru. Or Goryoumaru as he is now known as. You just happened to be in the way."

Inuyasha scowled. "In the way? I had no other choice but to be where I was, you stupid jackass, and you know it!" The anger rapidly boiled again in his veins, and he clenched his hands into fists.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. His jaw still stung slightly from where Inuyasha had hit it, and the youkai shook his head. "Was it not a hanyou's way to hide when they are vulnerable? Is it not true that you normally hide when you are rendered a pathetic human? Why were you there?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms and turned his back. "I _was_ hiding. That bastard found us and was going to take Kagome. What was I supposed to do? Stand by and watch?"

"Your human heart makes you weak. You must remember, Inuyasha, we were enemies, perhaps we still are, however despite this, we have come to a small understanding where that hatred originated. Do not mistake my intentions as sympathy towards you. I will not cease my attacks because you happen to be in the way, or stupid enough to involve yourself in. My task is to eliminate Naraku and his minions, that is all." Sesshoumaru tried to pick his words carefully.

"I see. So you have no intentions of aiding us, or repairing the rift between us. Go then, leave us." Inuyasha swallowed heavily. His hopes of ever gaining the brother he had longed for was slowly fading from in front of him.

Sesshoumaru stared at Inuyasha's back and heard the slight break in the hanyou's voice. "He was killing you." He whispered.

Inuyasha remained silent.

"Should I have stood by and watched him take your life?"

"Why do you care?" Inuyasha choked out.

Sesshoumaru needed to try another tactic. His baka brother was not getting it. "How does Naraku see us?"

Inuyasha shook his head and slumped his shoulders.

"He knows us as enemies. Rivals. How many times has be tried to bait those who are close against one another, for his own gain or purpose?" Sesshoumaru took a step towards his brother slowly.

"Too many times." Inuyasha swallowed.

"Indeed. What do you think he would do, should he find out about our small alliance? Even though it is shaky at best."

Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder again. "What are you saying?"

"You cannot be as blind as that, Inuyasha. How long do you think it will be before one of us makes a mistake and Naraku realizes that we have formed an understanding? What then?"

Inuyasha turned around fully and stared at his brother trying to find something behind that blank face.

"Did I really attack you? Or did I attack the youkai who held you in his grasp?"

Inuyasha sucked his breath in sharply, not wanting to believe that there was still hope.

"In all the years that I have known you, in all the years I have tried to take your life, did I realize then just how much my desire was to protect you. I cannot change my habits in just days, nor can I help what I say when I am in a rage. You are indeed a hanyou, a half-breed bred from a human and a youkai. This I can't change. You will be known as such until the day you die. You will be ridiculed and tormented because of it. Know this, Inuyasha, I will not stop referring to you as a half-breed, for it is what you are, but I will start calling you brother. You are my blood, my relation and the only one that I have left in this world." Sesshoumaru walked up and placed his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "We cannot show signs of weakness in front of our enemies, should they know of our alliance, they will not hesitate to use us against one another."

Inuyasha blinked rapidly, and swallowed. "I-I…" His voice cracked and he closed his eyes, trying to convince his limbs to stop shaking.

Sesshoumaru leaned over and blew on Inuyasha's ear, and watched as it twitched and then flattened against his thick mane of hair. "You are my brother, stop being so suspicious, and realize that I am here. No matter where we go in this life, remember this and remember it well. Should you be in my way when I am dealing with an enemy, I will not hesitate to attack. Brother or not, I will not be swayed because you decide to step in, and interfere. However, I also will not go out of my way to kill you. Should my words be as such, take it as a warning, and get out of the way."

Inuyasha nodded, understanding most of what his brother was saying. He didn't know a thing about youkai and their emotions, so he guessed this was as close as he could get with his brother.

"Your human side blinds you. I may have Tenseiga, and it is indeed a sword of healing. It can only be used once. Do not give me a reason to have to use it on you. I would prefer to have that option open, rather than use it and constantly be at guard with your life." Sesshoumaru stood up straight and sighed. "Father had asked me once, if I had someone to protect, back then I was alone. I desired one thing, and one thing alone. Power and conquest. I still desire power, and whatever conquest I might gain from that, I will grab it. Father and I had our differences, we understood one another in some aspects and yet I still do not understand much of what he did."

Inuyasha sunk down to the ground, unable to hold himself upright any longer. He was in such turmoil, he had no idea what to say or do.

"Why did father give you the Tessaiga? When I desired it more than any other sword? Why was I bequeathed Tenseiga when still in my mind it is a useless sword? Why did father favor you above me, when he never met you or held you in his arms? Watched you grow? Why was I left alone in this world at such a young age when I needed him the most at that time? These I cannot answer, nor do I want to give it much thought. It angers me."

Inuyasha gulped and nodded slowly. "I don't know what father's intentions were."

Sesshoumaru knelt down beside Inuyasha. "I am full youkai, I do not have the same emotions as you do. Your human heart allows you to feel them, where mine has been encased in ice for so long I am unable to break free of it. I protect Rin, because I believe it is my destiny to do so. I have watched you grow, learn and fight, and now I wish to know who you are, what you are about. Grant me this; allow me to know you. I still do not fully accept you as a human, I find the race tedious and idiotic, but allow me to know the youkai inside you."

Inuyasha shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut tightly. "You have to accept all of me or none at all. I am what I am, half of two worlds. If my pack can accept me for that, why can't you?"

Sesshoumaru sat back on his heels. "Do you know why I despise humans so much?"

Inuyasha blinked open his eyes and shook his head. "You've never talked more than words of hate towards me, so how could I know?"

Sesshoumaru settled himself down comfortably and sorted through his thoughts for several minutes before he began talking. "Listen to a story, and listen well. I will not repeat it, nor will I ever mention it again. This began the year father met your mother."

Inuyasha gasped and stared at his brother long and hard for a minute.

"Father had been scouting his lands for over a year with his friend Traylaymaru. They had always been as one, hunting, fighting, side by side. To the west sat father's lands, luscious, green, and full of life and peace. Something that I as a child grew up knowing. My mother nurtured, and tended to the men and women of our clan, and father protected them with his life. One mission took father and his army to the east, when news of dragons spread, so father went to investigate.

It took him away for months, so most of the women were sent to the nearby youkai village with their young with no protection besides a few training males. They were young, like me. I cannot recall how much time had passed but I remember the night that it happened."

Inuyasha sucked his breath in and held it as he heard his brother speak of his past. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever hope to hear of his brother's youth. To him, it seemed as though Sesshoumaru was lost in his own world and really didn't see him there any longer.

"It was raining that night, so hard that all sounds and smells were drowned out by the storm. The earth turned to mud, dips in the pathways became rivers of water, flooding most of the houses, so we all packed up and headed to higher ground. Just as we left the village, a group of human soldiers arrived, and attacked us. There was no reason for it. We were untrained, inexperienced in a battle such as this that we had no idea what to do. The humans attacked the young warriors, killing them almost instantly. Trust me, they fought, we fought, but we had no way of protecting ourselves against such an onslaught of men. We were few, and they were many. A thousand at least, if not more. One particular human killed a small youkai pup, no more than two seasons old, still unable to walk on his own. The mother of this pup grew angry and attacked; she died still holding her pup to her breast. I was standing only feet away as I saw the man kill both her and her pup, for nothing more than pure pleasure."

Inuyasha gulped and stared at his brother unsure of how to feel or react.

"My mother sent me off to find father. I did not question her. I went. By the time I had found him and we returned, there were none alive. A handful of humans remained, those who were foolish enough to be close to an enraged mother. The entire village was dead, not just the young youkai warriors, but mothers, children, even women who were expecting pups. It had been a massacre."

A chill shot up Inuyasha's back and goose bumps formed on his arms, but he remained silent.

"Father was furious, if that could be used to describe what it was. He was more than that; enraged is too loose a word. His men demanded revenge. Father granted it. My mother was killed protecting a group of pups, but died under the onslaught of humans. Trust me, it didn't take long for father to find who did it. Tenseiga wasn't even around at that time. Not even Tessaiga was made. It wasn't until after he met your mother that he had Tessaiga forged, and not long after Tenseiga was born. Do you know what village was responsible?"

Inuyasha shook his head slowly, almost fearing the answer.

"The village that your mother was princess of, Inuyasha. Her father had given his men permission to rid the lands of youkai. He made a mistake however. That was attacking the Inu clan. It took well over a year for father to finally find all the humans responsible. Father's men demanded the same treatment done to their women and children, but Izayoi somehow convinced him to spare the humans. She gave her life to father, in exchange. Father didn't kill her, but granted her life, only after he showed her what her father's army had done. I had no tolerance for humans, even though at one point I was able to at least stomach them. Not after what I had seen, and especially not after what happened. When father fell in love with Izayoi, I was livid. I left; I couldn't bear it. When news reached me of father's battle with Ryuukotsusei I sought him out. When I found him, he was mortally wounded and standing on the shores watching the ocean. It was the night of your birth that I found out he had taken a human mate."

Inuyasha flinched and his ears drooped. "H-h-h…" His voice broke, and he cleared it. "How old were you?"

Sesshoumaru remained silent for several long minutes before answering. "Younger than you are now. I am only a hundred years older than you are Inuyasha. Over the years after father's death, I remained alone, until I came across you. I had never met you prior to that; I had no intentions of ever meeting you. I had no desire to ever see father's bastard child. All I could think of was that human's blood flowed through your veins, not fathers. The maliciousness, the deceit, corruption of that human man, his blood flowed through your veins. "

Inuyasha winced, and looked down at his feet.

"Once I realized who you were, I contemplated killing you, right then and there. Leaving you to your demise, your fate. But something stopped me. I'm not sure what it was. I took you in. You weren't human, only part human, so I thought maybe if I trained you as father had me, and raised you as a youkai, you wouldn't be susceptible to the human emotions. One night I had left to hunt and once again humans entered my life. You are probably too young to remember what they did to you, but after that, I promised myself to never fall victim to their pathetic presence again."

Inuyasha furrowed his brows. "What did they do to me?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "I will not get into that. When the night came that you had wandered off, I felt betrayed and angry. I thought you had gone on your own and I hated you. I never wanted to cross paths with you again, and then I heard you had fallen in love with a human, and I was so livid, I vowed to end your pathetic existence. News reached me a year later that the human woman you had fallen in love with had bound you to a tree. Once again I was reminded how malicious they were, how deceitful. I was far from happy that you had died, but I accepted it. When I came to you after I found out you had somehow been released from that tree the fury that boiled in me at the sight of yet another human in your life, I had had enough. You were my enemy I despised you. Even more so after I found out that father had left you his sword."

A cold hand gripped his heart and squeezed, causing Inuyasha to gasp out loud. Inuyasha nodded, now fully understanding much of the hatred his brother had showered on him. "I can't change the past, Sesshoumaru. It wasn't even Kikyou who had betrayed me."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Yes, you told me that it was all connected to Naraku."

Inuyasha nodded. "There are humans who do betray one another, for some gain, and yet there are others who seek nothing in life, but love, peace and tranquility. The same goes for youkai. I can't give you a reason as to why things happened the way they did. I had little trust in anyone, most of my life. It wasn't until Kikyou that I began to let my guard down. I was led to believe that she betrayed me, and I hated the humans, hated everyone and everything."

Sesshoumaru raised a brow. "Was it not the miko Kagome who released you from your seal?"

Inuyasha nodded. "I hated her too, at first. I thought she was Kikyou, and yet I knew somehow she wasn't. All I know is that I wanted to kill and seek revenge on those who were responsible for killing me." His hand rose to his neck and he pulled on the rosary. "That's how I got this thing. It binds my spirit, holds me at bay."

"With the sit incantation." Sesshoumaru smirked.

Inuyasha glared at him. "Shut up, it wasn't my idea you know. Kagome was the one who sealed the spell so it was in conjunction with that stupid word. I hate it, but if I hadn't been bound by it, Kagome would be dead. Possibly the whole village. It took me a long time to actually come into any form of contact with the girl. I wanted the jewel, nothing more. I wanted power. I wanted to be full youkai so I would be accepted."

"Do you still desire the jewel?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't know what I want anymore. At first, yes, but now…" He shrugged. "Nothing ever comes out good for those who have even a small fragment of the jewel, so I don't know if I even want it anymore. No one else knows this, besides you. They still think I want the jewel, even Kagome thinks that."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Yet despite everything that has happened to you in your past, you somehow have managed to forgive the race and be in contact with them. This I don't understand. All the betrayal and suffering you have been exposed to, and you still find someway to interact with them."

Inuyasha snorted. "I think it's the first time I have actually had friends. Friends I can trust. It didn't start out that way, I mean Kagome and I were pretty much fated to travel together and find the shards, with her being able to see them and me fight for them. I actually began to desire to protect her, even though I could barely stand her presence. Sometimes I say things I don't mean, I don't know." He hung his head and shook it.

"Inuyasha, this is where we differ, your heart is big enough for forgiveness, this is also your weakness. I know that your companions stand by you, aid you. They also have been treated poorly, and thus desire Naraku's demise. I think the biggest issue here is the miko from the well. Her kindness and unbelievable forgiving nature is remarkable. Even though she holds you tame with the rosary, should she ever take it off, what do you think would happen?"

Inuyasha gave a small smile. "I would never ask her to remove it, it connects us, and it has become a part of me, and reminds me of her. She accepts me for who I am. Kagome has no fear towards me, or a spark of hatred inside her. However, if I'm not careful, Naraku will use her against me. I can't loose another…another…"

Sesshoumaru gave a small smile. "Another you care about?" He supplied.

Inuyasha blushed and nodded, chuckling. "Am I foolish to fall so easily?"

"Depends on the reference of fall you are referring to."

"All of them. I know they make me weak, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara and Kagome. My miko most of all. But I think they are also my strength."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "When Naraku is defeated and the jewel is whole once again, what happens when Kagome returns to her world?"

Inuyasha swallowed heavily. "I-I don't know." His words trailed off to a whisper of dread. "I can't even find it in me to hate you. After all the times you have tried to take my life and Kagome's, I forgive you. It's not easy, but it's still there."

Sesshoumaru's mouth dropped open surprised but he snapped it shut and stared at his brother.

Inuyasha smiled slowly and glanced at Sesshoumaru. "Even though Kagome and I are courting now, I still feel somewhat hesitant to trust anyone. Don't get me wrong; I do trust her, with my life, even though I still have a small bit of hesitation in that trust. I may be able to forgive those who have once betrayed me, but it has affected how I see others. It's not easy. You have also begun to trust and I think that it's a start."

Sesshoumaru frowned. "Trust?"

"Rin, you have allowed a human to travel with you, despite your protests of hating them so. I think she has affected you more than you allow yourself to believe. I think she has changed you, somehow."

Sesshoumaru snorted. "I see. Something you should know about this little girl. Indeed she has affected me, however it has been her and her alone. I trust no other human, nor do I think I can ever go so far as to allow another to get close to me. I am Inuyoukai, and I have adopted Rin as my own."

Inuyasha stared at his brother. "Adopted? As in taken her as your pup?"

A flash of emotion flickered in Sesshoumaru's eyes, but the youkai remained silent.

"I don't believe it." Inuyasha gaped. "That's a good thing, right?"

Sesshoumaru glanced off into the forest silently and finally nodded. "Yes. Rin is my weakness, Inuyasha. Father was right, I do have someone to protect. I just didn't see it until it was too late for me to care for you, protect you. I feel as though I can correct a wrong I made years ago, with Rin. But I do wish to make amends with you, only carefully. We cannot allow our enemies to see this."

Inuyasha nodded. "I agree. Nothing good can come of it. What about Kagura?"

Sesshoumaru snapped his head over to Inuyasha and blinked for a moment. "What about her?"

Inuyasha snorted. "Oh come on now, you honestly can't think of me as that stupid, can you? I see the attraction between you two." He quickly held up his hand to stay the protest that lingered on his brother's lips. "Don't even bother trying to deny it. I am half human and I see things others can't. Don't play me a complete baka."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "I wonder about that. This attraction to Kagura, as you so eloquently put it."

"What's there to wonder about?" Inuyasha asked, resting back on his elbows.

"My heat is coming close, and I wonder if it is only the fact that there is a youkai female within range to create this attraction."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "And here you call me a baka. Your heat is still far off, Sesshoumaru. When we were nothing more than pups you showed her affection, before you were of an age to even have a heat. Don't even try that tactic. You protected her, saved her from Naraku's grasp, and she is still here. Funny thing is, it wasn't until she had approached our group the last few times did I see a desire in her, a change in her habits. I knew then that she wanted nothing but freedom from that bastard."

Sesshoumaru nodded and glanced up towards the sky. "She came to me a long time ago asking me for aid. I turned her down, seeking nothing but my own gain."

Inuyasha sighed, flexed his toes, and stretched his back stiffly. A sharp throb ran up his spine and he winced. Sesshoumaru glanced over and raised a brow.

"Your injuries still bother you?" He asked softly.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Keh, not really. I'm just stiff."

Slowly the youkai stood up and took a deep breath. "Come, Inuyasha. There is something I want to show you."

Inuyasha furrowed his brows and pushed himself to his feet, ignoring the pull of his wounds as he did so. He grunted as one particular wound stretched and achingly ran up his left leg. "Can it wait?"

Sesshoumaru looked at him and smirked. "If you wish. Then shall we return to your companions? I will be leaving once your injuries have healed."

Inuyasha blinked and turned to face his brother. "Leave?"

"It won't take long for Naraku to notice our change in habits. If we travel together he will know something is up. It is best to continue with our past habits and travel as a separate group."

Inuyasha clenched his fists together. "We are stronger when we work together."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Inuyasha, if a situation arises where we need to work together, then we shall do so, but for now, we must go our separate ways. There are things I must do before I face Naraku."

Inuyasha nodded and took a deep breath. "Fine, do what you like. I don't care." Without another word, he walked back towards his companions and exited the clearing ignoring his now throbbing wounds. The first face he sought out was Kagome and he gulped nervously. It was then that he remembered the task she had placed before him and he winced visibly.

Kagome glanced up just as Sesshoumaru came out of the woods behind Inuyasha and she smiled softly.

Inuyasha looked back and grunted before he stormed over to the girl. "Happy?" He grumped.

Kagome raised her brow and stared at Inuyasha. "Happy?" She repeated and placed her finger to her lips feigning deep thought. "Happy?"

Inuyasha frowned and stared down at her, confused. His heart pounded heavily in his chest as he waited, knowing he had screwed up her task for him, but still he waited.

Kagome stood up, walked right up to him, and jabbed a finger into his chest. "Happy? You punched your brother before you had even talked with him, I'm not sure if that would be considered a civilized manner, but I am happy that you both returned unscathed."

Inuyasha flinched and his ears drooped. So she was angry with that. He grunted and slouched. Suddenly her weight barreled into him and he stumbled back trying to steady himself. Her arms wrapped around his torso and her face buried into his chest. "Wha…?"

Kagome giggled into his chest and then glanced up at him with a small smile on her face. "Yes, I'm happy." She whispered before her lips brushed his in a chaste kiss.

Inuyasha swore he swallowed his tongue and with a loud gulp, he smirked when she pulled back. "He's leaving."

Kagome pulled back and stared at him for a moment. "Leaving? Why?"

Inuyasha took a deep breath and swallowed. "It's safer. Traveling together will only let our enemies know we have sort of worked out our differences."

Kagome glanced over at the youkai lord and watched as he settled himself against a tall willow tree. Her eyes turned back to Inuyasha. "You talked though, right?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, we talked." He lowered himself to the ground and pulled her down into his lap. Nuzzling Kagome's neck, Inuyasha breathed in deeply and planted a soft kiss on her skin. "It wasn't a good talk. But we talked."

Kagome shifted in his lap and stared into his eyes. "There is a chance though that you both can come to an understanding?"

Inuyasha nodded. "We talked about that, and don't worry, there is nothing between us in that. Sesshoumaru and I have a long way to go before we can fully trust one another. We will work together when the need arises, but for now we are going to go our separate ways." He explained while he let the claw of his forefinger run up her bare leg, tickling the skin.

Kagome sniffed and pushed his hand back. Inuyasha would not be swayed and she squealed when his hand latched onto her knee and firmly pressed against the muscles. She struggled against the onslaught of his tickling, trying to get out of his firm grip, giggling madly. Arching her back trying desperately to get away, laughing madly, Kagome heard a deep chuckle just by her ear.

Inuyasha's hand released her knee and hot breath tickled Kagome's ear. She glanced up at him and giggled softly. His hot breath whispered in her ear and she gasped at the sensations that brought her. "Can I have you to myself tonight?"

Kagome nodded and placed her hand on his chest, as his eyes sparkled mischievously. He buried his nose into her neck and Kagome sucked her breath in at the suggestiveness that action signified. Just what was Inuyasha planning?

"Where will we go?" She whispered, so that no one could hear.

"I don't know. I won't do anything, I just want you to myself tonight." He whispered back, trying to reassure her when her heart picked up a nervous beat. Kagome's scent signaled a bit of trepidation and he wanted to let her know she could trust him while they were alone. "Do you fear me?"

Kagome shook her head and tightened her arms around him. "No."

Inuyasha nodded and planted a gentle kiss on her temple. "Good. You trust me, right?"

"Of course I do." Kagome whispered, pinching his arm. "I know you would never hurt me."

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose against her cheek and snorted softly. "After dinner, I'll come back. I need some time to think." He whispered and settled her down beside him. "When the stars come out, meet me there."

Kagome glanced in the direction he indicated and smiled. "Okay." With a sudden thought, Kagome glanced around the small camp, noticing only Jaken, Ah'Uh, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Shippo and Kirara. There were two members missing. "Just where did Sango and Miroku disappear to anyway?" She mumbled out loud.

Inuyasha's cheeks dusted slightly pink and his nose twitched furiously in the air. "Uhh, they went for a walk."

Kagome's brows shot up in surprise and she giggled. "Oh really?"

"Keh." Inuyasha scoffed and got to his feet. "Don't think too much on it."

---------------------------

Sesshoumaru sat beneath _his_ tree as it had been dubbed as since they had made camp in the small clearing. The group, not only his brother's, but his own as well had all joked about how the youkai would saunter over to the tree casually as though it belonged to him. Even his brother had commented on the rather unusual sight, but had refrained from saying anything more since. Not only had Inuyasha commented on his tree, but also the hanyou had lounged in the branches above, in jest, and had discovered rather quickly that Sesshoumaru was not in a playing mood.

Sesshoumaru suspected it had been due to their rather heated exchange only that morning, but they had finally come to an agreement of sorts in regards to their behavior towards one another. Rin had even commented on how cute it was that her lord had found his favorite spot in the camp, and had proceeded to tell stories about his behaviors and favorite spots whenever they camped out in the woods. For the few hours it had been somewhat amusing, but now things were beginning to grate on Sesshoumaru's nerves.

He wanted peace and quiet, not that Inuyasha's group was overly loud or talkative, but the company was starting to get to him. He was normally with his own companions, but now there were not only Inuyasha and his pack, but there was the wind youkai as well. Despite her protests of leaving them, due to her guilt of trying to kill them, Kagome seemed to convince her to stay. That she needed protection, knowing that Naraku more than likely would not stop in his attempts to rid himself of the wind youkai.

The young girl was wise beyond her years, Sesshoumaru discovered, and found himself somewhat proud that his brother had chosen a worthy mate or intended. He still didn't trust humans, but he realized something with Inuyasha's group that made these ones tolerable. They were devoted to one another, seeking nothing but companionship and friendship. The aura's surrounding his brother's companions held no deceit or betrayals, only pure and honest trust. Sesshoumaru sighed and leaned his head against the trunk of his tree. The only reason why they remained in the same place was for one reason, and one reason alone. That reason was that they all refused to travel to the near by village, due to prior visits and attempts on Inuyasha's life. Inuyasha was also still recovering from his wounds that Sesshoumaru had helped in giving.

Inuyasha being in human form and taking on Mouryoumaru was not only incredibly stupid on the hanyou's behalf, but ridiculously reckless as well. Now Inuyasha had to suffer in his healing because of his stupidity, and due to his partial blood, his healing was slow and tedious. The hanyou didn't remain still, however, constantly griping about wanting to get a move on, but a loud snarl from Sesshoumaru stopped the idiotic protests, and finally the hanyou had relented and pouted off in the far corner of the clearing.

Things were beginning to slow down a bit, now that nightfall approached, and once again, Rin curled up around the fire with Kagome nearby, singing softly as she picked up her seemingly endless supplies. The monk was already asleep, not asleep per say, but more unconscious due to his continuous perverted attempts towards the youkai slayer. Sango scowled nearby, but far enough away, at ready with her weapon should the monk wake and try his attempt again.

Jaken was out with the two-headed dragon, scouting the area, only because Sesshoumaru had had enough of the constant squawking his retainer made. Sesshoumaru allowed his eyes to travel into the campsite and faintly saw his brother's red fire rat robe, hunched down against a tree exactly opposite him, and the youkai smirked. Evening was approaching, and they only had a few hours before the sun set.

Finally, his eyes wandered to the other side of the camp and saw Kagura sitting in a tree amongst the higher branches, lost in thought. She seemed to do a lot of that since they had rescued her from Naraku, and several times throughout the day, Sesshoumaru would catch a glimpse of her hand straying over her chest where her heart beat strongly. Her eyes would fill with several emotions, only one of which Sesshoumaru was able to put a name to, and that was disbelief. The others were foreign to him, much like Inuyasha's human miko, but he refrained from comment.

Kagura brought out several unknown emotions in him that he had never once felt before, and he was always on guard, even though the wind youkai never seemed to approach him. For those few hours since he and Inuyasha had returned from their 'talk', Sesshoumaru had only caught her glancing at him twice, and both had been that emotion he knew, that she portrayed whenever she touched her chest. He wasn't sure what to make of those two glances, but he was wary. The youkai wasn't even sure what had possessed him to kiss her on that day he had taken her out of Naraku's line of fire, but several times his train of thought would replay that moment.

Every time he did think on that kiss, he found himself craving more of her taste, something he was very unfamiliar with, the urge and desire that filled him. Sesshoumaru bit back a growl of annoyance as his lower regions twitched at the very thought of her soft lips on his own and her rather startled and heated moans for more. Lifting his head to the faint moon in the sky, Sesshoumaru counted the days for when his heat would rise, but he was still several weeks off before that time, so why was he having these desires now?

It wasn't like he was unfamiliar with the feeling of another. He had rutted with several females throughout the years, never once actually enjoying it, but giving into his base need for a good rut. He had even once lain with a mortal woman, just to see what the infatuation had been with his father, and he had left disgusted with himself over giving into the curiosity. Even during his heats, he had never felt the craving of having another as much as he wanted to feel the wind youkai. This left him rather nervous and wary in her presence.

Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru lowered his gaze and almost jumped out of his skin when his eyes met another set of golden ones. Sesshoumaru scowled and narrowed his eyes at his brother. "What do you want?"

Inuyasha shrugged and stifled his chuckle. "Nothing, I'm bored and thought I would come over here to annoy you."

Sesshoumaru watched as his brother settled himself cross-legged beside him and blinked. "Inuyasha…"

"Don't. No talking, I just don't want to be alone right now, and the others are busy doing their own thing." Inuyasha pleaded softly, staring out into the trees that surrounded them protectively.

Sesshoumaru nodded and rested against the tree once again. The silence stretched out for awhile, before Inuyasha's breathing slowed and indicated that he had finally fallen asleep. Allowing a rare smile to cross his lips, he remembered another time the hanyou had done exactly the same thing, and Sesshoumaru lifted his arm and ran his claws through the tangled mane of hair. Slowly, Sesshoumaru eased the knots out of Inuyasha's hair and let his fingers trace over the small triangles of his brothers ears.

They twitched slightly from the contact, but Sesshoumaru applied more pressure and a soft contented growl rose from the sleeping hanyou. Sesshoumaru smirked as he realized that his brother actually liked the contact with his ears, and he wondered if Kagome knew this little secret. Finally, he stood up and stretched, with a soft sigh. His muscles stretched and his bones cracked from his immobile position, and he growled pleasurably as they moved back into their rightful places.

Glancing around quickly, Sesshoumaru sniffed the air, making sure no danger was nearby and he loosened his armor, placing them onto the ground. He felt the wind pick up slightly, ruffling his silks and his eyes drifted to the tree where Kagura sat silently. Her hand elegantly drifted through the invisible air, creating a soft breeze to filter through the camp and he snorted.

The change in the wind was welcomed, only due to the heat of the season and Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, silently grateful that she had taken it upon herself to keep the packs cool. Not even sure of what he was doing, Sesshoumaru sprang up into the tree and settled on the other side of the trunk, silently.

"What is it that keeps you so silent, Kagura?" He asked softly, before he could bite back his question.

He couldn't see her, due to her small frame being completely covered by the thick trunk, but he heard her soft sigh of defeat.

"I am content." She finally whispered. "I find it peaceful here. No longer having to listen to Naraku's orders or my siblings schemes."

"You did not have time for yourself?" He asked and almost snarled at himself for speaking again. What the hell was wrong with him? Sesshoumaru preferred silence, and he was in no way interested in Kagura's past life, so what possessed him to ask these questions in the first place.

"Never had peace. No time for silence, or solace." Kagura whispered again.

Sesshoumaru bit his tongue to stop the next question, so hard he actually drew blood. Just as his teeth released his tongue in shocked surprise, another question flew out of his mouth and his hand flew over it horrified. He was suddenly very grateful that the tree blocked their view of each other. "What do you seek now that you are free?"

Sesshoumaru heard a soft musical laugh from the other side of the tree and now he wished he could see her face. That sound was so soothing and soft; he wanted to hear it again. "Life."

Something was definitely wrong with him. Sesshoumaru was somehow able to stop the ridiculous chuckle that rose in his throat and he choked and began coughing. He scowled at himself and knew that his inner youkai was having a field day with his rather unbecoming behavior. It was actually rising to the surface and mocking him, laughing at him. Sesshoumaru growled softly.

"Did I say something to anger you?" Kagura asked, hearing his growl, which had not been directed at her in anyway, but at himself.

"No." He tried to even his voice out but it sounded more like a ridiculous snort. Sesshoumaru shook his head more to himself than to anyone else, somewhat taken aback by how his youkai rose to the surface. It was almost as though it was telling him something, but he was not completely sure as to what. Somewhat suspecting what it desired, but unwilling to comply, Sesshoumaru swallowed nervously. His youkai wanted this woman, desired to feel her against him, and taste her again.

Did his youkai really want this youkai so much that it would fight against himself? Furrowing his brows somewhat confused, Sesshoumaru pondered this strange request from his inner beast. He wasn't even near his heat and his youkai wanted to rut. Gasping softly, Sesshoumaru came to a sudden realization. Was this maybe his youkai telling him that he desired this woman more than just a base need to rut? Perhaps his youkai was telling him to take the woman as his own, but could he do it? Especially seeing as she had just gained her freedom from her creator?

Sesshoumaru lifted his head and his eyes widened. His youkai wanted this woman as his mate? His breath caught in his throat and he almost groaned out loud. His mind whirled in several directions at once, after he realized just what it was his youkai wanted, but he was not quite ready to do that. Would he really be willing to mate with the wind youkai? Or would his inner beast be satisfied with a rut?

Sesshoumaru shook his head quickly, trying to throw those thoughts aside; he couldn't even believe he was considering such a thing. Even as he tried to toss aside those thoughts of lying with the rather attractive Kagura, he felt his beast snarl inwardly and actually fight him on his simple suggestion.

"Sesshoumaru?"

He blinked and started surprised. Sesshoumaru grunted in response.

"Was there something you needed?" She asked softly.

"No." He ground out between clenched teeth. Before Kagura could say anything, he jumped out of the tree and hastily made his way into the trees without a backwards glance. Sesshoumaru needed time to think and being around her enticing scent was not helping him in his refusal of his inner beast to take the woman as his own.

Sesshoumaru was so lost in his thoughts, and holding his inner beast at bay, he was not aware of Kagura's scent following him several feet behind. He stopped beside a willow tree, over hanging a rather remarkable patch of moss and white flowers, causing him to stare at it in wonder. Not very often did something so simple actually draw his attention, but moss flowers always made him pause. They were the only ones he ever came across that held so much life in their pathetic stems, that somehow they reminded Sesshoumaru of the wind youkai. Snarling at himself, Sesshoumaru clenched his fist tightly. Again with the woman. She plagued his thoughts and had somehow managed to entwine her scent around him that it permeated the air.

His youki surged and he grit his teeth together tightly, trying to hold off the lengthening of his fangs and the rather stinging sensation in his eyes as they bled red. Sesshoumaru was not at all prepared for a hand on his shoulder and he growled, spinning around faster than the eye could follow. A soft gasp of surprise snapped him out of his surging desires, he blinked, his eyes returning to their golden, and he stared at her. The very woman he had been trying to forget.

His youki surged again and he gripped her arms tightly, pushing her back against the trunk of the willow tree, forcefully. Unable to hold back any longer, he crushed his lips to hers and plunged his tongue into her mouth. Kagura gasped, which gave him free reign on her mouth and he plundered it greedily.

Sesshoumaru growled low as her scent and taste filled his very being and his inner beast howled triumphantly. He dug his claws into the trunk behind her, not willing to puncture her flesh with the sharp weapons. Even though this bold move was completely unexpected, and almost out of his control, he was unwilling to harm her in anyway. Kagura's blood scent would only drive his inner youki to near madness and the coupling would result in serious wounds. Never before had he felt such half crazed madness in a desire to rut. Only this wasn't going to be a simple rut, perhaps for himself, but not his youkai.

His mind became slightly hazy as her scent washed over his senses. Kagura's desire and surprise drove his youki even more for its prize. Startled at the sudden rush of power flowing through his veins as her arousal enveloped him, he released the tree and stumbled back panting. Sesshoumaru's eyes stung slightly as they bled red once again, and he felt the stripes on his cheeks become jagged. His skin burned as his youki heaved against what barriers he had placed in front of it, almost desperately. When had he lost control?

Sesshoumaru shook his head, and snarled almost wildly, backing up away from the alluring scent of Kagura. She remained against the tree, panting heavily and blinking at him with so much surprise in her eyes, Kagura was speechless. Again his inner beast howled, but this time in anger, but Kagura was not able to hear to low warning. It wasn't directed towards her, but to Sesshoumaru, who held it at bay from his intended mate.

"_Mine!_" It raged inside Sesshoumaru's head, clawing desperately at the last remaining thread of barrier that held it back.

Sesshoumaru shook his head again and snarled out loud. "_No!_" Only two things ever brought his inner beast to the surface. Those two things were rage, and immeasurable desire. When it wanted something, it fought him tooth and claw forcefully if needed to get what it wanted. The ache in his head afterwards if he fought was not pleasant and left him ridiculously enraged for days after.

The first had been against Inuyasha for the Tessaiga, however he had not fought his inner beast on that instance. Second had been when he had been hit with the wind scar and had almost lost his life. The third was when Naraku had tried to use _his_ Rin against him for escape, and the last had been when the monks had tried to take his little girl from him. The last time he had fought his youki, only so he could give Rin the choice as to if she wished to remain by his side, or return to the human villages.

"_Mine!_" It said so softly within his head it sounded much like a whispered snarl. Sesshoumaru felt a tear within his barrier and he grit his teeth together desperately. It drew in a sharp breath and whispered again. "_Mine!_"

Sesshoumaru clenched his eyes shut tightly, growling mentally. "_I will not take her freedom._"

"_Mine._" It breathed, feeling Sesshoumaru weakening. "_You desire this woman as much as I do._"

Sesshoumaru panted as his beast spoke soft soothing words, trying to console him. He knew this tactic, and he snarled fiercely, forcing the beast back.

Somehow he heard a faint rip within his mind, and a howl of rage. Power surged through his veins and his claws lengthened. "Shit." Sesshoumaru whispered around his now elongated fangs. He did want her, desired her, but he held back so her freedom was not taken from her against her will. His beast was not willing to give up, so Sesshoumaru finally relaxed and panted as the power coursed through him. If he relented, his beast would calm and allow him some control.

He closed his eyes and collected his frantic thoughts, now trying to calm his inner beast from its rage. If it didn't subside, he would only injure Kagura, possibly to her death, and he was unwilling to do that. Finally he felt a smile cross his lips as his inner beast slipped him a bit of control and Sesshoumaru raised his blood red eyes to the startled Kagura standing motionless against the willow tree. From his distance, he saw her shiver, and heard her heart pick up pace and he grinned.

Sesshoumaru was certainly not in the mood to grin, but his beast sure was, and he mentally cursed it. "Run." It hissed.

-----------------------

Inuyasha's eyes flew open and he sat up quickly as a rush of youki flooded the camp and his senses. Blinking, unnerved, he searched with his eyes but realized suddenly that it was his brother's aura, not an enemies. He shook his head and glanced at the sky, and realized that it was getting late and he had promised to meet Kagome. Not promised per say, but he had made arrangements to meet with her, and he wanted some time alone with her. Gathering his feet quickly, Inuyasha scanned the area with his ears and nose, making sure that everything was as it should be, before he made his way over to the place he had told Kagome to meet him.

Just as he rounded the base of the tree, something attacked him from behind, and Kagome's scent filled his nose. Her small hands covered his eyes and he snorted. "You know that won't work with me, right. I can smell you."

Kagome giggled in his ear and she nodded. "I know, but it's still fun."

Inuyasha smirked and glanced over his shoulder to stare into her eyes, just as another rush of youki filled the area. Kagome slid off his back and frowned as she looked out into the woods. "What is that?" She whispered.

Inuyasha scoffed and waved his hand. "Sesshoumaru. It seems he is in a playful mood. Don't worry about it."

Kagome blinked and stared at him. "What's he doing?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't know. Probably hunting, or testing out his arm, who knows."

"So where are we going?" Kagome asked, as she fell into step beside him.

Inuyasha snorted. "You will see when we get there."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Rain and Impossible Youkai

Inuyasha shuddered slightly as Kagome shifted on his back, enjoying the feeling of carrying her through the dense woods. He chuckled every time she asked where they were going, refusing to ruin the surprise. It had taken him all afternoon to gather up the shards from the flower he had broken, and he had run as fast as he could muster back to the small town he had purchased it at. The little girl had mended the flower and wrapped it again in a spell to keep it safe during travel. When Inuyasha had questioned her on her fathers' whereabouts she had told him he was ill with fever. Promising to return to fulfill his promise to her and her family, Inuyasha had run all the way back only to stumble across a hot spring he was sure Kagome would absolutely love, and he had prepared a small area there.

His thoughts rushed back to present time and he shook his head firmly as Kagome once again asked him where they were going. "I ain't telling ya, so shut up about it already." He snorted.

She lightly tapped his shoulder, and squealed when he grinned and jumped into the air unexpectedly. "Are you trying to scare me?" She whispered into his ear, and it twitched out of the way, and she heard a distinct grunt from him.

Inuyasha landed with a soft thud on the ground, and crouched so she could slide off his back easily, and Kagome gave him a questioning look, filled with confusion. "This is the place?" She asked confused.

"No, but you need to close your eyes." He crossed his arms and waited for her to do as he asked. All but grinning when Kagome finally sighed, he gripped her hand and pulled her along the dirt-trudged path and through the surrounding bushes.

"Where are we?" Kagome asked softly, shivering as a damp leaf brushed against her bare leg.

"Here." Inuyasha waved, and then mentally kicked himself because her eyes were closed. "Open your eyes."

Kagome did as she was told and gasped softly at the small area. The water before her was crystal clear, with a faint mist rising off the flat surface indicating a most welcomed surprise of a hot spring. The bushes surrounding the small space were such a vibrant green it was almost as though someone had taken spray paint from her time and covered the grass and leaves all around her. Darkness surrounded them as well, from the denseness of the woods and the night falling heavily in the air, but the moon littered through the trees overhead and cast a faint soft glow on the water. In turn the moonlight off the water cast everything around them in an ethereal light it was almost dream like.

Tears flooded her eyes at the thoughtfulness and amazing mind Inuyasha displayed on such occasions, she turned and flung herself into his arms and buried her face in his chest.

Completely confused, Inuyasha gulped. "Nani?" Did he do something wrong?

Kagome shook her head signalling that this was one of those strange human emotions, that Inuyasha could never figure out. "It is just so beautiful." She whispered.

He blinked and glanced at the hot spring and then back at her and he almost gasped at the expression on her face. It was so pure and filled with a joyful light that Inuyasha prayed to what ever force he could think of that he would not screw this night up for Kagome. Inuyasha blushed suddenly, and cleared his throat. "I uh.. Saw this place when I went trudging through the woods earlier." He started.

Kagome smiled and nodded, although Inuyasha wasn't sure she had heard him, so completely transfixed on the steam emitting from the surface.

He reached into his haori and pulled out the small wrapped treasure and blushed an even deeper shade of red, if that were possible. "Here." Inuyasha cleared his throat again.

Kagome glanced over at him curiously, then at his hand that was stretched out to her. "What is this?" She asked only slightly above a whisper.

"It belongs to you."

Kagome took it and slowly unwrapped it, only to see the crystal that had been broken. "Inuyasha." She whispered, and then found herself overwhelmed with emotions once again. "Arigato" Once again, Inuyasha found her face against his chest, and he blinked nervously.

"Kagome, I uh…"

Kagome pulled back and shook her head, while her finger silenced his words. "Thank you." She quickly wrapped it back up and knelt on the ground, once again staring at the water.

Inuyasha stood there shifting from each foot, not sure what to do now. "I thought that you might like to come here and enjoy the water. It isn't everyday that you can take a hot bath, right?" He glanced away towards the woods.

Kagome smiled and nodded. "I didn't bring my bathing suit with me." She whispered, knowing that he could pick up the words easily with his hearing.

Inuyasha glanced at her and swallowed. "I didn't think of that." His attention was drawn once again to the dark woods on his right, something had caught his focus besides Kagome, and he didn't like it what so ever. Whatever it was, it seemed to disappear immediately.

"Inuyasha? Are you listening?"

He blinked and glanced at her again. "What?"

Kagome sighed and shook her head. "I was just saying turn around so I can get undressed and get into the hot springs."

Stupefied, Inuyasha stood there staring at her for several long minutes before he found his tongue. "You want me to turn around?" A mischievous grin spread across his lips, and his fangs flashed in the moonlight.

Kagome blushed. "Yes!" She choked.

"What for? I've seen you naked before, and besides if we are going to be together in the future, would I not see you naked then?" His grin spread even wider.

This time Kagome's face went bright red. "That is in the future, and you won't see me naked then, if you don't turn around now."

Inuyasha grunted. "Fine! Whatever." He did as he was told, turning facing the forest, mental images of Kagome getting undressed behind him, and his smile faded suddenly. That feeling of uneasiness came barrelling into him again, and he quickly put his guard up. "Hold up!"

He heard Kagome pause and then her rustling behind him almost frantically. "What is it?"

Inuyasha remained silent and tweaked his ears in all directions, listening to all the sounds the forest made. The insects suddenly turned silent, the owls ceased their hoots, and the sounds the cicadas made stopped. His breath caught in his throat as the forest became still around them, the trees rustling even halting, to the point where only his and Kagome's breathing could be heard.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered.

"Shh." His attention perked now, and his guard on full alert, he listened, and then all of a sudden the hair on the back of his neck stood up on end as the darkened sky lit up in an intense flash of white and blue.

Kagome squeaked and jumped beside him. Another flash filled the night sky, and another before Kagome realized that she was plastered face first to the soft dirt at her feet, with Inuyasha's hand holding her down. A sizzling spark flashed just outside her peripheral vision and she shuddered. "What is that?"

"Storm!" Inuyasha hissed. He growled as another flash of lightening struck the water and sent a spray into the air, and then another strike hitting a rock, rendering it into nothing but powder. "Up, we have to go!" Faster than the eye could follow, or even Kagome comprehend, she was on Inuyasha's back and flying through the forest at speeds she wasn't even aware the hanyou was capable of.

"Where did that come from?" Kagome shouted above the rumbling thunder and crackling of lightening striking the trees and anything else it could touch.

"Dunno!" Inuyasha growled, zigzagging through the trees trying to stay as close to the ground as he could.

Another flash seemed to singe the air around them, and Kagome squealed in fear. "It's electrical!"

"What?" He had no idea what that meant, but in all the years he had been alive, Inuyasha had never once experienced a storm such as this.

"An electrical storm! It's bad, we have to find shelter!" Kagome shouted again as another loud crack filled the air.

"What you think I'm trying to do stupid?" Inuyasha yelled more desperate to get Kagome to safety than thinking about his rude behaviour. He cursed as lightening seemed to strike everywhere he planed to run, and he swore as he barely missed getting hit by another. The air crackled with such high intensity that the hair on his arms stood up, and shivers ran through his blood. "What the hell is this?"

Kagome remained silent as she buried her face in between his shoulders. She had witnessed them before, but nothing outside in the open, and this one was roaring as though furious with everything around it. Trees burst into flames, the earth erupted in clouds of dirt, and the sounds terrified her.

Inuyasha skidded to a halt as a bolt of lightening stuck the path in front of him, and he zipped off to his left without missing a beat, then off to the right as a tree burst into tinder before his eyes. The air sizzled and the forest around them roared to life in a wildfire, and he cursed louder. "This is close to the village." He shouted.

"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered against his back, shivering not from the cold, but from fear.

To add to Inuyasha's frustration the sky seemed to open up all of a sudden and began a downpour. "So much for a hot bath, ne?" He said trying to calm Kagome down. Inuyasha could easily feel her shuddering and mentally chastised himself for not noticing the approaching storm faster. Usually he could sense them and at least get to shelter before the storm struck, but this one came on faster than his senses could comprehend.

"I hope everyone is alright." Kagome stated, lifting her face only to bury it again as another flash of lightening slammed into the ground on her left. Inuyasha practically jumped a foot into the air and cursed loudly, as he barely missed getting them both hit.

"Shuddap will ya! I need my hearing and focus." He growled. Inuyasha almost sighed in relief as they exited the forest, but cursed as the earth around them seemed to dance with lines of lightening flashing everywhere. "Shimatta!"

With nowhere else to run, Inuyasha jumped back into the forest and planted himself flat on the ground, with Kagome suddenly covered with his fire rat robe. As though in protest, Kagome started to fight him, to make him take it back, and he roared in anger.

"Keep it on stupid, I can live through this shit, but your body is too frail to handle a strike." Inuyasha almost tied her up in it with the sleeves.

Kagome began sobbing softly, nodding in understanding. Flashes of explosions erupted all around them, and she felt Inuyasha wrap his arms around her, pulling her close. She knew it was for her protection, but she still felt vulnerable against the onslaught of lightening. There didn't seem to be any break from one lightening strike to the next, to three or more hitting anything they could touch.

A loud crack behind her, make her jump and cry out in fright, and arms tightened their grip on her. "Hold still, stay close." He whispered in her ear. Inuyasha was practically draped over her, protectively, and his cursed words whispered against her cheek. "Nothing's gonna happen to ya." He reassured her. "I promised, remember?"

Kagome nodded, her right cheek against the dirt, glistening eyes shimmering with tears, as she watched the forest around her burst into flames and spark and explode as the bright blue lines struck anything it could. "I hope everyone is alright." She whispered again, softly.

"Keh! Always worried about everybody else. Focus on us for a change, saiai." She felt him grin against her cheek and Kagome gasped.

After what seemed like hours, the storm seemed to dissipate and Inuyasha finally released her so she could sit up. "Is it over?" Kagome asked, glancing around, blinking through the rain that dripped into her eyes.

"Not even close." He hissed. "Come on, it is safe for us to get the hell out of here though." Once again, Kagome found herself flung over his shoulder and onto his back like a rag doll, and she bit her tongue to refrain from spouting words of anger at his mishandling her.

Inuyasha raced to the village and was immediately met by Sango and Miroku. Kagome slid off Inuyasha's back and ran up to them, immediately asking if everyone was okay, and if anyone was hurt. After a quick survey of the injured, Kagome cried out in dismay. Inuyasha snapped his head around and followed her pointing finger towards the bone eaters well. The sky was red around the forest named after him, and the fury of the storm seemed to focus there.

"Oh! Inuyasha, the well!" Kagome panicked. She got to her feet and before he could utter a word of protest, she was gone down the hill running with all her might towards the bone eaters well.

"Oie! Kagome!" Inuyasha moved quickly, pushing past villagers who had finally emerged from their huts, and on his heels were Sango and Miroku. "Stop! Idiot we just got to shelter, and now you're running towards that damn electrical storm thing!"

Kagome didn't hear him, in her panic to get to the well, the forest was alight with fire and sparks, and her first and foremost thought was making sure her family was safe.

"Oie! Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted again, leaping into the air to try and cut off her insane and frantic running. He landed beside her and scooped her up in his arms.

"No! The well! Inuyasha, I have to make sure the well is ok!"

Grunting he tightened his grip on her and ran towards the bone eaters well, despite his entire brain and being protesting against heading into danger. "This is stupid, but you ain't gonna listen are ya?"

Kagome shook her head, her eyes focused solely on the direction of the Tree of Ages and the bone eaters well. "Please Inuyasha, hurry."

"Hai, hai! Wakatta."

It didn't take long for them to get to the well, and he lowered Kagome to her feet, in stunned silence. What his eyes saw and what his brain could understand did not connect, as he watched the lightening dance around the clearing, striking everything in its wake. The well smouldered the ground was black, and blue, green and purple lightening danced around it as though this had been the original target in the first place. Minutes passed into hours, and even once Inuyasha had had to restrain Kagome from racing to the well frantically as another lightening bolt struck the well, leaving one side of it in nothing but broken slivers.

Finally, Kagome sobbed against his chest as the lightening seemed to dim and fade leaving nothing of it's being there, except the ashes of trees burnt to the ground, singed grass and earth, and a smouldering well, that looked like an old broken wagon.

It took him almost another hour to convince an exhausted Kagome to head back to the village until the fires burnt out. He promised her that once everything was safe, he would allow her to try the well so she could make sure her family was safe. Kagome remained silent the entire time, and lethargic until he finally said it was alright to head back to the well. She had not eaten anything, nor had she slept more than an hour here and there over the span of the week. The only thing she ever said or requested was for him to allow her to get back to the well and go home. Near the end of the week she was practically begging him in desperation.

Inuyasha watched over her like a hawk, trying to command her to eat something, but her listlessness unnerved him. Finally he gave in and they made their way slowly towards the well, and he watched silently as Kagome fell to her knees. After a few minutes she got up the courage to get to her feet and slowly make her way to what was left of the well.

As much as he hated it, Inuyasha stood there, extremely afraid that if the well worked, he might never see her again, or that she may injure herself if the well was now useless. As he watched, Inuyasha crossed his arms and stared at Kagome long and hard as she prepared to jump into the well to go back to her time. He had finally relented, and submitted enough to allow her two days of rest and rejuvenation, but he was still unhappy about the whole idea. In truth, Inuyasha had become rather wary of this well since that strange storm had hit unexpectedly a week ago. Something was different with it, but he couldn't quite put a finger on what that was exactly.

The wood around the well no longer smoked from being struck by the lightening, which had caused all the members to race to see what had been going on during the storm. When they had come across the clearing that held the bone eaters well, they had stood and watched the amazing display of electrical lightning that danced on the ground, singing everything in its wake.

They had all gotten soaked, but as they had watched the display, they had not even noticed. When the lightning touched the well, Kagome had almost panicked and run to it, but Inuyasha had held her at bay. For hours the lightening danced in the clearing, touching every near by tree, flower, and then had finally dissipated into nothing, leaving a smoking well in its wake. Not to mention the singed trees and grass around it.

It had taken a week for Inuyasha to finally give in to Kagome's desperate requests to go home to check on her family. Even though he kept telling her that the well would probably not work anymore, but did the girl ever listen to him?

Inuyasha rolled his eyes skyward and grumbled under his breath. He really felt uneasy about letting her go, and he gingerly took a step towards her as she raised a foot to step onto the blackened wood. She froze however and glanced uneasily over her shoulder and gave him a weak smile.

"Uhh, Inuyasha?" She mumbled.

"What?" Inuyasha scowled. "If you're gonna go, then go."

"Do you want to come with me?" Kagome half-heartedly invited him. Somehow she was just as nervous as the hanyou who stood behind her with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Keh! Scared?" Inuyasha scoffed, giving a smirk in response.

Kagome gulped and nodded. "A little."

Inuyasha sighed and uncrossed his arms. He did swear to protect her, and if the well was damaged, he would have to brace her for a rather hard impact with the bottom. "Well, I'm only going to come, incase the stupid well don't work, nothing else. I don't need you breaking an ankle if you just fall to the bottom."

He walked up beside her and gripped her tightly around the waist as he leapt up onto the unsteady well. Some of the blackened wood broke away from under his foot and he cursed. He hauled the girl up beside him and snorted before leaping into the familiar blackness. To his great disappointment, the blue light of the well flared to life and he almost groaned as he felt the dimensions change. Frowning as they fell through the time portal, there was something slightly different this time.

Inuyasha tightened his grip on Kagome, as he thought about the difference. Somehow it felt like when they returned to the feudal era, not into the future to Kagome's time. This observation left him very confused, and he tightened his grip even more on the girl at his side. Her little squeak of protest reached his ears, but he ignored it as the blue light flared brighter, signaling their arrival.

He landed on the hard packed earth and glanced up at…he gaped. Where was the exit? Blinking, he turned his head to Kagome and he felt his heart leap into his throat. "Kagome?" He called. Cocking his head to the side, he waited to hear her response, but nothing came to his sensitive ears. "_Kagome!_"

His hearing picked up a faint sound of falling water that sounded very much like rain and he allowed his eyes to adjust to the darkness, before following his ears to the sound.

Frowning, he exited the small dug out cave, and cursed his ill luck. It was pouring out. Laying his ears flat against his head, he growled in annoyance. "_Kagome_!" He shouted loudly, trying to give his voice that extra push to travel through the rain. Still no answer reached him and he snarled irritated. He knew something had been off with that blasted well.

Turning around to see what had blocked the entrance to the well, he stopped and blinked stupidly. Where the hell did the well go? Frowning, he stalked over to where the singed wood had been and saw nothing but grass and earth covering the entrance, or exit. He chuckled at his own mental joke and shook his head. Turning around, he stormed in the direction of the village, knowing he was going to give Kagome a piece of his mind, had she returned there without waiting for his presence.

He walked past the Goshinboku but stopped. Yelping in surprise, he jumped back and stared at it, blinking rapidly, trying to clear his eyes from the pelting rain that prevented him from seeing properly. Wiping his eyes with his hands, he blinked again and stared harder.

"What the _hell_?" He raged, staring at the little sapling that was supposed to be Goshinboku. He stared, trying to coax Goshinboku to grow to its normal height and snarled furiously as it refused his simple request.

Whirling around, thinking his mind was playing tricks on him; he ignored the strangeness that he was experiencing. Okay so the well was no longer there, perhaps they were rebuilding it after the lightening storm. Maybe Goshinboku had been singed right along with the well, but no one had noticed, and someone decided to plant a new tree in its place. Everything had an explanation, and Inuyasha prayed that Kagome had one of her own, as he stalked towards the village in anger.

He crested the hill and froze. Inuyasha's eyes widened so much he knew he must have looked like an idiot. "Who the _hell_ moved the damn village?" He raged into the sky and got a mouth full of rain instead. This was not good. Who moved the village without telling him? Growling outraged, he wondered if this was some kind of trick. "_**Kagome**_!" He shouted.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-Three

Unbelievable Circumstances

She felt so out of place. For over an hour she had been wandering around in the rain, shouting for Inuyasha, wondering what was going on, but he didn't answer her. The rain was cold, colder then she ever remembered, and now she was terrified. Kagome was alone, soaked and shivering. Slumping beside a tree, Kagome wrapped her arms around her and cried. Inuyasha would come find her, right? He had always done so in the past.

Swallowing, she couldn't understand why he had not been beside her when they had finally landed inside the well. She had been alone, and had to find an exit by crawling on the ground. That was only because the top of the well had been covered over. Once outside in the rain, she had run right for the village, but somehow Kagome thought she must have been disorientated, because there was no village. She must have taken a wrong turn. She hadn't seen the sacred tree either, when she had run by, so she knew she had gotten herself lost.

Sobbing into her arms, Kagome whispered. "Inuyasha, please come find me."

* * *

He was outraged, panicking and beyond reasoning, as he raced over the ground, sniffing madly, searching for her scent. He had cursed the rain, swiped at the rain, trying to convince it to stop, but of course it didn't listen to him, just like Goshinboku hadn't earlier.

It was growing dark, and he knew that if Kagome were around, she would be terrified. He really couldn't understand her fear of the darkness, but aside from that, she would have no idea where she was, which would frighten her even more. Was this how she felt when she had first come to the feudal era? He felt so lost. Inuyasha growled and slid to a stop, slipping on the muddy earth. He had heard something, it had sounded like a howl.

Blinking, he furrowed his brows and sniffed the air. Had it been his imagination? Since when had there ever been any kind of howls in this area? Shaking his head, he knew never, but still he pondered this strange sound.

Shrugging it off, Inuyasha bolted once again, and kept shouting her name into the air desperately. "Kagome! Answer me! I'm coming, don't you dare give up on me!"

* * *

Kagome tried to curl up against the trunk of the tree, but the rain kept hitting her. Looking up with her eyes squinted, she saw the leaves covering the canopy, but still the rain managed to seep through in its own rage. Shelter would be the only thing to keep her dry, but she remembered Inuyasha's words to her, if she ever got lost.

"Stay where you are and I'll find you. No matter what, I will always come to you." Inuyasha had said.

Sighing, Kagome curled her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them tightly. "Please hurry, Inuyasha." She whispered.

Something flashed in the corner of her vision and her head shot up quickly in surprise. Was it Inuyasha? She looked around and didn't see anything, and she swallowed, choking back the sob of disappointment. She turned her face back around and cried out in terror as her eyes focused on a set of large golden orbs.

A small yelp greeted her, and the small thing was gone before she could even comprehend what she had seen. Hesitantly, she called out. "Inuyasha?"

* * *

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted into the dark rainy space of area he was searching in. Cursing, he whirled around and sniffed the air furiously. "Dammit! Why can't I pick up her scent?" He snarled, and spun around again, only to come face to chest with a rather large being.

Yelping startled, Inuyasha jumped back and growled. He stared and frowned. There stood a very tall youkai, dressed in white, and adorned with magnificent armor on his shoulders. It wasn't just any youkai that stood before him, looking rather amused at his being startled, but an Inuyoukai. At first he had mistaken the youkai as Sesshoumaru, hence why he had growled, but this definitely was not his brother.

Frowning even deeper, Inuyasha took in the massive male before him and gulped. Even Sesshoumaru didn't have that much power emanating off his body. The youkai had golden eyes, which seemed to dance with humor as he took in the smaller red clad hanyou. The long silver hair was bound at the top of his head, and his cheeks held two deep cobalt blue stripes and Inuyasha gawked.

Swallowing nervously, Inuyasha stammered. "Wh…who ar..e…you?"

A single brow rose at the simple question but other then that slight movement, the youkai made no move.

Inuyasha glanced around him warily, wondering if he had somehow managed to enter this youkai's land, but all around him was just a large field. Sucking in his breath even more nervous, he rolled his eyes back to the being standing there like a rock. This youkai released such a powerful youki that left Naraku looking like a small beetle which could easily be crushed and that didn't make Inuyasha feel any more comfortable under that strict observation the male was giving him.

Feeling rather cornered, Inuyasha pasted his ears to the flat of his head and he felt himself cowering under that intense gaze. Gulping at his idiocy, Inuyasha cringed when the figure finally moved one single step, and then he spoke.

"It seems you have lost something." He stated simply.

Inuyasha lifted one ear and blinked. That had not been what he had expected to hear. He expected something more along the lines of, '_What are you doing on my lands hanyou, be gone or I will kill you._' Something Sesshoumaru would have said. Swallowing, Inuyasha was only able to nod in agreement.

The male chuckled then, which caused Inuyasha's other ear to rise in surprise, and then flatten when the golden eyes locked onto his own.

"Come, perhaps we can track down this something you have lost, so that you might be on your way." The male's deep baritone voice said quietly.

Inuyasha hesitantly followed, keeping a wary distance from the youkai, and he stared at the long fur that draped over the back. Inuyasha tilted his head to the side. '_Strange that almost looks like Sesshoumaru__'__s pelt_.'

They entered the forest at a leisurely pace and Inuyasha found himself getting irritated at how calm the youkai was, despite the aura flooding his senses. It was so intense a feeling that he felt like his nose hairs were singing under the power. His skin had gotten all bumpy from the sizzling power, and he gulped, trying to get rid of the annoying things, Kagome had once called goose bumps. Rubbing his hands over his arms frantically, he shuddered.

The head turned slightly to stare at Inuyasha and he dropped his hands immediately. As they walked deeper into the forest, Inuyasha frowned when he heard a soft yip and he lifted his head sharply.

Startled at the sound, Inuyasha mumbled out loud before he could stop himself. "That sounds like a pup."

As the words left his mouth, a small blur of white shot out of the foliage and barreled into the youkai male in front of him, and Inuyasha knew his eyes widened in surprise. The youkai stumbled slightly from the impact and then his arms moved to his chest. A soft rumbling filled the air and Inuyasha found himself becoming rather comforted by that sound. Sighing, a sense of calm and peace came over him and Inuyasha gulped in surprise. What the hell was he doing?

Soon he was lead to a small grassy area and a familiar scent reached his nose. "Kagome!" He cried out.

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome flew at him with such force, he found himself barreled over onto his back, landing with a sloshy thump, holding a sobbing girl tightly in relief.

The youkai turned around and glanced at them for a few long moments, before Inuyasha saw the great bulge in the haori. Blinking, he stared at the quivering shirt and lifted his gaze to meet the golden gaze of the powerful Inu standing off to the side.

Kagome pushed herself up and glanced over her shoulder, shuddering from the youki and she gasped and somehow managed to get behind him. Inuyasha frowned and looked over his shoulder and then once again to the youkai.

He didn't gaze into the golden eyes for long, when the lump in the haori shifted, and two large golden eyes peered out from the folds, and Inuyasha gawked stupidly. Lifting his eyes once again to the elder youkai, he found his eyes shift from one set to the other stupefied.

His mouth dropped open and he heard Kagome's gasp of surprise behind him. "Oh Kami." She whispered.

Inuyasha nodded, as his eyes trailed over the small pup's features. The thing that held his attention the longest was the very tiny crescent moon on the center of the pup's forehead.

"Kami is right." Inuyasha whispered.

The youkai tilted his head to the side, his hearing picking up their shocked whispered words easily. Staring down at the white head of his son, he wondered what it was about the pup that had caught the hanyou's attention.

Indeed he had been curious about the hanyou's scent, when he had picked up the first cry of a name. He had followed the cries until he had stumbled across a frantic Inuhanyou, and he had almost growled in anger. The question on the forefront of his mind was why this hanyou held a scent of a relative.

Finally he spoke. "Who are you?"

Inuyasha glanced up and stared into the intense golden eyes, his mind trying to catch up with the slow realization of who exactly stood before him. "Uhh, Inuyasha." He gulped. "Kagome." He waved to the girl hiding behind him. Somehow he had not managed to convince his legs to hold his weight just yet, so he stayed on his backside, with his knees bent and his arms behind him slightly, holding his weight.

The youkai nodded, and reached into his haori and pulled out a very tiny pup no more then two summers old, and held him up to his gaze. "Can you stand on your own?" he asked the small squirming pup. A small nod signaled the answer, and he was placed on the ground beside the tall Inuyoukai. Immediately the small pup dashed around the large legs and Inuyasha blinked as the pup was hidden once again. Soon he caught a pair of golden eyes peeping out from under a massive amount of fur and Inuyasha couldn't help the snort of laughter that erupted from his mouth.

Shaking his head, Inuyasha stood and stared at the tall youkai, long and hard for several minutes trying to figure out what to say. In all truth, he was speechless. There in front of him stood his father, tall and commanding, and he couldn't even say anything in regards to them being related. If he did, history could be changed and he gulped at how sensitive this whole thing was.

"I…uhh…thanks for helping me find Kagome." Inuyasha stammered.

The youkai nodded, still sniffing the air delicately trying to discern the scent of a relation. He had no siblings, neither did his son's mother. So why did this hanyou smell like him? "Why is it you smell like an Inu of my house?" The youkai frowned.

Inuyasha immediately stepped back and almost lost his footing as they collided with Kagome's. "Huh?" He stammered startled. "I mean…I smell like…" He trailed off slowly, showing his confusion, which of course wasn't that hard. He had been so certain his scent had been of his mother's not his father's. Inuyasha should have known that this powerful youkai could pick out his Inu scent though.

The youkai peered at him long and hard, before turning away and leading into the forest. "Let's go."

Kagome gripped Inuyasha's fire rat robe tightly and followed Inuyasha slowly. She was terrified. There was no doubt in her mind that this youkai was stronger then Naraku, nor that he was the hanyou's father. She just couldn't believe that they had traveled back in time, rather then to the future. Was that the cause of the well now? To allowed them to travel further into the past? Would she ever get home to her own era?

"How old do you think he is?" She whispered to Inuyasha.

"Who?"

"You know who, the little baby."

"Oh, uhh. Maybe two. I don't know. Why?" Inuyasha whispered back as softly as he could. By the stiffening back of the youkai in front of them, he could tell they were being heard perfectly well.

"Was only curious. I mean, do the math, Inuyasha. How many _years_?" She stressed the word softly, and Inuyasha nodded in understanding.

"Oh. Uhh, well too many years?" Inuyasha gave her a pointed look that clearly said. '_I haven__'__t even been born yet_.'

Kagome nodded and sighed. Five hundred years from her time to the feudal era. At least two hundred years since Inuyasha's birth, and Sesshoumaru had to have been much older then two when Inuyasha had been born. Maybe another hundred years or so, maybe more added onto that. The reality finally hit the human girl and she felt her eyes roll into the back of her head, and she collapsed. The last thing she heard was Inuyasha's curse, before blackness took her.

Inuyasha twisted around and caught Kagome as she buckled and toppled to the ground. "Dammit." He growled, holding her against his chest.

"She is dehydrated malnourished." The youkai said softly. The lack of water in her system had alerted him to her reason for fainting. It hadn't been only that though. There had been some kind of realization in her eyes before she had paled and collapsed.

Inuyasha nodded. How did he know? Even he couldn't smell the amount of water in her blood. course the week after the lightening incident had Kagome eating nothing, and drinking only a tiny bit of water. Lifting her up into his arms, Inuyasha cradled her tightly and waited for the youkai to move in the direction they were headed in. Instead, he shook his head.

"There is a stream nearby. We will camp here." The youkai's voice was firm and emotionless. '_So that__'__s where the bastard learned it from_.' Inuyasha scoffed silently.

Inuyasha nodded, and walked to where the youkai was headed, which happened to be a cave large enough to hold them all and give them shelter from the pouring rain outside.

A loud crack of thunder caused Inuyasha to jump and he gulped at the suddenness of it. Shaking his head, he placed the girl onto the ground and looked around slowly. His eyes met the golden orbs of the youkai and he gulped audibly that time.

Inuyasha frowned when he felt the youkai's aura flare and then diminish to a soft comforting youki and he knew his mouth dropped open in surprise.

His father chuckled. "The human is a miko."

Inuyasha nodded, his mouth still open in surprise.

"Most youkai can hide their aura when a need is apparent." The youkai explained slowly, as his hands reached around the massive fur pelt and pulled out a small bundle of white. Once the pup was free, he sat down against the walls of the cave, and almost chuckled again when the pup latched himself onto his shirt. "Be at ease, Sessho. They will not bring you harm." The youkai whispered softly.

Inuyasha frowned and glanced at the small version of his brother and blinked. "He is…uhh…very small."

Golden eyes locked onto his in amusement and the youkai nodded. "All youkai pups are. He is barely two."

Inuyasha nodded and found himself under intense observation again. His attention was brought back to Kagome who began to move restlessly, and he knelt beside her. "Kagome?" She moaned, but didn't wake.

"Why does a hanyou travel with a miko?"

Inuyasha swallowed and glanced over his shoulder. This situation was so delicate, that he feared saying the wrong thing would change the future, well Kagome's past, or his future; his future? Kagome's future? Or his past? Shaking his head, he realized he was only confusing himself with those thoughts and he sighed.

"It's a rather long and boring story." Inuyasha mumbled, hoping that was enough to change the youkai's line of conversation. To his dismay, it didn't.

"I see. Are you going to explain why you smell like the blood of my house?"

Inuyasha twitched. That question again. How could he explain it? '_Well you see, you__'__re my father, but you haven__'__t met my mother yet, and I haven__'__t been born._' Rolling his eyes at that, Inuyasha wrinkled his nose. He wondered if Sesshoumaru's mother was still around. If so, why did the youkai bring such a tiny pup into the wilderness at such a small age? "I…uhh…really don't know." He tried.

A low growl met his ears, and he swallowed. '_Okay, so he didn__'__t buy that one. Damn, he__'__s smarter then I gave him credit for. Come on Kagome, wake up and save me here._' He mentally pleaded. Kagome's eyes began to flutter and he almost cried out his joy. Leaning forward, he called to her again. "Kagome, come on, wake up. That's it."

She groaned and opened her eyes slowly and blinked. "Inu…yasha?" She whispered.

"Oi, yeah it's me wench." Inuyasha smirked. '_You just saved me from a whole line of questions I had no answers for_.'

Kagome sat up and rubbed her eyes, and she looked up further behind Inuyasha where an outstretched arm held a bamboo jug out for her.

"Drink." The inuyoukai muttered.

Inuyasha yelped and twisted around so quickly he lost his footing. '_How the hell did he move without me hearing him?_'

Kagome blinked at Inuyasha curiously for a moment, and then took the jug silently, nodding her thanks. She took a long drink and sighed when the cooling liquid quenched her parched throat.

She handed the jug back to the youkai and he knelt beside them, looking at her just as intently as he had been looking at Inuyasha. Inuyasha shifted and got as close to her as possible, but this was his father right? Would he hurt either of them?

The youkai raised a single brow as Inuyasha moved slightly, trying to get as close to the girl as he could, and he chuckled. "Relax, hanyou. I will not hurt your woman."

Inuyasha bristled at the word hanyou, that being the last thing he expected to hear from his own father, but he gawked at the term used to describe Kagome. Sputtering, he was able to choke out the words of protest. "She…she's not my woman."

The youkai glanced at him with a smirk on his face, and then stood up to his full height. "Indeed." He nodded. Turning away from the two, he returned to where his pup was huddled beneath the mass of fur Sessho had refused to relinquish.

Kagome gave Inuyasha a reassuring smile and rolled her eyes at the soft woof of air he released. "Inuyasha." She whispered.

The hanyou sighed and nodded at her unspoken warning and slumped against the wall of the cave, his eyes darting from the rain outside, to the youkai sitting against the walls, holding the fur and the small pup inside it.

Every once in awhile a pair of golden eyes would peep out from under the massive pelt and peer at him, to see if they were still there. Once the curiosity was satisfied, the eyes would vanish again. Inuyasha snorted, and wondered if it was only when he met the small pups eyes. Upon being seen, the pup would immediately shift into the fur, but poke out again until their eyes met.

Kagome's hand gripped his and he turned his gaze to meet hers with a frown. "Oi, what's wrong?"

"What are we going to do?" She whispered.

Inuyasha shook his head not knowing himself. His mind scrambled to find a solution but no matter how hard he tried, no answer presented itself. The hanyou had no idea who had build the well, nor when it had been built, so trying to find the person who had built it in the first place was out of the question. The fact that the village was not there either, presented another problem all together. They had nowhere to go, hide, or find safety. What he did know though, was that if he remained in the presence of his father, their secret would be out a lot faster than if they were on their own. Inuyasha had to find a way to get as far away from the powerful youkai lord, and fast.

The fact that Sesshoumaru was there too, posed a problem also. His brother was only a tiny pup, maybe two years old, if that. So however old his brother had been when he himself was born, made him think as to how far back in time they had actually gone. If they said the wrong thing, history, or the future…Inuyasha shook his head dislodging those thoughts. He would only drive himself crazy with how delicate things were.

The other matter was the way the youkai lord kept glancing at him, as though he were trying to work things out in his own mind. Inuyasha knew that he would ask questions, but he had no idea what to say and what not to. It was such a complex thing, that even his mind couldn't cope with even thinking about it. As much as Inuyasha hoped that his father would not ask the questions on his mind, the twitching nose gave away some of what the youkai was thinking. If they weren't careful they would change events that were not meant to be changed, and possibly result in Kagome never arriving in the feudal era, or releasing him from the tree of ages.

Inuyasha shuddered at that thought. Being stuck in a state of dreamlessness, aware of things happening around and yet being powerless to do anything about it, left him gulping with anxiety. Oh he remembered his time sealed to the tree. Unable to move, talk, or see and yet hearing the sounds, and movements around him. Surrounded in darkness and only memories to keep him company. He knew they had to be extremely wary. He glanced at Kagome and wondered what life would be like without her around, and his heart ached at the thought.

Would he have any memory of her at all? Would he be sealed to the well still, haunted by memories of what were and supposed to be? Inuyasha gulped again. Kagome nudged him, breaking the heart aching thoughts that started to overwhelm him.

"We could always go back to the well, right?" Kagome suggested.

"Uhh…slight problem there. It hasn't been built yet." Inuyasha mumbled sharply. Before he could say his thoughts on leaving his father's presence, Kagome squeaked.

"What?" Kagome said too loudly and the youkai glanced at her with a raised brow. "Are you serious?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"That does pose as a problem." Kagome whispered, looking at hers and Inuyasha's clasped hands. "I'm sorry I got all turned around, I tried to find Goshinboku, but I guess I took a wrong turn."

Inuyasha snorted. "Well, you probably walked right past it." He growled softly. "Possibly could have stepped right on it, if you weren't paying attention."

Kagome blinked and snapped her eyes up to meet his. "What are you talking about?" She whispered harshly.

Inuyasha held up his fingers on his free hand, and held his thumb and forefinger about an inch apart. "Well you see, it's only about this big."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

As Ironic As That Sounds

Kagome's eyes bulged. Her mouth dropped open in shock.

Inuyasha moved his fingers apart a bit more. "Okay, maybe about this big." He smirked. He dropped his hand and shrugged. "The village isn't there either."

Kagome gulped. "Oh Kami."

Inuyasha nodded, and glanced out side again. The rain still came down hard and he growled. "When is this damn rain gonna end?"

Kagome heard the impatience in his voice and punched his shoulder. "When it does, what are we going to do? It's not like we can rebuild the well you know. We don't even know who built it in the first place, or what sort of spell was cast over it to allow it to grant us passage frwer fmhhff."

Inuyasha's hand slapped over her mouth and he glared at her. "Quiet wench!" He hissed. "You know what Kaede told us. We could change everything, if we so much as utter the wrong thing." He snapped softly.

Kagome slapped his hand away. "What about me? I've changed it, haven't I?"

"That's different, Kagome." He snapped.

Neither of them noticed the curious look the youkai were giving them over their conversation. He could hear every word, but nothing they had said made any sense to him.

"What's different about it?" Her voice raised an octave, not out loud, but a harsh whisper with an edge.

"Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed. "Think about it, wench. Go ahead, tell him what you want, maybe you won't ever meet me, or go through the well, huh? Look at how old the pup is. This is too much of a delicate thing, if we reveal too much there is the possibility I will never be born."

"I know that. But what if we are supposed to be here, for one reason or another?" Kagome whispered. "There has to be some reasonable explanation as to why we are here."

Inuyasha sighed and nodded. "Indeed, but if we aren't careful we could change the course of many things that happen, uhh, happened." He blinked and shook his head. "Hell I am confusing myself with all this. We don't know why we are here, but if I know anything, this could very well be a trap set up by you know who."

"I didn't think Naraku even knew about the well." Kagome mumbled softly.

"Well if he does, then this would be the perfect opportunity for him to be rid of me and-well you know who. If he set up that damn storm, and changed how the well works, and he assumes that me and my brother are still at odds with one another, than what better chance would he have then sending me here and ridding myself of the bastard."

"I thought that you and Smphhu" Once again Inuyasha's hand muffled her words.

"Careful, if I know anything, even our whispered words are heard." Inuyasha hissed. "His ears have got to be as good as my brothers', if not better."

"I thought that you two got along now." Kagome rephrased her question.

"Meh, if you call insults and whatnot getting along. We aren't chummy like you and Souta, baka."

Kagome sighed. "So Naraku's hopes are that in sending you here, he thinks you will kill your brother, and then what?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Could be anything, if I kill the bastard, then maybe someone would retaliate and kill me in turn, changing the past-uhh future..."Inuyasha growled. "Or have me never exsist. Hell I dunno, all this thinking is making my brain hurt."

"I suppose this is the future now."

"Yours or mine? Or theirs?" Inuyasha smirked.

"Oh sure, try to confuse me now." Kagome shook her head.

Inuyasha bit his tongue from retaliating with a 'like it's that hard' and snorted instead. "Whatever and whoever sent us here, we gotta figure it out soon, because staying here might not be such a wise idea."

"We would be safer with them you know." Kagome glanced at the hanyou.

"How do you figure? I have protected you for this long." Inuyasha glanced over briefly and noticed that everything they had said had definitely been heard by the youkai lord.

"We do not know this place, how can you protect me and yourself in the unknown?" Kagome hissed.

"Easy, this place is there too you know. What difference is there? Youkai here, and there, humans here and there. Keh, not rocket science you know." Inuyasha used the modern day phrase he had overheard from one of her school friends. "Look all I know is that we are here. I could care less who sent us here, but we need to get back to what we know, and quick." His eyes rolled over in his fathers direction.

Kagome sighed. "If only we had some idea as to when the well was built. Who built it, and when."

"If anyone might know, it would be Kirara. Or even Midoriko." Inuyasha mused, wondering if the famous priestess was alive in this time.

"Midoriko?" Kagome blinked at him.

"She was a priestess, so maybe she has some idea as to the magic behind the well."

"You are confusing me with your talking of the past and present in the same sentence." Kagome shook her head.

Inuyasha nodded, bewildered himself. "First things first, we need to get back to where the village was. Find some clues there."

"If Goshinboku is only a sapling, it must be hundreds of years before the well is built." Kagome swallowed.

"Use your spiritual powers and make it grow bigger." Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome growled, and caught Inuyasha off guard. He blinked at her stupidly, and then cringed back slightly as her cheeks took on that all too familiar redness that signaled her growing anger.

"Gah!" He held his hand out in front of his face and shrunk back.

"You are so intolerable sometimes." Kagome cried angrily and stomped to her feet, as Inuyasha flinched and gulped. He was surprised she didn't utter her favorite word and his most hated.

She stormed out into the rain and her angry voice drifted to his ears that were currently plastered to his head. "You can be so stupid sometimes!"

Inuyasha growled and whimpered in defeat.

The youkai stared at the hanyou in interest. Something was definitely off with these two. They caused him great concern, especially the hanyou. It wasn't only the fact that the Inu held his family's scent, but their conversation, and that this Inuyasha looked at his pup as though he knew him.

He stood and left the pelt on the ground and reached down to pull the hanyou to his feet. Nose to nose and face-to-face, the youkai narrowed his eyes at the hanyou, and allowed his youki to flare in anger. "I have many questions for you, hanyou. You would be wise to answer them truthfully."

Inuyasha gulped and shuddered, his stomach somersaulting at the intense youki. "Hai." He squeaked. He was dropped into a sitting position and he stared at the youkai leaning over him menacingly.

"First off, who are you?" The youkai growled.

"I…Inu…ya…ya…sha." He stammered. The youki was flowing over him in angry waves, and he gulped. This was not a good feeling. He could deal with Naraku's youki anytime, but this was just way out of his league. Even Sesshoumaru's youki was nothing compared to their father's. The difference was like a gentle falling feather that had just recently been discarded from a bird. Their father's was a great avalanche of waves rushing with a fury that even the strongest dam couldn't contain.

"The girl is a miko. Why does she travel with one such as you?"

"Uhh…" Inuyasha faltered.

"Because I'm a baka!" Came the answer from outside the cave, catching both the youkai's and Inuyasha's attention.

The youkai smirked. "Kagome is her name?"

Inuyasha nodded. He knew his eyes must have looked like they were about to pop out of his sockets.

"What is this well?" The youkai growled.

"Uhh…well, it's a well that…" Inuyasha groaned. "I really shouldn't tell you that. It's not like…" A strong fist wrapped around his throat causing his voice to falter and leave him in a whoosh of air.

Kagome stormed into the cave and gasped. "Wait, don't hurt him." She called, racing over to them, and shivered once she was in range of the massive youki. "Please." She begged.

The youkai glanced at her with a raised brow. "Then answer my questions. Why do you look at my son as though you know him?" He growled.

Kagome flinched. "Because we know someone who looks just like him."

The youkai blinked and dropped the hanyou. "Ridiculous."

Kagome shook her head furiously. "We can't really tell you a whole lot, we could change many things if we did."

"Explain."

Inuyasha coughed and sat up slightly. "You wouldn't believe us even if we told you." He said rubbing his neck.

The youkai frowned. "Try me, there are many things I have come to believe in my life."

Kagome sighed and knelt beside Inuyasha, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You'll kill us if we don't tell you, won't you?"

"Perhaps." Came the cold emotionless answer.

Inuyasha gulped. How ironic _that_ sounded. His own father would take his life only to give it back to him in the future. He almost chuckled at that thought. Shaking his head Inuyasha sighed.

Kagome saved him from answering the questions. "I really wish we could tell you everything, but it's really difficult." She began.

The youkai leaned against the wall and crossed his arms firmly and waited.

Kagome sighed and slumped defeated. "My name is Higurashi Kagome, and this is Inuyasha. The thing is, we aren't supposed to be here." She mumbled.

Inuyasha snarled. "Does that mean you aren't supposed to be…"

Kagome punched him in the arm. "Don't interrupt." Inuyasha rubbed his arm and growled, sat back and pouted.

The youkai frowned, and nodded. "Why would a woman have use of two names?"

"Well one is my surname, stating what household I was born into. It doesn't exist yet."

He frowned and narrowed his eyes. "Exist?"

Kagome nodded and swallowed. "I'm not from here. Well I am, but not really. I mean…" How could she make the youkai lord understand that she was from Japan, just from the modern era, when she had no idea how many years in the past she and Inuyasha had gone?

"Oi wench, say it straight." Inuyasha cut her off with a snap.

"I'm trying to!" Kagome snapped back, clenching her hands into fists. She shrugged out of her backpack and unzipped it, digging around in the bag for something. Pulling out her flashlight, she held it up for the youkai to see. "Look, here. Uhh…this is…"

Inuyasha snorted and waved it off. "Flameless torch." He cut in like it was not all that interesting.

Kagome rapped him on the head with it. "Shut up!" She held the flashlight out again for the youkai to inspect.

He gripped it and twisted it this way and that with a frown. "It looks like a weapon."

Kagome took it back when he held it out for her. "Well, it's for humans to see when it's dark out. Like a torch, but you don't need a flame."

"A flameless torch, I just said that." Inuyasha snarled.

Kagome rapped him on the head again with it, with a sharp crack. "Stop it!" She shook her head, and flicked the switch causing the dark cave to illuminate with light and the youkai hissed, drawing back sharply. His eyes widened in surprise.

"See? This hasn't been invented yet. I'm from the modern era." Kagome tried to explain.

The youkai narrowed his eyes again and tried to shut out the offending light. "Modern era?" Kagome noticed his discomfort with the light and flicked it off.

Kagome nodded. "Inuyasha is from the feudal era, five hundred years in _my_ past."

Once again the youkai's eyes widened. He sniffed the girl and realized that she was in fact telling the truth. He swallowed.

Inuyasha smirked. "Not so easy to believe now is it?"

The youkai narrowed his eyes at the hanyou and scrutinized him intently. "So what you are saying, is that you are from five hundred years in the future?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, I am five hundred years in _his_ future. More in yours. Let me see." Kagome pressed a finger to her lower lip and her eyes became hazy.

Inuyasha rolled his. "Oi wench, don't think so hard, you'll hurt yourself. Think about it. In my era, I am two hundred, if you count the fifty years of me being in dream land, so he…" The hanyou jerked his thumb towards the fluff on the ground holding the small pup. "Is older then me. Which would make me think he was two hundred, give or take a few years here and there. So at least four hundred years in my past, and nine hundred in yours."

Kagome gawked at the fast working math Inuyasha had produced. She nodded and peered up at the narrowed eyes of the youkai.

It seemed like a long stretch of silence before he spoke. "Nine hundred years in the future, and four for you? How is this possible?"

Kagome shook her head. "We believed it was the old well in his time, that stretched through until my time."

The youkai seemed to remember something. "What do you mean he?" He snarled remembering their reference to his pup.

Inuyasha snorted. "Sesshoumaru is older then me in my time. He was born first."

The youkai frowned. "Sesshou-_maru_?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Isn't that his name?"

The youkai furrowed his brows even more, making him look like a much stronger and menacing demon. "His name is Sesshou. He is still a pup, and thus has not received his adult name as of yet."

Inuyasha nodded his eyes widening in surprise. "Oh."

"You are also young." The youkai smirked, seeing the flush rise on Inuyasha's cheeks. "What you are telling me, is in your time, Inuyasha, Sesshou is alive and well?"

Inuyasha snorted with anger. "Yes, he is alive." Despite the shaky alliance he and his brother had in the past weeks since the swords had resorted them to children, he still didn't fully trust Sesshoumaru. The hanyou was still touchy about how his older brother kept secrets and treated him as though he were not worthy of sharing their fathers blood.

The youkai narrowed his eyes. "You do not like my son then."

"Keh!" Inuyasha turned his head away with his nose in the air. He was not prepared to be slammed into the cave wall with a tight hand around his throat.

The squeak that left Inuyasha was lost in the swirling aura of the youkai holding him captive in an intense pair of angry golden eyes, and a very firm grip on his throat, threatening to crush his life in an instant.

Kagome jumped to her feet fearfully and her mouth opened in shock. "Wait, please, hear us out." She had not even seen the youkai lord move from his spot until the gasp that Inuyasha had released was drowned out by the cracking of his skull against the cave wall.

The low rumble that filled the cave was the youkai's voice. "Have you come to assassinate my pup?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock and surprise, and his mouth opened to speak, but his voice box was currently being crushed by the strong grip on his throat.

Kagome felt tears fill her eyes. "No, we don't know why we're here. Please let him go. Please." She begged.

The golden eyes narrowed and held Inuyasha's in a locked battle. "I shall release you, only when you have given your word in blood that you will not lay a finger on my pup."

Inuyasha tried to gulp, and wiggle, but he couldn't. The hand tightened even more around his throat, and he felt himself grow dizzy.

Kagome's tears fell free onto her cheeks and she silently prayed to whatever gods listened to help Inuyasha. "Please don't kill him." She begged again. The girl knew her voice was not penetrating the youkai's flaring aura. "He's your _son_!" She cried out, before slapping her hands over her mouth.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty-Five

Secrets Revealed

Immediately Inuyasha was dropped to the ground, coughing and gagging in the air he had been denied for several minutes.

The youkai whirled around to face the miko. "He's _what_?" He raged. Shock coursed through his veins.

Kagome tightened her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide, and she shook her head frantically.

"Speak!" The youkai snarled ferociously, with such a commanding tenor that left no room for disobedience.

Kagome dropped her now seriously shaking hands and she trembled. "H…he…s…yo…ur…so…n…n" She couldn't stop her voice from shaking along with her entire body. Her knees threatened to buckle and her whole body trembled violently.

The golden eyes narrowed to slits and his mouth curled into a snarl of rage and disbelief. The low growl soon grew in intensity, and rose to one of fierce rage. The small pebbles on the ground vibrated from the rise in the youki and the earth shook beneath her feet.

Inuyasha felt the hair on the back of his neck rise, and his ears twitched at the sizzling charge that was flowing out of the youkai, his father. Wincing, Inuyasha shrunk back against the wall and pulled Kagome back with him.

The youkai wrinkled his nose and sensed their discomfort and drew his youki back slightly, allowing them a bit of breathing space. Lowering himself to their level again, he smirked. "You are my son?" He glared pointedly at the hanyou for a long moment, before the Inu nodded. He was angry, there was no doubt about that. It wasn't the fact that before him sat a hanyou. It was the fact that he had bred with another female. Had decided to produce another child, and had decided to do so with a human female, not another Inuyoukai.

There was no lie in their words. The evidence sat before him, his own scent flowing through the boy in front of him. The golden eyes were the same, and the hair was no doubt from his line of silver inuyoukai. The small ears sitting on top of the head were somewhat a surprise and he lifted his gaze to them curiously. If he had been in his true form, the ears would have looked similar, but nothing like that.

He lifted his hand and touched one furry appendage and the ear twitched out of the way for a moment, and the youkai chuckled. Before he could reach to touch them again, the ears flattened against the hanyou's head and he dropped his gaze to the golden ones of this boy.

"My son…" He whispered his voice echoing the awe that now coursed through him. "How can this be?"

Inuyasha frowned and tried to shrink back against the caves walls. Was his father disappointed in him being a hanyou? Would this change the out come of his life? Swallowing nervously, he waited.

The youkai traced the hanyou's cheeks and blinked. "You have my facial structure. But yet you did not know who I was until Sessho made his appearance, why is that?"

"Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed, trying to get away from those wandering clawed fingers. They looked rather menacing to him at that particular moment.

Kagome spoke softly, her voice filled with sadness. "He has never met you before."

The youkai jolted. "What?" Those clawed fingers twitched and Inuyasha winced as one scratched his cheek.

Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha was surprised at the reaction and he took a deep breath. "So what. Not like I care or nothing."

Kagome glared at him and the youkai frowned.

"If I am your father, why have you not met me before?" The youkai pressed.

Inuyasha swallowed. "Because you are not around in my time."

The youkai allowed his breath to slip through his teeth slowly. "I have died then." He whispered, staring at the two beings there, long and hard. "I see." Without another word, he stood up and walked out of the cave with measured steps. With all that had just happened, why the hell would his father just leave the cave? His life had almost been extinguished by his own father if Inuyasha touched the little pup, so what would stop him from attacking the little brat now that his father was outside?

Gulping, Inuyasha allowed his eyes to trail after the one person he had never met, and had so many questions for. Of course, his father was at least twice more powerful than Sesshoumaru, so his father was probably even faster. He cleared his throat and sat up, partly relieved that the intense aura had diminished, and yet he still felt uneasy and worried.

"What do we do?" Kagome whispered, her own fears echoing through her voice.

"Hell if I know." Inuyasha growled softly. "It's not like I have answers for everything."

Kagome nodded and bit her lip. "Did we really come back so far?"

The faint trace of salt filled the air and Inuyasha twitched. "Oie, don't you start crying on me, wench. There has to be a reasonable explanation for all this."

Kagome shook her head and sniffled, hiding her face with her long black hair. "I'm scared, Inuyasha. What reason would there be for us coming so far back in time?"

"Keh. Look, you were brought back to my era to bring the jewel back, shatter it and help gather them together. You set forth a chain of events that obviously were meant to happen. Perhaps this has something to do with it."

Kagome gasped. "Do you think the jewel exists here in this era?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "If it did, it is probably still in one piece."

"Maybe if we find it…" Kagome began.

"No!" Inuyasha barked sharply causing Kagome to jump startled. "It's shattered in the feudal era, we can't mess with that. This is something different, but maybe linked in some way. I don't know for sure." A soft shuffling across the cave broke his train of thought and he glanced over at the mound of fur. "Somehow, I think this has to do with him." He pointed over to the fur, which was now moving about frantically.

Kagome smiled softly and nodded. "You could be right, but what?" She watched as a section of the fur fell and a small tiny form rolled out head over heels.

Inuyasha shrugged and watched the small pup that in fact was his great and terrible older brother. The small pup sat with both his legs extended, panting from his exertion of getting out of the massive fur. Another section of the white mass fell towards the pup and he yelped trying to get out of the way.

Kagome giggled as she watched, and saw the small child once again enveloped in the fur.

"Is that thing alive?" Inuyasha asked no one in particular. Once again the boy managed to shuffle out of the fur with a rather impressive growl.

The intense presence filled the cave again, and caught both Inuyasha and Kagome's attention immediately.

Golden eyes scanned over them quickly and scrutinized them silently. Then he spoke. "Sleep. It seems that there are several questions we all seek, without any answers to provide at the moment."

Inuyasha snorted. "Who can sleep with that youki pouring off you? It makes my skin crawl."

His father raised a brow and stared at him. A soft yip stole everyone's attention and they glanced at the small pup that was once again wrapped up inside the fur. The great youkai chucked then, and walked over to his fur. "Did you honestly think that you could escape?" He asked, kneeling beside the fur and lifting a section to reveal the small pup. "It protects you, this you are already well aware." Another small yip exited the fur. "Enough, you can release him."

Inuyasha watched with curious wonderment as the fur seemed to shift on its own and the small pup crawled out of it.

"Better?" The great youkai asked the small pup.

The small boy got onto his feet and glanced over at them silently, the large golden eyes taking in their appearance. Inuyasha noticed the tiny nose work with the scents in the air, trying to shift through them. A small frown creased the forehead and the eyes changed to confusion.

Those golden eyes shifted back to his father and the silent question was asked, as the small hand lifted towards the two sitting against the wall.

"Who are they? I am uncertain Sesshou. You have no reason to fear them, they will not harm you."

Once again the head turned and faced Inuyasha in particular, causing the hanyou to shift uncomfortably. He almost jumped startled when the small pup slowly walked a large circle towards them, keeping a safe distance, and yet his curious mind wanted to get closer. Inuyasha kept his eyes on the pup, but remained still.

He remembered being small and curious about everything, and yet caution always won out when it came to other people. It didn't take long for the small pup to inch his way closer to the hanyou, now an arms length away. Inuyasha noticed the small nose still working with his scent, as though trying to figure out why he smelt similar to their father. Almost certain, the pup didn't understand the conversation earlier, or had not heard it, Inuyasha allowed the curious pup to move even closer.

All the while the hanyou was aware of the intense golden gaze of his father, watching every move and anticipating anything and everything that could happen. Kagome shifted, only slightly, and faster than the eye could follow the small pup was gone. She blinked surprised and glanced around her curiously.

"Oie." Inuyasha grumbled. "You scared him."

"My foot was falling asleep." Kagome apologized.

The rest of the night seemed to go by without any further incident, and no sign of the small pup that both Inuyasha and Kagome tried to discern where he had vanished came to sight. Their father seemed unconcerned and leaned against the cave wall with his eyes closed. Inuyasha knew he was awake though, with the measured breaths and twitching nose. He sighed. Nothing made sense to him right now.

Soon the sounds the rain made came to a halt, and Inuyasha turned his head to the entrance, listening to the drips the remaining water made on the ground. It was soothing, almost as much as Kagome's soft sleeping breaths beside him, and his gaze trailed to her form curled up beside him. Currently she was wrapped in his fire rat, sleeping soundly, either from exhaustion, or just due to needing sleep, he wasn't sure. Once again his eyes traveled to the outside, morning was still a long way off and he sighed again, shaking his head.

He felt eyes on him and he looked over at his father, but the stare didn't come from the youkai. Shifting his eyes around the dark cave, he came across a set of gold orbs from deep within the darkness, staring at him. '_So that__'__s where the little shit was hiding_.'

All too suddenly the eyes were gone, upon being discovered and Inuyasha groaned in irritation. Even he wasn't that cautious as a little pup. "Get it over with already." He said harshly, now frustrated with being stared at. It wasn't like he was unused to the looks and hushed whispers he got whenever they had traveled in his time, it was just getting annoying now that this pup continued to do so over the course of the night. Inuyasha had figured the pup would be satisfied already but apparently he wasn't.

A soft growl drifted out of the shadows in response to his words, and the hanyou rolled his eyes. "I won't bite, just get it over with." He said irritated. "I don't like being stared at."

Another soft growl exited the darkness, and soon a small white clad Sesshoumaru emerged from the shadows.

"Besides I'm sure _he_ won't let anything happen to you, do you?" Inuyasha tweaked his nose in their father's direction, which made the pup stop for a second and stare at the youkai lord. The golden eyes slipped open for a second reassuring the pup and slid closed again, it had happened so quickly Inuyasha wasn't sure they had opened in the first place. Soon the pup was crawling towards him slowly, stopping every couple seconds or so as though thinking Inuyasha would rear up and attack.

Before too long, Inuyasha found himself face to face with his brother. The small being pushed to his feet and stepped into his lap, curiosity now getting the better of him, and all caution flew out of the cave. Small clawed hands gripped the front of his cream colored haori and pulled himself closer to Inuyasha's face, the small nose sniffing furiously. The boy barely came up to his chin, and Inuyasha found this to be rather amusing.

The large golden eyes peered into his, and Inuyasha saw the confusion in them. "What?" He whispered to the small pup.

The small head tilted to the side and the eyes wandered up to his ears. Grunting, Inuyasha lowered his head to show the curious boy the objects of interest. It was always the same; everyone seemed to find the ears to be the most interesting thing about him, even though he could never understand why. Most times, he wished he had his brother's ears, or a normal humans ear, maybe then he wouldn't be stared at so much.

The clawed hand released his haori and lifted to the ears with curious wonder. A small finger ran over the appendage and it twitched out of the way at first contact. Sesshoumaru's eyes shifted to Inuyasha's again, as though asking for permission to touch them. It was as though he knew the hanyou's discomfort with them.

"Keh." Inuyasha breathed.

Taking that as his go ahead, the small finger ran over the ear again, feeling the fur that covered them.

"Soft." The pup whispered.

Startled, Inuyasha lifted his head at the first word the pup had uttered. "You can talk?" He blinked.

The head tilted again and his brow creased in confusion. Sesshoumaru patted Inuyasha's shoulder and climbed off his lap, somewhat unsteadily, and made his way over to his father.

'_Well now that that is out of his system_.' Inuyasha mused silently. "Satisfied?"

The pup glanced back at him and flashed him a smile, and the hanyou almost swallowed his tongue in shock.

"Damn, I'm loosing my mind here." Inuyasha grumbled.

"How is he?" A baritone voice asked.

"Huh?" Inuyasha lifted his head surprised.

"Sesshou how is he?"

"Uhh, hell I dunno." Inuyasha grumbled.

"He is still alive in your time, and you do not know? He is your brother is he not?" His father asked, the gold eyes open and staring at him.

"Half brother." He muttered. "It's not like we talk or anything. In fact every time I see the bastard he has a sword in my face." Inuyasha growled, why was his father asking him this?

"So you do not get along?" His father asked curiously.

"Hell no. That's an understatement." He crossed his arms over his chest and looked away. "Well we didn't. I don't know now. Too much has happened." Inuyasha muttered quietly, more to himself than to the youkai lord.

"Oh?"

Inuyasha blinked. "Whenever the bastard showed up, he wanted to kill me. Lately though, something changed."

The golden eyes hardened slightly. "Why would he want to kill you?"

"How the hell should I know? First time I ever met him; he loomed over me after my mother had died. I had no idea who he was and he dragged me into the forest. I thought he was going to kill me, but he tossed me into the woods and said 'learn to survive on your own.'"

Their father's mouth drew into a small line, as though holding back his anger. Inuyasha didn't miss it.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"You are referring to Sesshou as bastard, I do not approve of this term. If in fact you are at odds with one another, at least call him by his name. He is not the Sesshoumaru you speak of." His father indicated the small pup beside him. "What changed?"

"At odds?" Inuyasha stood up, ignoring the last question, and walked to the entrance of the cave. "I hardly call it, 'at odds'. He despises me, the blood that flows through my veins. He reminds me of it every time we cross paths. Constantly reminds me how my tainted blood is an insult, and that he will kill me. How weak I am, useless, pathetic." Inuyasha lowered his head, why was he spouting out his feelings? It wasn't like he knew his father. He certainly wasn't looking for pity.

Then a thought came to him. Inuyasha whirled around angrily. "Oh, and what the hell were you thinking with giving us those damn swords?" He accused, remembering the main focus of Sesshoumaru's hatred for him.

"Swords?" He smirked. "I do not carry such objects."

"Wha..?"

Inuyasha slumped his shoulders sinking back to the floor, '_Well so much for that_.'

"You are still alive, are you not?"

"What of it?"

"So this Sesshoumaru has not taken your life yet."

"Oh, trust me, he's tried, many times, and I send him packing with his tail between his legs every time. Only thanks to the great memento you left me. The one object he desires and hates me even more for being in possession of it." Inuyasha shook his head. "There is just so much between Sesshoumaru and I, we both despise one another, and so it's not all his fault." Did he really hate his brother, after all they had recently gone through? Or did they now have a fragile understanding? Did his brother still wish to take his life?

"I can understand some, you being a half breed. Thus the wisdom being you not being as strong or even useless in battle is a point to be taken. However, if you have trained yourself to defend, protect others, then being useless and weak hold no argument. Have you proven yourself?"

"Excuse me?" Inuyasha lifted himself off the ground and stared at his father.

"Have you proven yourself?" He said again. "If you have not shown your alpha that you are indeed capable of defending yourself, and protecting those in your pack, then you are nothing more than a useless extension that must be discarded. However, if you have shown the alpha that you are indeed able to stand up and fight, then you should have no worries." The youkai lord stood up and dusted his hakama. "Youkai and humans look upon things quite differently. If this Sesshoumaru took you into the forest telling you to survive on your own, and you did just that, it was a test of strength and wisdom. If he tells you that you are weak and useless, prove him otherwise, by using judgment and intelligence. Do not be so quick to think his actions are out of hate. Perhaps he feels betrayed, or maybe he has yet to understand himself. Living so long as an only child may have left him feeling that when a brother, a rival heir was born, his position was in jeopardy. Perhaps he felt that this brother was a threat, or that his place as sole heir was being taken away.

Were you in my pack, you would be unfit. You are quick to anger. Although you have full capabilities of protecting, I saw this with your woman. Because you are a hanyou, your heart is conflicting with reason. You do have patience, however I do not know how that stands in battle."

"Keh." Inuyasha looked away and crossed his arms.

"You are also rude, and uncouth. A mere child with no respect for his elders."

Inuyasha lowered his arms and sighed. He really didn't think about the differences with humans and youkai, but his father did have a point. "Am I such a disgrace? I really didn't look at it like that. I only wanted to be accepted by him. Even the humans treat me like that." He whispered more to himself.

"A disgrace? No. Young however. I do not know the humans customs when it comes to training their children, nor how they show signs of affection. In the youkai world a sign of emotion is a weakness, allowing your heart to guild you instead of wisdom is a weakness. Allowing anger to guide your actions is immaturity and carelessness. Is it not wiser to watch first and learn then rush into something and find out it was a grave mistake?"

Inuyasha remained silent and stared off into nothingness. Was that how it really was? Sesshoumaru was testing him? He couldn't shake off all the hateful words that his brother had said to him though. Was that a test also? The hanyou frowned and walked out of the cave lost in thought.

"Wasn't that a little harsh?" Kagome asked sitting up. "I mean there are so many things that happened in Inuyasha's life that not even I know of. Not only did he loose the only person who showed him love, but also he lost so much over the years. Only recently has he begun to trust again. Willing to believe in his friends. He was never accepted by either humans or youkai, so he was always alone."

The youkai lord glanced at the girl. "Trust can be taken as a weakness. So quickly can trust be gained and turned around in a sign of betrayal. Perhaps because you are human you understand things differently. For myself, I trust no one. Sometimes being alone is a build of character and strength. Sometimes I seek it to think and reevaluate what is happening around me. However I cannot fathom always being alone." His gaze went to the caves entrance and lingered there.

"When you go into battle, who watches your back? Who tends to your injuries?"

"Those who are employed to do their duty."

"So when someone heals your injuries do you not have a small tendril of trust in them to not take a knife to your back?"

He blinked for a second and turned back to face the miko. "Interesting." There was something about this girl. "Perhaps there are things you can help me understand about the human race, as I can teach you both about the youkai, and more importantly the Inuyoukai. I was not saying those things to him to be cruel. I only wanted him to understand that perhaps there was another reason for this Sesshoumaru to treat him as he does. It is not an excuse. Inuyasha is indeed an Inuhanyou. In order for him to understand what exactly happens in his life, he has to understand the customs and backgrounds of his people. Both human and youkai."

Kagome nodded. This youkai was intelligent, there was no question, and he was logical and sounded reasonable. Maybe he was right that they could all learn from each other. Was that the whole reason behind them being sent to this era?

"What do you know of Inuyasha?" He asked, slipping into a crouch close to her, but not too close to cause her discomfort, or to anger the hanyou should he be too close to his mate.

"Some, but not a lot really. I was yanked back through time to the feudal era and saw him pinned to Goshinboku."

"I recall you both talking about this Goshinboku earlier."

"It's a sacred tree that sits in Edo, and in my era." The youkai nodded signaling her to continue. "Anyways I found out that I had this jewel inside my body. Later, I was chased by a youkai who was after the jewel, although I still didn't know that I had it, and somehow, Inuyasha woke up from a spell that should have kept him asleep forever."

The youkai lord glanced at her sharply. "Spell? You mean a sealing spell of unending death?"

Kagome shrugged.

He frowned. "Continue."

"I broke the spell somehow, just by thinking that I didn't want to die there, and Inuyasha was released. I found out later he wanted the jewel to become full youkai. He really hated me then." Kagome let out a soft laugh. "I broke the jewel by accident, and we are collecting them together with our friends. But things got really complicated when Kikyou was resurrected by a youkai. She was the one who sealed Inuyasha to Goshinboku, and died after doing so. Apparently I am her reincarnation. Both Kikyou and Inuyasha had loved each other, still do really."

Again the youkai lord gave her a sharp look. "He fell in love with this human priestess, and she sealed him under the spell of unending death, to live forever in darkness and nightmare? And he still loves her? Kudaranai!"

"It's really more complicated than that though. They were both tricked into thinking they betrayed one another. This man was in love with Kikyou and he used them against each other to taint the jewel with hatred and power."

He frowned confused. "Wait. So this Kikyou knew this man, who loved her and yet did not return this love. Therefore in a jealous rage he used them? How?"

"I'm not really sure how, but he sold his soul to the youkai who were silently feeding off his hate. He used Inuyasha's image to steal the jewel and attacked Kikyou, and used Kikyou's image making Inuyasha think she had betrayed him. She died after she sealed him; it was all Naraku's fault. That's what Naraku does though. He uses other people against one another without soiling his own hands. Inuyasha swore an oath to protect Kikyou, because he had failed to do it so long ago." Tears came to Kagome's eyes. "We are trying to gather the jewel fragments before Naraku does."

The youkai lord settled back onto his heels pondering the girl's words. "So slowly Inuyasha began trusting you, and these friends, and now you work to gain these fragments to prevent this miss mash of human and youkai from allocating power. Interesting. Where does Sesshou stand in all this?"

"I don't know why Sesshoumaru hunts Naraku, I think it had to do with Naraku using him for his own purpose. He gave Sesshoumaru a jewel fragment and an arm so he could steal Tessaiga from Inuyasha."

"Back up. Arm?"

"Inuyasha cut off Sesshoumaru's arm protecting me. Sesshoumaru was after Tessaiga at that time, and tried to kill Inuyasha. Anyway, Naraku's plan to have Sesshoumaru kill Inuyasha back fired, and I don't know what happened after that."

"Sounds like an interesting foe."

"Interesting?" Kagome gasped, anger filling her. "It's despicable."

"Indeed, his way of things are indeed unbecoming, using others for his own purpose. He is smart, however, and he uses that, whether they are right or wrong."

"So this Tessaiga is a sword I left for Inuyasha? Sesshoumaru desires this sword, which Inuyasha says is part of his brother's hate towards him. Must be some sword. What did I leave Sesshoumaru?"

"Tenseiga, a healing sword."

The youkai's face seemed to enlighten as though he came across a great discovery. "Tessaiga, a sword to fight and Tenseiga, a sword to heal. Idiots, the both of them." He stated and stood up.

"Huh?" Kagome blinked.

"Do you not see? I gave them both a sword, which would in any reasoning be of sound advice. Inuyasha receives a sword to protect himself and grow stronger because of his human youkai heritage, and Sesshoumaru who is full youkai; I give a sword to heal. To heal his heart, his grief, and to understand life is precious. Both counter one another. Sesshoumaru didn't need a sword to fight with, he is strong already I would assume. They cannot kill one another when they are in possession of these mementos. Do they not understand this?"

"Apparently not." Kagome sighed.

"Fools, together they would be a force to reckon with. Perhaps Sesshoumaru sees this though. Maybe that is why he pushes Inuyasha so far. Testing him, trying him."

"But why all the hateful words?" Kagome asked.

"When Inuyasha learns to control his anger, they will stop. I indeed trained Sesshoumaru well. Sets my mind at peace, however I would have wished to have lived and be there. Do you know when I died?"

Kagome shook her head. "I think it was just after Inuyasha was born though."

"I wonder if I got to see him?" He mused and paced around the cave, his feet moving expertly around the small pup who was pouncing on his trailing fur.

Kagome shrugged and watched as the baby Sesshoumaru jumped around his father's feet, playing. Not once had she expected to see the great terrible youkai at such ease, but then again he was a baby. "He is adorable." She smiled.

"Do not let that fool you, his teeth are sharp and he is fast."

"I bet he could defend himself with his claws pretty good." She mused.

"He does not have those yet, they are too soft. Biting and speed are his defense. Should he be restrained, he would have no way to escape, he would die."

"What about the fur? Inuyasha commented if it was alive."

"To a certain extent it is. Almost like a parasite that feeds off my youki. Not that it is entirely living as you and myself. It does what my youki wants, feeds off the energy. It knows my wish to protect my pup, so it does just that, refusing to relent until commanded to."

"How come you have such a small child with you? What of his mother? Would it not be safer to leave him with her?" Kagome rushed the building questions out in one.

He chuckled. "Sesshou's mother is still alive, and dealing with her own lands. Due to her territory being in greater danger and her refusal to leave, the pup is safer with me. Not that I do not believe she is incapable of defending him and protecting him, but out here there is less blood shed, less to fight against than the mass amounts of armies swarming the gates."

"I never did think about his mother much, I wonder if she is still alive in the feudal era."

The youkai lord stopped mid stride and glanced down at his feet where a small pup was clinging. Currently, Sesshoumaru had his ankle in a tight grip with tiny fangs embedded in the leather of his mainland boots. He bent over and gripped the pup by the back of his haori and lifted him to eye level. "Are you finished hunting my feet?" He asked the small wriggling pup.

Kagome giggled as she saw the little hands rise to cover his eyes and his head shook. Inuyasha walked into the cave at that moment and stopped, staring at the sight.

"I see, so would you rather be outside hunting prey than my feet?"

The pup nodded eagerly in the affirmative.

"So it is, off with you and hunt." The youkai placed the pup on his feet and watched as he took off in a blur of white into the night.

"What?" Inuyasha blinked. "Are you crazy?"

The youkai lord turned his attention to Inuyasha and smiled. "Sesshou is fully capable of hunting."

Kagome sighed. "But he is so young."

"I provide for him, more than likely he will come back empty handed, but still it sharpens his instincts to do things on his own. Much the same as it was for you Inuyasha."

"Yes, but big difference there!" Inuyasha growled. "I had no choice but to go days without food because I couldn't find something. Most times I would come across an injured animal or somethingslow. I would go hungry because I had nothing to go back to, no home or family to rely on. I was alone!"

"Were you? Did you die of starvation?"

"Well no, like I said I would stumble across an injured animal, or recent kill. Then days or even a full week without food again."

"I suspect you were not alone, Inuyasha." The youkai lord stated. "Orphaned youkai children generally starve to death or are killed by youkai. I have yet to come across a youkai pup who survived on his own without some help."

"Keh, then I am your first." Inuyasha scoffed.

"You were not alone, I suspect that in the shadows you were watched over by someone, who provided you with food when you began to give up."

"What? Unlikely. Who do you think would do such a thing? Certainly not Sesshoumaru, I never smelt him, or heard him."

"What would the point of you knowing who was there be? You would grow soft knowing you would be provided for. You believing in yourself, enough to keep going and search was enough to allow you skills. How to hunt, protect yourself, provide for whatever future that was in store for you." He shook his head. "No, I think something was in the shadows following your every move until he or she decided you were able to continue on your own and grow."

"So how does this benefit Sesshoumaru if this is true? He knows you are here to provide for him. Where does he gain the skills needed?"

The youkai smirked. "Do you see food inside? Iie, if Sesshou comes up empty handed, it means we hunt together so he absorbs more, so he can eventually catch his own prey. One day I won't be here, and he knows that, so his desire to prove to me he is capable, is stronger than his desire to give up." His smile faded and his head turned to the side listening to some sound from outside the cave. Without a word, he was gone in such a flash that a faint image of him remained where he had been standing.

"Uhh, what just happened?" Inuyasha asked when his hair settled back around his face.

Kagome shook her head and stood, hearing a loud roar outside. "It's a youkai."

Inuyasha sniffed the air and turned nodding. "It foul whatever it is, the fresh smell of blood."

Kagome rushed to his side and gripped his arm. "What if it's after Sesshoumaru?"

"What about it? He's alive in my era so he obviously didn't die."

"Yes but what if we were here and saved him, and that is the reason he is still alive. Do you want to take that chance?" Kagome rushed out of the cave and down the slight slope into the darkness. "Come on, Inuyasha."


End file.
